


Bring Your Body Baby (I Could Bring You Fame)

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut, these are the important tags im really lazy sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восемнадцатилетний Гарри Стайлс недавно закончил среднюю школу. Летом он решает подработать мальчиком на побегушках в его любимой футбольной команде. Его режим работы прост: приносить воду и полотенца всем игрокам во время перерывов. Это, кажется, не волнует двадцатитрёхлетнего футболиста Луи Томлинсона из команды Пари Сен-Жермен, который старается делать работу Гарри сложнее с каждым днём.</p><p>OR<br/>АU, которое происходит в течение лета 2015. 18-летний Гарри не любит сохнуть по тем, кого не может заполучить, а 23-летний футболист Луи обожает флиртовать, даже если это ничего не значит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one with how it all begins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bring Your Body Baby (I Could Bring You Fame)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263903) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



### 

                                                                  

 

— Так, скажите мне еще раз, что мы собираемся делать этим летом?  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову и смотрит на Найла поверх своих солнцезащитных очков.  
  
— Ничего. Мы абсолютно  _ничего_  не собираемся делать.  
  
— Это именно то, что я хотел услышать, — улыбаясь, отвечает Найл, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
Барбара фыркает в знак несогласия.   
  
— Мы ничего не делали всю прошедшую неделю, и я уверена, что у меня скоро будет солнечный удар.  
  
— Ох, не надо так драматизировать, Барб, мы выпустились из школы меньше, чем неделю назад. Мы заслуживаем этого, — отвечает Гарри, беря коктейль со стола.  
  
— Гарри,  _пожалуйста_. Мы оба знаем, что под «ничего не делая» ты подразумеваешь сидеть вокруг бассейна весь день, пить мохито и таращиться на нового чистильщика бассейна издалека.  
  
Все трое поворачивают головы в сторону выше указанного парня, когда тот нагибается, стараясь извлечь все, что попало в бассейн.  
  
— Он даже не выглядит, как чистильщик бассейна — я имею в виду, посмотри на его татуировки. Он — человек-бассейн. Сексуальный человек-бассейн, — говорит Гарри, не отводя глаз от аппетитного тела.  
  
Его отец нанял Зейна за две недели до того, как они решили сделать крытый бассейн открытым. Помимо лета, поводом для изменения бассейна (Гарри хотел, чтобы бассейн был открытым и чистым, поскольку летом он хочет провести перед ним несколько недель отдыха перед универом) было то, что можно будет устраивать классные вечеринки.  
  
Предыдущая вечеринка закончилась разбитием стеклянного журнального столика в гостиной, разбитием окна в кабинете отца и дырой в стене в коридоре.  
  
На самом деле, Гарри не чувствует вины, так как Найл сказал, что вечеринка прошла на "ура". Но как только отец пришел домой и увидел весь этот хаос в доме, он сразу же сказал, что забирает свое обещание купить Гарри автомобиль.  
  
— Если тебе нужна машина, найди работу и накопи на нее, потому что после того, что ты вчера устроил, я тебе не дам ни копейки, — сказал тем утром отец Гарри, после того, как тот сонный спустился на кухню.  
  
— А что насчет университета? Как я буду жить в Солфорде, если ты не...  
  
— Я буду платить за твое образование и жилье, но я не буду больше поощрять твое бунтарское поведение.  
  
От услышанного Гарри просто закатил глаза. Честно говоря, с его хорошими оценками совершенное поведение (ну, по крайней мере, для ведома отца) и часами проведёнными в библиотеке вместо вечеринок, он должен быть паинькой для него.  
  
Итак, после долгой лекции о том, почему то, что Гарри сделал, было полностью неправильным, его отец объявил, что он уезжает в командировку в Париж на два дня и что Гарри должен позвонить своей матери в случае, если он захочет провести несколько дней у нее дома в Холмс Чапеле.  
  
И теперь вот он здесь; лежит на шезлонге с его лучшими друзьями, потягивает Мохито (видимо,  _Зейн_  — даже его имя звучало красиво, — умеет смешивать напитки) и смотрит влюбленными глазами на парня, который чистит им бассейн...  
  
Последнее, что он хочет сейчас сделать, это устроиться на работу, но если он хочет машину и денег, чтобы гулять со своими друзьями минимум раз в неделю, ему придется искать ее в ближайшее время.  
  
— Гарри, я думаю, ты выпил слишком много мохито. Ты хоть знаешь сколько ему лет? — спрашивает Барбара, выводя звонким голосом его из раздумий.  
  
— Хм, двадцать три или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Вот именно, он на пять лет старше тебя.  
  
— Я уже совершеннолетний! — протестует Гарри, может быть, немного слишком громко, потому что Зейн тут же поворачивает голову и смотрит на них с любопытством.  
  
Гарри закрывает лицо руками и стонет.  _Отлично_ , теперь он выставил себя в глазах Зейна дураком.  
  
— Ну, тебе было семнадцать, когда ты начала встречаться с двадцатилетним парнем, так что я не думаю, что ты вообще должна говорить на этот счет, — отвечает Найл Барбаре, пытаясь защитить Гарри.  
  
— Заткнись уже.  
  
— Сама заткнись.  
  
— Это был очень зрелый квотербек, а ты когда в последний раз встречался с кем-то, в третьем классе? — язвительно отвечает она Найлу.  
  
— Может, вы оба просто трахнитесь и мы покончим с этим? Ваше сексуальное напряжение меня просто убивает, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, стараясь замаскировать свое смущение.  
  
Когда Найл и Барбара начинают его раздражать, Гарри знает, что лучший способ их заткнуть — это сказать им, что между ними должно произойти что-то сексуальное.  
  
Все трое знают, что это нечто такое, что должно было произойти давным-давно, хотя Найл и Барбара оба отрицают любой вид чувств друг к другу. И Гарри уверен, что Найл чувствует немного больше, чем просто влечение к ней, но он слишком упрям, чтобы признать это.  
  
Забавно и одновременно грустно смотреть на то, как они влюблены друг в друга и упрямятся признаться в том, что на самом деле происходит между ними. С тех пор как Барбара рассталась с Томом год назад, она и Найл без остановки флиртовали/препирались/делали друг другу сексуальные намеки.  
  
Иногда Гарри чувствует себя третьим лишним с ними, хотя, в действительности, они не пара и они постоянно утверждают, что они просто друг друга раздражают.  
  
— Когда твой отец возвращается домой? — спрашивает Найл, пытаясь сменить тему.  
  
— Сегодня вечером. Он позвонил мне перед тем, как он сел в самолет час назад, так что у нас есть еще несколько часов.  
  
— Еще несколько часов ничего не делая. Какое облегчение! — говорит Барбара.  
  
— Если тебе не нравится тратить свое время так, тогда что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
_Вот они опять начинают_.  
  
— Я собираюсь попросить у Зейна еще мохито, — говорит Гарри, вставая с шезлонга. Зейн уже закончил чистку бассейна и вероятно пошел в дом, чтобы переодеться в свою одежду.  
  
— Ммм мииило.  
  
— Отвали, — отвечает Гарри Найлу.  
  
Он находит Зейна на кухне — прислонившись к стене, он быстро набирал что-то на своем телефоне.  
  
— Можешь ли ты сделать мне еще один мохито, прежде чем уйдешь?  
  
Зейн смотрит на него, и Гарри в очередной раз восхищается, какой он нечеловечески красивый.  
  
— Ну, теперь, когда я знаю, что ты совершеннолетний, ты можешь просить у меня столько мохито, сколько захочешь, — дразнится Зейн и Гарри, возможно, ошибается, но Зейн что, флиртует с ним? Или ему просто нравится дразниться?  
  
Гарри садится на стул и наблюдает за тем, как Зейн достает из бара нужные ингредиенты. Видимо, он не планирует выходить на улицу и готовить его в баре у бассейна.  
  
— Так, ты учишься в университете?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Зейн, не смотря на него.  
  
— Тебе двадцать три.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Просто любопытно узнать, зачем ты устроился к нам чистить бассейны?  
  
_Что, блядь, он говорит, что?_  
  
— Я выбрал главным предметом английский, но решил поменять специальность на искусство два года назад, потому что я просто не чувствовал его. И мне нужна эта работа, потому что здесь я фактически получаю больше, чем на предыдущей.  
  
— Мой папа иногда любит сорить деньгами.  
  
— Я не жалуюсь, — смеется Зейн, и Гарри уверен, что его смех — это лучшее, что он когда-либо слышал.  
  
— А что насчет тебя?  
  
— А что насчет меня?  
  
—Ты уезжаешь в университет через пару месяцев.  
  
— Да, в Солфорд, я собираюсь изучать право.  
  
— Черт, трудная специальность.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Гарри. Он знает, что будет трудно, но это того стоит; по крайней мере, его отец так говорит. Он всегда говорит ему: "Гарри, я родом из семьи, у которой не было ни пенни за пазухой, но я усердно учился и то, чего я хотел, я добился, посмотри на меня теперь". Затем он показывает рукой на свой диплом, который подтверждает факт, что он — успешный международный адвокат с большим количеством денег.  
  
— Почему не Оксфорд?  
  
— Меня не приняли, — смущаясь, отвечает Гарри. Это правда: его оценки не были достаточно высокими, чтобы пройти отбор, и он рад этому, потому что если бы он поступил туда, это фактически означало самоубийство для его, так как у него не хватало бы времени на социальную жизнь.  
  
Зейн ничего не говорит после этого. Он заканчивает мохито через минуту и дает бокал Гарри.  
  
— Попытайся смягчить горе алкоголем, — говорит он ему.  
  
— Спасибо. Я буду иметь это в виду, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
Зейн говорит ему, что он собирается отправиться домой и что он вернется завтра, как обычно.  
  
Когда Гарри выходит на улицу, Найл и Барбара спорят о том, где она должна праздновать свой день рождения. Один утверждает, что он должен пройти у нее дома, другой — что в пабе в нескольких кварталах от дома.  
  
— Почему я вообще спорю с тобой? Это  _мой_  день рождения, поэтому я принимаю решение.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и садится перед ними.  
  
— До него еще целый месяц, так что я не думаю, что нужно спорить об этом сейчас.  
  
— Делай, что хочешь. Я собираюсь в бассейн, становится слишком жарко, — говорит Найл, прыгая в воду.  
  
— Какой же он идиот, — фыркает Барбара, беря в руки журнал.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Барбару понимающим взглядом, на что она делает вид, что этого не видит, и тянется за телефоном. Он не уверен, когда это случится — хотя он надеется, что это будет скоро, потому что это становится раздражающе очевидным, — но однажды Найл и Барбара перестанут выпендриваться, а так и будет, иначе Гарри устроит им ад на земле, особенно после всех ссор, что он пережил.

-

Через три часа отец возвращается домой в прекрасном настроении, что необычно и означает, что либо у него есть хорошие новости, которые волнуют его, либо у него есть плохие новости, которые касаются Гарри.  
  
— Я нашел тебе работу, — это первое, что он говорит, когда видит Гарри, сидящего на диване в гостиной с ноутбуком на коленях.  
  
Барбара и Найл уехали час назад, таким образом, он остался со стаканом лимонада и их Манчестер-терьером Эрни.  
  
— Привет тебе тоже, — саркастично отвечает Гарри отцу, наблюдая за тем, как тот снимает галстук.  
  
— Не умничай.  
  
— Что за работа?  
  
Задавать правильные вопросы всегда является самым лучшим вариантом, когда его отец начинает применять роль отца; Гарри знает, что он должен задать правильные вопросы, но обычно все заканчивается неудачей.  
  
— Сегодня мне нужно было решить некоторые юридические вопросы в Париже для менеджера «Манчестер Юнайтед», и так получилось, что мы разговорились. Как ты знаешь, Премьер-Лига стартует через месяц, вот они решили перевести игрока из Сен-Жермен в «Манчестер Юнайтед». Но это к делу не относится.  
  
_Конечно_ , Гарри знает, что Премьер-Лига стартует 8 августа. Он следил за ней с тех пор, как ему было пять лет и его отец как-то даже выкроил время в расписании, чтобы сводить его на игру. Он знает менеджеров достаточно хорошо, (спасибо папе адвокату) так что у него всегда были лучшие места.  
  
Это было, пока ему не исполнилось четырнадцать и его родители не развелись. Отец практически похоронил себя в работе, а мать переехала обратно в свой родной город. Его сестра Джемма практически была не затронутая разводом и спустя год она уехала учиться в Шеффилд.  
  
— В любом случае, после того как все документы для передачи были сделаны, Ван Гаал спросил меня о тебе и Джемме. Между строками он сказал мне, что у него есть работа для тебя в его клубе.  
  
— Подожди. Ты хочешь, чтобы я работал на « _Манчестер Юнайтед_ »? — спрашивает Гарри. Это может быть первый раз за много лет, когда он реально хочет обнять своего отца.  
  
— Луи Ван Гаал сказал мне, что они могли бы предложить тебе работу в качестве разносчика воды на лето, поскольку у них проходят тренировки почти каждый день. Твоя работа начинается в понедельник. То есть, если ты хочешь этого.  
  
—Что... конечно, я хочу! — кричит Гарри.  
  
— Отлично. Я пришлю тебе на почту подробности твоего рабочего графика, которые Луи прислал мне, после того как я закажу еду на вынос. Ты хочешь китайскую еду или пиццу? Или что-то еще?  
  
— Китайская подойдет.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Его отец поворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда Гарри его останавливает.  
  
— Подожди. Какого игрока переводят? Кого заменяют?  
  
— Они заменяют Джонса на Томлинсона.  
  
— Томлинсон, кто это? — тупо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты еще не слышал о Луи Томлинсоне? Он забил гол, который принес его команде Кубок Франции. Ван Гаал говорит, что он его лучшее приобретение, его, в каком-то смысле, сравнивают с Руни.  
  
— Я сомневаюсь в этом.  
  
— Поищи информацию о нем, он довольно впечатляющий. Я встречался с ним сегодня в Париж для подписания документов, — говорит отец Гарри, выходя из гостиной.  
  
Гарри хмурится, но все же открывает новое окно Safari на своем ноутбуке. Он вбивает в поисковик "Луи Томлинсон", и тот ему сразу выдает ответ.  
  
_Луи Томлинсон рост  
  
Луи Томлинсон возраст  
  
Луи Томлинсон сексуальная ориентация  
  
Луи Томлинсон Instagram  
  
Луи Томлинсон доходы_  
  
Гарри нажимает на первую ссылку, которая является страницей Википедии. Фотография сбоку совсем не плоха, замечает Гарри. Это фотография Луи в футбольной куртке, он улыбается в камеру на какой-то пресс-конференции.  
  
**Луи Уильям Томлинсон**  ( _урожденный_   **Луи Трой Остин** ;  _родился 24 декабря 1991 года)  — английский профессиональный футболист, который играет за «Пари Сен-Жермен». Он играет большую часть своей карьеры на позиции полузащитника, но так же несколько раз выступал в роли нападающего_.  
  
Итак, Луи на пять лет старше его и он в отличной физической форме. Гарри читает немного больше о нем; о том, как он начал играть за «Донкастер Роверс», когда ему было семнадцать, что он был самым молодым игроком в их команде, а так же, что он вошел в историю, как самый молодой игрок в возрасте до 20 лет, который забил больше всего голов в матче. Перевелся в «Пари Сен-Жермен», когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, и играет там до сих пор. Его зарплата в «Пари Сен-Жермен» составляет 13 миллионов евро в год. Впечатляет.  
  
Гарри листает страницу вниз и видит несколько статей о переводе и о том, как Луи называют "вероятно, лучшим приобретением начиная с Руни" — точно такие же слова сказал ему отец пару минут назад. Стоимость его перехода составляет почти тридцать семь миллионов фунтов. Далее идут статьи о том, что он часто посещает клубы, о том, что он часто уезжает из клуба с разными девушками. На глаза Гарри попадаются пару спекулирующий статей о его сексуальной ориентации, после того как в прессе вспыли несколько размытых изображений его и какого-то парня. Очевидно, он довольно популярен в футболе, и Гарри удивляется, почему он никогда не слышал о нем.  
  
Гарри, не раздумывая, звонит Найлу.  
  
— Привет, Гарри, как дела?  
  
— Ты слышал что-нибудь о Луи Томлинсоне?  
  
— Луи Томлинсон! Да, он переводится в «Манчестер Юнайтед». Какая легенда.  
  
— Почему я никогда не слышал о нем?  
  
— Вероятно потому, что ты смотришь TLC* больше, чем ESPN**.  
  
— Ха-ха.  
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Гарри перекладывает ноутбук на бедра.  
  
— Ван Гаал сказал моему отцу, что я мог бы быть разносчиком воды для его команды.  
  
— Ты, блядь, серьезно? Тьфу! Тебе очень повезло, что у тебя папа адвокат! Лучшее, что достается мне от мамы, это скидка на Burberry, — стонет Найл.  
  
— И ты знаешь, я люблю тебя за это.  
  
— Когда ты начинаешь работать?  
  
— Через три дня.  
  
— Ты должен провести меня туда! Как ты думаешь, ты получишь, какой-нибудь свободный доступ к лучшим местам на все их игры? Это было бы охуенно круто!  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и после нескольких минут разговора о новой работе и вечеринке, которая пройдет на следующей неделе, он вешает трубку, чтобы поискать еще немного информации.  
  
Он находит видео пресс-конференции с Луи и Ван Гаалом о переводе, которая была опубликована два дня назад, и смотрит его. Голос Луи выше, чем он ожидал, и Гарри находит его чрезвычайно привлекательным по некоторым причинам.  
  
Когда ноутбук предупреждает его о низком проценте батареи, Гарри выпускает Эрни в сад за домом, и затем идет наверх в свою комнату.  
  
Позже ночью, когда он просматривает свой Instagram, он ищет имя Луи. Поиск выдает ему несколько вариантов, первый в списке — это louist91. Это подтвержденный аккаунт с более чем пятью миллионами последователей, так что Гарри, не раздумывая, нажимает на него. В галерее есть несколько фотографий Луи из клуба, несколько фотографий его с друзьями, фотографии еды и его игры в футбол.  
  
Гарри лайкает парочку из них (все), фолловит его и затем идет спать.

-

 **Найл** :  _ФОТОГРАФИРУЙ ВСЕ, ЧТО ВИДИШЬ_  
  
**Барбара** :  _спроси у де Хеа свободен ли он, пожалуйста!!!_  
  
**Найл** :  _заткнись, у него есть девушка._  
  
**Найл** :  _одна блондинка_.  
  
**Найл** :  _ТЫ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ТУТ_  
  
**Барбара** :  _отвали_  
  
**Найл** :  _ФОТОГРАФИРУЙ ВСЕ, ЧТО ВИДИШЬ_  
  
Гарри качает головой и выходит из whatsapp'а — кто думал, что это будет хорошая идея, создать общую беседу с Найлом и Барбарой? Он отправляет смс сообщение отцу о том, чтобы прибыл в тренировочный комплекс.  
  
Он не уверен, как все должно пройти. Куда он должен идти? Что должен говорит? Что должен делать?  
  
Гарри входит в здание и подходит к регистратуре.   
— Привет, я... мм, Гарри Стайлс, я здесь по поводу работы.  
  
Девушка за столом поднимает глаза от компьютера и смотрит на него сверху вниз.   
  
— Какой работы?  
  
— Новый разносчик воды?  
  
— Подожди, я позвоню мистеру Ван Гаалу насчет тебя.  
  
Она набирает номер и подносит трубку уху:  
— Да. Тут спрашивают мистера Ван Гаала. Гарри Стайлс? Ладно, я подожду.  
  
Она смотрит на ногти, когда ждет, и смотрит вверх, когда получает ответ.   
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Ван Гаал. Гарри Стайлс здесь по поводу новой работы. Ладно. Спасибо.  
  
Она вешает трубку и смотрит на Гарри.   
  
— Он в своем кабинете на первом этаже. Третья дверь слева. Вы можете подняться по лестнице или доехать на лифте.  
  
Гарри благодарит ее и идет к лестнице.  
  
Друг его отца сидит в кабинете, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Когда он видит Гарри, он заканчивает разговор и улыбается ему. Так странно видеть его улыбку, потому что каждый раз, когда Гарри видел тренера своей любимой команды по телевизору и в играх, обычно все сопровождалось хмурым взглядом.  
  
— Приятно видеть тебя, Гарри, присаживайся.  
  
Гарри улыбается и садится на один из стульев перед его столом.  
  
— Мы начинаем тренировку через пару часов, но встреча с командой произойдет через десять минут. Я должен покинуть тебя, но все заказы на кофе и все остальное, что им может понадобиться, ты можешь купить в кафе вниз по улице.  
  
Гарри ждет продолжения, когда Ван Гаал начинает искать что-то в ящике его стола.  
  
— Вот твой рабочий контракт. Ты должен прочесть его, пока я отвечу на звонок и потом расскажешь, если тебе что-то там не нравится.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— О, не стоит. Твой отец и я знаем друг друга слишком долго, так что не стоит называть меня "сэр". Вы можете называть меня Луи. То же самое с игроками, нет необходимости называть их по фамилиям.  
  
Как будто Гарри бы так поступил. Это слишком странно, и он знает, что он просто слишком вежливый. Он всегда будет думать о нем, как о Ван Гаале.  
  
Пока Ван Гаал говорит по телефону, Гарри читает его две страницы договора. Там не так много правил, которым нужно следовать; он просто должен согласиться быть на тренировочной площадке и на матчах все время, когда требуется, он должен позвонить в случае, если он когда-либо собирается пропустить день или если что-то случится, и ни при каких обстоятельствах он не должен рассказывать о конфиденциальной информации, которая может быть обсуждена или подслушана в конференц-зале, раздевалках или на поле.  
  
Его должностная инструкция проста: у него всегда под рукой должна быть вода, полотенца и все остальное, что игрокам может понадобиться в течение следующих трех месяцев.  
  
Гарри подписывает контракт к тому времени, как Ван Гаал заканчивает разговор.  
  
— Нет вопросов? — спрашивает он, кладя бумаги обратно в ящик стола.  
  
— Нет, сэ... Луи.  
  
— Отлично. Мы должны пойти сейчас в конференц-зал — мои ребята уже приехали.  
  
Они поднимаются на лифте на следующий этаж, и Ван Гаал открывает дверь, сделанную из стекла.  
  
Гарри думает, что он может потерять сознание, потому что все игроки его любимой футбольной команды сидят в форме вокруг длинного мраморного стола.   
  
Райан Гиггз тоже здесь. Гарри чувствует себя неуютно, так как все пялятся на него — наверное, им интересно, что делает здесь этот парень в их конференц-зале.  
  
— Прежде чем мы начнем, я бы хотел бы вам представить Гарри Стайлса, он будет вам приносить воду.  
  
— У нас есть парень, который приносит нам воду? Incredíble*! — говорит Де Хеа и встает, чтобы пожать ему руку. Гарри всегда нравился он больше всего.  
  
— Пообщаетесь позже, давайте перейдем к делу. Где Томлинсон? — спрашивает Ван Гаал, садясь во главе стола.  
  
— Он в пути, — отвечает Эррера.  
  
Как по команде, стеклянная дверь открывается, и Луи Томлинсон входит с извиняющимся выражением на лице.  
  
— Извините за опоздание, ребята. Попал в пробку, — он извиняется и садится на свободное место рядом с Ван Гаалом. Он бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Гарри, прежде чем поворачивает голову, чтобы пожать руку Ван Гаала, и потом Риггза.  
  
Луи Томлинсон вблизи еще красивее, думает про себя Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как он неловко стоит рядом с де Хеа.  
  
— Прежде чем мы приступим к работе, прошу сказать Гарри кто что хочет, — говорит Ван Гаал, подзывая Гарри и вручая ему блокнот и ручку.  
  
Гарри берет его с трясущимися руками, начиная записывать заказы. Луи заказывает последним.  
  
— Чай Youthberry для меня, пожалуйста, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, смотря на него снизу вверх. — Разве тебе не будет немного трудно нести двадцать различных напитков?  
  
_Это вообще кто-нибудь унесет_?  
  
— Он справится, — отвечает Ван Гаал. — Твоя кредитная карта будет ждать тебя на стойке регистрации.  
  
Гарри воспринимает это как реплику, что опора уходить. Есть Starbucks прямо вниз по улице, и Гарри в каком-то смысле горд собой за сохранение своего спокойствия в конференц-зале, идя вниз в сторону магазина с кредитной картой в руке.  
  
Все занимает около получаса, и в течение этого времени Гарри переписывается с Найлом и Барбарой.  
  
**43 новых сообщения в группе**  
  
Он открывает их Групповой чат и даже не удосуживается прочитать предыдущие сообщения Найла и Барбары.  
  
**Гарри** :  _я нахожусь в Starbucks, чтобы принести им кофе и чай_  
  
**Найл** :  _КАК ЭТО? ты встречался с ними?_  
  
**Гарри** :  _да, все они были в конференц-зале  
_  
  
**Барбара** :  _кто заказывает чай из старбакса_?  
  
**Найл** :  _я заказываю_  
  
**Найл** :  _все время_  
  
**Гарри** :  **Луи**  
  
**Найл** :  _Ван Гаал пьет чай? Baaghhahaha_  
  
**Гарри** :  _нет, Томлинсон_  
  
**Найл** :  _оооо как он?_  
  
**Гарри** :  _хороший_  
  
**Барбара** :  _хороший в смысле вежливый или как я хочу чтобы он трахнул меня на простынях?_  
  
**Гарр** и:  _оба_  
  
Найл: (хитрый смайлик) (хитрый смайлик)  
  
**Гарри** :  _стоп, это никогда не произойдет :))_  
  
**Найл** :  _никогда не говори никогда!_  
  
**Барбара** :  _вот он опять цитирует своего дерьмового Бибера_  
  
Гарри выключает телефон, потому что он знает, что этот спор еще надолго, и к счастью его длинный заказ уже готов.  
  
Действительно, трудно иди обратно в комплекс с четырьмя подставками в руках, но ему удается это сделать и даже подняться вверх по лестнице и толкнуть стеклянные двери в конференц-зал плечом, не проливая ничего.  
  
Он ставит напитки на стол рядом с Дэвидом (он чувствует себя чуть более комфортно рядом с ним теперь, когда они пожали друг другу руки, чем с другими игроками), и начинает раздавать стаканы.  
  
Слава Богу они сообщили ему имена, когда он записывал заказ, иначе был бы хаос прямо сейчас и он точно был бы уволен.  
  
— У тебя большие руки, — говорит Луи, не большая ухмылка играет на его губах, в то время как Ван Гаал продолжает говорить о стратегии команды и как должна пройти премьер-Лига.  
  
— Эм... спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, надеясь, что его щеки не покраснели, потому что они, определенно, нагреваются.  
  
Он не уверен, что он должен делать дальше, когда избавился от мусора, и, к счастью, Ван Гаал спасает его, показывая ему рукой на один из стульев за столом.  
  
Все оставшееся время Гарри думает о словах Луи, о том, что он сказал про его руки. Он задается вопросом, флиртовал ли он с ним. Наверное, нет. У Гарри есть тенденция иногда слишком много смотреть на вещи и придумывать себе, что могло бы произойти с ним.  
  
Когда встреча заканчивается, Гарри возвращает к реальности голос Ван Гаала, который говорит ему, что они направляются на поле для двухчасовой тренировки.  
  
Гарри следует за командой, как потерянный щенок, и останавливается прямо перед раздевалкой, неуверенный, разрешено ли ему туда входить.  
  
— Почему ты остановился? — спрашивает его Эррера, держа дверь открытой.  
  
— Эм, я могу войти внутрь? Я имею в виду, я не знаю, как и что я должен делать, — заикаясь, отвечает Гарри, желая провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Конечно, ты можешь, давай! Технически, ты часть команды.  
  
Гарри чувствует огромную волну облегчения, поскольку он следует за ним внутрь. Гиггз говорит ему, что полотенца и бутылки с водой находятся в маленькой каморке рядом с его кабинетом.  
  
Ему не трудно было найти шкаф, потому что в раздевалке было только две двери: одна в душ, другая на поле. Он находит две гигантских стопки полотенец и кучу бутылок с водой на полках, поэтому он, не раздумывая, заполняет тележку и тем и другим и выталкивает ее за дверь.  
  
Раздевалка пуста, что означает, что игроки уже снаружи разогреваются.  
  
Гиггз и Ван Гаал сидят на лавочках и разговаривают, таким образом, он катит тележку по направлению к ним и останавливается неподалеку. Он чувствует себя смущенным, спрашивая, но он должен, потому что эта работа слишком легка для него, чтобы платить 250 фунтов в неделю.  
  
— Так, я должен просто вручать им полотенца и воду, когда они приходят?  
  
Двое мужчин перестаю говорить и смотреть на него.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Ван Гаал. — Но не забудь написать их имена на бутылках, чтобы не перепутать.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Гарри возвращается в комнату, чтобы найти маркер. Он берет один на регистрации и он уверен, что его уже тошнит от ее лица.  
  
Он пишет их фамилии на бутылках с водой, а затем ставит их в корзину, прежде чем садится на скамейку и ждет. Он должен просто наблюдать?   
Не слишком ли неудобно? Он решает, что за тысячу фунтов в месяц, это того стоит.  
  
**20 новых сообщений в группе**  
  
Гарри прокручивает сообщения, даже не удосужившись прочитать их.  
  
**Найл** :  _Гарри, я вижу, как ты читаешь сообщения!! че делаешь?_  
  
**Гарри** :  _смотрю на то, как команда разминается_  
  
**Найл** :  _SNAPCHAT_  
  
Гарри вздыхает и открывает snapchat. Он снимает команду, когда те бегут к воротам.  
  
Найл присылает ему фото пальца вверх, селфи в его спальне и фото Барбары с ладонью, прижатой ко рту, с текстом "пришли мне побольше фото де Хеа, спасибо".  
  
После двух отправленных фотографий Гарри решает, что это достаточно рискованно, поэтому он просто проверяет свой Instagram.  
  
Забив вопрос в гугл, Гарри понимает, что половина игроков, одетые в желтые жилеты, означает, что команда разделена на две разные команды для того, чтобы посмотреть, как они сплотятся вместе с новым игроком.  
  
Насколько Гарри видит, они молодцы, и Луи, определенно, самый активный в команде. Буквально.  
  
Гарри надеется, что он не слишком очевиден, поскольку он глазеет на задницу Луи все время. Кто может обвинить его, действительно? Это выглядит так замечательно, когда он потягивается или делает приседания. Особенно, когда он пробегает с мячом прямо перед ним.  
  
Гарри не понимает, что он пялится, когда Луи останавливается в метре от него с хитрой ухмылкой на лице.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Гарри и сразу же хочет дать себе пощечину.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Я могу, эм... помочь тебе?  
  
— Ты наш мальчик для воды, правильно?  
  
— Правильно.  
  
Весь разговор проходит неловко. По крайней мере, для Гарри; Луи, кажется, довольно нравится его нервировать, судя по улыбке на его лице.  
  
— Ох. Вода. Дерьмо. Извини меня, да, — заикаясь говорит Гарри, вставая с лавочки. Он заикается с пылающими щеками, чтобы вручить ему его бутылку.  
  
Луи не прерывает их зрительный контакт, когда открывает ее и пьет воду двумя большими глотками, затем закрывает крышку и кладет ее обратно на телегу.  
  
Гарри даже не знает, на чем он больше всего сосредоточен: на губах Луи; на том, как он втягивает щеки, когда пьет; или на том, что Луи почти на голову ниже его, но по-прежнему выглядит невероятно пугающим.  
  
— Как ты сказал тебя зовут? — спрашивает Луи, напугав его.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Ну, Гарри, я рад, что ты наслаждаешься видом.  
  
Луи оборачивается, не говоря ничего больше, и Гарри наблюдает за ним, разинув рот. Он уверен, что все чувство собственного достоинства, которое он имел в запасе, просто испарились. Луи Томлинсон поймал его за тем, как он пялился на его задницу, какой конфуз.  
  
Тренировка заканчивается около трех, и Гарри быстро начинает собирать полотенца в корзину для белья, а пустые бутылки в мусорное ведро.  
  
Он делает вид, что занят телефоном, так как не знает, что он должен делать дальше. Он просто должен выйти их раздевалки? Он должен попрощаться, а затем уйти? Или ему нужно ждать всю команду, чтобы получить их разрешение пойти домой? Наверное, ему надо позаботиться, чтобы были полотенца, когда команда пойдет принимать душ.  
  
Спустя полчаса, когда все уже переоделись в свою повседневную одежду, Гарри, как бы ни старался, не может оторвать взгляда он Луи, одетого в черные, узкие джинсы с подвёрнутыми краями на лодыжках, боже, насколько прекрасно выглядят его мышцы спины в чистой футболке.  
  
Когда он встречается взглядом с Луи, Гарри знает, что он пойман. Снова.  
_  
_ Блядь.  
  
Когда команда выходит в раздевалки, он следует за ними. Он почти не видит Луи, идущего рядом с ним, когда они выходят из здания.  
  
— Гарри, верно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Понравился твой первый день? — небрежно спрашивает Луи, когда они следуют всей командой вниз по улице в сторону стоянки такси. Они все идут к такси, чтобы пойти в паб, в то время как Гарри должен ехать домой и никогда не покидать свою комнату после случившегося сегодня.  
  
— Да. А тебе?  
  
Разговор. Разговор хороший, хотя, он не уверен, что он должен отвечать, после того как опозорился сегодня. Дважды.  
  
— Определенно понравилось. Хотя, я уверен, что тебе понравилось больше.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Не я был тем, кто пытался сфотографировать потных парней, когда они делали растяжку, — беспечно говорит Луи, когда они останавливаются перед такси с двумя другими товарищами по команде.  
  
Гарри ничего не может сказать; он просто смотрит, как Луи садится в машину с коротким "увидимся завтра". Он все еще находится в шоке, когда садится в свое собственное такси и говорит водителю его адрес.  
  
Когда Гарри возвращается домой, он позволяет себе со стоном упасть лицом в кровать.  
  
Кто думал, что эта работа была хорошей идей? И почему в его должностной инструкции не было написано, что он должен мириться с невероятно привлекательным, двадцатитрехлетним парнем, который, вероятно, думает, что он жалкий подросток?  
  
Если он не знал это прежде, он определенно знает это теперь.  
  
Его так поимели. И даже не в хорошем смысле этого слова.


	2. The one with too many shots

                                                                                 

— Гарри.  
  
— Уходи.  
  
— Уже девять утра, а ты должен приступить к работе в десять, — говорит Найл, закрывая дверь в комнату Гарри.  
  
— Я никогда не собираюсь покидать эту кровать. Скажи папе, чтобы тот сказал Ван Гаалу, что я не вернусь.  
  
— Ты совсем спятил?! — восклицает Найл, становясь на колени перед кроватью, стягивая одеяло с головы Гарри. — Что на тебя нашло?  
  
— К сожалению, кое-что произошло.  
  
Найл смеется, прежде чем он снова начинает играть роль обеспокоенного друга.  
  
— Серьезно, Гарри.  
  
Гарри стонет, перекатывается на другую часть кровати, потирает глаза и смотрит на Найла.   
  
— Как ты попал в дом?  
  
— Зейн впустил меня. Не пытайся сменить тему.  
  
— Ох, ладно, — говорит Гарри, садясь. — Позволь мне сначала одеться, и мы сможем поговорить на кухне за чашкой кофе.  
  
Найл ждет его, так что Гарри по-быстрому принимает душ, надевает первую попавшуюся одежду, и затем они спускаются вниз. Они садятся за стол в кухне, и Гарри машинально ставит на стол тарелку с круассанами и чашки с кофе. Им нравится притворяться, что они взрослые.  
  
— Так, Луи Томлинсон, верно? — начинает Гарри с полным ртом. — Я не знаю, если ты когда-либо видел его в реальной жизни, наверное, нет, но у него, поверь, лучшая задница в мире. И он чертовски подтянутый.  
  
— И ты не хочешь вернуться на работу, потому что...?  
  
— Потому что он поймал меня за тем, как я пялился на его задницу.  _И_  за тем, как я присылал тебе фото. Он дразнит меня этим, Найл. Мне так стыдно, я даже не... я не могу.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Мне кажется, он любит внимание.  
  
Гарри прячет лицо в руках.   
  
— Я, очевидно, не смогу больше смотреть на него.  _И_  у него удивительные глаза. Как и задница. И лицо.  
  
— Господи, Гарри, прекрати дуться. Знаешь, что тебе нужно?  
  
— Просвети меня, —  **с сарказмом**  отвечает Гарри, вставая, чтобы поставить свою чашку в раковину. Таким образом, Стефани, их горничная, помоет ее, когда придет сюда.  
  
— Тебе нужно выбраться из дома и повеселиться. Я должен идти сейчас, иначе моя мама убьет меня за то, что не получит ее белье из прачечной, но все улажено. Групповой пикник в пятницу.  
  
— Но я... — начинает Гарри, не уверенный, хочет ли он пойти на него или нет. Это, наверное, развеселило бы его, но в то же время, он не испытывает желания быть общительным прямо сейчас. Или всю оставшуюся часть жизни.  
  
— Я тебя не слышу! — кричит Найл, хлопая входной дверью за его спиной.  
  
Зейн заходит на кухню с улыбкой на лице. Он без рубашки, в очередной раз, и Гарри удивляется, на что теперь стала похожа его жизнь. С каких это пор в его жизни появились два горячих парня? Каким образом его стали окружать парни постарше? У него никогда не было столько удачи и одновременно неудачи во всей его жизни.  
  
— Доброе утро, — здоровается Зейн, беря бокал и наливая себе воды. — Сегодня не мохито?  
  
— Неа. Мне надо быть на работе через, — он проверяет свои часы, — пять минут. Дерьмо.  
  
Гарри встает из-за стола и спешит обратно наверх, хватает свой телефон, ключи, быстро зашнуровывает конверсы и вызывает такси. Когда Гарри входит в комплекс, он понимает, что опоздал уже на 10 минут. Администратор, имя которого он узнал — Элеонор, — смотрит на него виновато.  
  
— Они что, уже начали? — спрашивает он ее в спешке.  
  
— Некоторые из них приехали несколько минут назад, но мистер Ван Гаал и мистер Гиггз еще не пришли. Ты можешь расслабиться, так как они не начнут тренировку еще максимум 20 минут. У тебе есть еще пятнадцать минут.  
  
— Ну, они сказали мне, чтобы я был здесь каждый день в половине десятого.  
  
— Они всегда начинают в десять.  
  
Гарри выдыхает и ищет пластиковую карту в кармане. Ему, определенно, нужно сходить в Starbucks вниз по улице и купить себе еще кофе. Оно, определенно, ему сегодня понадобится.  
  
Когда он идет назад с кофе в руке, он видит фигуру у стены здания с телефоном в руке и сигаретой в зубах. Он понимает, что это Луи Томлинсон, когда подходит ближе, и, черт, он оказывается в тупике. Он должен сказать "привет"? Или он должен просто пройти мимо?  
  
Луи принимает решение за него, когда смотрит вверх и видит его.  
  
— Гарри, мальчик, который приносит нам воду. Привет.  
  
— Хм. Привет. Что ты делаешь?  
  
_Что ты делаешь???? Серьезно?_  
  
— Я хорошо. Курю, как видишь.  
  
_Да, он сможет. Какого хрена ты спрашиваешь кого-то, что он делает. Иисус Христос._  
  
— Ты не должен курить, ты же знаешь. Это не хорошо для легких и все такое.  
  
_О Боже, заткнись_  
  
Луи поднимает бровь.   
  
— Я же могу на тебя рассчитывать, так ведь, ты не расскажешь Луи, верно?  
  
— Конечно. Я иногда тоже курю. На вечеринках.  
  
Теперь пришло время для автобуса, который должен сбить его, думает Гарри, продолжая пялиться на Луи.  
  
— Тебе продают сигареты в магазине? — спрашивает Луи, и Гарри испытывает чувство стыда. Он, наверняка, прикалывается.  
  
-Да, они мне продают.  
  
— Сколько же тебе лет?  
  
— Я совершеннолетний, — выпаливает Гарри, прежде чем может остановить себя.  
  
_Иисус Христос.  
  
Это улажено. Он переезжает в Китай._  
  
— Тогда хорошо, — улыбается Луи, кидая сигарету на бетон и наступая на нее ногой.  
  
Он снова смотрит на Гарри, который в настоящее время думает о том, как быстро он может упаковать свои вещи, как только вернется домой, и сколько билет на самолет будет стоить ему. Что насчет еды? Он не любит рис. Но Китайская еда из ресторана — это его любимая еда. Ему, наверное, будет немного трудно найти место, где он будет жить, так как в Китае живут около 1,3 млрд. человек, но он справится. Или ему лучше переехать в Мексику? Еда там отличная. Бытовые условия тоже хороши.  
  
Луи говорит что-то, что он не расслышал, потому что он слишком погружен в свои мысли.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Может, пойдем внутрь? Я не хочу опаздывать два дня подряд.  
  
— Да, конечно. Прости. Я отрубился на мгновение.  
  
— Я должен забрать свои вещи из машины, пошли со мной, — говорит Луи ему, и Гарри послушно следует за ним. Они подходят к чертовому черному Porsche Panamera Hybrid, и Луи забирает сумку Adidas с пассажирского сиденья.  
  
— Закрой рот, —  **дерзко**  говорит Луи, запирая машину, и проходит мимо Гарри.  
  
— Вау, — гибрид. Ух ты.  
  
— Получил ее в прошлом году.  
  
— Это она? — спрашивает Гарри, следуя за ним, как щенок, в сторону раздевалки.  
  
— Я думаю.  
  
Ребята уже разминаются, и Гарри чувствует себя определенно лучше, когда они все здороваются с ним и пожимают ему руку.  
  
Он до сих пор не знает, как отделаться от смущения, которое он накопил за последние 24 часа. Он думает заняться работой, и погрузка полотенец и бутылок с водой на тележку займет у него больше времени, так что ему, скорее всего, не придется встречаться с командой, прежде чем они выйдут на поле.  
  
Они все громко разговаривают и хохочут, в каком-то смысле заставляя Гарри чувствовать себя неуместными рядом с ними, потому что он, по крайней мере, на два года младше их, так что они, должно быть, считают его неудачником, который не достоин их внимания.  
  
— Эй, кудрявый, мы выходим на поле, ты идешь? Или ты хочешь, чтобы мы умерли от обезвоживания? — говорит Луи насмешливым голосом, открывая дверь в кладовку. Он пугает Гарри настолько, что тот почти роняет телефон.  
  
— Иисус, ты меня напугал.  
  
— Почему ты здесь, если уже закончил загружать тележку? Ты прячешься от нас?  
  
Гарри кусает изнутри щеку и отстраняется от стены.  
  
— Хм. Нет.  
  
— Ну тогда, пора выходить из шкафа, — ухмыляется Луи, и Гарри краснеет.  
  
— Я вышел из шкафа два года назад, — бормочет Гарри, смотря Луи вслед, толкая тележку перед собой  
  
— Что?  
  
Луи смотрит на него удивленным взглядом, когда они идут к двери, что ведет наружу.  
  
— Что? Я ничего не сказал.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как горят его щеки под пристальным взглядом Луи, и как только они достигают поля, Гарри стразу же занимается написанием имен на бутылках, так что ему не приходится смотреть на растяжку парней.  
  
Иисус, он намного моложе их, но он извращенец, определенно. Гарри садится на скамейку и фокусирует свой взгляд на телефоне.  
  
Он даже не осмеливается больше открывать Snapchat, надеясь на то, что он может избежать конфуза в дальнейшем, когда Луи будет пробегать мимо него.  
Несмотря на старания, он все же делает фотографию (зная, что ему нельзя) Луи с улыбкой на лице и волосами, собранными назад.  
  
— Что случилось? Никаких больше фотографий?  
  
— Эм, нет. Прости меня. Это было несправедливое вторжение в твою частную жизнь, но мой друг — большой твой фанат, — заикаясь, говорит Гарри, когда Луи останавливается возле него, забирая телефон из его рук.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за ним в страхе, поскольку он открывает приложение и фотографирует себя сам, скосив глаза. Луи берет бутылку, отдает телефон обратно Гарри и бежит назад к своей команде.  
  
Гарри проверяет телефон и находит шесть сообщений от Найла.  
  
**Найл** :  _что_  
  
**Найл** :  _ТОМЛИНСОН ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПРИСЛАЛ МНЕ ФОТОГРАФИЮ СЕБЯ С ТРЕНИРОВКИ_  
  
**Найл** :  _ГДЕ ТЫ!????_  
  
**Найл** :  _что случилось???_  
  
**Найл** :  _что ты делаешь?_  
  
**Найл** :  _Гарри, ты жив?_  
  
Гарри вздыхает и пишет ему, что Луи взял его телефон и что с ним все в порядке. Ну, все, кроме его морали и сдержанности.

-

Остальную часть недели Гарри пытается держаться подальше от Луи насколько это возможно. И хотя это удивительно даже для него, он, на самом деле, с нетерпением ждал выходных, чтобы провести время с Найлом и Барбарой в Темпл-баре.  
  
Он пропустил пару встреч с друзьями, и сейчас определенно лучшее время для того, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
  
— Ты готов напиться до полусмерти?! — кричит Найл, заходя в спальню Гарри с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него, стоя в трусах рядом со шкафом.  
  
— Я не знаю, что надеть, — стонет Гарри, держа в руках две рубашки.  
  
— Мы не собираемся на показ мод, еб твою мать! Мы собираемся напиться.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, кивая в согласии. Он вешает рубашки на вешалку и вытаскивает белую майку.  
  
— Тогда я надену это. Я проверил погоду, и сегодня передавали почти тридцати градусную жару.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза и идет к своей кровати, чтобы сесть на нее.  
  
Гарри убирает назад волосы шарфом, а затем выбирает черные узкие джинсы, в которых практически нет места для его члена, ну да ладно.  
  
— Какие одеть конверсы: белые или черные?  
  
— Розовые, — отвечает Найл, не отрываясь от телефона.  
  
— Ты не помогаешь, — жалуется Гарри, выбирая белые.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь помочь, я пытаюсь ускорить этот процесс.  
  
Гарри щелкает пальцами перед лицом Найла, но тот слишком сосредоточен в своем телефоне, так что Гарри вздыхает и смотрит на себя в зеркало, встроенное в шкаф.  
  
Гарри наклоняется и треплет Найлу волосы.  
  
— Хорошо, я готов.  
  
— Хорошо, молодец. Барбара сказала, что встретит нас там, потому что она у парикмахера.  
  
— Ты общаешься с Барбара? Что?  
  
Гарри садится рядом и читает переписку.  
  
— Я спросил ее, когда она собиралась быть там, потому что мы уже готовы, ничего интересного, приятель.  
  
— Да, но тот факт, что вам удалось пообщаться, как нормальным людям — это что-то новое. Ваши отношения прогрессируют, — дразнит его Гарри.  
  
— Нет никаких отношений.  
  
—Почему ты так переживаешь тогда?  
  
Найл пожимает плечами.  
  
— Слушай, приятель, — говорит Гарри, кладя руку на его бедро. — Это нормально. Я знаю, что ты любишь ее.  
  
— Ты флиртуешь со мной? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Перестань менять тему! Мне нужно, чтобы ты был честен со мной прямо сейчас.Ты любишь ее?  
  
Найл вздыхает.   
  
— Да. Но я с ней в пролете, и не только в сексуальном смысле. Ой, сотри эту странную улыбку со своего лица мудак.  
  
— Мне что, нельзя улыбаться? Я рад, что я был прав! Теперь все, что мне нужно сделать, это свести вас вместе.  
  
— Нас? Гарри, нет. Между нами никогда не будет ничего большего, чем дружба.  
  
— Почему нет? Разве для тебя ничего не значит, что ради того, чтобы у вас все получилось, я готов стать третьим колесом в телеге?   
  
— Ты и так третье колесо.  
  
— Я знаю, — смеется Гарри. — Но я хочу сделать это официально.  
  
— Ну, я ей не нравлюсь, во всяком случае.  
  
— Ох, я это выясню, не волнуйся.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза и проверяет часы на своем телефоне.   
  
— Пора идти. Я вызову нам такси.  
  
Отец Гарри сидит внизу на кухне, чашка кофе стоит рядом с ноутбуком и, хотя он одет в брюки и простую рубашку, Гарри знает, что он не будет спать всю ночь.  
  
— Куда ты идешь? — спрашивает он у Гарри,.  
  
— Иду в бар с Найлом и Барбарой.  
  
— Когда ты вернешься?  
  
— Я не знаю, через несколько часов. Наверное, в десять или одиннадцать.  
  
— Ладно, береги себя.  
  
Гарри улыбается и, поворачиваясь, выходит с Найлом за дверь. Такси еще не приехало, но они все равно выходят за внешнюю сторону ворот.  
  
Когда они добираются до бара, Барбары еще нет, так что они, как обычно, занимают свой привычный столик в углу на четверых.  
  
— Что будем пить в первую очередь? — спрашивает Найл после того, как они положили свои телефоны на стол и взяли в руки меню.  
  
— Пиво? А затем несколько коктейлей, — предлагает Гарри. Это то, что они обычно делают, но он знает, что Найл все равно спросит это.  
  
— Отлично. Давай закажем сейчас, все равно, Барбара никогда не заказывает ничего, кроме пива.  
  
— Ты запомнил? — спрашивает Гарри в шутку, оглядываясь в сторону двери.  
  
— Отвали.  
  
Они заказывают пива, и на этот раз, когда она спрашивает его документы, Гарри с гордостью показывает их официантке. Все остальное время, когда он был здесь, когда он еще был несовершеннолетним, бар не продавал ему алкоголь, так что ему приходилось пить воду или безалкогольные коктейли, в то время как Найл и Барбара, назло ему, пили коктейли и текилу. Они пытались как-то купить что-то для Гарри, но официантка была умнее и отказалась продавать им.  
  
— О чем думаешь? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— О том, почему нельзя употреблять алкоголь несовершеннолетним.  
  
Найл качает головой и вытаскивает пачку сигарет из своей куртки, Гарри машинально делать то же самое.  
  
Они поджигают свои сигареты и выпивают первый коктейль, чувствуя себя более расслабленно.  
  
— Так, что у тебя нового с Томмо?  
  
— Томмо? Ты имеешь в виду Луи?  
  
— Да, я думаю, что это подходит ему.  
  
— Ты даже не знаешь его, — говорит Гарри, выдыхая дым в лицо Найла.  
  
— Да, но я смотрел некоторые интервью с ним и я думаю, что он забавный парень.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.   
  
— Ничего нового. Я избегал его на протяжении всей недели, с тех пор как я сделал ему странный намек на то, что я гей.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он сказал мне, чтобы я вышел из шкафа, когда я скрывался от него в каморке, и я сказал ему, что я вышел из него два года назад.  
  
— Ахаха, что? Ты серьезно? — спрашивает Найл, громко смеясь.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри, пряча лицо в ладони. — Я запаниковал. Я не знаю, я пытался быть смешным.  
  
— Иисус, какой же ты идиот!  
  
—Ты не помогаешь мне. Я даже не смотрю на него, когда он подходит, чтобы взять воду или полотенце.  
  
— А ты еще с кем-нибудь говорил из команды?  
  
— Да, я разговаривал с некоторыми из них. Де Хеа пока самый дружелюбный. И Эррера. Он милый.  
  
— Моим любимчиком всегда был Давид.  
  
— Ты говоришь о них так, как будто знаешь их, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь узнаю. И теперь, когда у меня связи, это вполне возможно.  
  
— Я являюсь твоей связью?  
  
— Кто еще? — отвечает Найл, пододвигая к себе пиво, как только официантка ставит его на стол.  
  
— Ура.  
  
— Ура.  
  
Они ударяются бокалами и делают глубокие глотки пива.  
  
Через несколько минут разговора Найл резко замолкает и смотрит через плечо Гарри в сторону двери.  
  
— Гарри, приятель.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не оборачивайся, несколько из игроков "Манчестер Юнайтед" только что вошли в бар.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову так быстро, что чувствует головокружение.  
  
— Я сказал, не оборачивайся! — шипит Найл, и Гарри почти задыхается от дыма его сигареты, когда видит, как Луи и Давид развязно входят внутрь, затем закрывая дверь позади себя. Они не замечают Гарри, поэтому он поворачивает голову обратно и фокусируется свое внимание на стене.  
  
Очевидно, что каждый в баре знает команду, потому что двое мужчин подходят к барной стойке, чтобы сфотографироваться с ними, и Гарри, не выдерживая, оборачивается опять.  
  
— Ох, ебать, — шепчет Найл, выпивая залпом стакан.  
  
-Что? Что происходит?  
  
— Они идут сюда. Есть свободный столик позади нас.  
  
Гарри смотрит на пустой стол через проход, прямо позади них. Вселенная, наверняка, думает, что все его существование — это шутка. Наверное.  
  
Он слышит громкий топот подходящих ближе ног, а затем задерживает дыхание, когда де Хеа, Эррера, Руни, Ван Перси, Макнейр и Луи (почему он не называет его по фамилии?) садятся за стол. Он не замечает Гарри, потому что, не отрываясь, печатает что-то на телефоне.  
  
— Гарри? — спрашивает Де Хеа, когда они встречаются взглядами. — Как ты, chico*?  
  
Chico*? О Боже. Луи отрывает взгляд от телефона и смотрит на него с игривой ухмылкой на губах.  
  
Гарри улыбается де Хеа —  _Давиду_ , — и смущается, когда вратарь призывает его жестом к себе. Он встает и подходит, чтобы пожать им руки. Они все счастливы видеть его, что странно, потому что у него не было большого взаимодействия с ними.  
  
Когда Луи пожимает ему руку, он сжимает ее чуть сильнее и затем возвращается к своему телефону. Это вроде разочаровывает Гарри, ну да ладно. Он не ожидал ничего другого.  
  
— Кто твой друг? — спрашивает Эррера, смотря на Найла.  
  
— О, это...  
  
— Найл, — возбужденно отвечает Найл, подходя ближе, чтобы пожать им руки. — Приятно познакомиться. Большой ваш поклонник.  
  
После неловкого обмена улыбками Гарри говорит им, что они собираются вернуться к их столу.  
  
— Наверное, я умер и попал в рай, — говорит Найл, когда они возвращаются к своему пиво.  
  
— Я тоже уже давно попал в ад, — отвечает Гарри, допивая пиво в два длинных глотка.  
  
Найл смотрит на него удивленно, но ничего не говорит.  
  
Теперь, когда он знает, что Луи здесь, глаза Гарри горят от того, как сильно он хочет посмотреть на него. Тем не менее, он не хочет быть слишком очевидным, так что он прячет голову обратно в меню.  
  
Он вздрагивает, когда чувствует чью-то руку на затылке и смотрит вверх, замечая Барбару, которая радостно улыбается ему, садясь рядом с ним.  
  
— Привет, ребята.  
  
Она нежно целует Гарри в щеку и начинает рассказывать им о том, как долго ей пришлось ждать свою очередь в парикмахерскую.  
  
— Подожди. Там сидит Давид де Хеа или мои глаза ошибаются? — шепчет она на ухо Гарри после того, как Найл подзывает официантку к ним.  
  
— Да, это он. Не пялься слишком много.  
  
— Луи выглядит хорошо, — улыбается она, отстраняясь и смотря на меню.  
  
Они заказали еще парочку шотов, два пива и лимонад.  
  
— Можно мне одну? — просит Барбара Найла, тот, в свою очередь, смотрит на нее с удивлением.  
  
— С каких это пор ты куришь?  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я всегда курю, когда мы выбираемся в бар.  
  
— В последнее время, ты не курила.  
  
— Папа, скажи маме, чтобы она успокоила свои сиськи, — говорит Барбара Гарри, беря сигарету из пачки.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Найла и шепчет "какого хрена", тот пожимает плечами, пряча паку в карман.  
  
Когда они допивают шоты, Гарри начинает жалеть о том, что они решили вернуться за столик, но, в конечном счете, пошло оно все нахуй.  
  
Сейчас почти десять вечера, и это их последнее лето перед университетом. Кроме того, бар уже полный, так что сейчас лучшая атмосфера за долгое время.  
  
— Эй, Гарри, я никогда не видела раньше, чтобы ты пил это, — Барбара смеется, оборачивая пальцы вокруг своего стакана лимонада.  
  
— Ну, у меня теперь есть повод.  
  
— А повод, случайно, не стоит в нескольких метрах от нас?  
  
— Что? Нет. Это наше последнее лето перед тем, как мы вольемся в взрослую жизнь... дерьмо, и я получил работу.  
  
Барбара смотрит на него подозрительно, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— Ой! Я забыла сказать вам, ребята! Я устроилась на работу в H&M в Арндейл! — взволнованно говорит она.  
  
— Я один без работы здесь? — стонет Найл, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Ну, ты мог бы поднять свой ленивый зад и поискать работу. Есть много хороших мест в Манчестере, — намекает Барбара, указывая на него сигаретой.  
  
— Я не спрашивал тебя, большое спасибо.  
  
— Ну, ты мог бы попробовать в музыкальном магазине рядом с Арндейл, я видела объявление, что они искали кого-то на утреннюю смену, — говорит Гарри, пытаясь смягчить напряжение, которое, несомненно, накаляется. Он, правда, не думал, что они вспылят так скоро. Ведь они просидели всего пятнадцать минут.  
Но у него есть и другие вещи, на что можно переключить внимание. Например, сталкиваться взглядом с Луи время от времени. Старший парень, казалось, не испытывает никакого угрызения совести, подмигивая ему или сося соломинку слишком непристойно для такого места.  
  
— Я собираюсь устроить еще один раунд шотов, — говорит Гарри, вставая так резко, что чуть было не сбивает стоящий рядом стул. Ему нужно больше алкоголя и он нуждается в нем именно сейчас. — Вы будете?  
  
Найл и Барбара отказываются, аргументируя, что им уже достаточно, так что Гарри просто пожимает плечами и идет, чтобы встать в очередь в бар.  
  
Он посередине решения между водкой и Егермейстером, когда чувствует, что кто-то становится прямо позади него.  
  
— Это законно? — спрашивает его голос, принадлежащий человеку, который, видимо, никогда не слышал о личном пространстве, и Гарри, не раздумывая, оборачивается на этот звук.  
  
— Эм... да. Я говорил тебе это прежде.  
  
— Просто проверяю, — улыбается Луи, отступая назад. — Тебе не стоит пить и курить так много в таком юном возрасте.  
  
— С каких пор ты стал моим папочкой? — спрашивает Гарри, это выходит более уверенно и резко, чем предполагалось.  
  
— Я слишком молод, чтобы быть твоим папочкой.  
  
Предложение "Ты не слишком стар, чтобы быть моим папочкой" буквально зудит на кончике его языка.  
  
— Или это то, чем ты занимаешься?  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются в ужасе.  
  
— Боже, нет!  
  
Луи начинает громко смеяться:  
— Иисус, дружище, ты бы видел свое лицо. Я пошутил.  
  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной, потому что я моложе и потому что я работаю на тебя?  
  
— Нет, это не то, что я имел в виду, — серьезно отвечает Луи, и Гарри видит, что он очень сожалеет об этом, поэтому он пожимает плечами и оборачивается назад, гордясь тем, что он может действовать равнодушно по отношению к нему.  
  
Он, может, немножко соврал, когда Луи косвенно спросил его, нравятся ли ему взрослые парни; Дэвид Бекхэм, Зейн и Патрик Демпси живое тому доказательство. Двое практически неприкосновенны и слишком стары, но он всегда был ценителем хороших людей.  
  
— Не говори мне, что ты теперь обиделся, — дразнится Луи, подойдя ближе к Гарри. — Давай, я заплачу за твой напиток в качестве компенсации.  
  
— Я просто хотел выпить шот.  
  
— Здорово! Я тоже. Давайте выпьем их вместе.  
  
Гарри почему-то не протестует, когда Луи платит за водку, они считают до трех и опустошают их до дна. Ни один мускул лица Луи не вздрагивает, словно он только что пил воду, Гарри морщится, потому что напиток жжет ему горло и язык.  
  
— Еще один, — говорит он Луи.  
  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь справиться с алкоголем?  
  
— Попробуй остановить меня, — ухмыляется Гарри Луи, тот, не раздумывая, заказывает еще два шота. Они выпивают их залпом, как и в прошлый раз, и Гарри чувствует, что ему достаточно. Его голова начинает болеть, и он чувствует себя навеселе, так что он благодарит Луи за выпивку и идет обратно к своему столу.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает его Барбара, замечая его растерянное выражение лица.  
  
— Он только что пил с Томлинсоном, он не в порядке, — отвечает за него Найл, когда Луи проходит мимо.  
  
Луи услышал это, ухмылка играет на его губах, как он садится за стол к его товарищам по команде.  
  
Гарри заказывает бутылку воды после того, как они начинают разговор о том, где Найл мог бы получить работу, он пьет ее быстро, большими глотками, чтобы стереть с языка горький вкус алкоголя. Он надеется, что его не вырвет в ванной, как только он вернется домой, как в прошлый раз, или в кухне в выпускной вечер.  
  
Они сидят в баре до половины двенадцатого, Гарри заказывает им с Барбарой общее такси, чтобы убедиться, что она доберется домой в целости, затем когда они отъезжают от ее дома, Гарри говорит водителю свой адрес и устало откидывается спиной на сиденье.  
  
Когда он заходит домой через переднюю дверь, он чувствует тошноту, но он не настолько пьян, чтобы блевать. Его отец уже ушел из кухни, и Гарри предполагает, что он, должно быть, сидит в своем кабинете, поэтому он поднимается по лестнице вверх и, шатаясь, идет в кабинет отца.  
  
— Я дома. Сладких, — говорит он, прислоняясь к косяку.  
  
— Ты пьян, Гарри, отдохни, — говорит отец ему, не отрываясь от ноутбука, скользя пальцами по клавиатуре.  
  
— Все в порядке. Ночи.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
Гарри не удосужился принять душ, потому что он опасается, что он может поскользнуться и на самом деле умереть. Вместо этого он раздевается до тех пор, пока не оказывается полностью голый, и, ворча, залезает под одеяло.  
  
Он делает себе мысленную заметку, установить термометр на низкую температуру первым делом с утра, потому что, честно говоря, он чертовски вспотел.  
Он сбрасывает одеяло с ног и берет в руки телефон, чтобы проверить все его социальные сети перед сном.  
  
**Найл Джеймс Хоран** :  _Лучшая ночь когда-либо! Столкнулся с МЮ! Легенды!!!_  —  _с_ **Гарри Стайслом**   _и_   **Барбарой Палвин в Темпл-баре.**  
  
Гарри лайкает твит Найла, закрывая приложение, он открывает Instagram, небрежно прокручивая новые фотографии до тех пор, пока он не доберается до фотографии, которую он не видел вчера.  
  
Он останавливается, когда он видит, что  **louist91**  опубликовал фото стола с напитками и пепельницей, пописав это все "#парни" тридцать минут назад.

Гарри ставит лайк под фотографией, а затем переходит на его профиль, чтобы увидеть, что он также разместил две фотографии вчера себя в форме "Манчестер Юнайтед". Одно фото с раздевалки и одно на поле.  
  
Он ставит лайки обеим фото, прежде чем он выключает телефон и закрывает глаза, пытаясь уснуть.  
  
Впрочем, заснуть тяжело, когда телефон постоянно пикает, оповещая его Бог знает о чем. Он не удосуживается проверить это на экране, поскольку он нажимает пальцем на кнопку возврата и открывает свой Instagram снова, поскольку это приложение, которое беспокоило его.  
  
**louist91**   _понравилось ваше фото 1м_  
  
**louist91**   _понравилось ваше фото 1м_  
  
**louist91**   _начал читать вас 55 сек_  
  
Его сердце почти останавливается, когда он нажимает на фотографии, которые понравились Луи, и он, на удивление, обнаруживает, что это его первые две фотографии, которые он опубликовал два года назад. Первое фото — с вечеринки, когда у него были ужасно вьющиеся волосы, и другое фото — это где он в школе улыбается со своими друзьями.  
  
Он вырос с тех пор, ради Христа; у него двести фотографий, но Луи понравилось фото его шестнадцатилетнего с ужасными волосами и чуть менее неловкое фото его восемнадцатилетнего, когда он размещал цитаты, фотографии своей еды и приятные пейзажи.  
  
Гарри кладет телефон обратно на тумбочку и ставит его на тихий режим, прежде чем переворачивается на живот и стонет в подушку, пытаясь заснуть.

 


	3. The one with the too many giggles

                                                                        

Гарри просыпается в следующую субботу с легким похмельем и сухостью во рту. События прошедшей ночи возвращаются к нему, когда он встает с постели c дрожащими ногами и болью в висках.  
  
Он чистит зубы перед тем, как спускается вниз в трусах и садится за стол с чашкой кофе. Он проверяет свой Instagram в очередной раз, просто чтобы убедиться, что Луи действительно читает его, что означает, что он один из двадцати одного человека, за кем он следит.  
  
Гарри старается не выдать себя, но когда Найл пишет ему гневные смс о том, какой он мудак и как он зол на него, Гарри чувствует себя немного лучше.  
  
Конечно, он знает, если Луи зафолловил его, это не значит, что он тоже хочет трахнуть его; наверное, он просто хочет посмеяться над фотографиями Гарри.  
  
**Гарри** :  _приезжайте ко мне, потому что мне скучно и нечего делать_  
  
**Барбара** :  _ты приглашаешь нас к себе только тогда, когда тебе скучно_  
  
**Барбара** :  _и я знаю, что это так_  
  
**Найл** :  _да, черт возьми! Время бассейна!!!_  
  
**Барбара:**   _..._  
  
Гарри выключает телефон, смотрит в окно и видит, как Зейн уже начал выполнять свою работу. Ну, технически это не работа, потому что он сидит на краю бассейна, его ноги болтаются в воде, и он проверяет свое отражение в передней камере своего телефона.  
  
Гарри идет наверх, чтобы переодеться в его желтые плавки, а затем проводит время в гостиной с Эрни, который пытается спать на диване.  
  
— Тебе нельзя спать, пока я хочу играть с тобой, — говорит Гарри ему с нежностью, жалея, что у него нет кота, чтобы играть с ним. Он всегда любил кошек, но у отца аллергия на них (по крайней мере, он так утверждает — Гарри никогда не видел его рядом с настоящей кошкой, чтобы доказать эту теорию), так что, приходится наслаждаться собакой.  
  
Эрни издает неодобрительный звук и отодвигает голову от рук Гарри, тем самым разбивая ему сердце.  
  
Гарри, наконец, оставляет его в покое, когда раздается звонок в дверь, он встает со своего места, чтобы пойти и открыть передние ворота для Найла и Барбары.  
  
Они пришли вместе, что странно. Они всегда приезжают, по крайней мере, за десять минут друг от друга, потому что они живут на разных концах города. Найл живет в Фирсвуде, а Барбара живет в Фэллоуфилде. Дом Гарри находится где-то посередине, вот почему они обычно встречаются у него. Ну, и тот факт, что у него есть бассейн.  
  
— Каким образом вы, ребята, объединились? — спрашивает Гарри, когда все трое, наконец-то, усаживаются в свои кресла.  
  
— Мы встретились в пути, — отвечает быстро Барбара, снимая сарафан.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза на Найла, который без зазрения совести, пользуясь случаем, глазеет на ее тело.  
  
— Перестать быть извращенцем, — говорит Барбара ему, ложась на спину.  
  
— Я не извращенец! — протестует Найл, вытаскивая свой телефон.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты наблюдаешь за мной.  
  
— Гарри наблюдает за тобой тоже, но ты никогда не говоришь это ему.  
  
— Гарри — гей, — отвечает Барбара, и Гарри кивает, в любом случае, не особо обращая внимание на разговор.  
  
Он слишком занят, рассматривая татуировки Зейна.  
  
— Так это правда, что Луи Томлинсон фолловит тебя в  _Instagram_? — задает вопрос Барбара, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри.  
  
— Ну и что? Он фолловит меня с прошлой ночи, ничего страшного.  
  
— Да, это так! Кроме того, он, будучи знаменитостью, тоже, наверное, хочет трахнуть тебя или наоборот.  
  
— Просто потому, что он подписался на меня в Instagram'е, не значит, что он хочет трахнуть меня, Барб. И кроме того, он натурал.  
  
На удивление, Найл и Зейн фыркают на это заявление.  
  
— Что ты ухмыляешься? — спрашивает Гарри Найла, озадаченный тем, почему Зейн отреагировал на его слова или почему он слушает их вообще.  
  
— Это просто... слушай, приятель, я не хочу быть стереотипным придурком, но ты бы видел, как Луи ходит и говорит. Я не думаю, что он натурал.  
  
— Это действительно грубо. Ты знаешь, я ненавижу стереотипы...  
  
— Это всего лишь моя догадка. И он определенно флиртовал с тобой в баре прошлым вечером, я даже не сомневаюсь в этом.  
  
— Мы выпили несколько шотов, — пытается рассуждать Гарри, но, по-видимому, напрасно. Как и Барбара, Найл и, очевидно так же, Зейн, который теперь, как знает Гарри, слышит все, поддерживают его мнение. Однако, Гарри не хочет обнадеживать себя.  
  
Лесть никогда не помогал ему в таких случаях. Хорошим примером является 11 класс школы, когда Джош был тем парнем, кто заставил Гарри осознать, что он, наверняка, 100% гей, который будет всегда улыбаться ему, давать сигареты и звать к себе, чтобы смотреть фильмы. И, конечно, будучи наивным шестнадцатилетним парнем, Гарри думал, что улыбки Джоша означали, что он тоже был влюблен в Гарри, так что однажды, когда ни один из них действительно не ожидал этого, Гарри просто наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
Все это привело к концу дружбы с Джошем, громкими криками и резким захлопыванием двери. Гарри больше никогда не смотрел ему в глаза. Единственная хорошая вещь, которая вышла из тяжелого испытания было то, что он рассказал о своей ориентации отцу и друзьям.  
  
Его отец был равнодушен, потому что у него были более важные проблемы, которые касались именно его, а не то, куда его сын будет вставать свой член. Его друзья, Барбара и Найл — потому что Гарри никогда не был популярным, — улыбнулись и сказали ему, что они уже знали об этом. Гарри даже не потрудился спросить их, как они узнали. Он был просто рад, что ему больше не придется скрываться.  
  
— Интересно, насколько большой у него член, — говорит Найл, выводя Гарри из его мыслей.  
  
— Что? — одновременно спрашивают они с Барбарой.  
  
— Что? Ты должен тоже задаться этим вопросом, он хорошо выглядит! Но, судя по его позе, он, вероятно, имеет среднего размера член, он наверное немного толстый...  
  
— Найл, о мой Бог! — восклицает Барбара, имитируя рвоту.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь подготовить Гарри к тому, что должно прийти. Лучше сказать это сейчас, чем потом.  
  
— Это не смешно.  
  
— Ох, а твои тупые шутки звучат, значит, лучше, — бормочет Найл.  
  
— Он — натурал, ладно? Давайте прекратим говорить о нем.  
  
— А что, если он не такой? — говорит Барбара.  
  
— Как я узнаю это?  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Вы говорите бессмыслицу, — отвечает Гарри, думая о том, чтобы попросить Зейна приготовить ему мохито.  
  
— Я могу попробовать позаигрывать с ним, когда мы в следующий раз пойдем в бар, ты увидишь, если он...  
  
— Ты хочешь  _соблазнить_  Луи Томлинсона? — фыркает Найл, глядя на Барбару. — Удачи.  
  
— Нет, подожди. Это на самом деле хорошая идея. Ты можешь пофлиртовать с ним и посмотреть, так ли он реагирует на тебя, как на меня.  
  
Гарри садится, чтобы посмотреть на Барбару должным образом.  
  
— Вы оба сумасшедшие.  
  
— Сказал парень, который только что думал о толщине члена Луи Томлинсона пару минут назад, — отвечает Гарри, и Найл качает головой, вздыхая.

-

В воскресенье необычно жарко для Англии, и Гарри даже не может надеть майку, не чувствуя себя так, будто он собирается задохнуться. Он проверяет погоду на телефоне и почти задыхается, когда видит гигантский 31 на экране.  
  
— Тридцать, блядь, один градус, что за шутка, — бормочет он, усаживаясь за стол на кухне, пододвигая к себе тарелку с вафлями, что Стефани приготовила с утра.  
  
— Самый жаркий день в году, — соглашается Зейн, заходя на кухню с рюкзаком на плече и скейтбордом под мышкой.  
  
Гарри давится вафлями, потому что ему в очередной раз напоминают, как горячими могут быть парни. Это бесчеловечно. И также несправедливо.  
  
— Какие планы на день? — небрежно спрашивает Зейн, кладя рюкзак на стул и подходя к холодильнику, чтобы налить себе стакан воды.  
  
— Да, думаю вот поехать в аквапарк с Найлом и Барбарой.  
  
— В новый, что только что открылся?  
  
Гарри кивает, проглатывая кусочек.   
  
— А ты?  
  
— Никаких планов на самом деле. Собираюсь чистить твой бассейн и потом, может быть, заскочу в скейт-парк к моим друзьям.  
  
Как только Гарри заканчивает есть, он ставит свою тарелку в посудомоечную машину и идет обратно наверх, чтобы написать в их Групповой чат, что они должны встретиться перед зданием аквапарка в час. По крайней мере, он сможет принять холодный душ, прежде чем он выйдет в пекло.  
  
Поскольку, они гуляли вчера (у них не было шансов снова встретить команду — хотя, для Гарри это была, на самом деле, удача) и позавчера, у него нет денег, чтобы вызвать такси, поэтому он вынужден ехать на метро. Что означает, что внутри будет в два раза горячее и потнее, пока большинство манчестерцев не перестанет быть настолько сумасшедшими, чтобы выезжать в такую жару.  
  
Он принимает длинный, холодный душ, прежде чем он надевает тончайшую майку, джинсовые шорты и белые конверсы.  
  
Ближайшая станция метро находится в двух минутах ходьбы от его дома, и к тому времени, как он добирается до подземного перехода, он потеет в тех местах, про которые он понятия не имел, что они могут выделять пот. Это чистая пытка.  
  
Ему предстоит проехать семь станций, прежде чем он, наконец, прибудет к крытому аквапарку, и как только он видит, что его лучшие друзья уже пришли (находясь в чрезвычайно близком к обмороку состоянии от жары), они сразу же решают провести весь день внутри, до тех пор, пока парк не закроется.  
  
— Я думаю, я могла бы буквально умереть от гипертермии, — стонет Барбара, когда они, наконец, встречаются за пределами комнаты для переодевания в купальниках.  
  
— Тоже самое, — соглашается Найл, и Гарри смотрит на него подозрительным взглядом. С каких это пор Найл согласен с тем, что говорит Барбара? И с каких это пор они вообще общаются? Что происходит? Что Найл не сказал ему?  
  
Он решает допросить его, как только Барбара уходит в сауну и оставляет их в покое.  
  
Ему приходится ждать достаточно долго, потому что Барбара хочет покататься на каждой горке и в конце, когда все были вымотаны, она, наконец, уходит в сауну.  
  
И Найл готов сопровождать ее повсюду, что означает красный флаг для Гарри.  
  
Как только Барбара объявляет, что она уходит в сауну на несколько часов, Гарри усмехается и говорит ей, чтобы она получала удовольствие. Затем он поворачивает голову, чтобы допросить Найла.  
  
_Время для допроса_  
  
— Так что? — это все, что спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Что?  
  
— С каких пор ты соглашаешься с Барбарой? Что происходит?  
  
— Что за жуткое выражение лица? — задает вопрос Найл, смотря на него слегка напуганно.  
  
— У меня? Все нормально. Что за скрытный взгляд на твоем лице?  
  
— На моем лице? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я имею в виду, какого хрена происходит между тобой и Барбарой? Я знаю, что что-то случилось. Вы двое ведёте себя иначе, чем обычно.  
  
— Ты узнал об этом, от одного взгляда на меня?  
  
— Не меняй тему.  
  
— Это не... — пытается Найл, но Гарри поднимает руку, чтобы остановить его.  
  
— Я чувствую себя преданным.  
  
— У тебя нет причин чувствовать себя обманутым!  
  
— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ничего не происходит.  
  
Найл вздыхает, и Гарри знает, что он один из немногих людей, которые просто не могут врать тебе в лицо.  
  
— Я не поцеловал Барбару, — говорит Найл, смотря на что-то позади него.  
  
— Ты это сделал!  
  
— Хорошо, я это сделал!  
  
— Ха! Я знал... погоди, что?! — восклицает Гарри, не веря своим ушам. Он был уверен, что что-то происходит, но чтоб настолько. Его предчувствие обычно никогда его не подводит.  
  
— Я думал, что ты уже знал.  
  
—  _Как? Когда? Что?_  
  
— Да ладно, Гарри, — говорит Найл, махая рукой, как будто ничего не произошло. — Мы поцеловались вчера.  
  
— Вчера, когда?  
  
— Когда мы пошли домой.  
  
Глаза Гарри округлились. Это просто сюрприз за сюрпризом. Его сердце этого не выдержит.  
  
—  _Вы пошли домой вместе_?  
  
— Ну, нет. Мы ждали метро на станции, вот, мы разговорились и одно как-то перешло к другому...  
  
— О нет, ничего подобного. Скажи мне точно, как все прошло.  
  
— Иисус, — улыбаясь, отвечает Найл, вздыхая. — Ты хуже, чем Барбара и ее друзья в школе.  
  
— Не меняй тему, будучи сексистом, — говорит Гарри говорит, выжидательно смотря на него.  
  
— Мы ждали метро, и она спросила меня, почему я всегда груб с ней, и я сказал ей, что это потому, что она всегда так груба со мной, и затем она сказала мне, что она не хочет, чтобы мы больше хамили друг другу, и еще какую-то херню, и потом она поцеловала меня. Просто так. На ровном месте.  
  
— И?  
  
— И что?  
  
— Ну, как?  
  
— Хорошо, — спокойно отвечает Найл, но Гарри видит его насквозь.  
  
— Просто хорошо? Без языка? Без обниманий?  
  
— Да, с языком, но мы не обнимали друг друга. Ее поезд подошел, и мы сказали друг другу "пока" и все.  
  
— И ничего не случилось с тех пор?  
  
— Ну, мы целовалась прямо перед тем, как прибыли сюда...  
  
— Огромное неуважение ко мне.  
  
— Ооо, заткнись, ты по-любому бы начал прикалываться, если бы увидел нас.   
  
— Это неправда! — лжет Гарри.  
  
— Черт, она возвращается. Не говори ей, что я сказал тебе. Она сказала, что не хочет никому рассказывать о нас, вдруг это не сработает, — шепчет Найл, смотря в сторону Барбары.  
  
— Вы уже говорили о вас? Или ты ждешь, когда я вмешаюсь?  
  
— Просто заткнись!  
  
— Ладно, — хмурится Гарри.  
  
— В сауне было не протолкнуться. — говорит Барбара, роняя полотенце на лежак.  
  
— Ты и Найл  _поцеловались_? — громко выпаливает Гарри.  
  
—Какого хрена?! — восклицает Найл.  
  
Барбара просто качает головой и улыбается.

-

— Ладно, так что, теперь вы, ребята, вместе, — говорит Гарри в тот же вечер, когда они вышли из здания ровно в 9 вечера.  
  
— Мы не вместе, Гарри, — вдыхая, отвечает Найл в сотый раз. С тех пор, как Гарри узнал несколько часов назад об этом, он начал жаловаться на то, что он третье колесо, и строить планы относительно их будущего, и осознавая тот факт, что они теперь вместе, он чувствует себя теперь обделенным и одиноким.  
  
Гарри определенно хочет себе тоже кого-то, кого он может поцеловать всякий раз, когда он чувствует подобное, что история Найла похожа на банальный летний роман Николаса Спаркса, который вы все читали или видели в шаблонном фильме.  
  
Гарри качает головой, выходя из мечтательного настроения, поворачиваясь лицом к друзьям.   
  
— Скоро придет мой поезд, таким образом, увидимся... позже. Пока.  
  
Барбара улыбается ему и целует его в щеку в знак прощания. Найл обнимает его, и Гарри идет в сторону станции в одиночку.  
  
Еще не совсем темно, и это одна из вещей, которые Гарри ненавидит в лете. Кроме комаров, солнечных ожогов и невероятно напряженной (легкой) работы, ему приходится мириться с тем, что солнце садится около десяти часов вечера. Что заставляет день казаться намного длиннее, и это, своего рода, дает ему иллюзию, что он больше времени бодрствует, чем спит.  
  
Это его последнее лето, когда он сможет должным образом расслабиться, и он хочет максимально использовать его. Даже если это означает лежать в постели весь день и абсолютно ничего не делать. Он любит ничего не делать.  
  
Поезд придет только через полчаса, таким образом, Гарри опубликовывает фотографию, которую Барбара сделала, когда они вышли на улицу к бару у бассейна, чтобы съесть ланч.  
  
_harrystyles: самый жаркий день года_

_ _

 

Гарри тратит две минуты на редактирование, а потом еще две минуты думает, следует ли ему публиковать ее или нет. В итоге, фотография публикуется, но он делает себе мысленную заметку, чтобы позаниматься в тренажерном зале в тренировочном комплексе.  
  
Он приходит домой около десяти вечера, когда уже темно на улице, и зовет своего папу, как только он выходит из душа.  
  
— Да, Гарри?  
  
— Привет, я только что вернулся домой из бассейна.  
  
— Хорошо? Что-то не так?  
  
— Нет. Когда ты вернешься домой?  
  
— Завтра. Я не просил Стефани, чтобы она осталась на ночь; подумал, что тебе пора становиться самостоятельным.  
  
Гарри ненавидит, когда его отец беседует с ним серьезным голосом бизнесмена. Он понятия не имеет, почему он не подумал позвонить ему.  
  
Ну, да ладно.  
  
— Да. Ну, ладно. Спокойной ночи, — говорит Гарри отцу, не потрудившись спросить, куда он едет. Наверное, в Испанию. Или Францию.  
  
Он переодевается в пижаму (которая, на самом деле, состоит из трусов), ложится в кровать и включает телевизор. У него есть несколько уведомлений о фото, но он читает только четыре слова, написанные на экране.  
  
_louist91 понравилось ваше фото 5м_  
  
Он почти захлопывает ноутбук, когда слышит кой-то шум внизу, и задается вопросом, как, черт возьми, Эрни мог попасть в дом.  
  
— Эрни?  
  
Гарри осторожно спускается по лестнице и включает каждый светильник, который видит. Нет никаких признаков Эрни, но в качестве меры безопасности он выходит на улицу, чтобы убедиться, что он в саду.  
  
— Блядь!  
  
Он пугается, когда видит две сидящих фигуры на одном из шезлонгов, и его сердце едва не выскакивает из груди. Нет никакой биты в поле зрения или чего-либо еще, что он мог бы использовать, чтобы защитить себя от потенциальных грабителей.  
  
Однако, как только он собирается бежать обратно в дом и позвонить в полицию, он слышит хихиканье и тихий разговор.  
  
— Зейн? — спрашивает Гарри, щуря глаза, слыша приближение шагов. У него перехватывает дыхание и он не может поверить своим глазам, когда он видит Луи чертова Томлинсона, сидящего рядом с Зейном с чем-то похожим на косяк в руке. У него крошечные руки. Он и не замечал, что у Луи маленькие руки.  
  
— Гарольд, — говорит Луи и кивает, пытаясь быть серьезным, но терпит неудачу, падая на газон в приступе хихиканья.  
  
_Это не должно быть мило, когда взрослый двадцатитрехлетний мужчина хихикает._  
  
— Это немного не... мое имя.  
  
Гарри понятия не имеет, что им сказать.  
  
— Вы курите травку в моем дворе? — единственное, что ему удается сказать.  
  
— Нет, мы едим, блядь, скитлс, — ухмыляется Луи, держа косяк. — Хочешь?  
  
— Хм... не очень. Я никогда не...  
  
— Ты никогда не курил травку?  
  
— Нет. Это плохо или..?  
  
— Нисколько. Ты не должен делать это, если ты не хочешь, — говорит ему Луи.  
  
Зейн похлопывает по шезлонгу, и Гарри, не раздумывая, садится рядом с ним. Все это слишком нереально: то, что он сидит на шезлонге с двумя самыми привлекательными парнями, которых он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, и, черт, они курят травку.  
  
Конечно, Гарри видел травку на вечеринках — Найл всегда курит и иногда даже Барбара, — но он никогда по-настоящему не пробовал. Один раз он курил, когда несколько человек сидели курили в закрытой ванной на чей-то день рождения, еще он помнит, что смеялся два часа подряд, пока его челюсть не начала болеть.  
  
— Хм... как ты здесь оказался? — спрашивает Гарри Луи, кладя руки на колени.  
  
— Зейнер и я дружим с детства, — объясняет ему Луи, беря в руки косяк. Гарри внутренне дебатирует, стоит ли ему попробовать это тоже (потому что он всегда хотел, но всегда боялся удушья и ему самому, на самом деле, простить неловко), поэтому, когда Луи настойчиво смотрит на него и обещает ему слишком много наслаждения, Гарри вздыхает и протягивает руку к Зейну за косяком.  
  
— Таким образом, я  просто... делаю то, что обычно делаю с сигаретой?  
  
— Да, делаешь две затяжки и удерживаешь дым в легких, как можно дольше, — объясняет Зейн, вручая ему косяк.  
  
Гарри делает, как сказано, но все заканчивается кашлем, когда в процессе дым попадает в легкие. Луи смеется над ним, но Гарри не сдается и, наконец, со второй попытки у него все получается.  
  
— Видишь? Это легко, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи. — Хороший мальчик.  
  
Что-то булькает в желудке у Гарри от этих слов, и он не может сдержать улыбку. Похвала Луи не должна заставлять его чувствовать себя так хорошо, но она делает.  
  
Через какое-то время Гарри, наконец, начинает ощущать воздействие наркотика и он знает, что, должно быть, выглядит нелепо от того, что постоянно улыбается. Каждый раз Луи или Зейн что-то говорят, Гарри смеется без видимой причины. Он чувствует себя хорошо.  
  
— Я думаю, что Гарри, возможно, уже хватит, — смеется Луи, бросая окурок в пепельницу.  
  
— Когда твой отец возвращается домой? — спрашивает Зейн, растягиваясь на шезлонге и кладя свои ноги на бедра Луи.  
  
— Завтра. Я даже не знаю, где он, — смеясь, отвечает Гарри, находя это вопрос смешным.  
  
Несколько минут спустя — после того, как они обсуждают различные темы, такие как футбол, девушки (к ужасу Гарри) и какую фотографию Зейна и Луи они должны опубликовать в Instagram, — они решают, наконец, разойтись по домам.  
  
— Прости... что мы курили на твоем заднем дворе без твоего разрешения, но мой сосед по комнате решил привести подругу, а у Луи дома беспорядок, — просит прощения Зейн, когда Гарри идет к двери, чтобы закрыть за ними автоматические ворота.  
  
— Все в порядке. Слава Богу, вы не грабители или серийные убийцы.  
  
— Да, было бы жаль тебя убивать, — говорит Луи, подмигивая и выходя за двери с Зейном. Гарри наблюдает за ними через монитор у двери и закрывает ворота. Они обычно держат ворота открытыми в течение дня, если отец находится дома (всегда есть клиенты, которые приходят и уходят, чтобы поговорить с отцом Бог знает о чем), но когда Гарри остается дома один, он всегда держит его закрытым, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
  
Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности, поскольку его семья распалась, и он попросту утратил это чувство.

-

Гарри знает, что он должен взять трубку, чтобы пойти на работу, потому что у него нет денег и он даже не может застать отца дома, чтобы взять несколько купюр из его бумажника.  
  
В среду, когда он находится в раздевалке перед тренировкой, разговаривая с Эррера о том, куда они хотят пойти в пятницу (и Гарри пригласили!), Ван Гаал и Гиггзу входят в комнату вместе с другим помощником главного тренера, Штуивенбергом.  
  
— Всем завтра надо пройти медицинское обследование перед премьер лигой, — говорит Ван Гаал. — Это включает в себя анализ мочи, так что прошу всех не пить до завтрашнего вечера.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Луи, которому, кажется, наплевать на всех. Он на самом деле выглядит спокойным по поводу того, что ему придется сделать тест на наркотики завтра. Насколько Гарри знает, марихуана, наверняка, не выветрится из организма за день.  
  
_Почему Луи не паникует? И почему я должен париться из-за этого?_  
  
Когда раздевалки пустеет, Гарри толкает телегу, наполненную полотенцами и бутылками с водой, на поле. Он выжидает момент, когда Луи пробежит несколько кругов, чтобы взять бутылку с водой.  
  
Когда Гарри протягивает ему полотенце и бутылку, его глаза с любопытством смотрят на Луи.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Нет, просто… ты не слишком испугался теста на наркотики? Тебя выгонят из команды.  
  
— Неа, — ухмыляется Луи, глотая воду. — У меня есть друг, который обычно мне дает образцы мочи.  
  
— Вау, у тебя есть дилер  _мочи_? — спрашивает Гарри, разинув рот.  
  
_Кто такой Луи Томлинсон?_  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — смеется Луи, возвращая бутылку, а затем вытирает лицо полотенцем, бросает его Гарри, который ловит его в районе груди. — Приятно было пообщаться.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за ним, бегущим обратно на поле, но сосредотачивает свое внимание на его шее нарочно, на всякий случай, если у Луи есть глаза на затылке. Поскольку у него, блядь, есть  _парень для мочи_ , Гарри бы не удивляется ничему больше.  
  
Тренировка заканчивается в обеденное время, как обычно, и после того, как Ван Гаал объявляет, что завтра день тренажеров, ребята начинают собираться и мыться. Гарри собирает грязные полотенца в корзину для белья и бутылки в мусорное ведро, затем подтягивается и садится на одну из скамеек.  
  
Он открывает свой Instagram и прокручивает его, чтобы посмотреть, постил ли Луи что-нибудь недавно, что он мог бы и пропустить. Ничего важного. Луи действительно опубликовал фотографию себя и Зейна, с заголовком « _слава богу, что мы не грабители_ ». И ладно. Это фотография, которую сделал Гарри, и  Луи написал то, что он сказал ему. Гарри улыбается, когда дважды нажимает на экран.

Гарри открывает whatsapp, чтобы ответить на сообщения, полученные от Найла и Барбары, насчет сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
**Гарри:**   _почему бы вам не провести этот вечер вдвоем? Как свидание? Зачем вам нужно, чтобы я шел с вами?_  
  
**Найл:**   _Эм...? Барб?_  
  
**Барбара:**   _я не против, но я не хочу, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя обделенным_  
  
**Гарри:**   _омг глупости, идите уже на свидание_  
  
**Гарри:**   _я не чувствуют себя обделенными, так как у меня мало денег_  
  
**Гарри:**   _поэтому, весело проведите время_  
  
Гарри открывает сообщение от отца, говорящее, что он будет поздно вечером, потому что собирается на важную деловую встречу, на что Гарри просто отвечает " _ок_ ". Он всегда так делает.  
  
Раздевалка пуста, поэтому, когда он слышит, как шумит душ, он смотрит на дверь в замешательстве и в то же время испуганно. Стоит ли ему пойти проверить, кто в душе? Или ему стоит пойти домой? Кто это, интересно, в душе, если все ушли?  
  
Гарри решает пойти проверить, чтобы убедиться, кто там. Он хочет убедиться, что он не закроет никого в раздевалке на ночь.  
  
Как только он ступает на линолеум в душевых кабинах, он тут же сожалеет о том, что родился. Потому что Луи Томлинсон (ну, судя по его татуировкам и его очень упругой,  _голой заднице_ ), наклонился вперед, удерживается одной рукой об стену, а другой водит по своему члену.  
  
Гарри даже не задыхается. Он не может. Это нереально. Бог не любит его настолько.  
  
Его щеки пылают, когда он, пораженный, разворачивается и идет обратно в раздевалку. Он с трудом передвигается, в основном из-за стояка в джинсах.  
Он понимает, что должен подождать, пока Луи выйдет из душа, и сделать вид, что он ничего не видел.  
  
_Это будет тяжело_ , думает Гарри.  _Это будет хорошая игра. Надеюсь_  
  
Нет времени думать об этом сейчас, потому что Луи выходит из душа с полотенцем вокруг талии и счастливым выражением на лице, влажные волосы прилипают к его лбу.  
  
Он выглядит удивленным, замечая Гарри, сидящего на скамейке возле своего шкафчика, но ничего не говорит, как он идет, чтобы забрать свои вещи.  
  
— Почему ты не уехал домой? — спрашивает Луи, нарушая тишину. Он ищет свою одежду в недрах шкафа и, когда находит, кладет ее на скамейку, чтобы надеть.  
  
_Видимо, он собирается переодеться перед ним, боже._  
  
Луи, видимо, умеет читать мысли, потому что он опускает полотенце вниз и наклоняется, чтобы надеть трусы.  
  
— Иисус Христос, — говорит Гарри, прикрывая глаза.   
Он отворачивается и меняет тему: так он не будет казаться слишком очевидным.  
  
— Я не могу пойти домой, потому что я должен закрыть тут все, а потом оставить ключи Элеонор на ресепшене. Я бы запер тебя в раздевалке, если бы я не слышал тебя... в душе.  
  
— Ты слышал, как я дрочу, или видел, как я дрочу в душе?  
  
— Я слышал.  
  
— Ты врешь, — говорит Луи, оборачиваясь, кладя руки на его бедра.  
  
Гарри, пользуясь моментом, с жадностью начинает рассматривать маленький, еле заметный мягкий животик и татуировки, которые украшают его грудь.  
  
— Хватит пялиться.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи, поскольку он собирается сдаться. Просто бросить работу завтра, спасая себя от смущения и потери достоинства.  
  
— Хм, не хочу ставить в тебя неловкое положение. Я не хочу смущать тебя.  
  
Ох, Христос. Почему он никогда не думал, что его жалкий флирт может смутить Луи?  
  
— Ты не ставишь меня в неловкое положение. Я вообще-то польщен.  
  
— Ты польщен тем, что я подсматривал за тобой?  
  
— Мне льстит то, что у тебя есть кое-что в штанах, что хочет меня.  
  
Челюсть Гарри падает на пол, и он скрещивает ноги, чтобы сделать его член менее очевидным, что, конечно, делает его еще более очевидным.  
  
_Хорошая, блядь, работа._  
  
— Я просто подумал, хм... странно, что натурал обратил на меня внимание.  
  
— Сколько натуралов, обращало на тебя внимание? — спрашивает Луи, натягивая через голову на себя черную футболку Адидас.  
  
— Всего... два. Считая тебя. Первый парень, он воспринял это так, как сделал ты, — неловко говорит он.  
  
_Почему Луи интересуется этим?_  
  
— Что заставило тебя думать, что я натурал?  
  
Гарри задыхается.  
  
— Вау... я имею в виду... ты встречался со многими девушками в прошлом, и ты знаешь... вроде. Я не знаю? Это не мое дело.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что не должен верить всему, что написано.  
  
— Так ты не натурал?  
  
Луи застегивает сумку и вешает ее себе на плечо.   
  
— Думал, что это не твое дело.  
  
— Да, ты прав. Прости.  
  
— Тебя так легко возбудить, — смеется Луи, придерживая дверь, которая ведет в главный корпус, для Гарри.  
  
Гарри закрывает раздевалку и затем оставляет ключи на ресепшене, как обычно, прежде чем выходит из здания с Луи.  
  
— Ты идешь домой? — прямо спрашивает Луи после того, как Гарри прощается и поворачивается, чтобы идти к станции метро.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты поедешь на метро? В такую жару?  
  
— Хм... да?  
  
— Я отвезу тебя домой. Садись.  
  
— Эм... хорошо, — заикаясь отвечает Гарри.  
  
_Я так хочу, чтобы ты подвез меня._  
  
— Спасибо, — еще раз говорит Гарри Луи, смотря на то, как Луи открывает свой Porsche и бросает спортивную сумку на заднее сиденье. Томлинсон обходит машину и садится на водительское сиденье, смотря на Гарри со странным выражением на лице.  
  
— Тебе нужно особое приглашение?  
  
Гарри качает головой, открывает пассажирскую дверь и садится на удобное, кожаное сидение. Он усаживается поудобнее и рассматривает машину, пока Луи заводит двигатель.  
  
— Сиденья очень удобные, приятно.  
  
— Я не просто так потратил шестьдесят тысяч фунтов на эту машину.  
  
Глаза Гарри вылазят из орбит. У профессиональных футболистов, действительно, есть свои плюсы. Он не удосужился сказать ему, где живет, так как Луи уже знает. Ведь он курил травку на его заднем дворе всего день назад.  
  
— Итак, почему ты получил эту работу? — спрашивает Луи, меняя тему. Его глаза сосредоточены на дороге, его руки уверенно управляют машиной. Он прикуривает сигарету и кладет зажигалку в дверь машины.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Мой отец нашел мне работу.  
  
— Но разве тебе не хочется сделать чего-то более захватывающего в течение лета? Почему ты хочешь работать каждый день недели вместо того, чтобы отдыхать перед университетом? Ты идешь в университет этой осенью, да?  
  
Гарри поражен тем фактом, что Луи, кажется, искренне заинтересован в этих фактах его жизни. Он не льстит себе, хотя... вероятно, Луи просто хочет завязать разговор, чтобы им не пришлось сидеть в неудобной тишине.  
  
— Да, я. Это на самом деле забавная история, но это довольно сложно.  
  
— У меня есть время.  
  
Гарри выдыхает.   
  
— Ну, я думал, что было бы довольно круто, если бы я устроил вечеринку после выпускного, куда пригласил бы половину людей из моей школы. Оказалось, это было плохая идея. Когда отец узнал об этом, он забрал обещание о том, что купит мне машину, если я поступлю в университет. Теперь мне приходится работать и копить деньги. Это так же причина, почему я должен ездить на метро в такую жару и почему мне, вероятно, придется бросить курить.  
  
— Это ужасно. О машине, я имею в виду, не про курение. Какую машину ты хочешь?  
  
— Я думал, возможно, Остин Хили 1967 года.  
  
— Шикарная машина. Сколько она стоит?  
  
— Пятьдесят штук.  
  
— Я думаю, что тебе придется пожизненно работать разносчиком воды, — смеется Луи. — И тогда, возможно, когда тебе будет шестьдесят, ты, наконец-то, сможешь себе купить этот автомобиль.  
  
— Ха-ха. Я не сдал тест на водительские права. И мой отец даже не позволяет мне сесть за руль его автомобиля.  
  
Гарри задается вопросом, почему он жалуется Луи о своих детских проблемах? Он, наверное, выглядит как избалованный богатый ребенок.  
  
— Кто знает, может, ты однажды выиграешь в лотерею и тогда сможешь купить себе машину своей мечты.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.   
  
— Я сомневаюсь в этом.  
  
Луи качает головой и стряхивает пепел в окно, прежде чем закрыть его.  
  
— Так... где ты живешь? — спрашивает Гарри, отчаянно стараясь избежать молчания.  
  
— В Большом Манчестере.  
  
— Ты уже нашел дом?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Купил его, когда я получил предложение от Луи переехать сюда. Это оказалось немного сложнее для меня, так как я даже еще не удосужился распаковать вещи — не могу найти правильную мотивацию.  
  
— Хм... я могу тебе помочь как-нибудь, если хочешь. Я имею в виду...  
  
_Какого хрена?_  
  
— Звучит здорово, — быстро соглашается Луи.  
  
— Ты с самого начала хотел присоединиться к МЮ? — продолжает Гарри, меняя тему из-за предыдущей ошибки.  
  
— Конечно. Я был их фанатом с детства.  
  
Гарри не спрашивает его о том, почему он начал карьеру в "Пари Сен-Жермен", потому что он прочитал страницу Луи в Википедии несчитанное раз, и плюс, то, что они уже останавились у его дома. Гарри, тем не менее, хочет знать, как получилось, что он знает Зейна, откуда у него такой замечательный французский акцент... он хочет узнать много о Луи, но он не хочет показаться ярым фанатом. Или жалким влюбленным восемнадцатилетним парнем.  
  
— Ну, ммм... спасибо за поездку. Извини за беспокойство...  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, приятель, — ухмыляется Луи, поворачиваясь в своем кресле. — Слушай, если тебя когда-нибудь нужно будет подвезти на работу... я могу забрать тебя.  
  
— Это не будет слишком обременять тебя?  
  
— Боже, нет. Я могу привозить Зейна на работу, а потом забирать тебя в то же время. Он будет любить меня, — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Тогда хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
Луи кивает и ждет, пока Гарри зайдет в ворота, прежде чем он, наконец, отъезжает.  
  
Как только Гарри входит в комнату, он даже не ждет, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь, а сразу падает на кровать, достает свой член из штанов и яростно дрочит себе до тех пор, пока не кончает с именем Луи на губах.


	4. The one with the bet

                                                                 

 

— Сколько время? — спрашивает Гарри, обнаружив следующим утром Луи на кухне, болтающим о чем-то с Зейном.   
  
К настоящему времени Гарри понял, что для Луи, очевидно, нет границ вообще, и он задается вопросом, привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к этому.  
  
_Не то чтобы он не хотел привыкать к этому. Он в каком-то смысле работает на него._  
  
— У нас есть десять минут в запасе, — отвечает ему Луи, печатая что-то в телефоне.  
  
Гарри делает себе чашку кофе и садится за стол напротив него, не потрудившись сделать себе завтрак, так как у него нет времени на то, чтобы съесть его, а так же потому, что он немного нервничает, заставая Луи у себя дома еще раз.  
  
_Это вообще нормально для восемнадцатилетнего парня нервничать, когда с ним рядом сидит такая звезда?  
_  
Он должен перестать вести себя как ребенок, правда. Таким образом, Гарри делает себе мысленную заметку отныне вести себя более зрело, потому что, в конце концов, уезжает в универ через пару месяцев, и если он хочет получить фото с Луи, он должен перестать быть плаксивым ребенком.  
  
— Что ты делаешь после работы сегодня? — спрашивает Луи, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Зейна.  
  
— Наверное, встречусь Перри или типа того, — отвечает Зейн, не смотря на него, так как слишком занят своим телефоном.  
  
— Значит, ты не приедешь помочь мне с распаковкой вещей?  
  
— Лу, я не приеду в твой свинарник, даже если ты заплатишь мне.  
  
— Что если я действительно заплачу тебе?  
  
Зейн поднимает глаза от телефона, чувствуя азарт в голосе друга.   
  
— О какой сумме идет речь?  
  
— Пятьдесят фунтов в час?  
  
— Ты сумасшедший, — отвечает Зейн, качая головой. — Но я все равно не могу тебе помочь. Я уже обещал Перри, что мы пойдем тусоваться.  
  
Луи вздыхает.   
  
— Прекрасно. Я найду кого-нибудь еще.  
  
— Я могу помочь тебе, — вмешивается Гарри. — Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Луи, наклоняя голову. — Мы поедем ко мне после тренировки.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, во что ты влип, — говорит Зейн Гарри, выходя из комнаты.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за ним с нахмуренными бровями, и когда Луи спрашивает его, готов ли он идти, он, не раздумывая, кивает, отгоняя плохие мысли в сторону.  
Они прибывают в тренировочный комплекс спустя десять минут, и на этот раз Гарри не уверен, что он должен делать, так как сегодня день тренажеров. Он должен тренироваться с ними? Или он должен смотреть на стены, пока эти два часа не закончатся?  
  
Он решает спросить Гиггза об этом, когда все, включая его, идут в тренажерный зал на первом этаже.  
  
— Да, ты так же можешь использовать тренажерный зал, но в следующий раз, когда у нас будет тренажерный день, ты не должен будешь приходить.  
  
Гарри кивает, неуверенный, правильно ли он понял слова Гиггза. Ему не приезжать в следующий раз, когда будет тренажёрный день, или, что ему разрешено быть с ними, но не обязательно?  
  
Тренажерный зал — это гигантское помещение, заполненное различным тренажерным оборудованием. Гиггз и Штуивенберг говорят им начинать с разминки, а затем плавно переходить на грудь.  
  
Гарри неуклюже делает разминку с командой, а затем так же неловко ложится на скамью. Прошло уже довольно времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз пытался поднимать тяжести или ходил в тренажерный зал (даже при том, что у него есть некоторые тренажеры дома, но он не мотивирован достаточно, чтобы использовать их), поэтому он не уверен, как правильно надо поднимать тридцать килограмм.  
  
Он начинается с простого, с пятикилограммовой гири с каждой стороны, а затем не останавливается до тех пор, пока с каждой стороны не набирается двадцать. Это оказывается плохой идеей, потому что достаточно скоро, когда он поднимает штангу от себя слишком высоко, та неожиданно соскальзывает и падает ему на грудь.  
  
И по воле судьбы Гарри слышит, как Луи хихикает откуда-то сбоку, подходя ближе.  
  
— Ты там в порядке приятель? — спрашивает Луи, смотря на Гарри с дразнящей ухмылкой.  
  
— Да... я немного застрял.  
  
— Это потому, что ты держишь штангу неправильно. Позволь мне показать тебе, как надо.  
  
Гарри бормочет себе под нос:  
— Я бы и сам справился, если бы я знал, как выбраться из-под штанги.  
  
Луи поднимает штангу и позволяет Гарри встать, затем ловко садится на его место и держит штангу в руках. Он ложится и смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Ты должен держать штангу рядом с плечами, — говорит Луи, показывая, как надо. — Но так же ты должен уметь контролировать вес, когда переключаешь рычаги.  
  
Луи начинает поднимать штангу вверх и затем опускать ее, но Гарри слишком занят наблюдением за тем, как бицепсы Луи выпирают до неприличия от всех этих усилий.  
  
— Попробуешь? — спрашивает Луи, и Гарри переводит взгляд на его лицо.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда, давай посмотрим.  
  
Гарри кивает и занимает место Луи за считанные секунды. Ему на самом деле становится легче поднимать штангу, когда он начинает поднимать ее в точности, как Луи показал ему.  
  
— Видишь? Гораздо проще поднимать ее способом Томмо.  
  
— Способом Томмо? — спрашивает Гарри, помещая гири обратно на свои ручки.  
  
Луи улыбается.   
  
— Прозвище с детства.  
  
Луи ошивается вокруг Гарри некоторое время после этого, давая ему указания и советы, прежде чем зовет его на велосипеды.  
  
— Всегда пытается выделываться, — говорит Эррера, качая головой, когда Луи садится на один рядом с ним.  
  
— Я только показывал малышу, как правильно надо брать жим на себя.  
  
У Гарри скручивает живот.  
  
_Я не ребенок._  
  
Он продолжает поднимать вес и бегать на беговой дорожке в течение получаса, прежде чем тренера говорят ему "хватит".  
  
Когда тренировка заканчивается, все идут в раздевалку: парни начинают раздеваться и быстро идут в душ, и, черт, Гарри не уверен, стоит ли ему делать то же самое. Он потный и вполне уверен, что он тоже воняет, но он не хочет переступать через свои границы.  
  
— Разве ты не собираешься принять душ, amigo? — улыбаясь, спрашивает его Давид, вешая полотенце через плечо.  
  
Гарри старается не смотреть на его обнаженное тело, когда пожимает плечами.   
  
— Я не хочу вас стеснять.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь? — смеется Давид. — Давай, заходи, не стесняйся.  
  
_Он всегда был моим любимым_ , думает про себя Гарри, поспешно снимая с себя одежду. Хотя он никогда не стеснялся своего тела (он всегда ходит голым по дому — Барбара и Найл привыкли к этому), но сейчас он чувствует себя немного странно и даже неуверенно, раздеваясь перед этими ребятами. Все они имеют удивительный пресс из шести кубиков и V-образную линию и... ну, да ладно.  
  
Он снимает свою одежду, хватает полотенце, что лежит рядом с ним на скамейке, оборачивает его вокруг талии и идет в душ.  
  
Гарри старается не смотреть ни на кого, когда моется, тщательно избегая попадания воды на волосы. Смывая остатки геля с тела, он быстро оборачивает полотенце снова.  
  
Когда он возвращается на скамейку запасных, он горд собой за то, что не смотрел на Луи (слишком много).  
  
— Ты не передумал насчет коробок? — спрашивает Луи, подходя к Гарри уже одетый.  
  
— Если вы все еще хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе.  
  
— Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне. Плюс у меня нет никого в запасе, чтобы тот помог мне, если ты откажется, я не думаю, что я когда-либо буду мотивирован, чтобы распаковать их самостоятельно, так что, если ты сейчас откажется, я буду и дальше спать на диване, пока не умру от болей в спине.  
  
— У меня больная спина и я еще не умер, так что я думаю, с тобой будет все хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, не зная, почему он поделился с Луи этой информацией.  
  
— Да, но ты молод. Я уже одной ногой в могиле.  
  
— Не так уж я и молод, — бормочет Гарри, когда Луи поворачивается, чтобы надеть рубашку.  
  
— Что такое? — спрашивает Хэррера, и Гарри просто качает головой.  
  
— Ты придешь в паб в пятницу?  
  
— Ну, ... я имею в виду, если меня ты меня приглашаешь.  
  
Андер улыбается.   
  
— Конечно, приглашаю, иначе я не просил бы тебя.  
  
Гарри улыбается, встает и потягивается. Луи уже готов идти, его сумка Адидас перекинута через плечо. Облокотившись на стену, он смотрит на Гарри с выжидательным выражением на лице.  
  
— Ты можешь закрыть раздевалку за меня? — спрашивает Гарри Андера. — Когда закроешь, оставишь ключи на ресепшене?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Гарольд? — прерывает его Луи. — Ты готов, или мне подождать тебя в машине?  
  
— Нет, я готов.  
  
— Хорошо. Мы пошли, ребята, увидимся завтра.  
  
— Не делай ничего такого с ним, что может посадить тебя в тюрьму! — кричит им вслед Давид, прежде чем дверь закрывается за спиной Луи.  
— Прежде чем войдём в мой дом, я должен предупредить тебя, что это настоящий свинарник, как выразился Зейн, — говорит Луи Гарри, заводя машину.  
  
— Ох, все в порядке. Я не думаю, что у тебя там грязнее, чем у Найла в комнате.  
  
— Это твой парень?  
  
— Нет, помнишь блондина из паба? Он был еще с моей подругой, Барбарой.  
  
— Брюнетка с голубыми глазами?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Прежде чем ты сказал мне, что ты гей, я думал, что вы двое были вместе, — признается Луи, останавливаясь на светофоре.  
  
Гарри фыркает.   
  
— Нет, спасибо.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, она чертовски красивая.  
  
— Да, но она не... парень.  
  
Луи хмыкает, не отрывая глаз от светофора. Когда он становится зеленым, он нажимает на педаль газа так сильно, что Гарри ударяется головой о подголовник. Он держится за ручку двери освшуюся часть поездки, поскольку Луи, очевидно, любит гонять как сумасшедший, когда на улицах довольно пусто и нет никаких полицейских машин в поле зрения.  
  
Дом Луи — одноэтажная полувилла (это выглядит нормально, но в то же время невероятно современно и роскошно) в причудливом районе в Большом Манчестере, с большой белой дверью гаража с правой стороны. У Луи нет ворот, и Гарри удивляется, как он не боится футбольных фанатов, папарацци или интервьюеров.  
Гарри наблюдает за пальцами Луи, как они скользят по кнопкам на брелоке от машины, прежде чем нажать кнопку, которая поднимает двери гаража вверх. Еще один автомобиль стоит в правой стороне гаража: черный, сверкающий «Рэндж Ровер», который выглядит совершенно новым и неиспользованным.  
  
— У тебя две машины?  
  
— Да. Никогда не использую Ровер.  
  
Луи паркуется между стеной и Ровером и затем вынимает ключи из зажигания.  
  
— Тут нет двери, ведущей в дом. Мы должны выйти обратно на улицу.  
  
— Это непрактично.  
  
— Я знаю, я собираюсь нанять парочку парней, чтобы они вставили дверь в этот уик-энд.  
  
Дверь гаража закрывается к тому времени, когда они подходят к крыльцу, и Луи, не раздумывая, открывает входную дверь.  
  
Внутренняя часть дома так же необычна, как и внешняя сторона. Стены внутри дома — просто белые, а помимо маленького шкафа и стенда для обуви, в прихожей ничего нет.  
  
Луи бросает ключи в небольшую миску сверху на шкафу и после того, как снимает кроссовки,  проходит мимо лестницы через дверь, которая, возможно, ведет в гостиную.  
  
— Дом не так уж и плох, как ты сказал... ох, Гарри перестает говорить, когда видит груду бесчисленных коробок, раскинутых по всей гостиной. Некоторые уже открыты, а некоторые — нет. Все они помечены словами, написанные черным маркером, типа: КРОВАТЬ, КУХНЯ, ГОСТИНАЯ, КНИГИ (НЕ СРОЧНО) и т.д.  
  
Огромный плазменный телевизор висит на стене над камином напротив дивана, и сказать, что журнальный столик — это катастрофа, было бы преуменьшением.  
На нем стоит три открытых коробки из-под пиццы, с краю стоит недоеденное ведерко мороженого, а несколько мисок с хлопьями и четыре бутылки пива стоят на полу.  
  
— Иисус Христос, — выдыхает Гарри.  
  
— Прости. Я собирался убраться вчера после того, как уйдут друзья, но я заснул.  
  
— Я помою посуду.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи, смотря в замешательстве на то, как Гарри собирает со стола тарелки и бутылки, неся все это на кухню. — Ты собираешься убраться у меня дома?  
  
— Ты можешь начать с коробок. Сделаем это стратегически — начни с гостиной и двигайся по кругу, пока не дойдешь до верхнего уровня.  
  
— Мне нравится эта властная сторона в тебе, — ухмыляется Луи. — Ты не кажешься мне больше таким невинным.  
  
— Я кажусь тебе невинным?  
  
— Ну, сейчас ты, кажется, обиделся.  
  
Гарри поворачивается спиной к Луи, ставит посуду в посудомоечную машину и затем включает ее. Луи убирает весь остальной мусор с журнального столика в мусорное ведро и подходит к коробке с надписью "ГОСТИНАЯ".  
  
Луи достает из коробки две лампы и несколько книг, чтобы заполнить книжные полки в углу комнаты, и несколько подушек для дивана.  
  
— Сколько дерьма ты привез сюда? — спрашивает Гарри, когда обнаруживает в углу комнаты еще две другие коробки для гостиной.  
  
— Слишком много. Я даже не живу в доме так часто, как хотелось бы. Спасибо за помощь.  
  
Гарри кивает, открывая вторую коробку, содержимое которой аналогично похоже на первую коробку. Он открывает коробку для кухни, когда неожиданно в дверь кто-то звонит.  
  
— Ты кого-нибудь ждешь? — спрашивает Гарри у Луи, отставляя в сторону коробку с надписью "РАЗНОЕ".  
  
— Я не думаю. Подожди, это может быть Пейно.  
  
— Кто такой Пейно?  
  
Кто-то звонит в дверь снова, и после того, как Луи смотрит на него ожидающим взглядом, Гарри оборачивается, чтобы пойти открыть дверь.  
  
Высокий парень с широкими плечами и бицепсами смотрит на него с улыбкой.   
  
— Эм... я не помешал?  
  
— Нет? — спрашивает Гарри, оглядываясь через плечо.  
  
— Луи дома?  
  
— Да, он... дома. Он внутри. Заходи.  
  
— Я Лиам, кстати, — говорит Лиам, протягивая руку Гарри.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Как долго вы встречаетесь-  
  
— Иисус, Лиам, ты жив? — спрашивает Луи, идя им навстречу, как только они входят в гостиную. — Гарри, наш водный мальчик, любезно предложил помочь мне с распаковкой моего дерьма. В отличие от некоторых людей.  
  
— Я сказал тебе, что я был занят с Софи-  
  
— Когда ты не занят?  
  
Лиам не отвечает, поскольку тянет Луи в объятия, хлопая его по спине.  
  
— Ты принес?  
  
Лиам кивает и ищет что-то в карманах джинсов, прежде чем достает небольшой контейнер, который наполнен чем-то подозрительно похожим на мочу.  
  
— Это…? — спрашивает Гарри, указывая на жидкость.  
  
— Да. Спасибо, чувак. Пойду, положу куда-нибудь, где я ее не забуду, так как мне завтра надо сдать ее.  
  
Луи исчезает наверху, оставляя Гарри в неловкой тишине с Лиамом в гостиной.  
  
— Так, откуда ты знаешь Луи?  
  
— Я получил место мальчика для воды в команде, и Луи попросил помочь ему в распаковке вещей.  
  
— Так здесь ничего подозрительного не происходит?  
  
Гарри смотрит на Лиама в замешательстве.  
  
— Эм, нет?  
  
— Ладно, я просто спросил.  
  
Гарри не спрашивает, почему Лиам спросил его об этом, потому что, насколько он знает, Луи никогда не говорил о нем друзьям. Когда Луи возвращается, Гарри и Лиам уже разобрали коробки на кухне и готовы начать с зоной наверху.  
  
— Мне надо бежать, Томмо, но мы должны встретиться как-нибудь за кружечкой пива, — говорит ему Лиам, похлопывая его по плечу.  
  
— Куда ты идешь? — спрашивает его Луи, беря в руки коробку для ванной.  
  
— Собираюсь встретиться с Зейном. Хочу пройтись по ювелирным магазинам.  
  
— Ты хочешь сделать предложение Софии и не спросил у меня совета? Я — твой друг.  
  
— Зейн... Зейн — мой друг. А ты — это ты.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, а затем смотрит на Гарри несколько секунд.   
  
— Ладно. Напиши мне, когда купите. Некоторые парни из команды и я пойдем в бар в пятницу, приходи, если хочешь.  
  
Лиам кивает, пожимает Гарри руку и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете друг друга, если ты только что переехал в Лондон?  
  
Луи смотрит на него, когда они поднимаются по лестнице с двумя коробками в руках.  
  
— Мы ходили в один колледже до того, как я переехал сюда, но, как видишь, мы продолжаем общаться.  
  
Они ставят коробки в спальне, прежде чем начинают открывать их. Они наполнены чистыми простынями, наволочками, подушками и одеялами.  
  
— Зачем тебе столько постельного белья? — спрашивает Гарри, но потом видит, как Луи нерешительно качает головой. — На самом деле, мне все равно. Я не хочу знать.  
  
Луи хихикает, берет белье из коробки и идет в сторону двуспальной кровати, которая занимает почти все место в комнате.  
  
— Они чистые?  
  
— Да. Они новые.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за ним, сдерживая себя от того, чтобы показать ему, как правильно надо заправлять постель.   
  
— Ты хоть знаешь, как надо застилать кровать?  
  
— Возможно, я могу показаться мудаком, но, на самом деле, у меня была служанка в Париже, которая заправляла мою постель и готовила для меня. Поэтому, нет, я не знаю, как это делается.  
  
— Ты был занят другими вещами? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Почему мне кажется, что ты потихоньку начинаешь думать, что я невыносимый придурок?  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты придурок, — отвечает Гарри, забирая простыни из его рук. — Не то чтобы это имело значение.  
  
Луи не отвечает, так как делает шаг назад, чтобы позволить Гарри постелить простыни на кровать так, как они должны. Скрестив руки на груди, он наблюдает за его действиями с нахмуренными бровями.  
  
Когда Гарри оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, обратил ли Луи на него внимания, он находит его смотрящего вниз на его задницу. Он ничего не говорит, хотя, улыбка, играющая на его губах остальную часть дня, в каком-то смысле выдает его с потрохами.  
  
**-**  
  
Первое, что Давид говорит Гарри, когда он входит в раздевалки в пятницу, что он придет в паб сегодня вечером с несколькими парнями из команды.  
  
— Кто еще придет? — спрашивает Гарри, мысленно составляя план взять определенную сумму денег у отца, прежде чем тот уйдет в Барселону поздно вечером.  
  
— Хэррера, Томлинсон, Ван Перси и некоторые парни, которых знает Луи. Ты можешь пригласить свого белокурого друга тоже, если хочешь.  
  
— Найла?  
  
— Ирландского парня.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбается Гарри, думая о том, как Найл будет прыгать от радости, когда узнает об этом.  
  
Как только он заканчивает загружать тележку, он отправляет смс-сообщение Найлу.  
  
**Гарри:**   _Суварэс и де Хеа велели мне взять тебя с нами в паб сегодня вечером_  
  
**Барбара:**   _кого?_  
  
**Гарри:**  Найла  
  
**Барбара:**   _пошел ты_  
  
**Найл:**   _да, блядь!!! Когда и где? Я буду в пабе в 7!!!_  
  
**Гарри:**   _еще точно не знаю когда_  
  
**Гарри:**   _к сожалению барбс это мальчишник_  
  
**Найл:**   _как он спросил? Что он сказал?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _он велел мне привести с собой моего белокурого друга_  
  
**Гарри:**   _ирландского друга_  
  
**Найл:**   _(пивной emoji) (пивной emoji) (пивной emoji)_  
  
Гарри качает головой и выключает телефон, засовывая его в задний карман джинсов. Первым выходя на поле, он садится на одну из скамеек, где ждет, когда остальная часть команды выйдет и наконец-то начнет тренировку.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как они делают разминку, стараясь не смотреть на Луи слишком много. Он достаточно насмотрелся на него в машине, так как Луи сдержал свое слово и теперь подвозит его на работу после высаживания Зейна у него дома.  
  
— Скучаешь? — спрашивает Луи, подбегая к Гарри час спустя со слипшимися волосами на лбу.  
  
— Немного.  
  
Луи убирает мокрую челку влево и наклоняется, чтобы достать свою бутылку с водой, на этот раз без помощи Гарри.  
  
— Я слышал, что ты пойдешь с нами в паб сегодня вечером.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, ковыряя пальцами скамейку.  
  
— Ты уверен, что справишься с таким количеством алкоголя?  
  
— Да, я не ребенок.  
  
— Будешь пить наравне со мной?  
  
— Не думаю, что я справлюсь с таким количеством алкоголя, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, щуря глаза,  
  
— Я знал, что ты не сможешь.  
  
— На самом деле? Я бы не был так уверен в себе.  
  
— Заключим пари? — говорит Луи, подходя ближе с ухмылкой на лице.  
  
— Давай. Мы будем пить одновременно, и первый, кто напьется, проигрывает.  
  
— Что я получу, если выиграю?  
  
— А что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, звучит ли это сексуально, как было задумано.  
  
— Хм... поскольку у меня нет бассейна, я буду пользоваться твоим бассейном в течение одного дня.  
  
— Конечно. А что, если я выиграю?  
  
— Ну и что ты хочешь?  
  
Гарри кусает губу.   
  
— Что вы готов дать мне?  
  
— Все, что угодно. Я не тряпка!  
  
— Ничего не приходит на ум прямо сейчас.  
  
— Как насчет минета?  
  
Гарри кашляет, чувствуя, как щеки предательски начинают краснеть.  
  
— Вау... серьезно?  
  
— Я готов разрушить некоторые границы. Потому знаю, что я выиграю.  
  
— Ты готов сделать мне минет?  
  
— Этого не случится, — ухмыляется Луи, ставя бутылку с водой обратно на место.  
  
— Ты просто заставляешь меня выиграть это пари.  
  
Луи наклоняется и протягивает руку Гарри для рукопожатия.  
  
— Я не умею проигрывать, — это последнее, что он говорит, прежде чем поворачивается и присоединяется к своим одноклубникам на поле.  
  
Они играют короткий матч, чтобы посмотреть, как слаженно играют новые игроки.  
  
Гарри ждет Луи около раздевалки после того, как он заканчивает уборку. Дискуссии о пари начинаются, как только они достигают стоянки.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь отступить? — спрашивает его Луи, постукивая пальцами на руле в такт песне.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Хорошо. Если ты впадешь в алкогольную кому, я не буду нести ответственность за тебя.  
  
— Этого не случится, не волнуйся. Единственный раз, когда я был в отключке, это когда Найл праздновал свой восемнадцатый день рождения. Тогда я выпил пятнадцать рюмок водки за десять минут. И как видишь, я не умер.  
  
— Ладно. Я просто подумал, что мне стоит тебя предупредить, что я никогда не проигрываю.  
  
— Я собираюсь выиграть это пари, — заявляет Гарри, когда они, наконец, подъезжают к его дому.  
  
— Ты действительно так сильно хочешь минет? — смеется Луи, останавливая машину.  
  
— Нет, я просто хочу доказать тебе, что ты не сдержишь свое слово.  
  
— Я никогда не меняю правил ставки или обещаний. Даже не надейся.  
  
— Ладно. В какое время и где?  
  
-Мы встречаемся возле бара в девять. Или это слишком поздно для тебя?  
  
Гарри бросает напоследок самодовольный взгляд, прежде чем выходит из машины и хлопает дверью, может быть, немного сильнее чем обычно.  
  
**-**  
Найл приезжает к дому Гарри как раз в назначенное время. И после полутора часов игры в ФИФА в гостиной Гарри, наконец, поднимается наверх, чтобы принять душ и переодеться.  
  
Его отец не вставал со стула на кухне последние три часа, поэтому, когда Гарри подходит к нему, он даже не утруждается оторвать взгляд от бумаг, которые сейчас читает.  
  
— Я ухожу, — говорит Гарри, беря его бумажник с кухонного стола. Его отец даже не вздрагивает.  
  
— Возьми свои ключи, потому что у меня самолет в двенадцать, так что я уеду через час.  
  
— Когда ты вернешься?  
  
— В воскресенье вечером, так как у меня благотворительный вечер в понедельник, и ты идешь со мной.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, но не комментирует это, доставая пятьдесят фунтов из его бумажника.   
  
— Я справлюсь.  
  
— Я оставлю тебе немного денег на еду, если ты куда-то поедешь, просто воспользуйся картой.  
  
Гарри кивает. Он уже все знает, ничего нового.  
  
Найл ждет его у двери с выжидающим выражением на лице.  
  
— Мы поедем на такси?  
  
— Да, я уже вызвал его.  
  
Такси приезжает через три минуты, а в пять минут десятого они уже стоят напротив Темпл-бар. Они не видят других парней, что означает, что они уже, наверняка, внутри.  
  
— Гарри! — кто-то зовет его, Гарри поворачивает голову, замечая, как Андер машет ему со столика в углу. Давид, Луи, Дэйли и Робин также сидят там (странно называть их по именам, но было бы еще страннее, если бы Гарри называл их по фамилии).  
  
Они занимают последние два пустых места за столом, когда подходит официантка, спрашивая их, что они хотели бы заказать.  
  
— Я бы хотел начать с виски с колой, — говорит Луи, смотря на Гарри с любопытством.  
  
— Два, — поправляет его Гарри.  
  
Остальная часть парней заказывает то же самое, прежде чем Найл начинает говорить о Премьер-Лиге.  
  
Когда официантка приносит им их напитки, Гарри пытается выпить свой как можно скорее.  
  
— Полегче, Стайлс, это наша первая остановка, — хихикает Луи, следом же ставя пустой стакан на стол.  
  
— Между вами сегодня происходит какое-то соревнование? — спрашивает Давид, указывая на них.  
  
— Нет, — одновременно отвечают они.  
  
Когда обсуждение вновь возобновляется и внимание к их персонам спадает, Гарри наклоняется к Луи, шепча ему на ухо: "Добейся успеха". Он может справиться с этим.  
  
Оказывается, он, на самом деле, не может справиться с этим. Два часа, три клуба, четыре коктейля и пять раундов шотов позже Гарри прислоняется к бару в каком-то клубе с дымкой перед глазами. Его голова кружится, и Луи кричит ему в ухо бог знает о чем.  
  
— Это что, Лиам? — спрашивает Гарри, указывая в сторону их столика.  
  
— Да, он здесь вместе с Софи и Зейном. Я готов к новому раунду шотов. А ты?  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову и с раздраженным выражением на лице. Еще один раунд и он уйдет.  
  
— Ты сдаешься? — спрашивает Луи, ухмыляясь. — Просто скажи волшебное слово, и я буду счастлив, купаясь завтра в твоем бассейне целый день.  
  
Слова Луи звучат нечленораздельно, но он, определенно, не пьян, как Гарри. Что несправедливо, блядь.  
  
— Что? Я не сдамся. Наливай.  
  
— Водка или текила?  
  
Гарри кривится:  
— Текила.  
  
Луи кивает и заказывает четыре рюмки текилы, четыре дольки лайма и немного соли.  
  
Когда перед ними ставят шоты, они передвигаются немного вправо, чтобы не мешать людям, которые хотят заказать что-то себе в баре.  
  
— Я начинаю первым, — говорит Луи, беря ломтик лайма в руки. — Наклони шею.  
  
Гарри даже толком не понимает, что Луи хочет, он просто повинуется. Закрыв глаза, он покрепче сжимает ладонью край бара.  
  
Он кусает губы, когда чувствует, как холодная жидкость стекает по его шее, а затем теплым языком Луи слизывает все это, выпивая залпом напиток.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него, сжимая пальцами собственную рюмку и размышляя, следует ли ему делать то же самое.  
  
— Ай, к черту, — говорит он, беря дольку лайма, выдавливая ее на шею Луи, слизывая и выпивая так же залпом стопку текилы.  
  
На мгновение все останавливается, пока алкоголь стекает по его горлу и останавливается в районе живота, оставляя за собой горячий след.  
  
— Мои внутренности горят! — смеясь, кричит Гарри, теряя равновесие.  
  
— Бля... бля... ты в порядке? — спрашивает Луи, хватая его за руку.  
  
— Да... нет. Я думаю, что в ближайшее время мне станет плохо. Мне нужно немного-  
  
— Свежего воздуха.  
  
— Свежего воздуха. Да. Звучит хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, обнимая Луи за плечи, чтобы не упасть во второй раз.  
  
Как только они выходят на улицу, Гарри отстраняется от Луи и садится на траву рядом со зданием. Он закрывает глаза, ложится на траву и смотрит на небо.  
  
— Ты в порядке, дружище?  
  
— Нет, я думаю, я собираюсь заснуть, — мычит Гарри, скрещивая лодыжки.  
  
— Черт, не делай этого. Я отвезу тебя домой, просто скажи мне, где твоя куртка?  
  
— В гардеробе.  
  
— А где твой номерок?  
  
Гарри косит глаза, потому что его голова раскалывается, и он просто хочет спать.  
  
— У меня в кармане. Я не... — он замолкает. Пахнет дымом, значит Луи, должно быть, зажег сигарету. Он бы попросил у него одну для себя, но он слишком пьян.  
  
Гарри может слышать вздох Луи, прежде чем чувствует касание чьей-то руки по-настоящему близко к его промежности, пока та не находит небольшой номерок из гардероба.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь. Просто... пожалуйста, не двигайся. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я не смог бы, даже если бы я попробовал.  
  
Луи возвращается в кратчайшие сроки, говоря, что он вызвал такси и что он должен встать.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
— Иисус Христос... кто думал, что это будет хорошей идеей? М задается вопросом Луи, поднимая Гарри вверх. Гарри цепляется за плечи Луи, позволяя ему посадить себя в такси, где он тут же, не раздумывая, падает на заднее сиденье.  
  
Луи говорит водителю адрес, садится в переднее сиденье и не сводит глаз с Гарри на протяжении всей поездки. Он платит водителю, а затем тянет Гарри за руку с заднего сиденья.  
  
— Иисус, сколько ты весишь? — спрашивает Луи, когда ему удается открыть ворота ключами Гарри.  
  
Гарри бормочет что-то невразумительное, а потом визжит, когда Луи внезапно закидывает его на плечо  
  
— Это... не лучшее... положение, — говорит. — Но, по крайней мере, я вижу твою задницу.  
  
Луи заходит внутрь и бросает его вниз на диван, прежде чем садится на подлокотник с разряженным выражением на лице.  
  
— Дерьмо. Никогда не буду больше с тобой пить.  
  
Гарри фыркает и пытается что-то сказать, но он слишком пьян. Последнее, что он видит — это как Луи встает и снимает с себя пиджак.


	5. The one with the pouting

                                                       

 

Гарри просыпается с открытым ртом и убийственным похмельем. Прошлая ночь возникает перед глазами по частям, он не может вспомнить, когда все пошло под откос.  
  
Первая вещь, которую он замечает, состоит в том, что у него слюни на щеке. Вторая вещь заключается в том, что он находится определенно не в своей комнате, а в гостиной на диване на первом этаже. В-третьих, Луи сидит на одном из кресел, колени прижаты к его груди, и да, он спит.  
  
Гарри поднимает руки над головой и вытирает щеку, прежде чем окончательно встает, чтобы размять спину. Солнце светит довольно раздражающе через стеклянные окна, которые выходят на задний двор, и Гарри удивляется, почему на них до сих пор нет штор. Даже при том, что сад выглядит прекрасным, солнце все равно может быть очень раздражающим с утра.  
  
Гарри делает себе чашку кофе и прокручивает ленту Facebook, попутно прислоняясь ко столу. Он смотрит на часы на своем телефоне и понимает, что Зейн скоро будет здесь, так что он может открыть ворота.  
  
Когда приезжает Зейн, Гарри успевает принять душ и переодеться в плавки и в настоящее время он склоняется над плитой, готовя себе омлет.  
  
— Почему Луи спит в твоем кресле?  
  
— Я действительно не помню прошлую ночь, — краснея, отвечает Гарри. — Было слишком много выпивки.  
  
Зейн качает головой, ставя свой рюкзак на стул.   
  
— Получается, Лу тоже пил? Потому что он еще то дерьмо, когда с похмелья.  
  
— Да, мы пили вместе, но он был не очень пьян. Я имею в виду... я так думаю.  
  
— Тем не менее, у него будет похмелье. Тебе нужно сделать ему тост и апельсиновый сок, это обычно помогает ему.  
  
— Хорошо, я сделаю это.  
  
Зейн исчезает снаружи после того, как Гарри доедает свой омлет. Покончив с едой, Гарри делает Луи похмельный завтрак. Он почти заканчивает со свежим апельсиновым соком, когда Луи входит в кухню, потирая глаза.  
  
— Моя голова — это сплошной ебаный стук, — бормочет Луи, садясь за стол. Он не надевает пиджак, его рубашка висит низко на ключицах, демонстрируя татуировки.  
  
Гарри ставит тарелку с едой и стакан перед ним, а затем садится рядом.  
  
— Зейн сказал тебе сделать это? — спрашивает Луи, откусывая тост.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я не заслуживаю этого.  
  
Гарри смотрит на его лицо, на его сонные глаза, на его легкую утреннюю щетину и острые скулы, прежде чем сосредотачивает свое внимание на его ресницах.  
  
— Ты был так пьян вчера вечером, — продолжает Луи.  
  
— Я действительно не помню многого из этого.  
  
— Мне пришлось перекинуть тебя через плечо, чтобы донести от ворот до гостиной.  
  
— Ты на самом деле сделал это?  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я не достаточно сильный, чтобы нести тебя?  
  
— Ну... — замолкает Гарри с дразнящей улыбкой на лице. — Нет, я просто издеваюсь над тобой.  
  
Луи морщит нос и облизывает губы, когда заканчивает с едой. Он выпивает залпом стакан апельсинового сока и затем со вздохом откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
— Так как я выиграл, я проведу весь день в твоем бассейне.  
  
— Неужели я на это согласился? — спрашивает Гарри, хотя он не имеет абсолютно ничего против.  
  
— Да, когда мы заключили пари.  
  
— Но у тебя нет плавок, — я также не буду возражать, если ты будешь загорать нагишом, добавляет про себя Гарри.  
  
— Да ладно, я уверен, что ты одолжишь мне что-то. Хотя я не уверен, что пространство вокруг моего паха влезет туда.  
  
— Я думаю, что влезет, — дразнясь, отвечает Гарри, Луи улыбается, наклоняет голову и поднимает брови.  
  
— Ну, у тебя нет никакого способа доказать это, не так ли?  
  
Гарри думает, что он попал в слишком глубокую воронку флирта (что еще здесь происходит?), потому что ему нечего сказать. Ничего умного или смешного, в любом случае.  
  
— Тебе придется подождать, чтобы увидеть это, — отвечает после небольшой паузы Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, чтобы поместить посуду в посудомоечную машину, прежде чем Луи может увидеть его румянец.  
  
— Покажи мне, где находится твоя комната, — отвечает Луи, вставая из-за стола.  
  
Это второй раз за сегодня, когда Гарри задыхается.   
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— Мне нужны плавки, забыл?  
  
— Ох... я думал, ты поедешь домой переодеваться.  
  
— Неа. У тебя есть с этим проблемы?  
  
— Нет... конечно, нет. Следуй за мной.  
  
Гарри поднимается по лестнице, кусая губы, чувствуя, как напряженность висит между ними, когда они идут в его комнату, хотя не было никакой причины для этого.  
  
— Красивая комната, — говорит Луи, входя в комнату, разглядывая плакаты с Дэвидом Бекхэмом и Капитаном Америкой, которые висят у Гарри на стене.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Очень по-мужски.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, когда открывает шкаф и роется в ящике, пока не находит то, что ищет. Пара синих плавок, которые так контрастно подходят к его желтым шортам.  
  
— Они такие короткие, — улыбается Луи, беря в руки плавки.  
  
— Ты... ты можешь переодеться в ванной.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Подожди... Луи?  
  
Луи поворачивает голову с вопросительным выражением на лице.   
  
— Хм?  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь провести весь день здесь?   
  
— Ну, это лучше, чем идти домой и распаковывать коробки, не так ли? — отвечает Луи, прежде чем исчезает в ванной, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Гарри выжидает пару секунд, прежде чем он, наконец, переодевается в желтые шорты, а затем садится на кровать, чтобы проверить телефон.  
  
Он получает несколько уведомлений в whatsapp'е от Найла и Барбары, которые спрашивают его, что он делает сегодня и не против ли он, если придут к нему потусоваться у бассейна.  
  
**Гарри:**   _ты дружишь со мной только потому, что у меня есть бассейн, не так ли?_  
  
**Найл:**   _я думал, что мы это уже выяснили :))_  
  
**Гарри:**   _ты можешь приехать, но Луи тоже здесь_  
  
**Барбара:**   _Томлинсон????_  
  
**Гарри:**   _да. Долгая история_  
  
**Найл:**   _мы будем через час_  
  
**Гарри:**   _подождите, вы что ребята вместе?_  
  
**Найл:**   _:)_  
  
**Барбара:**   _:)_  
  
Звук открывающейся двери отвлекает Гарри от его телефона, и когда он смотрит вверх, он видит, что Луи стоит перед ним в голубых плавках, от вида которых у Гарри моментально наполняется рот слюной.  
  
Грудь Луи подтянута, тело покрывает легкий загар, и Гарри сдерживает себя из последних сил, чтобы не наброситься на него. Плавки прикрывают верхнюю часть бедра Луи, а его ноги выглядят настолько восхитительными, что хочется укусить их.  
  
— Ты в порядке, малыш? — спрашивает с самодовольным выражением на лице Луи, складывая свою одежду на кровать Гарри и беря пачку "Мальборо" из штанов.  
Гарри поднимает брови. Он не любит, когда Луи, зовет его "малышом", как будто ему четыре года, но он ничего не говорит.  
  
— Найл и Барбара тоже приедут, — говорит Гарри Луи, когда они спускаются вниз по лестнице.  
  
— Они твои друзья.  
  
Гарри не уверен, что он должен ответить, поэтому он просто чешет затылок и придерживает раздвижную дверь для Луи.  
  
Луи улыбается, оборачиваясь через плечо.   
  
— Какой джентльмен.  
  
Они ложатся рядом друг с другом на шезлонгах, Луи улыбается и слегла обрызгивает водой Зейна. Мулат поднимает глаза от телефона, болтая ногами в воде. Он бросает Луи вопросительный взгляд — на самом деле, ему просто лень спрашивать, что ему надо.  
  
— Что тебе нужно от него? — спрашивает Гарри, кладя очки на столик.  
  
— Просто хочу посмотреть, что он делает.  
  
— Хочешь выпить или еще что? Потому что я собираюсь попросить его сделать мне мохито.  
  
— Два мохито тогда. Давно его не пил.  
  
Гарри кивает и встает, чтобы подойти к Зейну.  
  
Когда он возвращается с двумя мохито в руке, Луи курит, прокручивая ленту новостей в телефоне. Гарри садится на шезлонг, ставя стакан на столик между их креслами.  
  
— Держи, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель.  
  
Гарри наклонятся вперед и берет сигарету из пачки Луи, скользя взглядом по его загорелым ногам, потому что они просто... прекрасны.  
  
К счастью, его телефон жужжит на столе, так он берет его, не смотря на экран.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Эй приятель, мы стоим на улице! — говорит взволнованный голос. — Открывай!  
  
— Ухх... хорошо, — говорит Гарри, замечая Зейна, идущего внутрь дома. — Зейн откроет ворота для вас, просто позвоните в дверной звонок.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Гарри кладет трубку и кусает внутреннюю часть щеки. Он действительно хочет поговорить с Луи, но он понятия не имеет, что сказать. Или как начать разговор, если на то пошло. Потому что, по правде говоря, Луи, отчасти, пугающий.  
  
— Так э-э... как тебя перевели из "Пари Сен-Жермен"?  
  
Луи, наконец, смотрит на него, выдыхает дым изо рта и кладет сигарету в пепельницу.  
  
— Ну... я получил очень хорошее предложение от Ван Гаала, так что я подумал, почему бы мне не переехать обратно в свою страну и играть за команду, которая нравилась мне, когда я был еще ребенком?  
  
— Ух ты, круто.  
  
— Откуда такие вопросы?  
  
Луи смотрит на него вопросительно, но он улыбается, это хороший знак.   
  
— Я просто... я не хочу походить на неудачника... я... просто хочу узнать тебя получше. Иисус, я похож на сталкера сейчас.  
  
Гарри отодвигается все дальше и дальше от своей цели не быть больше неловким подростком.  
  
— Я ненавижу неловкое молчание, хорошо? — продолжает он, и все, что он хочет сделать, это хлопнуть себя по лицу. — Прости. Я, наверное... я, наверное, делаю его еще более неловким...   
  
Луи хихикает.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
— Вау, — отвечает Гарри, не зная, что сказать. — Спасибо?  
  
Луи поворачивает голову, когда он слышит голоса Найла и Барбары, доносящиеся изнутри дома. Они уже в купальниках (вероятно, переодели их внутри) и они тут же замолкают, когда подходят ближе к Гарри и Луи.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Найл, рассматривая Луи и протягивая ему руку для приветствия.  
  
— Найл из Ирландии, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, пожимая ему руку.  
  
— Единственный и неповторимый.  
  
— А это твоя подружка? Б... Барбара. Привет, — она улыбается, пожимает ему руку, кидая вещи на шезлонг рядом с Гарри.  
  
Это только вопрос времени, когда Найл начнет натирать спину Барбаре лосьоном для загара — от его действий Гарри хочется блевануть, правда.  
  
— Я собираюсь в бассейн. Ты со мной? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря только на Луи.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Луи встает, потягивается, прежде чем садится на край бассейна, чтобы проверить воду.  
  
— Смотри, не переусердствуй, — громко смеется Найл, Гарри показывает ему средний палец.  
  
— Разве ты не должен сейчас засовывать свой язык в рот Барбаре?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Гарри оборачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Луи опускается в бассейн. Он следует его примеру, но спускается по лестнице вместо этого.  
Луи прислоняется к стене бассейна, закрывает глаза и вытягивает голову вверх к солнцу.  
  
— Я думаю, что твое лицо — это единственная часть тела, которая еще не загорела, — говорит Гарри, медленно идя ему навстречу.  
  
— Ты еще не видел все части моего тела.  
  
Брови Гарри поднимаются вверх.   
  
— Еще?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты сказал "еще".  
  
— Нет, я думаю, тебе показалось, — отвечает Луи, смотря на него невинно.  
  
Гарри качает головой и кусает губу.  
  
— Итак, ты видел свою семью, после того как вернулся в Англию? — спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь завязать разговор. Если честно, он просто хочет услышать его голос. Он безнадежен и он знает Луи всего-то около трех недель.  
  
— Пока нет, но они все приедут на следующей неделе на семейный обед.  
  
— Так у тебя большая семья?  
  
Луи поворачивает голову и, улыбаясь, смотрит на Гарри.   
  
— У меня пять сестер и брат.  
  
— Вау. Большая семья. И они все младше тебя?  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать со всей этой информацией? Ты пишешь блог обо мне?  
  
Гарри краснеет. Ну, у него действительно есть tumblr, но, технически, он не о Луи. Он просто ребложит фотографий Луи (иногда!) и иногда пишет о нем немного информации. (Он создал пять блогов о Луи Томлинсон в течение последних трех недель, но никто не должен знать об этом.)  
  
Гарри колеблется, может быть, слишком долго, но все же отвечает.   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты врешь, — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Я не вру! Я может быть делал несколько реблогов твоих фотографий, но на этом все. Не льсти себе.  
  
Он хочет погладить себя по голове за то, что не увильнул и выдержал напор Луи.  
  
— Какой сайт?  
  
— Tumblr.  
  
— Так, есть ли какие-то блоги о мне? — продолжает Луи.  
  
— Конечно, есть. На tumblr есть блоги обо всем в мире.  
  
Луи ничего больше не говорит, поэтому Гарри принимается за свой коктейль. Когда он заканчивает, Луи стоит спиной к нему, разговаривая с Зейном, который сидит, скрестив ноги, на краю бассейна с сигаретой между губами.  
  
— Скейт-парк? Когда? — слышит Гарри обрывок разговора.  
  
Зейн смотрит на Гарри в течение секунды перед ответом.   
  
— В девять? Лиам и София сегодня свободны и тоже хотят оттянуться. Поэтому я захвачу свое барахло.  
  
— Ох, круто. Я буду там.  
  
Когда Зейн смотрит на Гарри снова, он делает вид, что он не слушает их.  
  
— Не хочешь пригласить Гарри тоже? — спрашивает Зейн Луи, тот сразу же поворачивает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри через плечо.  
  
— Конечно, почему нет? Смешной ребенок.  
  
— Хорошо. Пригласи своих друзей тоже. Чем больше, тем лучше.  
  
Луи кивает, и Зейн встает.  
  
— Пока. Увидимся позже,— говорит Зейн в сторону Гарри  
  
Гарри кивает и напоминая ему, чтобы он закрыл ворота, и когда Зейн скрывается в доме, он выходит из бассейна. Он машет головой, как мокрый пес, и затем ложится на лежак рядом с Найлом.  
  
Барбара читает книгу, а Найл смотрит видео на YouTube, так что он не беспокоит их, вытягивает ноги вперед и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь теплыми лучами солнца.  
  
Луи присоединяется к нему через минуту с банкой колы в руке.   
  
— Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я взял банку из холодильника.  
  
— Все в порядке, Стефани ходит в продуктовый магазин каждый понедельник и четверг. Мы справимся.  
  
— Мы идем в скейт-парк сегодня вечером, хотите я вас подвезу? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Найл сразу кивает, и, конечно, Барбара делает то же самое, потому что его друзья просто любят внимание от футбольной звезды Луи Томлинсона. Или это, может быть, просто мысли Гарри.  
  
— Что мы будем делать в скейт-парке? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ну не знаю... кататься на скейтах? — отвечает Луи, как будто это очевидно. — Не катался на нем с тех пор, как уехал в Париж. Лиам и София тоже будут там и, может быть, еще будут парочку друзей Зейна.  
  
— Но я не умею кататься на скейтборде.  
  
— Тогда ты будешь держать бутылку водки, которую мы привезем с собой.  
  
— Ох. Ладно.  
  
Тактика игры Гарри в недотрогу — попытка заставить Луи поехать туда только вместе, — не принесла того результата, как планировалось, но если честно, его планы никогда не работали.  
  
Луи уезжает через час с небольшой улыбкой на лице, напоминая им еще раз, что они встречаются в девять. Гарри удостоверяется, что он сел в такси, прежде чем возвращается обратно.  
  
**-**  
  
Гарри в отчаянье, и Найл, возможно, хочет убить его прямо сейчас.  
  
Они были в комнате Гарри в течение, по крайней мере, часа, таким образом, они, наконец, выбрали одежду на сегодняшний вечер. И, как всегда, Гарри не мог выбрать, какую футболку одеть: белую или черную. Он, как обычно, выбрал черные джинсы, красные конверсы, но вот футболка — это проблема.  
  
— Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? — стонет Найл, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри стоит перед кроватью, глядя на футболки с серьезным выражением на лице.   
  
— Нет, я не шучу.  
  
— Кого волнует, каким цветом будет у тебя футболка? За окном уже стемнело, все равно никто не увидит.  
  
— Мне не все равно Найл...  
  
— Просто надень белую, и пойдем.  
  
Гарри смотрит на белую футболку.  
  
— Ты уверен? Потому что теперь, когда я думаю об этом-  
  
— Я ухожу, — говорит Найл, отталкиваясь от сцены, где он стоял последние тридцать минут.  
  
— Нет, хорошо. Отлично! Я надену белую.  
  
Гарри надевает ее через голову и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Он опускает голову, проводит рукой по кудрям и, выпрямившись, убирает челку назад.  
  
— Все, я готов.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза и проверяет часы на своем телефоне.   
  
— Уже четверть десятого. Барбара убьет меня за опоздание. Она ненавидит, когда я опаздываю.  
  
Гарри игнорирует его, удостоверяясь, что он выключил свет в каждой комнате, что у Эрни есть его еда и что ключи, бумажник и телефон лежат в карманах джинсов.  
  
Они вызывают такси, так как уже поздно, и у Гарри есть пару фунтов благодаря отцу. Так что восемь минут спустя они входят в скейт-парк.  
  
Гарри может видеть Зейна на одном из пандусов и Луи, разговаривающего с девушкой с коричневыми волосами, поскольку Лиам разговаривает с Барбарой бог знает о чем.  
  
— Посмотрите, кто наконец появился, — говорит Луи, когда замечает их, подходя ближе. — Я как раз собирался пойти в супермаркет, чтобы купить бутылку водки. Хочешь пойти со мной?  
  
Гарри кивает, улыбается и быстро говорит Лиаму "Привет". Он делает мысленную заметку, что надо представиться девушке, которая, наверное, девушка Лиама, как только он вернется назад.  
  
— Водка, серьезно? — спрашивает Гарри, когда они входят в магазин.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Гарри морщится, но, тем не менее, берет ее с полки.  
  
— Ты не любишь водку? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Немного. Но я справлюсь.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами и идет к проходу чипсов, чтобы взять с полки пачку чипсов с сыром.  
  
— Ой, тебе придется взять две, потому что Найл съест одну за несколько минут.  
  
Луи смеется и берет еще одну, прежде чем они направляются к кассе.  
  
Когда они возвращаются, в скейт-парке не так уже многолюдно, как раньше: двое ребят в стороне делают трюки и несколько девчонок все еще сидят на трибунах.  
  
Гарри садится рядом с Барбарой и девушкой Лиама на лавочку, слушая, как они говорят об одежде.  
  
— Привет, ты, должно быть, Софи, — говорит Гарри, протягивая руку. — Я Гарри.  
  
— Привет, — любезно улыбается она, пожимая ему руку.  
  
— Как долго вы с Лиамом встречаетесь? — спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь завязать разговор, наблюдая за парнями.  
  
— Три года будет осенью.  
  
— Ого, это много. И вам не скучно?  
  
— Нет, — смеется она. — У нас была только одна крупная ссора, когда мы не могли выбрать, что заказать на ужин. Мы не разговаривали друг с другом в течение двух дней.  
  
— Я тоже хочу серьезных отношений, — вздыхает Барбара, смотря в сторону Найла. — Хотя я не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь будем драться из-за еды.  
  
— Мне немного скучно, — признается Гарри, смотря на Луи, катающегося на скейте и параллельно разговаривающего по телефону. Он видит, как двое парней перестали кататься велосипедах, они уставились прямо на Луи, шепча друг другу что-то на ухо. Они, наверно, думают, действительно ли это Луи Томлинсон, и если так, то они должны подойти к нему, чтобы сфотографироваться.  
  
В конце концов, один из них ставит велосипед около забора и идет к Луи, который уже перестал разговаривать по телефону.  
  
— Эй, приятель, мы может с тобой сфотографироваться? Мы — твои большие поклонники.  
  
Луи улыбается.   
  
— Конечно, — он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. — Гарри, иди, сфотографируй нас.  
  
Гарри кладет бутылки и пакеты на скамью и идет в сторону Луи. Двое парней стали по обе стороны от Луи, который, в свою очередь, встал на скейтборд, что бы быть таким же высоким, как и они.  
  
Он делает две фотографии с одного телефона, а затем ему вручают другой.   
  
— Спасибо. Удачи в чемпионате, — радостно говорит один из парней Луи, ловко запрыгивая на велосипед.  
  
— Люди часто подходят к тебе, чтобы сфотографироваться с тобой? — спрашивает Гарри Луи.  
  
— Иногда. Один раз в неделю. Может быть, два раза. Если ты увидишь эти фотографии в tumblr, пришли их мне.  
  
— Хм... на Facebook? Потому что у меня нет твоего номера телефона.  
  
— Дай мне свой телефон, я наберу себе, — говорит Луи и пока он набирает свой номер, Гарри думает, было ли это лишь предлогом, чтобы обменяться контактами. Скорее всего, нет.   
  
Телефон Луи жужжит в его кармане пару секунд позже, и он кивает, протягивая телефон обратно Гарри.  
  
— Кто хочет выпить? — кричит Найл, напугав Гарри.  
  
Он стоит на скамейке с бутылкой водки в руке, вопросительно смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Я хочу, — подходя, говорит Зейн, садясь на скамейку.  
  
Гарри занимает последнее свободное место рядом с Лиамом, что означает, что Луи должен сесть рядом ними, но он этого не делает, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет.  
  
— Перри не придет, приятель? — спрашивает Луи Зейна, открывая бутылку.  
  
— Неа. Не могла выбраться из дома.  
  
— У тебя есть девушка? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— У меня нет девушки. Пока.  
  
— Получается, ты сейчас в активном поиске?  
  
Гарри думает, что если у того нет девушки, он мог бы попытаться залезть к нему в... ну, это не совсем соответствует действительности.  
  
Луи, Лиам и Зейн начинают смеяться.  
  
— Что тут смешного? Это был просто вопрос, — обиженно говорит Гарри   
  
— Я — асексуал, — говорит Зейн ему, делая большой глоток из бутылки. Его лицо искажается от вкуса, и он, не раздумывая, передает бутылку Найлу.  
  
— Ты не чувствуешь притяжение к людям?  
  
— Не сексуальное. У меня были отношения, но они все закончилось, потому что я не хочу делать большего, в смысле там обниматься, целоваться.  
  
— Выпьем за это! — говорит Найл, поднимая вверх бутылку.  
  
— Поспорим, что Гарри будет первым, кто напьется? — говорит Луи, когда бутылка, наконец, доходит до Гарри.  
  
— Эй.  
  
Гарри делает небольшой глоток и передает бутылку Луи.  
  
— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — нахально говорит Луи, делая глоток.  
  
Они передают бутылку между собой три раза, пока она, наконец-то, не пустеет, и Гарри знает, что он уже навеселе после трех глотков. Может, Луи прав. Он действительно не умеет пить, хотя исследования показывают, что люди со светлыми глазами имеют высокую цену.  
  
Водка достигает своей кондиции, потому что Зейн уже без страха делает крутые трюки, Барбара и Найл целуются, Лиам и София уезжают, потому что они хотят большего, чем просто поцелуи.  
  
Луи занимает место между Гарри и Найлом/Барбарой и спрашивает Зейна, не хочет ли тот раскурить с ним косяк. Он меньше, чем в прошлый раз, наверное, потому что они выкурили первый несколько минут назад.  
  
— Не поможешь? — спрашивает Зейн Луи, передав ему косяк.  
  
Луи счастливо улыбается, наклоняется и подкуривает косяк . Он выдыхает дым в лицо Гарри с игривой ухмылкой на лице и протягивает ему косяк.  
  
— Нет, спасибо.  
  
— Твой выбор, малыш, — отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами и отдавая косяк Зейну.  
  
_Ладно, с Гарри достаточно._  
  
— Знаешь, что? Мне надоело, что ты называешь меня "малышом", мне не пять лет, ладно? Просто потому, что ты на несколько лет старше меня, не значит, что ты имеешь право так меня называть, — говорит Гарри, мысленно благодаря водку за то, что она придала ему мужества.  
  
Луи смотрит на него в восхищении, и Зейн даже не удосуживается посмотреть на него, продолжая курить и печатать что-то в телефоне.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Луи, смотря на Гарри затуманенными глазами. Очевидно, что алкоголь в сочетании с травкой повлияли на него. – Я не специально.  
  
— Я знаю, скорей всего, нет, но эти слова заставляют меня чувствовать себя неполноценным и... возможно, неудачником.  
  
Гарри теперь дуется, потому что его голова кружится, и он хочет поцеловать Луи в блестящие губы так сильно, что нет сил уже терпеть.  
  
— Хватит дуться, — говорит ему Луи, и это звучит как предупреждение.  
  
— Нет, — с вызовом отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Тебе больно сейчас? — сюскается Луи, разговаривая ним, как с маленьким ребенком.  
  
— Пошел ты.  
  
Луи смеется.   
  
— Ты хочешь.  
  
Гарри смотрит вниз на свои руки.  
  
— Хочешь, я поцелую тебя?  
  
У Гарри кружится голова, он не особо верит в то, что он услышал все правильно.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Хочешь, я поцелую тебя?  
  
— Эм... поцелуешь меня?  
  
Луи хлопает себя по лицу.   
  
— Ты вообще настоящий?   
  
— Просто ты спросил меня немного непонятно и ты сказал, что ты натурал, но потом ты... — Гарри начинает пьяно бормотать, не замечая, когда Луи издает разочарованный вздох и наклоняется.  
  
Его руки ложатся Гарри на затылок, и он внезапно поддается вперед, соединяя их губы вместе.  
  
Гарри ничего не делает долю секунды, прежде чем, наконец, открывает рот, чтобы поцеловать его в ответ.  
  
И, честно говоря, этот поцелуй, вероятно, был самым лучшим в мире. Он был одновременно медленным и грязным, потому что Луи, видимо, любит быть грубым, но Гарри сейчас не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться.  
  
Рука Луи скользит по спине, шее, щеке, создавая трение языком. Гарри очень надеется, что его штаны не предадут его сейчас, потому что то, что творит Луи с его языком, просто не описать словами. Гарри тихо скулит и подается вперед.  
  
Когда он думал, что вещи не могут стать лучше, Луи седлает его, но Зейн ударяет локтем ему в бок.  
  
— Ладно, я думаю вам стоит остановится, — гневно говорит Зейн, заставляя Луи оторваться от поцелуя.  
  
Зейн встает и передает косяк Луи.  
  
— Я иду домой, — говорит мулат, кладя свой скейтборд под мышку. Он не злится, нет, он просто сонный и очень пьян.  
  
— Ладно, приятель, увидимся завтра.  
  
Гарри даже не смотрит на Зейна, потому что он все еще может чувствовать, как его губы покалывает от поцелуя Луи, и он знает, что он не достаточно смел, чтобы сделать первый шаг.  
  
Все, что он должен теперь делать, это ждать, пока еще представится такая возможность.


	6. The one with the babies

                                                           

 

— Вау, они все-таки решились? — спрашивает Луи Гарри, кивая на Барбару и Найла.  
  
— Ну, после двенадцати лет сексуальной неудовлетворенности я не особо удивлён. На самом деле, я рад тому факту, что я больше не третье колесо в телеге.  
  
Луи подносит косяк к губам и делает две долгие затяжки. Он тихо хихикает и выпускает дым в лицо Гарри.  
  
— Хочешь немного?  
  
— Нет, мне хватит.  
  
— Эй, о том, что было ранее... прости меня за то, что называл тебя малышом.  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Ты уже извинился, все нормально.  
  
— Может быть, я просто хочу, чтобы ты обиделся снова, чтобы у меня появилась причина, стереть ее снова с твоего лица.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются.  
  
— Это вообще-то не смешно.  
  
— А я и не шучу, — отвечает Луи, пододвигаясь ближе.  
  
Он перебирается к Гарри на колени и по-хозяйски обвивает его плечи руками. Гарри кладет руку ему на бедра и наклоняется вперед.  
  
Несколько секунд их губы едва касаются друг друга, пока Томлинсон не рычит и не подается вперед. В этот раз все по-другому: языки бешено сталкиваются с друг другом, воздух наполняют тяжелые вдохи и стоны, и Гарри... он любит это.  
  
Он пытается пододвинуть Луи так близко, как это возможно, потому что он хочет ещеещееще.  
  
Гарри не уверен, что сейчас происходит, но все, что он знает, это то, что Луи сейчас сидит у него на коленях и тяжело дышит ему в рот.  
  
— Луи... — шепчет Гарри, когда Луи отстраняется от его губ.  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Ты просто... я думаю, тебе стоит остановиться, если ты не хочешь, эм... продолжения.  
  
Луи отрывается от шеи и смотрит вниз на колени Гарри, где сквозь джинсы проступает довольно большая эрекция.  
  
— Все в порядке. Если ты этого хочешь.  
  
— Ебать, это не... это не то, что ты подумал, я хочу... Просто... не здесь.  
  
Луи улыбается и встает, потягиваясь.  
  
— Мы должны поехать домой.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Найла и Барбару, которые, на удивление уже не целуются.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Можно у тебя переночевать? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Барбара не спрашивает, можно ли ей тоже остаться, значит, она поедет домой. Если честно, ему без разницы, сколько у него будет человек в доме, сейчас его беспокоит внушительная эрекция, ох... как же он хочет подрочить.  
  
— Я попрошу таксиста сначала отвезти тебя, нам все равно по пути, — говорит Луи, он не хочет, чтобы она добиралась до дома одна.  
  
— Я не думаю, что мне с тобой по пути, — отвечает она, когда Гарри берет бутылку и допивает водку.  
  
— Где ты живешь?  
  
— В Фэллоуфилде.  
  
— Это прекрасно.  
  
Барбара улыбается, и судя по тому, как она идет рядом с ним, очевидно, что она немного пьяна.  
  
— Спасибо, что проводишь ее домой, приятель, — говорит Найл Луи, когда прибывают два такси. Барбара целует его в щеку и забирается в одно из них.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Они пожимают друг другу руки, и Найл идет к другому такси.  
  
Луи улыбается и поворачивается к Гарри.   
  
— Увидимся в понедельник, Гарри.  
  
Гарри тупо кивает и наблюдает за тем, как Луи садится в такси. Когда машина скрывается за поворотом, он, наконец, разворачивается и присоединяется к Найлу.  
  
Как только они входят в комнату Гарри, Найл прыгает на кровать, а Гарри идет в ванную, запирая дверь позади себя.  
  
— Приятель, я даже не хочу знать, что ты делал там, — говорит Найл, когда Гарри, наконец, выходит из ванной с сонной улыбкой на лице и с полотенцем вокруг талии.  
  
— Я дрочил.  
  
Найл наклоняется и зарывается лицом в подушки.   
  
— Ууу. Ты — неудачник, братан.  
  
— Не называй меня братаном. Я ненавижу это слово.  
  
Гарри надевает боксеры и ложится на кровать с другой стороны от Найла, натягивая покрывало до груди.  
  
— Ночи.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — бормочет Найл, начиная через пару минут храпеть, как трактор.  
  
Гарри переворачивается и кладет подушку на ухо, пытаясь заглушить ею храп Найла. В конце концов, через какое-то время ему удается заснуть.  
  
-  
  
Найл уезжает в воскресенье днем после того, как они просыпаются и завтракают. Гарри закрывает ворота, поднимается в комнату и проводит оставшуюся часть дня с ноутбуком на коленях. Он покупает онлайн пару мелочевок в университет, когда раздается стук в дверь.  
  
Гарри хмурится, потому что его отец никогда не заходит в его комнату. Единственная причина, по которой он поднимается на второй этаж, состоит в том, что у него есть тут кабинет, но это бывает очень редко, так как он всегда в командировках.  
  
— Ээм, можно... войти?  
  
Дверь открывается, и входит Зейн с нерешительным выражением на лице. Гарри хмурится, закрывает свой ноутбук, уделяя ему свое внимание.  
  
— Все в порядке? Что-то случилось?  
  
— Да, — говорит Зейн, садясь на кровать рядом с Гарри. — Я хочу поговорить о том, что произошло вчера.  
  
Улыбка тот час же исчезает с лица Гарри.   
  
— Ох.  
  
— Слушай... ты и Луи... я все понимаю. Я имею ввиду, я вижу, что он тебе нравится, просто... не надо принимать все это всерьез, Гарри.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я знаю, Лу. Я знаю его больше половины своей жизни. Ему не нужны отношения.  
  
— Я не хочу отношений с ним, — фыркает Гарри.  
  
— Позволь мне перефразировать это: он не думает о том, что делает. Он флиртует с людьми, заставляет их чувствовать себя важными, но в итоге это не так — для него это ничего не значит.  
  
— То есть, он целуется с людьми, когда ему скучно?  
  
Зейн кивает.   
  
— Да. Луи — тот тип людей, который любит получать удовольствие безо всяких последствий.  
  
— Почему ты говоришь мне об этом? Ты думаешь, если мне восемнадцать, то я влюблюсь в него после поцелуя?  
  
— Нет. Я просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя были какие-то ожидания насчет него.  
  
— Я ничего не жду.  
  
— Хорошо, я рад, что мы уладили это. Я вернусь к работе.  
  
Гарри ждет, пока Зейн выйдет и закроет за собой дверь, прежде чем вернуться к своим покупкам в интернет-магазине. Он старается не думать слишком много насчет того, что Зейн только что ему сказал, и ему это удается.  
  
По большей части.  
  
-  
  
Все идет как обычно до тех пор, пока не наступает среда. Луи забирает Гарри каждое утро, чтобы отвезти его в учебный центр, заигрывает с ним (по крайней мере, Гарри думает, что он это делает, потому что он постоянно наклоняется перед ним, чтобы завязать шнурки, плюс он облизывает горлышко бутылки губами, когда пьет) на протяжении всей тренировки и затем отвозит его обратно домой.  
  
— Завтра моя семья приедет в Манчестер, — говорит Луи, останавливая машину перед домом Гарри.  
  
Обычно Луи просто высаживает его перед домом и говорит «пока», но в этот раз Гарри остаётся на месте, поворачивает голову, ожидая, что Луи продолжит.  
  
— Мне придется заботиться о близнецах, пока девочки и Дэн отправятся по магазинам.  
  
— Как это меня касается? — спрашивает в замешательстве Гарри.  
  
— Ты упоминал, что тебе нравятся дети, правильно?  
  
— Да, я раньше работал няней у моих соседей.  
  
— Как ты смотришь на то, что я заплачу тебе, чтобы ты понянчился с ними завтра и послезавтра?  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь заплатить кому-то, чтобы тот посмотрел за твоим родным братом и сестрой, которых ты не видел долгое время, в то время как ты будешь делать бог знает что?  
  
— Что? Нет, нет, нет, я буду там тоже, просто я не думаю, что смогу справиться с двумя детьми полутора лет.  
  
— О, я думаю, ты справишься.  
  
— Таким образом, ты не хочешь сидеть с маленькими симпатичными детками и получать двадцать фунтов в час?  
  
— Нет, но я... подожди, двадцать фунтов в час? Сколько неприятностей эти дети доставляют?  
  
Луи улыбается.   
  
— Увидишь. Так ты согласен?  
  
— Мне нужно больше деталей.  
  
— Они прибудут завтра около полудня, я буду ответственен за близнецов после обеда... так что, тебе придется посидеть с ними с трех до, примерно, десяти вечера.  
  
— Смысл платить мне сто фунтов за няньку для твоего брата и сестры, если ты будешь там же?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, постукивая пальцами по рулю.   
  
— Ты копишь на машину, не так ли?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Сколько ты уже накопил?  
  
Гарри краснеет и смотрит вниз на колени:  
— Сорок фунтов.  
  
Луи собирается что-то сказать, как их обоих пугает раздавшийся стук в окно. Зейн пялится на них, так что Гарри, не раздумывая, говорит Луи, что он увидится с ним завтра, прежде чем выходит из машины, чтобы впустить Зейна.  
  
— Итак, я, наконец, решила, что я хочу сделать на свой день рождения в субботу, — говорит позже той же ночью Барбара, когда они разговаривают по Скайпу.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Найл, запихивая лапшу Рамен в рот.  
  
— Я думаю о том, чтобы пригласить нескольких друзей и пойти отрываться в клуб.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь заплатить за все напитки в клубе? — спрашивает Гарри, неверяще смотря на экран.  
  
— Мама сказала, что она заплатит за все, типа подарок в честь поступления в универ.  
  
— Прикольно, — смеется Найл, вытирая лицо.  
  
— Сколько ты планируешь пригласить человек?  
  
— Примерно десять. Вас, Кайли, Тейлор и Джейд. Я подумываю также пригласить Софию и Лиама.  
  
— Софию и Лиама? — удивленно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да. Оказывается, она работает в магазине Top Shop напротив меня, она прикольная девчонка. Также Зейна.  
  
— У тебя есть его номер?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает она, как будто это само собой разумеющееся. — Еще парня Кайли — Джоша. И, может быть, Луи, если хочешь.  
  
— Ты хочешь пригласить Луи? — не веря, спрашивает Гарри.   
  
— Черт возьми, да пригласи его! — восклицает Найл.  
  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я пригласила его или нет?  
  
— Я должен спросить его?  
  
— Да. Или хочешь, я напишу ему.  
  
— Откуда у тебя его номер телефона? Что происходит?  
  
Найл пренебрежительно машет рукой.  
  
— Не имеет значения. Я напишу ему прямо сейчас.  
  
— Подожди, не делай этого!  
  
Найл замолкает и поднимает глаза от телефона.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Не говори ему, что это из-за меня. Напиши, что Барбара хочет его видеть.  
  
— Хорошо, — смеется Найл, печатая что-то в телефоне.  
  
Две минуты спустя его телефон вибрирует и он смотрит вниз.   
  
— Он согласен, приятель.  
  
— Здорово! Я позвоню завтра в клуб и забронирую нам столик на десять человек.  
  
— Ты будешь праздновать в субботу или воскресенье?  
  
— В субботу, мне в воскресенье на работу, — отвечает она Гарри. — Нет, я позвоню им сейчас.  
  
Парни слушают, как Барбара делает резервирование на свое имя, и затем идут спать.  
  
-  
  
На следующий день Луи отвозит Гарри к нему домой, чтобы подождать там прибытие его семьи. Гарри не знает, почему он нервничает, он просто встретится с родителями своего друга, ему не нужно производить впечатление на них. Несмотря на это, он надевает рубашку с пуговицами и любимые голубые джинсы, которые он никогда не достает из шкафа, если не нужно принимать кардинальные меры. Сегодня утром он не был уверен, что они вообще налезут на него, поскольку он не носил их где-то несколько месяцев. Гарри думает, что выбор рубашки был не лучшей идеей, поскольку он весь потный сейчас.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Луи .  
  
— Да, просто... очень жарко.  
  
Гарри нажимает на кнопку и опускает стекло.  
  
— Зачем ты надел рубашку?  
  
— Я просто хотел выгладить хорошо. Профессионально.  
  
— Для кого?  
  
— Эм... твоей семьи? Я думаю.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — смеется Луи, качая головой.  
  
— Ну, я собираюсь сидеть с близнецами , мне хочется произвести на них хорошее впечатление.  
  
— Коне-е-ечно.  
  
Луи паркует автомобиль в своем гараже, и к тому времени, когда они входят в его дом, Гарри начинает сходить с ума.  
  
— Мне надо переодеться. Я больше этого не вынесу.  
  
— У тебя нет сменной одежды.  
  
— У тебя есть... большая футболка? Или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.   
  
— Ты думаешь, что моя одежда не подойдет тебе?  
  
— У нас разные размеры, Луи, — отвечает Гарри, следуя за Луи вверх по лестнице.  
  
— Нет, это не так. Какой у тебя размер?  
  
— L.  
  
— Это невозможно. Ты худой.  
  
— Да, но я высокий и иногда размер "M" мне не подходит.  
  
— Ты справишься, — бормочет Луи и открывает дверь, которая ведет в гардероб.  
  
Похоже, Луи, наконец-то, убрался здесь, потому что теперь одежда в шкафу лежит организованно и ровно.  
  
— Ты сделал это все сам? — спрашивает Гарри Луи, проводя рукой по ровным стопкам футболок.  
  
— Нет. София помогла мне два дня назад с организации шкафа, но дом я украшал сам. С тобой.  
  
Луи берет с полки белую футболку и протягивает ее Гарри.  
  
— Где я могу, эм, переодеться?  
  
— Просто сними рубашку, Гарольд.  
  
Гарри морщится и делает, как он просит. Когда он тянет футболку Луи через голову, он не сильно удивляется, что она ему не подходит.  
  
— Она маленькая.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я ее вчера надевал.  
  
— Луи. Мои соски просвечиваются, и мне нечем дышать. Также я вижу свой пупок.  
  
Гарри оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на себя в зеркало.   
  
— Я смотрюсь охуенно смешно.  
  
— Хватит драматизировать.  
  
— Мне нечем дышать. Какой это размер?  
  
— Неважно,- отвечает Луи, Гарри снимает футболку и смотрит на размер.  
  
— Это… Боже мой, это "S".  
  
— Ты можешь просто отдать ее мне?  
  
Гарри смеется, и Луи, не раздумывая, забирает из его рук футболку и кладет ее обратно, доставая другую.  
  
— Это "S" или "XS"? — громко смеется Гарри.  
  
— Пошел ты.  
  
— Я пошутил, не принимай это слишком серьезно.  
  
Гарри надевает черную футболку через голову и оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на себя в зеркало.  
  
— Это лучше. Это самая большая футболка, что у тебя есть?  
  
— Нет. Есть еще парочка футболок, которые еле налазят на мои бицепсы.  
  
Гарри фыркает.   
  
— Ну, конечно.  
  
Раздается звонок в дверь, и Гарри машинально поправляет волосы.  
  
— Черт, они уже здесь. Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
Гарри смотрит на телефон.   
  
— Полвторого.  
  
— У нас ланч в два.  
  
— Что... ты серьезно? Что я буду делать, пока ты будешь обедать со своей семьей?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты можешь пойти с нами, они не кусаются. Хотя, на самом деле, Эрнест может и укусить.  
  
Гарри запускает руки в волосы.   
  
— Я не подписывался на это. Я не думаю, что я должен присутствовать на семейном ужине.  
  
— Ладно, — вдыхает Луи. — Ты можешь подождать меня здесь? Я не надолго. Полтора часа максимум.  
  
— Я буду ждать тебя здесь.  
  
Луи быстро переодевается в джинсы и рубашку и смотрит на себя в зеркало, чтобы поправить волосы. Он пару раз брызгает на себя одеколоном, отчего Гарри не выдерживает и начинает кашлять.  
  
— Ладно, я ухожу. Обещай не рыться у меня в ящике с нижним бельем! — кричит Луи, закрывая дверь.  
  
После того, как за ним закрывается дверь, Гарри начинает убирать дом. Он моет пустую тарелку из-под хлопьев, которую оставил Луи на журнальном столике в гостиной этим утром, загружает машинку и выкидывает мусор из-под раковины.  
  
После того, как Гарри все делает, он, наконец, садится на диван, поражаясь, что прошло только сорок минут.  
  
Он включает телевизор и видит, что последний канал, который Луи смотрел утром, это Nickelodeon.  
  
Во время рекламной паузы он заходит на tumblr, чтобы бесцельно перебложить некоторые посты в свой блог, доказывая своим 600 подписчикам, что он еще жив. Он останавливается, когда видит ряд из четырех фотографий, датированных датой 9/07. Их опубликовал кто-то под ником fuckyeahtomlinson, на них изображен Луи с семьей на обеде.  
  
Гарри прокручивает посты дальше, но любопытство берет верх — он улыбается и возвращается к фотографиям, чтобы посмотреть на них поближе. Луи сидит между, как Гарри думает, матерью и его отчимом, они смеются над чем-то, что, по-видимому, сказала одна из его сестер. Четыре фотографии сняты с того же ракурса, так что Гарри, наконец-то, движется дальше.  
  
Луи приходит домой через час, неся двух детей в каждой руке. Мальчик дергает его за волосы, девочка же смеется по этому поводу.  
  
— Нужна помощь? — спрашивает Гарри, радуясь тому, что ему не нужно больше сидеть на диване.  
  
— Да. Можешь, пожалуйста, взять Эрнеста? Он вырвал у меня уже все волосы.  
  
Гарри кивает и берет мальчика на руки, придерживая его под попу.  
  
— Чем хотите сегодня заняться? — спрашивает Луи, усаживая близнецов на диван.  
  
— Мороженое! — кричит Дорис, цепляясь за его ноги.  
  
— Эрни?  
  
Гарри улыбается прозвищу.  
  
— Мороженое!  
  
— Твоя мама просила не давать тебе мороженое, — говорит Луи, выходя из комнаты.  
  
— Куда ты идешь? — кричит Гарри ему вслед.  
  
— Надо переобуться. Мы поедем за замороженным йогуртом.  
  
— Но ты только что сказал...  
  
— Это же не мороженое, — улыбается Луи. — Поехали, я угощаю.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и берет на руки Дорис, а затем Эрни, следуя за Луи из дома. Он садится сзади с близнецами, поражаясь, что у Луи нет автокресел для детей.  
  
— Я собирался купить автокресла для них, но потом вспомнил, что они будут здесь всего два дня, прежде чем опять уедут в Париж.  
  
— Зачем они едут в Париж?  
  
— Ну, я еще не продал свой дом, документы до сих пор в обработке, поэтому я подумал, что неплохо было бы отправить их во Францию, так как они никогда не были там.  
  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — улыбается Гарри, убирая руки Эрни от дверной ручки.  
  
— Да. Я идеальный сын.  
  
Кафе с замороженным йогуртом находится в трех минутах езды от дома Луи. Как только он паркует машину через улицу, близнецы тут же устремляются выбраться наружу.  
  
— Я видел несколько фотографий тебя с семьей, на обеде сегодня, — говорит Гарри Луи, когда они стоят в очереди. Дорис уже начинает нравиться Гарри (наверное, даже больше, чем Луи), и теперь она, не боясь, держит его за мизинец.  
  
— На Tumblr?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Может, мне стоит тоже зарегистрироваться там, чтобы посмотреть, что все говорят обо мне.  
  
— Люди, которые читают мой блог, в основном говорят о твоих лодыжках и заднице, — говорит Гарри, поднимая Дорис на руки.  
  
— Ты один из них?  
  
— Нет, — хмурится Гарри. — Ну, они точно не говорят о твоих частях тела, им, в основном, нравятся твои фотографии, которые я публикую.  
  
— Ты должен показать мне парочку блогов, когда вернемся домой.  
  
Когда они, наконец, подходят к кассе, Луи заказывает все йогурты и заправки, которые есть, что не удивительно.  
  
— У меня сегодня выходной, — говорит ему Луи, когда они садятся в машину.  
  
Гарри выбирает клубничный йогурт с земляникой, а близнецы выбирают йогурт с радужными брызгами.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— У меня строгая диета, которую я должен соблюдать во время чемпионата, мне нельзя питаться фаст-фудом или еще что-нибудь, что не входит в наш лист питания, но у меня есть один день в неделю, где я могу есть все вещи, которые мне нравятся.  
  
— И сегодня этот день?  
  
— Похоже, что да. Так что мы, вероятно, еще остановимся в Макдональдсе, когда я отвезу тебя домой сегодня вечером.  
  
Гарри кивает, садя Дорис к себе на колени, продолжая есть свою порцию.  
  
— Покажи мне мои самые популярные фотографии на Tumblr'е.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Гарри достает свой телефон и нажимает на значок tumblr, вводя в поиск "Луи Томлинсон самые популярные фото".  
  
Первое, что всплывает — это "Луи Томлинсон бицепс masterpost", Гарри кладет телефон на стол, так чтобы Луи мог увидеть.  
  
— Это похоже на видео...  
  
— GIF-файлы. Они называются GIF-файлы.  
  
— Ладно. Эти гифки взяты из бесед, игр и закулисных кадров, где говорится о моих бицепсах? — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты можешь поделиться этим? Или как оно работает на этом сайте, чтобы мои друзья могли видеть это?  
  
— У тебя должны быть подписчики. Как только ты зарегистрируешься, ты можешь реблогнуть этот пост себе в ленту.  
  
— Сделай реблог себе в ленту.  
  
Гарри прокручивает пост немного вниз, пока он не достигает кнопки реблога. Его щеки моментально краснеют, когда он видит, что он уже сделал реблог поста.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что я уже сделал реблог этого поста.  
  
Луи ухмыляется.   
  
— Ты можешь создать мне блог?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Я хочу быть в курсе всего, что происходит в мире.  
  
Гарри берет в руки телефон Луи и скачивает приложение tumblr.  
  
— Ладно, тебе нужно ввести email и пароль, — говорит он, передавая обратно телефон.  
  
В то время как Луи набирает, Гарри вытирает Дорис рот и отчищает ее волосы.  
  
— Ладно, сделано.  
  
— Хорошо. Теперь придумай URL-адрес.  
  
— Louistomlinson.  
  
— Это не подойдет.  
  
— Что значит "не подойдет"?  
  
— Я имею в виду, кто-то уже занял это имя пользователя.  
  
— Офигеть, нормально. Попробуй louiswtomlinson.  
  
— Занят.  
  
Луи выдыхает.   
  
— Lwtomlinson?  
  
— Свободен.  
  
— Наконец-то, — улыбается Луи.  
  
— Теперь ты должен указать свои интересы и подписаться на пять блогов. Что ты любишь?  
  
— Мне нравится пицца. И футбол.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Гарри, подписываясь на блоги.  
  
— О, и подпиши меня на свой блог.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы...  
  
— Да, я хочу следить за твоим блогом.  
  
— Я не выкладываю ничего интересного...  
  
— Блин, просто подпиши меня на свой чертов блог.  
  
— Лу сказал плохое слово! — восклицает Дорис, указывая на Луи ложкой.  
  
— Блин — это не плохое слово. Блядь — это плохое слово.  
  
— Луи! — говорит Гарри, прикрывая детям уши.  
  
— Что? Они все равно узнают эти слова, так или иначе.  
  
— Ты худший родитель в мире.  
  
— Дети любят меня, — протестует Луи, забирая свой телефон из рук Гарри.  
  
— Только потому, что ты иногда ведешь себя, как трехлетний малыш.  
  
— Сказал восемнадцатилетний парень.  
  
— Э-э-эй.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что выглядишь, как лягушка, когда говоришь так?  
  
— Эм... нет, — обиженно отвечает Гарри, ковыряя йогурт ложкой.  
  
— Не обижайся. Ты знаешь, что случается, когда ты начинаешь дуться.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри, чувствуя, как сердце начинает предательски стучать быстрее.  
  
— Не заставляй меня показать это перед детьми.  
  
Гарри улыбается и смотрит вниз на замороженный йогурт, он не может сказать ничего другого, потому что Дорис поворачивается и запускает свои липкие пальцы в его волосы.  
  
-  
  
Близнецы засыпают на Гарри в десять минут девятого, он испытывает немного затруднения, приветствуя семью Луи, когда они приходят позже вечером. Их сон прерывается, когда, громко смеясь, женщина входит в гостиную.  
  
— Ой, посмотрите на них! — говорит мама Луи.  
  
Луи встает с дивана, чтобы помочь ей с сумками.  
  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Луи девушка со светлыми волосами и безупречным макияжем.   
  
— Я Гарри. Эм... друг Луи.  
  
— Друг? — спрашивает она, скрещивая руки на груди, подходя ближе. — Просто друг?  
  
— Лотти! — кричит Луи из коридора.  
  
— Я Лотти, кстати.  
  
Гарри улыбается и протягивает руку.  
  
— Я Джей, мама Луи. Позволь мне оттащить детей от твоих волос, — говорит она, беря Дорис на руки.  
  
Лотти берет Эрни, так что теперь Гарри может, наконец, встать и размяться.  
  
— Вы уезжаете? — спрашивает он их, когда видит, как дверь открывается, и входят другие близнецы вместе с высокой темноволосой девушкой.  
  
— Мы спим в гостинице до завтра, так как у Луи не хватит места всем, — объясняет Джей, выходя из дома. Гарри прислоняется к косяку и наблюдает за тем, как они кучей загружаются в два такси.  
  
Когда такси, наконец, поворачивает за угол, Луи выдыхает и поворачивается к нему лицом, кладя руки ему на бедра.  
  
— Иисус. Они — сущее наказание.  
  
— У тебя большая семья. Семь детей, ничего себе.  
  
— За всем этим хаосом я толком и не поел. Давай, я отвезу тебя домой, и если хочешь, мы можем остановиться по пути где-нибудь.  
  
Гарри кивает и идет обратно внутрь, чтобы надеть кроссовки.  
  
Без десяти минут девять, когда они останавливаются у Макдональдса и заказывают два чизбургера, один гамбургер, две большие порции картошки фри и две больших колы.  
  
Луи паркуется на стоянке напротив Макдональдса, и они едят в машине с опущенными окнами, поскольку воздух очень горячий, и плюс Луи утверждает, что он не хочет, чтобы запах фаст-фуда въелся в кожаные сидения. Это, на самом деле, не имеет смысла, так как он курит в машине каждый раз, когда Гарри сидит рядом с ним.  
  
— Итак, что будет в эту субботу? Я не совсем понял о чем речь, когда Найл спросил меня.  
  
— Ох. Барбаре исполняется девятнадцать в воскресенье, и она хочет пригласить несколько друзей в клуб.  
  
— Она считает меня своим другом? — спрашивает Луи с полным ртом картошки фри.  
  
— Ну, да. Я имею в виду, я считаю тебя своим другом, значит она считает тебя своим другом. И она очень хорошо общается с Софией...  
  
— Все в порядке. Тебе, наверное, нужен сопровождающий, — дразнится Луи.  
  
— Э-э-эй. Мы взрослые люди.  
  
— О, я имел в виду именно тебя. Помню, последний раз, когда мы пошли в бар, ты напился до отключки.  
  
Гарри отводит взгляд в сторону.   
  
— Да.  
  
— Я не хочу повторения данной ситуации. Похмелье — отстой.  
  
Гарри доедает, складывает остатки в пакет и пытается выбросить его в мусорное ведро за пределами автомобиля.  
  
— Попал, — улыбается Луи, когда мусор попадает в урну. — Выбрось и мое.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— Я сказал, выкинуть и мой мусор, — отвечает Луи, суя в руки Гарри собственный бумажный мешок.  
  
Гарри попадает в урну с первого раза, и после того, как Луи заканчивает курить, он, наконец, решает отвезти Гарри домой, бормоча "Наверное, тебе пора уже спать".  
  
— Если ты еще раз, что-то скажешь про мой возраст, я никогда не буду больше с тобой разговаривать, — раздраженно говорит Гарри.  
  
— Прости, я придурок. Обычно с людьми я чувствую себя комфортно. Ты просто еще не знаешь меня, я действительно хороший парень.  
  
— Ты хочешь донести до меня какой-то смысл?  
  
— Конечно, Гарольд.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и смотрит в окно, замечая, что они, наконец-то, подъезжают к его улице. Луи останавливает машину перед механическими воротами, как обычно, и ждет, как истинный джентльмен, когда Гарри войдет внутрь.  
  
-  
  
— А у нас зарезервировано? — спрашивает Гарри, когда они стоят в очереди в клуб Tiger Tiger. Это был первый клуб, в который он пошел, когда ему было шестнадцать, и также он является первым клубом, где он напился. Он знает, что большинство людей внутри учатся в его школе.  
  
На самом деле, он уже узнал около пятнадцати человек.  
  
— Да, я зарезервировал столик два дня назад. Иисус, похоже, вся школа здесь, — говорит Найл, смотря по сторонам.  
  
Теперь, когда Барбара стоит с подругами, а Лиам, Зейн и Софи еще не прибыли, Найл уделяет гораздо больше внимания Гарри, чем обычно.  
  
Джейт, одна из подруг Барбары, не спускает с него настойчивого взгляда, поэтому он старается смотреть как можно меньше в ее направлении.  
  
Две группы людей, стоящие перед ними, входят внутрь, и Гарри, не раздумывая, достает телефон и оправляет Луи сообщение.  
  
**Гарри:**   _где ты? мы будем внутри через 5 мин_  
  
Ответ приходит через несколько секунд.  
  
**Луи:**   _В такси, буду у тебя через 3 мин :)_  
  
Удивительно, но Луи верен своему слову, потому что такси подъезжает ровно через три минуты, из нее тут же выходит Лиам, Зейн, Софи и Луи.  
  
Гарри видит, как несколько девушек за их спинами начинают шептаться, смотря на Луи — они, вероятно, узнали его, но Гарри старается не обращать на них никакого внимания. Вместо этого он слишком сосредоточенно начинает рассматривать образ Луи: на нем надета белая графическая футболка, черные узкие джинсы и пара черных ванс, его волосы по-модному уложены на правую сторону.  
  
У него опущены внешние уголки глаз, что значит, что он сонный , или что они курили косячок, прежде чем они пришли сюда. Судя по тому, как Зейн смеется в его шею, второй вариант кажется идеальным.  
  
Пока они ждут в очереди, Гарри делает коллаж из фотографии с Барбарой. Он надеется, что не забудет его опубликовать в 12 в честь ее дня рождения.  
  
— Резервирование на десять человек на фамилию Палвин?  
  
— Барбара? — спрашивает вышибала, проверяя список.  
  
— Да. С одиннадцати до четырех.  
  
— Хорошо, покажите, пожалуйста, удостоверения личности.  
  
Он смотрит удостоверение Гарри, Лиама, Софи и Зейна.  
  
— Ох, Мистер Томлинсон. Какое удовольствие встретить вас здесь, — говорит он, когда Луи проходит мимо него.  
  
— Привет, — улыбается Луи, пожимая ему руку. Мужчина просит автограф на верхней части списка, и как только Луи расписывается, он желает им отличной ночи.  
  
— Иисус, ты как знаменитость, — говорит Гарри, качая головой, когда они входят внутрь.  
  
— Ревнуешь? — кричит Луи сквозь слишком громкую музыку.  
  
— Ни капельки. Что, если ты напьешься и натворишь дел, а наутро это будет во всех газетах?   
  
— Я не из А списка знаменитостей. Может быть, С.   
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и пытается не потерять Лиама в толпе. В конечном итоге, они находят их столик, который находится в углу, все рассаживаются, и так получается, что он садится между Луи и Найлом, напротив Джейт. Как приятно.  
  
— Если у нас бронирование, мы должны заказать минимум одну бутылку водки. Что будем заказывать? — кричит Барбара, открывая меню.  
  
— Водку и RedBull! — кричит Найл, и Луи, без вопросов, с ним соглашается.  
  
— Ром с колой? — предлагает Гарри, потому что она слабее всех — он не планирует напиваться снова так скоро.  
  
— Да, давайте начнем с этого. Я заказываю бутылку водки, — говорит Барбара, закрывая меню, когда официантка подходит к их столику, чтобы спросить, что они хотели бы выпить.  
  
После того, как им приносят две бутылки в ведрах, наполненных льдом, и кока-колу, парни начинают разливать напитки по стопкам.  
  
Найл и Луи в рекордно короткие сроки первые выпивают стопки, Гарри же выпивает свой шот в два глотка.  
  
— Детские глотки? — говорит Луи ему на ухо несколько минут спустя, когда Гарри залпом выпивает четвертый шот.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову и смотрит на Луи. Это оказывается немного сложнее, чем он думал, потому что Луи пахнет совершенно удивительно.   
  
— Опять шутишь про мой возраст?  
  
— Клянусь богом, я даже не думаю об этом!  
  
Гарри качает головой и ударяет игриво Луи в плечо, чтобы показать ему, что он не обижается.  
  
Полчаса спустя, когда часы показывают 12 ночи, они громко (и пьяно) поют "с Днем рождения" для Барбары, Гарри целует ее в щеку, заходит в инстаграм и публикует коллаж.

**harrystyles:**   _счастливого 19-го дня рождения @brbrplvn !!!_  
  
Он испытывает желание выпить что-то кроме водки и рома. Когда он поворачивает в сторону бара, неожиданно чья-то рука ложится ему на плечо.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову и видит, что это Луи.  
  
— Ты не хочешь выйти со мной покурить?  
  
Он кивает, наклоняется к уху Луи и говорит.   
  
— Я хочу еще выпить!  
  
— Хорошо, я буду ждать на лестнице!  
  
Гарри кивает и идет в сторону бара. Сегодня в баре работает очень симпатичный бармен (Гарри никогда не видел его раньше, он точно бы запомнил его), Гарри садится за барную стойку, улыбается и кокетливо откидывает волосы назад.  
  
Лукас, так написано на его бейджике, улыбается ему, и Гарри, не раздумывая, заказывает Мохито.  
  
— Что? — кричит Лукас, прижимаясь к нему щекой.  
  
— Мохито!  
  
Лукас кивает и кокетливо отстраняется (Гарри предполагает, что так и есть), Гарри кладет локти на бар и неожиданно чувствует, как чья-то рука начинает гладить его по спине, опасно низко скользя к заднице. Гарри поворачивает голову и видит, как мужчина сорока лет плотоядно осматривает его с ног до головы — он явно либо пьян, либо под кайфом, (или все вместе) судя по выражению его лица.  
  
Гарри вежливо улыбается и убирает его руку, стараясь не обращать на него внимания.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает мужчина, Гарри поворачивает голову в сторону лестницы, чтобы убедиться, что Луи все еще там. Он пытается найти его, но он не может ничего разглядеть из-за плохого освещения и массы людей вокруг.  
  
Когда он поворачивает голову обратно, Мохито стоит перед ним, оно все еще шипит, видимо, ото льда и мяты.  
  
Гарри даже не делает двух глотков, потому что жуткий мужчина рядом с ним неожиданно падает навзничь на пол, кровь струями начинает сочиться из его губ и носа.  
  
Гарри потрясенно поворачивает голову в сторону и видит, как Луи стоит рядом с ним, потирая костяшки с сердитым выражением на лице.  
  
Жуткий парень быстро встает, но Луи делает это быстрее, он хватает его за рубашку и громко орет на весь клуб.  
  
— ЧТО, БЛЯТЬ, ТЫ ПОДСЫПАЛ ЕМУ В НАПИТОК, ТЫ, ЕБАНЫЙ ЛУЗЕР?


	7. The one with the awkward encounter

                                                               

Гарри видит, как Луи наносит еще один удар, и от этого зрелища на него внезапно накатывает чувство рвоты. Он поворачивает голову в сторону и видит, что у выхода F стоит немного народа. Парочка парней, наверное, ждет кого-то, чтобы выйти покурить или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Луи в настоящее время сдерживает охранник, он с силой оттаскивает его за плечи назад, когда странный мужик хватается за нос. Кровь сочится между его пальцами, и он выглядит так, словно сейчас упадет в обморок. Гарри чувствует сейчас так же, наверное, из-за того, что этот парень подсыпал ему что-то в напиток.  
  
Гарри встает и следует за охранником на улицу.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты — известный футболист, Томлинсон, но это не дает тебе право бить людей кулаком в лицо, — говорит охранник, отпуская воротник рубашки Луи...  
  
— Тот человек подсыпал что-то моему приятелю в напиток, что мне оставалось делать?  
  
Охранник поворачивается и смотрит на Гарри, который в свою очередь прислоняется к стене клуба, пытаясь изо всех сил сдержать рвотные позывы.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты все сделал правильно, я не будут запрещать тебе приходить в клуб, но сегодня, прости, после всего, что ты вытворил, ты не можешь вернуться в клуб.  
  
Луи кивает и в знак благодарности пожимает руку охраннику.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Луи Гарри, когда охранник заходит внутрь. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Я очень пьян. Кружится голова.  
  
— Сколько ты выпил из стакана?  
  
— Два глотка.  
  
Луи матерится под нос и достает телефон.  
  
— Я позвоню Лиаму и скажу ему, что мы возвращаемся к тебе домой, так как тебе нужно в постель, а мне надо обработать костяшки пальцев.  
  
Гарри смотрит вниз на руки Луи, и это первый раз, когда он видит, что они, на самом деле, кровоточат, что кожа на костяшках немного стерта от постоянных ударов.  
  
— Болит?  
  
— Немного, но это не проблема сейчас. Куда ты смотрел, когда он подсыпал тебе порошок в напиток?  
  
— Я искал тебя.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и подносит телефон к уху. Когда Лиам не отвечает, он посылает ему сообщение, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках такси.  
  
— Мы можем пойти пешком? Пожалуйста.  
  
— Ты хочешь пойти домой пешком? — спрашивает Луи. — Нам придется идти минут десять.  
  
— Да, мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом.  
  
— Ладно. Пойдем.  
  
Луи протягивает руку к Гарри и после того, как он тянет его от стены, он отпускает его (к разочарованию Гарри).  
  
Они идут несколько минут в тишине, пока не достигают большого парка, который они должны пересечь, чтобы, наконец-то, добраться до дома Гарри.  
  
Луи прикуривает сигарету и останавливается, Гарри садится на скамейку, кладя ладони на джинсы.  
  
— Ты уверен, что все хорошо?  
  
— Да, я в порядке. Когда эти наркотики должны выветриться?  
  
— Я не знаю, я такие никогда не пробовал.  
  
Гарри качает головой и смотрит вверх, видя, как Луи, смотрит на него сверху вниз, выпуская дым изо рта.  
  
— Хочешь, я посмотрю в интернете про наркотики?  
  
— Да, посмотри.  
  
Луи достает телефон и садится рядом с ним, вбивая в гугл "наркотики, с помощью которых можно изнасиловать на свидании".  
  
— Тут говорится о том, что наркотики, как правило, выветриваются не менее, чем через двенадцать часов.  
  
— Отлично. Еще одиннадцать часов, — бормочет Гарри, тошнота достигает пика, он устремляется вперед, встает на колени и его вырывает на траву.  
  
Гарри остается в таком положении в течение нескольких секунд и, вытирая рукой уголок рта, он падает спиной назад.  
  
— Иисус, парень, это мерзко.  
  
— Мне нужна жвачка.  
  
— Что? Фу, нет, я не собираюсь целовать тебя прямо сейчас, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову и внимательно смотрит на него.   
  
— Я ничего не говорил о поцелуях. Я хочу избавиться от этого мерзкого вкуса. В нескольких кварталах от моего дома есть супермаркет, мы должны пойти туда.  
  
— Ладно, вставай тогда.  
  
Они встают одновременно, начиная идти медленнее, и Луи начинает говорить о благотворительном вечере, о том, что ван Гал хочет, чтобы вся команда пошла туда, и он не знает никаких подробностей.  
  
Они доходят до супермаркета за пять минут, Луи покупает пачку жвачки и две пачки "Мальборо". Как только они поворачивают на улицу, Гарри берет в рот две подушечки резинки, а Луи зажигает еще одну сигарету.  
  
Все огни в доме выключены, когда Гарри открывает ворота, это означает, что его отец либо уехал куда-нибудь, либо уже пошел спать. В доме стоит тишина, Гарри выходит на улицу, чтобы проверить Эрни и дать ему еду, и затем возвращается, чтобы положить лед на костяшки пальцев Луи.  
  
— Аптечка лежит ванной на первом этаже, — говорит он Луи, который, видимо, чувствует себя, как дома, потому что он смотрит телевизор, закинув ноги на журнальный столик.  
  
Луи встает и снимает пиджак, следуя за Гарри в ванную. Он садится на бортик ванной и скрещивает лодыжки, ожидая, когда Гарри начнет делать свою работу.  
Гарри достает из аптечки бутылку перекиси водорода, несколько пластырей и несколько ватных дисков.  
  
— Ты уже делал это раньше? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Когда я был помладше, я любил понянчиться детьми. А уж они постоянно попадали в разного рода неприятности.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, профессиональная няня.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и берет в руку правую руку Луи, обрабатывая ее водой.  
  
— Больно! — жалуется Луи.  
  
— Это просто вода, расслабься.  
  
— Это чертовски больно.  
  
Гарри выключает воду, вытирает кровь ватными тампонами и выдавливает немного перекиси водорода на пальцы. Луи кричит и пытается вырваться, но Гарри крепко держит его за руку. После всего он кладет еще один ватный тампон на раны и наматывает бинт поверх.  
  
Он делает то же самое с другой рукой, и после того, как он заканчивает, Луи ждет, когда Гарри почистит зубы. Гарри выключает свет и идет наверх в свою спальню.  
  
Он снимает футболку, джинсы и затем избавляется от обуви. Он кидает джинсы в корзину и поворачивается к Луи, который все еще полностью одет.  
  
— Так что ты собираешься делать? Останешься здесь или пойдешь домой?  
  
— Где я буду спать, если останусь?  
  
— Ты можешь спать здесь. Кровать достаточно большая для двух человек, — отвечает Гарри, смотря на двуспальную кровать.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Ну, мы не собираемся делать ничего непристойного, потому что я чувствую себя слишком больным, так что... будь спокоен.  
  
Луи кивает, снимает обувь и исчезает в ванной.  
  
— Могу ли я использовать твою зубную щетку? — спрашивает он из другой комнаты, Гарри отвечает "да" и ложится в постель.  
  
Когда Луи выходит, единственный свет исходит от прикроватного светильника, он выключает его и ложится в постель.  
  
Гарри поворачивается на левый бок к нему лицом и видит, что Луи тоже спит полуголым, его пальцы быстро что-то печатают, одновременно прокручивая ленту чего-то в телефоне.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит ему Гарри. Луи отрывается и смотрит на него поверх телефона.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что побил того парня за меня. Бог знает, что бы случилось, если бы ты не вмешался.  
  
— Ты уже поблагодарил меня. И я уверен, что кто-то другой сделал бы то же самое, — между ними виснет минута молчания, прежде чем Луи продолжает. — В следующий раз, будь более осторожен. И просто, чтобы такого больше не повторилось, пей только из бутылки.  
  
— Но они продают только пиво и газированные напитки в бутылках, — отвечает Гарри, морща нос.  
  
— Ты мог бы купить алкоголь в бутылке, как мы это делали сегодня вечером, а не заказывать его из бара.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и опускает одеяло до талии, потому что в комнате было слишком тепло. Луи возвращает свое внимание к телефону, через десять минут блокирует его и кладет на тумбочку.  
  
— Что будет, если твой папа завтра проверит твою комнату и найдет меня в твоей постели? Что он подумает? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Луи. Гарри может сказать по его интонации, что он издевается — он может узнать этот тон даже сквозь темноту.  
  
— Мой отец никогда не поднимается на второй этаж, его кабинет находится на первом этаже, как и комната. Можешь не переживать на этот счет.  
  
Луи хмыкает и поворачивается на бок, смотря Гарри в глаза. Он легонько гладит подушечкой большого пальца его по щеке и затем прячет руки под подушку.  
  
— Должно быть, это приятно.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Иметь личное пространство. Когда я был моложе, я редко был наедине, я дрочил по пять минут три раза в неделю. Четыре, если мне повезет.  
  
Гарри фыркает, как Луи продолжает.   
  
— Девочки были всегда и везде, у меня не было ни минуты покоя.  
  
— Ну... я не люблю одиночество.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что иногда бывает очень... одиноко, — выдыхает Гарри и он вдруг понимает, что это первый раз, когда он рассказывает кому-то о том, что он действительно чувствует.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Зейн и домработница здесь все время.  
  
— Да, но... я не знаю. Я просто чувствую себя одиноким. Перед тем, как я переехал сюда из Чешира, у меня была сестра.  
  
— Как ее зовут?  
  
— Джемма. В прошлом году она поступила в универ.  
  
Луи улыбается.   
  
— Давай спать.  
  
Гарри кивает, внезапно почувствовав себя проигравшим за то, что разделил это с Луи, наверное, он просто его не поймет. Он поворачивается на спину и закрывает глаза, пытаясь заснуть.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Просто... если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится с кем-то поговорить или составить компанию, помни, я рядом.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Хотя ответ Гарри кажется случайным, внутри он, на самом деле, напуган. Слова Луи заставляют его чувствовать что-то ему неведомое. Нет, он не влюбляется, это что-то другое. Слова Луи заставляют его чувствовать себя в безопасности в первый раз за много лет.  
  
И это действительно приятно.  
  
-  
  
Гарри просыпается, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и с холодной правой стороной кровати.  
  
— Луи? — кричит он, как только встает и осматривает комнату. Он забыл закрыть шторы вчера ночью, таким образом солнце ярко светит в комнату, буквально плавя все вокруг.  
  
Гарри встает с постели и идет в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы и переодеться в какую-нибудь одежду. Он спускается на кухню с двумя пустыми стаканами, чтобы поставить их в раковину.  
  
Он останавливается как вкопанный, когда достигает кухни, потому что его отец и Луи сидят за барной стойкой, пьют кофе и говорят бог знает о чем. Сказать, что он в шоке — это ничего не сказать.  
  
— Эм... Доброе утро? — говорит Гарри, ставя стаканы в раковину.  
  
— Доброе утро, Гарри, — отвечает отец, смотря на него. Луи ничего не говорит, но ободряюще ему улыбается.  
  
Гарри не может сказать наверняка, о чем думает его отец, но он знает, что получит выговор, как только Луи уйдет.  
  
— Кофе? — предлагает Стефани, входя в кухню с подносом немытой посуды.  
  
— Эм, да, спасибо.  
  
Гарри садится на стул рядом с Луи, не зная, что делать или говорить дальше.  
  
— Так, о чем вы говорили? — спрашивает он, пытаясь сказать это невинно, словно Луи Томлинсон не ночевал здесь.  
  
— Мы говорили о благотворительном вечере, который моя юридическая фирма будет проводить. Это будет бал для детей, больных раком, и я купил нам столик. Я собираюсь пригласить троих моих друзей, ты можешь пригласить пять человек или больше, если хочешь, — отвечает отец. — Луи и два моих клиента также купили стол, — добавляет он.  
  
— Я, наверное, приглашу Найла и Барб... и еще трех человек.  
  
Луи проверяет часы на своем телефоне и ставит свою кружку на мойку.  
  
— К сожалению, я должен идти сейчас, мне было очень приятно с вами познакомиться мистер Стайлс, — говорит Луи, слезая со стула и пожимая ему руку.  
  
Отец Гарри кивает и провожает Луи до двери, Гарри остается сидеть на месте, испытывая сильную тревогу.  
  
Отец возвращается и садится на свое место.   
  
— Так. Что делал Луи Томлинсон у нас дома в девять утра? Он ночевал здесь?  
  
— Папа, это не то, о чем ты думаешь...  
  
Его отец поднимает руку вверх.   
  
— Слушай. Мне плевать, что вы с ним делаете. Я не хочу, чтобы это зашло слишком далеко, буквально.  
  
— Папа! — восклицает Гарри, почти роняя кружку.  
  
— Я говорю серьезно. Луи старше тебя на пять лет; он знает, что делает. Я не хочу, чтобы он воспользовался тобой.  
  
— Ладно, прежде всего, мне восемнадцать, так что я достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать свои собственные решения. Также он не воспользуется мной, потому что ничего не произошло. Пока нет.  
  
— Все, что я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен. Также удостоверься, что ван Гал не знает о вас двоих.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Просто он не должен знать, хорошо? Я надеюсь, что между вами нет ничего серьезного. Я знаю Луи, он не захочет, чтобы его игроки отвлекались во время Лиги.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Пап, остынь.  
  
— Я спокоен, — отвечает отец, покачивая чашку, надеясь, что кофе еще осталось на дне. — Я просто переживаю. Пожалуйста, не разочаровывай меня, — он проверяет свои часы, а затем встает. — Сейчас мне нужно идти, у меня встреча с клиентом в одиннадцать в Стокпорте. Я вернусь чуть позже сегодня вечером.  
  
— Все в порядке. Я, наверное, останусь сегодня дома.  
  
— Ты всегда сидишь дома. Не забудь про благотворительный бал.  
  
— Ты никогда не говорил мне про него, когда он будет?  
  
— Завтра вечером, из-за этого игроки получают во вторник выходной.  
  
— Ох. Хорошо.  
  
— У тебя есть смокинг, который подойдет тебе или мне оставить деньги для тебя, чтобы ты пошел купил новый?  
  
— У меня есть смокинг с выпускного, но я не уверен, что он подойдет для бала.  
  
Отец проверяет свой кошелек.  
  
— Я переведу тебе деньги на карту, сходи с кем-нибудь в Арндейл и купи новый, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Вот тебе немного денег для такси, — говорит он, вручая Гарри сто долларов.  
  
— Спасибо, папа.  
  
Отец улыбается и затем идет наверх, чтобы переодеться.  
  
Гарри ждет, пока он уедет, поднимается к себе в комнату, переодевается в респектабельную одежду и вызывает такси. По пути он дебатирует о том, должен ли он рассказать Найлу и Барбаре о том, что произошло утром, но передумывает, так как Барбара, вероятно, все еще на работе в H&M. Он отправляет ей смс-сообщение.  
  
Гарри: Привет, ты работаешь сегодня?  
  
Барбара: с 11 до 5. Что случилось?  
  
Гарри: Надо купить смокинг на завтра. Объясню, когда приеду  
  
Барбара: хорошо, приезжай поскореее, я устаала уже, хотя даже еще не начала работать  
  
Гарри прибывает в Бертон в двенадцать, в 12:30 он заходит в Н&М. Барбара стоит на кассе: она жует жевательную резинку и скучным взглядом осматривает зал, так как магазин почти пуст из-за распродажи, которая идет в topshop по всему залу.  
  
Она целует его в обе щеки и приглашает присесть рядом с ней.  
  
— Так, о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
  
— Ну, во-первых, ты и Найл должны завтра пойти со мной на благотворительный вечер в компании моего отца и его партнеров.  
  
— Ох, прекрасно. Я, наконец-то, смогу надеть платье, которое я купила, но ни разу не надела еще, —говорит она, в основном, про себя.  
  
— И как ты думаешь, я узнал об этом?  
  
Она вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
  
— Мой отец сказал мне сегодня утром об этом. После того, как он рассказал Луи. Пока они пили кофе на нашей кухне.  
  
— Подожди, что? У тебя был секс с Луи, а затем он пил кофе с твоим папой? — смеясь, спрашивает она.  
  
— Барбара, пожалуйста. Прошлой ночью у нас ничего не было. У меня есть некоторые стандарты.  
  
Она фыркает.   
  
— Ага, стандарты. У тебя нет ничего, даже самоуважения, когда речь заходит о Луи.  
  
— Э-э-эй.  
  
— Говоря о прошлой ночи, что случилось? Я была слишком пьяна и ничего не понимала.  
  
— Какой-то мужик из клуба подсыпал мне что-то в коктейль, Луи избил его, охранник вывел его из клуба, мы пришли ко мне домой, я обработал ему костяшки и потом мы легли спать.  
  
— И вы ничего не делали, — утверждает она.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Даже не потискались?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Я разочарована.  
  
— Почему ты разочарована?  
  
— Ну, Софи и я шипперим вас, ребята, — говорит она, улыбаясь.  
  
— Шипперишь, что?  
  
— Нам нравится, когда вы вместе, идиот. Ты, блядь, сидишь на tumblr и понятия не имеешь, что значит "шипперить"?  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Я просто публикую фотографии в блог.  
  
— Иисус. Так что сказал тебе отец?  
  
— Он сказал мне не входить глубоко с Луи. Буквально.  
  
— О, мой бог, — бормочет она. — Найл должен услышать это все.  
  
— Расскажи ему, но убедись, что он придет завтра вечером. Мне еще нужно найти трех человек, как ты думаешь, кого я должен пригласить?  
  
— Софи, Лиама и Зейна? Наверняка. Я отправлю им сообщения прямо сейчас.  
  
— Здорово, — говорит Гарри, вставая. — Мне нужно вернуться домой, чтобы принять ванну до прихода Зейна.  
  
— И подрочить на Луи, — добавляет она.  
  
— Ты, блядь, худшая подруга в мире.  
  
— Но ты любишь меня.  
  
-  
  
Зейн курит на заднем дворе и читает книгу, когда Гарри входит через ворота. Он соглашается приехать завтра на бал, Гарри благодарит его и идет наверх, чтобы принять долгую, заслуженную ванну.  
  
После этого он ложится в постель, чтобы наверстать упущенные серии Parks and Recreation, поскольку он не удосужился посмотреть их из-за его беспокойной школы и графика работы.  
  
Его отец приходит домой примерно в половине седьмого, они едят пиццу на ужин перед телевизором, что странно, потому что Гарри даже не может вспомнить, когда они в последний раз ужинали, как семья.  
  
Эрни входит в дом через заднюю дверь и ложится вниз у его ног, проводят остаток вечера, наблюдая за боевиком. Это первый раз за несколько недель, возможно, даже месяцев, когда Гарри чувствует, что у него на самом деле есть отец. Приятно и одновременно странно. Но он не жалуется.  
  
-  
  
— Что наденешь сегодня? — спрашивает Луи утром в понедельник после тренировки.  
  
И это несправедливо, на самом деле, он точно издевается над ним — зачем он спрашивает об этом, если на нем только полотенце вокруг талии?  
  
— Хм... смокинг.  
  
— С кнопками сверху вниз?  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Я подумываю о том, чтобы надеть футболку вместо пиджака. Я их ненавижу.  
  
Луи садится на свою скамью и достает из шкафчика повседневную одежду.  
  
— Почему? Потому что он всегда слишком большой в рукавах?  
  
— Ха-ха.  
  
— Ты тоже идешь сегодня на бал? — спрашивает Андерс, приходя из ниоткуда с улыбкой на лице.  
  
— У моего отца юридическая фирма, так что, да.  
  
— Оу, хорошо.  
  
— Почему это? — спрашивает Гарри, фокусируя свое внимание на нем вместо Луи.  
  
— Просто говорю, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. — Увидимся там.  
  
Гарри кивает, и Андер, попрощавшись со всеми, уходит.  
  
— Что это было? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Он флиртовал с тобой, — дразнит он Гарри, вставая и опуская полотенце вниз. Гарри отводит глаза в сторону.  
  
— Я не думаю, что он флиртовал со мной.  
  
— Он флиртовал, — продолжает повторять Луи, как пятилетний ребенок. Он быстро одевается, и Гарри всю дорогу до автомобиля мысленно дебатирует, говоря себе, что Андер Эррера, на самом деле, не флиртовал с ним.  
  
Луи открывает водительскую дверь.   
  
— Честно, Гарри. Ты иногда настолько невнимательный.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Луи не отвечает, он садится в машину и ждет, пока Гарри сделать то же самое.  
  
Его отец звонит ему в три часа дня, говоря, что он пришлет за ним машину ровно в семь часов.  
  
Гарри посылает Барбаре и Найлу сообщения, говоря им, чтобы они были у него около пяти, если они хотят переодеться у него, или в половине седьмого, если они хотят поехать с ним. Гарри закрывает диалог и отрывает диалог whatsapp с Луи.  
  
**Гарри:**   _Привет, ты не мог бы дать мне номер Зейна?_  
  
**Луи:**   _зачем?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _я должен сказать ему, чтобы он пришел пораньше, чтобы мы могли все вместе поехать на благотворительный вечер_  
  
**Луи:**   _(0161) 497 0682_  
  
**Гарри:** _спасибо_  
  
**Луи:**   _(просмотрено ✓)_  
  
Гарри хмурится, думая, что бы ему такого смешного ответить Луи, но у него действительно нет времени на такие мелочи. Он должен принять душ, накормить Эрни, заплатить Стефани за день и начать готовиться, потому что Найл и Барбара приедут в пять, а в шесть приедут Лиам и Софи вместе с Зейном.  
  
Гарри находится своей комнате, надевая новую пару запонок, когда звенит дверной звонок, он спускается вниз по лестнице и открывает друзьям дверь.  
  
Найл и Барбара одеты небрежно, у каждого на плече рюкзак, поскольку они будут спать у него сегодня вечером.  
  
— Я даже не знаю с чего начать! — говорит Барбара, ставя свой рюкзак на кровать Гарри. — С волос? С макияжа? Аааа.  
  
— Я думаю, с волос, — говорит ей Гарри, доставая из шкафа смокинг. — Мой отец пришлет за нами машину в семь.  
  
— Если это будет лимузин, я в обморок упаду!  
  
Найл фыркает от слов девушки и начинает раздеваться.  
  
— Это похоже на выпускной. Мы опять втроем готовимся, и мне опять придется быть третьим лишним...  
  
— Ты не третий лишний.  
  
— Найл, пожалуйста, я был третьим лишним, даже когда вы двое еще не были вместе.  
  
— Это ненормально… Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя дополнением.  
  
— Найл, успокойся. Я не чувствую, что я дополнение. Я привык к этому, — смеясь, отвечает Гарри, надевая пиджак. Он идеально подходит ему. Его отец будет гордиться им. Гарри надеется, что ему понравится его смокинг от Burton. Он думал купить смокинг от Ив Сен-Лорана или Burberry в магазинах, где его отец обычно покупает себе одежду, но ему было слишком лень идти в другие торговые центры.  
  
В шесть тридцать Найл и Гарри уже готовы, Барбара наносит последние штрихи макияжа, когда звенит дверной звонок. Это Зейн, София и Лиам, все они одеты и готовы идти.  
  
Они все собираются на кухне, чтобы выпить по бокалу шампанского, так как Барбара все еще готовится, говоря об игре, которая была прошлой ночью и о том, что Лига стартует менее, чем через месяц.  
  
Через какое-то время Барбара появляется наверху, она одета в красное платье и выглядит невероятно красиво, как и София. Пару минут спустя подъезжает лимузин.  
  
— За нами приехали, — говорит Гарри, ставя пустой бокал в раковину.  
  
Отец действительно прислал за ними лимузин, и Найл — первый, кто буквально бросается к нему.  
  
— Это тот же самый автомобиль, который отвозил нас на выпускной, — говорит Гарри Барбаре, как только они усаживаются внутрь. — Это водитель моего отца.  
  
— Круто, наверное, иметь водителя, — вздыхает она, приглаживая платье.  
  
— Кое-кто получит автомобиль, когда пойдет в универ.  
  
— Ты, действительно, думаешь, что твой отец не купит тебе машину? — спрашивает Найл. — Я думаю, что он сжалится и все-таки купит.  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Нет. Он всегда верен своему слову. Если он сказал "нет", значит "нет".  
  
Найл качает головой, и Лиам, не медля, вытаскивает из холодильника шесть бокалов для шампанского и бутылку Louis Roederer.  
  
— Я не буду пить, пока мы не приедем, — говорит Гарри, отклоняя бокал.  
  
— Ты не хочешь пить Луи? Ха, — фыркает Найл, все остальные смеются.  
  
— Эй. Это не смешно.  
  
— Он и не шутит Хаз, — добавляет Барбара, подмигивая Найлу.  
  
Все заканчивается тем, что Гарри все-таки всучивают в руки бокал шампанского. Он пьянеет довольно быстро, думая о том, что отец сказал ему вчера о Луи.  
  
Благотворительный бал проходит в здании, которое выглядит так, будто его перенесли из сказки. Все четко распланировано, красная ковровая дорожка постелена на тротуар к месту, где останавливаются машины. Несколько наемных фотографов стоят с каждой стороны дорожки, поскольку этот бал проходит каждый год, и на нем собирают деньги в различные благотворительные фонды, а самые богатые люди в Манчестера обычно всегда присутствуют здесь. (Гарри было скучно вчера вечером, таким образом он почитал в интернете о том, что сказал ему отец.)   
  
Лимузин останавливается в начале красной ковровой дорожки, парень в черном костюме открывает дверь для них. Барбара и Найл выходят первыми, затем София и Лиам и Гарри с Зейном.  
  
— Я думаю, мы должны фотографироваться вместе, — шепчет Гарри Зейну, когда они идут по ковровой дорожке с улыбками на лицах.  
  
— Это не премия или что-то в этом роде с папарацци, — смеется Зейн. — Нам просто надо улыбаться и выглядеть красиво.  
  
Они поворачиваются к одному из операторов и позируют для нескольких фотографий, после пятого щелчка они направляются внутрь. Женщина у двери держит в руках список, помечая имена, когда люди проходят внутрь.  
  
— Фамилия, — спрашивает она, когда они останавливаются возле нее.  
  
— Стайлс?  
  
— Столик на шесть персон?  
  
— Да, это мы.  
  
— Хорошо, отлично провести время, — улыбается она, ставя галочку напротив фамилии, закрывая дверь.  
  
Когда они заходят внутрь, они видят длинный коридор с единственной дверью в конце, исключением служит ванная комната. Они проходят через коридор и входят в зал. Зал невероятно роскошный, стены и лестница сделаны из мрамора. Еще один лестничный пролет ведет к маленькому балкону, где группа людей играет живую музыку. Бар находится в углу и у сцены в глубине зала, чтобы каждый мог видеть, что будут продавать на аукционе (видимо, здесь будут продавать какие-то вещи, Гарри удивляется, почему мероприятие не называется благотворительный аукцион).  
  
Они читают таблицу рассадки, которая стоит прямо возле двери.  
  
— Стайлс, столик номер один, — говорит Лиам, указывая на слова.  
  
— У ван Гала аж три столика, — говорит Найл.  
  
— Ну, насколько я знаю, с ним придет вся футбольная команда.  
  
Они находят их столик прямо у сцены, Гарри немного (больше похоже на "очень") удивлен, когда видит, как его отец шепчет что-то на ухо другой женщине.  
  
Пара с ними здоровается, проходит вперед, Гарри кивает, узнавая в нем партнера отца. Мужчину зовут Брюс, он лучший друг его отца.  
  
Его отец отстраняется от женщины, когда замечает Гарри и его друзей, улыбается и идет навстречу другу. Гарри вспоминает, что женщину зовут Кэти, она работает бухгалтером в фирме Брюса.  
  
Гарри она не нравится: ее макияж, идеально белые зубы, узкое платье, в которое она одета, и то, как она смеется на слова его отца. Она выглядит великолепно, и, несмотря на это, он все равно ее ненавидит, наверное, потому, что Кэти выглядит, как его мать. Черт, она реально выглядит, как его мама.  
  
Он решает, что лучший способ избавиться от этих мыслей, это пойти выпить еще один бокал шампанского или что-нибудь еще, что содержит алкоголь.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает его Найл, когда они подходят к бару.  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— По тебе видно, что ты хочешь напиться. Что случилось?  
  
— Это вопрос, Найл Джеймс Хоран? — качает головой Гарри, кладя локоть на стойку. — Мне водку с тоником, пожалуйста.  
  
— Иисус, если ты заказываешь водку, то дерьмо становится серьезным.  
  
Гарри берет стакан и ждет, что Найл сделает то же самое.  
  
— Это потому, что твой отец стоит с той женщиной?  
  
— Может быть. Я просто чувствую себя неуютно. Я не привык видеть его ни с кем, кроме моей мамы.  
  
Найл кивает и одним глотком выпивает текилу Санрайз.   
  
— Не смотри влево, Луи и Эррера идут к нам.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову и видит, как Луи и Андер, действительно, идут к ним напитками в руке.  
  
— Гарольд, как странно видеть тебя в смокинге, — говорит Луи, останавливаясь перед ним.  
  
Глаза Гарри скользят по телу парня. Он одет в очень причудливый смокинг, графическую футболку, черные джинсы и черные Vans. Кто надевает Vans и джинсы на бал? Видимо, Луи Томлинсон...  
  
— Дресс-код, — отвечает ему Гарри, допивая водку. Луи хмурится, но ничего не говорит, потому что Андер начинает разговор с Гарри.  
  
Гарри даже не понимает, когда Луи уходит, потому что он очень сильно смеётся над одной из шуток Андера. Он пытается отыскать его, но у него не получается, так как кто-то выходит на сцену и говорит в микрофон, что аукцион можно начинать.  
  
Гости садятся, и человек на сцене начинает говорить про спонсоров и людей, которые участвовали в этом. Гарри зевает и пододвигает к себе два бокала шампанского.  
  
Он продолжает смотреть в сторону отца и Кэти, которые все еще перешептываются друг с другом чаще, чем позволено — им настолько комфортно друг с другом, что Гарри еле сдерживает тошноту. Это отвратительно.  
  
— Следующий лот продается Джоном Эбби. Он предлагает провести выходные в его домике на пляже в Барселоне, все услуги включены. Стартовая цена — пятьсот фунтов.  
  
Отец Гарри поднимает его руку.   
  
— Пятьсот.  
  
— Семьсот, — говорит кто-то.  
  
— Тысяча.  
  
— Тысяча сто.  
  
— Две тысячи.  
  
— Три тысячи.  
  
— Пять тысяч, — говорит отец Гарри.  
  
Гарри сидит на своем стуле. На кой хер его отцу нужна вилла на две ночи в Барселоне? Его отец отвечает на его вопрос, когда он обнимает Кэти сзади и целует ее в губы.  
  
С него хватит. Мало того, что его отец никогда не говорил о том, что у него есть девушка, так он еще имеет наглость целовать ее перед всеми.  
Гарри резко встает из-за стола, его стул создает много шума, все оборачиваются и смотрят на него, но ему все равно, он выбегает из зала, не говоря ни слова. Когда он достигает тротуара, там уже стоит такси.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Он поворачивает голову и видит, как Луи бежит к нему.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Нет. Я очень пьян сейчас, у меня нет настроения на разговоры по душам.  
  
— Почему у тебя нет настроения?  
  
— Мне нужно домой. Мой отец. Боже. Я просто чувствую, что мне нужно поспать.  
  
— Хочешь, поедем ко мне? Там тебе не придется сталкиваться с отцом сегодня вечером.  
  
Гарри кивает.   
  
— Конечно.  
  
Они садятся в такси и Луи говорит адрес, замечая, как Гарри выключает свой телефон, чтобы отключить звук входящих звонков от друзей и отца.  
  
— Зейн спросил меня, в порядке ли ты, я сказал, что ты ночуешь у меня.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и смотрит в окно. Это так странно, видеть отца с кем-то еще, он не думает, что он когда-нибудь привыкнет к этому.  
  
Луи платит водителю, так как Гарри не брал денег, когда уходил из дома.  
  
— Хочешь что-нибудь поесть?  
  
— Нет, я просто хочу лечь и заснуть. Я чувствую, что скоро упаду в обморок.  
  
— Комната для гостей находится наверху.  
  
Гарри кивает и поднимается по лестнице, Луи остается внизу, чтобы запереть дверь и убедиться, что все находится на своем месте. Когда он входит в свою комнату, он останавливается.  
  
— Я сказал, гостевая комната, Гарри, я имел в виду не мою кровать, — смеется Луи, когда видит лежащего на спине парня.  
  
— Мне лень снимать одежду.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
Луи вздыхает и подходит к кровати, начиная с обуви. Затем он стаскивает с Гарри штаны, снимает смокинг и рубашку.  
  
Гарри залезает под одеяло и обиженно смотрит на стену.  
  
— Хорошо, что не так? Почему ты решил уйти с бала?  
  
— Почему ты до сих пор еще одет? — спрашивает в ответ Гарри.  
  
— Не вопрос.  
  
Луи снимает смокинг и вешает его в в шкаф, там же он оставляет обувь и брюки.  
  
— Пойдет? — спрашивает он, становясь на колени рядом с Гарри, который поворачивается на живот и смотрит на него.  
  
— Это так странно — видеть моего отца с кем-то еще.  
  
— Был ли он счастлив?  
  
— Это неважно, это несправедливо.  
  
Луи вздыхает, встает и садится на кровать к Гарри, касаясь его левого бока.   
  
— Это не имеет значения. Думаешь, мне было хорошо, когда мама привела в дом нового парня? Не было. Но он сделал ее счастливой, Хаз, и через какое-то время я привык к нему.  
  
— Да, но... я не знаю. Он мог хотя бы предупредить меня.  
  
— Ты прав. Но дай ему шанс объясниться, ладно?  
  
Гарри качает головой и поворачивается спиной к Луи.   
  
— Ты не понимаешь. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Луи знает, что Гарри пьян, поэтому он просто выключает свет и смотрит в потолок.  
  
Он смотрит в потолок пару минут, думая о том, почему он так беспокоится о Гарри, почему он чувствует необходимость защищать его.  
  
В конечном счете, он поворачивается в сторону Гарри, обнимает его за талию и утыкается носом ему в волосы. Гарри, кажется, уже уснул, так как он не двигается.  
  
— Я пытаюсь понять, но ты не даешь мне шанса.  
  
И самое страшное, что он не уверен, что он даже имеет в виду: проблему Гарри с его отцом или то, что Гарри заставляет его чувствовать.

 


	8. The one with the team building

                                                                     

Первое, что Гарри чувствует, когда просыпается, это что-то, что прижимается к его пояснице. Сначала он думает, что одна из подушек, возможно, переместилась вниз, пока он метался во сне, но потом он понимает, что это рука… чья-то рука лежит на его талии. Гарри медленно поворачивается и видит, что это Луи обнимает его, а штука, прижимающаяся к его спине, — это его утренний стояк.  
  
Сердце, словно молоток, начинает стучать в груди, живот скручивает из-за спазма, события прошлой ночи кадрами начинают мелькать перед глазами. Гарри тихо вздыхает и пробует отползти подальше от Луи, стараясь не разбудить его.  
  
Когда он, наконец, освобождается, Луи тихо стонет и поворачивается на живот, не просыпаясь. Гарри не уверен, что ему надлежит делать дальше, когда он теперь не в постели, потому что это не его дом, и черт, вчерашняя одежда… она… была раскинута по всей комнате.  
  
Боже мой.  
  
Между ними что-то было?  
  
Нет. Я все помню.  
  
Гарри на мгновение смотрит на голую задницу Луи, чувствуя себя неудачником, отводя глаза в сторону. Бог знает сколько времени Луи будет спать. У него есть тренировка сегодня? Нет, он помнит, что Ван Гаал сказал о том, что сегодня не будет тренировки, так что он успокаивается.  
  
Он идет в ванную и чистит зубы новой зубной щеткой, которую находит в шкафу под раковиной, и затем расчесывает волосы.  
  
Луи тихо храпит, так что Гарри садится на край кровати и проверяет свои социальные сети. Найл и Барбара отправляют ему фотографии с прошлой ночи, сделанные после того, как он уехал. Гарри игнорирует их, вздыхая, отвечая на смс сообщения от отца: "Я у Луи дома, буду дома поздно".  
  
Луи шевелится во сне, что-то бормочет, переворачивается на спину и открывает глаза. Гарри наблюдает за ним, как тот трет их, а затем садится в кровати, дезориентировано осматривая комнату.  
  
— Какое сейчас время? — спрашивает он, запуская руку в волосы.  
  
— Ээм… — бормочет Гарри, смотря на телефон. — Двенадцать часов сорок две минуты.  
  
Как можно спать так много? Может, ему просто слишком комфортно с Луи. Может быть.  
  
— Боже, я умираю с голоду.  
  
— Ну, у тебя в холодильнике ничего кроме злаков и странного диетического питания, которое ты должен есть.  
  
— К черту холодильник, пойдем обедать.  
  
Гарри не хочет спрашивать, свидание ли это, потому что это не так. Луи просто хочет выйти, чтобы поесть, и поскольку Гарри здесь, то он вежливо пригласил его с собой.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Луи встает с кровати и идет в ванную, похоже, что ему пофиг, что Гарри видит его стояк. Когда он выходит, Гарри уже одет во вчерашнюю одежду.  
  
— Ты не пойдешь на обед в смокинге, — говорит Луи, качая головой, открывая дверь в гардеробную.  
  
— Я думаю, мы еще в тот раз решили, что твоя одежда не подходит мне.  
  
— Заткнись и попробуй надеть это. Это одежда Лиама, которую он забыл здесь, — говорит Луи, бросая ему в руки пару рваных узких джинсов. Следом туда же летит и черная футболка.  
  
— Я не уверен, что смогу дать тебе обувь, так как у меня размер ноги — восемь с половиной.  
  
— Я ношу десятый размер. У тебя ноги как у ребенка.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Гарри надевает одежду, которую Луи вручил ему, напоследок зашнуровывая ботинки.  
  
— Я выгляжу как идиот в этих джинсах и туфлях.  
  
— Заткнись, никто не собирается смотреть на тебя.  
  
— Куда мы идем? — наконец спрашивает Гарри, когда они идут в гараж.  
  
— Есть ресторан в нескольких кварталах отсюда, там действительно хорошо кормят.  
  
— У меня нет денег.  
  
Луи качает головой.   
  
— Все нормально, я угощаю тебя.  
  
-Луи-  
  
— Блять, пожалуйста, не делай одну из тех ситуаций, где я вынужден настаивать, чтобы заплатить, а ты будешь это отрицать, хотя мы оба знаем, что в конечном итоге я заплачу, хорошо?  
  
Гарри кивает и отворачивается к окну.  
  
Ресторан — большая терраса посреди людной улицы, которую занимают магазины, другие рестораны и даже небольшой кинотеатр. Вокруг них полно людей, и Гарри уверен, что некоторые из них узнали Луи, когда они садились за столик снаружи.  
  
  
К тому времени, когда официант приносит меню, пара девушек, сидящих неподалеку, пытаются сделать „селфи“ на фоне Луи. Гарри смотрит на камеру и отводит взгляд.  
  
— Эти девушки фотографируют тебя, — говорит Гарри. Луи не поднимает глаз от меню.   
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Ты даже не можешь видеть их.  
  
— Я слышал, как они хихикают.  
  
Гарри фыркает. Луи действительно непредсказуем.  
  
— А что, если они подумают, что я твой парень?  
  
— Они могут думать, что хотят. Кого это волнует? — Луи пожимает плечами.   
  
Гарри поворачивает голову, не отвечая.  
  
Луи заказывает салат „Цезарь“, фри и стакан лимонада, в то время как Гарри заказывает гамбургер с овощами и лимонад.  
  
— Разве ты не хочешь десерт? — спрашивает Луи, когда им приносят еду.  
  
— Хочу. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил на меня свои деньги.  
  
  
— Почему все упирается в деньги? Разве ты не можешь хорошо провести время, не думая о том, кто обязан, кто будет оплачивать счет? — Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Прости, просто я плохо себя чувствую, когда люди платят за меня.  
  
— Так ты никогда не ходил на свидания? — Луи поднимает бровь.   
  
— Я ходил, но я всегда платил за себя.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что мне не нравится, когда кто-то платит за меня. Я не знаю причину, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Ты странный. Когда я был моложе, я всеми возможными способами старался сэкономить деньги.  
  
— Ну, тогда мы не очень похожи, судя по тебе, теперь ты не экономишь.  
  
— Это да, — отвечает Луи, запихивая в рот кусок курицы.  
  
Они доедают свой обед в молчании. Немного поупрямившись, Гарри все же управляется с молочным коктейлем и мороженым.  
  
— Теперь это то, что мне нравится видеть, — говорит Луи, улыбаясь, когда Гарри заканчивает есть свое мороженое и откидывается назад, поглаживая живот.  
  
— Мое прекрасное лицо? — дразня, спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Твою довольную улыбку. Эй, я забыл спросить. Мне вчера было скучно, и я зашел на tumblr, мне там понравилась пара картинок, но я не понял кое-что. Как их запостить себе?  
  
Гарри вздыхает и берет телефон Луи в руки.  
  
— Вот так делается реблог всего, что тебе нравится, вот здесь можно написать упоминание о ком-то, если хочешь, чтобы этот человек увидел твой пост.  
  
— Прикольно, если я хочу, чтобы ты увидел мои посты, я просто пишу твой ник?  
  
— Да. Ты подписан на меня.  
  
— Хорошо. Как получить последователей?  
  
— Размещай посты, и если они кому-то понравятся, то тебя будут читать.  
  
Луи ухмыляется и выходит из приложения tumblr, нажимая на иконку Twitter. „Или я могу написать в Твитере о своем аккаунте на Tumblr.“  
  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как он быстро набирает пальцами  _„Хеееей, я зарегистрировался в Tumblr! lwtomlinson.tumblr.com“_  
  
— Теперь у меня точно будет много читателей.  
  
— Ты должен быть осторожным насчет того, какие реблоги делаешь на свою страницу, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Почему? Есть что-то, что я не должен публиковать?  
  
— Нет, я просто говорю. Тебе просто нужно думать о том, что выкладывать, потому что это может поставить твою карьеру под угрозу. Я не знаю, я просто говорю это, потому что не знаю, как весь этот бизнес работает.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что они могут выгнать меня из команды, если я скажу им, что я гей?  
  
— Ты решил сделать камин аут? — спрашивает Гарри, не совсем уверенный в том, что он должен еще сказать. Его выбор слов не очень-то большой, и сейчас он чувствует себя как идиот.  
  
— Нет, мне просто интересно. Я действительно никогда не слышал, чтобы Ван Гаал выражал свое мнение по поводу гомосексуальности.  
  
— Ну, если ты натурал, то тебе-то что?  
  
— Я просто… мне не нравится, когда решают что-то за меня.  
  
Гарри смотрит вниз на свои руки, а затем что-то привлекает его внимание. Двое мужчин с фотоаппаратами немного дальше вниз по улице смотрят прямо на Луи.  
  
— Папарацци здесь.  
  
— Я знаю, я видел их.  
  
— И тебя это не беспокоит?  
  
Луи качает головой, а затем поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на мужчин.  
  
— Я привык к этому. Но я не такая уж большая знаменитость, чтобы они следовали за мной по пятам. Если они не подходят достаточно близко, я не против.  
  
— Разве они не хамят тебе?  
  
— Нет. Но большинство из них действительно нацелены на то, чтобы узнать, с кем я встречаюсь. Не знаю, правда, почему.  
  
Гарри кусает губу, не зная, что ответить, потому что он понятия не имеет, что сказать. Луи просит у их официанта счет и платит все своей карточкой, направляясь к выходу.  
  
— Ты хочешь остаться, или мы поедем домой?  
  
Гарри смотрит на часы в телефоне.   
  
— Я думаю, мне стоит поехать домой и целый час терпеть длинную речь о том, что то, что я сделал, было неправильным и что моему папе позволено встречаться, с кем он хочет.  
  
Луи тыкает изнутри щеку языком.   
  
— Ты можешь оставить свой костюм у меня, я принесу его завтра на тренировку после того, как заберу его из химчистки вместе с моим.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Мне очень нужен личный помощник, чтобы помочь мне разобраться с моими делами, потому что я просто забываю их делать, — вздыхая, говорит Луи, открывая дверь для Гарри, предлагая его отвести домой, но Гарри машет головой, говорит тому, что он поймает такси.  
  
— Удачи в поиске ассистента, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Удачи с папой.  
  
**-**  
  
Когда Гарри возвращается домой, его отец сидит в гостиной, смотря „Закон и порядок“, но он выключает программу, как только Гарри входит в гостиную. Эрни лежит на кресле рядом с диваном, он поднимает голову, глядя на Гарри сонными глазами.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — это единственное, что говорит его отец. Ни ‘Привет’, ни ‘Как ты’, ничего.  
  
— О чем? — спрашивает с невинным видом Гарри, садясь на подлокотник дивана.  
  
— Ты знаешь о чем. О том, что произошло вчера на балу. Что это было?  
  
— Странно видеть тебя с кем-то другим, особенно когда я не знаю, что это происходит. Как долго это продолжается? — Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Я встречаюсь с ней полгода.  
  
— Шесть месяцев? — кричит Гарри. — Ты встречаешься с ней полгода! Полгода ты обманывал меня!  
  
— Не драматизируй.  
  
— Ты собираешься сделать ей предложение?  
  
— Я этого не говорил. — Его отец поднимает руки в защиту.  
  
— Если ты так сильно ее любишь, почему ты мне не сказал? Вот что беспокоит меня больше всего в этой ситуации. То, что ты не сказал мне.  
  
— Я не говорил тебе, потому что я не знал, как ты отреагируешь на это.  
  
— Так ты думал, что будет лучше просто скрыть это от меня? Ты думал, что я никогда не узнаю?  
  
— Нет, это не было…  
  
  
Гарри останавливает его, поднимая руку вверх.  
  
— Ты всегда говорил мне, что мы должны быть открытыми и честными друг с другом, но выходит наоборот. Ты никогда не бываешь дома. Никогда. И после этого ты ждешь, что я сделаю вид, что ничего не случилось?  
  
Он не стал ждать, что ответит ему отец, убегая к себе в комнату, напоследок сильно хлопая дверью.  
  
После того, как он принимает душ и переодевается в более удобную одежду, он садится на кровати и кладет ноутбук на колени.  
  
Он проверяет Instagram, Facebook, Twitter и затем наконец-то Tumblr. У него есть уведомление от lwtomlinson, который сделал реблог с последней фотографией с цитатой Кристофера Пойндекстера.  
  
Гарри нажимает на его блог, но там не на что смотреть, кроме селфи с пятью тысячами новых последователей и реблога с блога Гарри. К его удивлению, его число последователей почти удвоилось, и он знал, что это потому, что его блог был первым, на который Луи Томлинсон сделал реблог.  
  
  
Он прокручивает ленту и затем внезапно останавливается на ряде фотографий, опубликованных fuckyeahtomlinson. Это всего четыре фотографии, все они были сняты во время обеда Гарри и Луи. На первых трех они просто разговаривают друг с другом, а на последней Гарри смотрит прямо в камеру.  
  
Он делает реблог и прокручивает ленту дальше, пока он не натыкается на другой набор фотографий, на которых Луи и он уходят из ресторана, смеясь бог знает над чем.  
  
Он смотрит на комментарии над постом некой Xkit, целая куча народу уже предлагают, что он новый парень Луи, большинство из них гадают, сколько ему лет, потому что он, видимо, выглядит не старше 18.  
  
Гарри закрывает tumblr и смотрит в стену в течение нескольких секунд, пока он не достал свой телефон, чтобы оправить эти две фотографии Луи на whatsapp.  
  
**Гарри:**   _посмотри на это_  
  
**Гарри:**   _[изображение]_  
  
**Гарри:**   _[изображение]_  
  
  
Сообщения не доставляются, на что Гарри решает убрать грязную одежду, которую он складывал в своей комнате всю прошедшую неделю. Он убирает свою комнату, чтобы очистить мозг от всего, что там накопилось, но как только у него звонит телефон, сообщая о новом уведомление в whatsapp, он моментально все бросает.  
  
Он разочарован, когда видит, что это кто-то написал в их группе, а не в его приватном чате с Луи, который, кстати, получил сообщения, но еще их не прочитал.  
  
**Барбара:**   _ты это видел?_  
  
**Барбара:**   _[изображение]_  
  
Она присылает изображение, которое он только что отправил Луи, Гарри кусает губы, думая, что ответить.  
  
**Гарри:**   _да, я видел их на tumblr_  
  
**Барбара:**   _И ты молчал? Люди думают, что вы теперь вместе, и хотят знать, кто ты._  
  
**Гарри:**   _?_  
  
**Барбара:**   _ты хочешь, чтобы они узнали?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _не очень_  
  
**Гарри:**   _мой папа говорит, что будет лучше, если Ван гаал не будет знать об этом._  
  
**Гарри:**   _это*_  
  
**Барбара:**   _тогда будь внимателен в следующий раз_  
  
**Гарри:**   _они были там уже, у нас не было выбора_  
  
**Найл:**   _а что, если фотография попадет в журнал?_  
  
**Найл:**   _он подпишет его для меня?_  
  
**Найл:** _: D_  
  
Гарри собирается ответить  _‘_|_’_ , когда он видит в левом верхнем углу его экрана новое сообщение, поэтому он покидает разговор.  
  
**Луи:**   _?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _эти фотографии на всем Tumblr_  
  
**Луи:**   _я знаю_  
  
**Луи:**   _я видел_  
  
**Луи:**   _мой публицист просто позвонил мне и спросил меня о тебе_  
  
**Гарри:**   _и?_  
  
**Луи:**   _я сказал ей, что беспокоиться не о чем, ты просто друг_  
  
**Гарри:** _ок_  
  
**Луи:**   _это плохо или?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _нет, это хорошо_  
  
Луи видит сообщение, но не отвечает, таким образом, Гарри разочаровывается в разговоре с ним, когда становится очевидно, что Луи не в настроении болтать.  
  
-  
  
  
На следующий день, в среду, Гарри не идет на тренировку, потому что он просто не в настроении. Атмосфера дома была очень напряженной, плюс отец не говорит с ним.  
  
Через десять минут он все-таки приезжает на тренировку, наблюдая за тем, как команда делает разминку. Он ставит тележку возле скамейки и садится, грустно смотря на небо.  
  
Через какое-то время Луи подходит и просит у Гарри воду, но тот как будто его не слышит, хмуро продолжая смотреть в небо. Футболист хмурится и уходит, Гарри жалеет, что сегодня не так холодно, как обычно. Так сказать, под настроение.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Андр в конце тренировки, когда они идут к раздевалке.  
  
— Да, а что такое?  
  
— Ты выглядишь грустным.  
  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами.   
  
— Проблемы дома. Не обращай внимания.  
  
— Должно быть, все серьезно, если ты летаешь в облаках больше обычного.  
  
Настойчивость Андра начинает раздражать Гарри даже при том, что он имеет в виду только хорошее. Обычно он любит, когда Андр пытается поговорить с ним, но он просто не чувствует это сегодня. Все, что он хочет сейчас сделать, это выйти на улицу, покурить и отдохнуть. Может быть, забыться. Завести нового отца.  
  
Как только эти мысли достигают мозга, он чувствует себя виноватым.  
  
— Я ухожу, — говорит Гарри, толкая тележку в подсобку. Именно тогда Ван Гаал входит в раздевалку и просит всех обратить на него внимание.  
  
— Я бы хотел сегодня видеть вас всех в моем кабинете после того, как вы помоетесь. Не опаздывайте, — говорит он, смотря на Гарри.  
  
Дерьмо. Он узнал про обед… пикник. Свидание? Ебать.  
  
Гарри кладет грязные полотенца и пустые бутылки в бак и идет в офис Ван Гаала. Он усаживается на свободный стул, примерно через семь минут начинают заходить остальные игроки.  
  
Ван Гаал за последним закрывает дверь и садится рядом с Гиггз в конце стола.  
  
— Я созвал это собрание, чтобы поговорить о предстоящей вылазке в эти выходные.  
  
Гарри поднимает руку.  
  
— Вопросы будете задавать в конце.  
  
Гарри опустил руку, чувствуя себя пятиклассником, которого игнорирует учитель.  
  
— Мы планируем устроить вам односуточный поход в близлежащий лес. Никаких мобильников, никакого Wi-Fi, интернета, ничего.  
  
Гарри в замешательстве. Почему он тут? Он не часть команды.  
  
— Мы уезжаем в пятницу днем, вернемся в субботу вечером. Теперь вопросы.  
  
Три руки моментально взлетают вверх. В их числе рука Гарри.  
  
— Да, Дэвид?  
  
— Мы будем спать в палатках?  
  
Ван Гаал закатывает глаза.  
  
— Это весь смысл похода, парень. Луи?  
  
— Там будут пешие прогулки? Или мы просто будем сидеть, расслабляться и все такое?  
  
— Там будут пешие прогулки и другие физические нагрузки, чтобы держать вас в форме, Томлинсон, — отвечает Гиггз. Луи дуется, но ничего не говорит еще.  
Гарри ловит его взгляд на себе, но все же спрашивает Ван Гаал: „Я, как предполагается, еду также?“  
  
— Если хочешь, конечно. Ты ладишь со всеми в команде, так что я не думаю, что кто-то будет иметь что-то против. Да, ребята?  
  
Каждый качает головой, некоторые из них говорят, что это отличная идея, что они не имеют ничего против. Гарри почти желает, чтобы кто-нибудь был против него, поскольку он действительно не в настроении уехать куда-то на два дня, но если все согласны, то у него просто нет выбора.  
  
Он будет подальше от отца, социальных сетей, он будет самостоятельным. С двадцатью другими людьми. Красота.  
  
Когда Ван Гаал говорит, что они свободны, Гарри следует за всеми позади, и как только игроки покидают здание, он прислоняется к стене и прикуривает сигарету.  
  
Он успевает сделать тяжку, когда Луи подходит к нему.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Гарри выдувает дым через нос и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не знаю. Прости за грубость, просто я много о чем сейчас думаю.  
  
— Все нормально. Так в чем дело? — спрашивает Луи, вынимая с кармана собственную пачку сигарет.  
  
— Я поссорился с отцом из-за Кэти, я высказал ему, как отношусь ко всему этому.  
  
— Я сожалею.  
  
— Не о чем сожалеть. Я рад, что мне удалось наконец сказать ему то, что я сдерживал в себе на протяжении нескольких лет.  
  
— В течение многих лет?  
  
— Ага, высказал ему про маму и про то, что его никогда нет рядом. Ладно, забей, — хмурясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Эй, послушай, — хмурясь, говорит Луи. — Ты можешь на меня положиться. Верно?  
  
— Ну, я не хочу жаловаться слишком много как, — Гарри замолкает на секунду. — Как ребенок. Ныть и все такое.  
  
— Это нормально, Гарри. Я живу с девочками-подростками всю жизнь, я научился слушать. Или хотя бы делать вид.  
  
Сердце Гарри замирает.  
  
— Мне не нужен кто-то, кто будет притворяться, что слушает меня. Мне нужен кто-то, кто поймет меня.  
  
— Это не то, что я имел в виду. Я хотел сказать, что привык слушать людей.  
  
— Все нормально. Я просто хотел извиниться за то, как я вел себя сегодня.  
  
Луи улыбается и выпускает дым прямо ему в лицо.  
  
— Не волнуйся об этом. Ты закончил? Пойдем.  
  
-  
  
С тех пор, как Гарри сказал Найлу и Барбаре, что он будет сопровождать команду на кемпинг, все, о чем теперь они говорили, это о том, что будет ли Гарри трахать Луи или наоборот.  
  
Затем все превратилось в горячую дискуссию ‘ _кто сверху_ ’, где Найл утверждал, что Гарри будет топ, так как Луи ниже него, плюс у парня действительно подходящая задница для этого, Барбара же утверждала, что Луи определенно будет сверху, так как он очень властный тип (Гарри соглашается с ней от всего сердца, но ему все-таки ближе версия Найла).  
  
**Барбара:**   _позвони или напиши, если будет происходить что-то интересное_  
  
**Барбара:**   **прости, я вспомнила, что ты не можешь взять с собой телефон**  
  
**Гарри:**   _я могу, но они заберут его, как только мы туда доберемся_  
  
**Найл:**   _удачи, дружище_  
  
**Гарри:**   _(молитвенный смайлик)_  
  
Он блокирует телефон и смотрит в окно автобуса, который отвезет их на окраину Манчестера, где они должны будут подняться на гору, чтобы разбить там лагерь.  
  
Луи сидит напротив него с Дэвидом, в то время как Гарри сидит с Андром, который сел рядом с ним, прежде чем Луи вошел в автобус. Нет, Луи определенно не хотел сесть рядом с ним; это очень маловероятно.  
  
Гарри смотрит на профиль Андера, пока тот беседует с Янгом, который сидит прямо позади них рядом Кэрриком. Андер на самом деле интересный собеседник. И поскольку Луи не делал никаких попыток заговорить с ним, Гарри не раздумывая подключается к разговору.  
  
Через час автобус останавливается у начала тропы. Их место назначения расположено на расстоянии в полутора часах ходьбы. Луи уже начинает жаловаться, но никто не обращает на него внимания.  
  
Ван Гаал собирает их телефоны и помещает их в рюкзак, который он оставляет в автобусе, и затем отсылает водителя. Гиггз поправляет рюкзак на плечах и начинает прокладывать путь.  
  
— Как вы думаете, есть медведи в лесах? — спрашивает Гарри Андера. Этот вопрос можно с легкостью внести в десятку худших вопросов за всю жизнь.  
Он просто пытается завязать разговор, но видимо не судьба.  
  
— Наверное, но все говорят слишком громко, это отпугнет их, — счастливо отвечает Андер.  
  
— Держу пари, что ты с лёгкостью убежишь от них, — говорит очередную глупость Гарри. Боже, остановите же его черт побери.  
  
Луи фыркает и качает головой, прежде чем он смотрит вверх, делая вид как будто ему пофиг. Гарри хмурится и решает начать еще один разговор с Андером о том, как он стал футболистом МЮ.  
  
К тому времени, как они достигают поляны, уже вечереет. Парни устанавливают шесть палаток и разводят костер, и затем под громкие крики принимают душ в реке в нескольких сотнях метров вниз от места.  
  
Парни разделяются на группы по четыре человека, чтобы установить оставшиеся палатки, в которых они будут спать, и Гарри даже не осознает, что происходит, пока Андер и Дэвид начинают устанавливать палатку, в то время как Луи наблюдает за ними, пытаясь давать указания, которые не могут быть безопасными ни для кого.  
  
Их палатка последняя, и как только парни забивают последний колышек, Луи размещает свои рюкзаки внутри, направляясь к реке быстро принять ванну и переодеться в новую одежду.  
  
Гарри старается не смотреть ни на кого, потому что он не уверен, как игроки отнесутся к тому, если они поймают его, пожирающим их глазами. Он никогда не слышал, как они говорили что-нибудь о гомофобии или на эту тему, но все же стоит предостеречься.  
  
После купания кто-то начинает искать дрова для костра, кто-то раскладывать стулья, которые они взяли с собой около ямы, и другие (в смысле Луи и Гарри), стоят возле их палатки, споря о том, кто должен войти внутрь первым, так как Гарри видел там гигантскую осу.  
  
Дэвид приходит через несколько минут и выгоняет осу из палатки, таким образом, Гарри быстро надевает свою толстовку (так как уже довольно холодно снаружи) и проходит мимо Луи в сторону костра.  
  
Все выкладывают еду, которую они принесли с собой, и, к большой радости всех, де Хеа в тайне от тренера принес с собой огромную упаковку маршмеллоу.  
Гарри занимает последнее оставшееся место между Луи и Андером, протягивая руку, чтобы взять тонкую палку, на которую он тут же накалывает зефир.  
Они проводят следующий час говоря о стратегиях игры, что самое главное не победа; что ни должны научиться играть лучше как команда и бла-бла-бла.  
  
Гарри ничего не говорит; он просто слушает Луи, который рассказывает о том, что в Париже они не делали этого и что каждый человек в команде имеет одну цель - стать лучшим игроком команды.  
  
Когда часы показывают 10:30 вечера, Ван Гаал говорит, что они должны идти спать, потому что подъем будет очень рано.  
  
Гарри берет на себя обязанность убрать мусор, что остался от всех. К тому времени, как он закончил, все уже почистили зубы и пошли внутрь своих палаток. Гарри вынимает пачку жвачки с кармана своей толстовки и кладет подушечку в рот, залезая в палатку.  
  
Дэвид и Андер спорят о чем-то, на что Гарри не удосуживается обратить внимание, он просто расстегивает спальник и залезает внутрь. Ему невероятно трудно осознавать тот факт, что он спит между Андром и Луи. Как так, блять, получилось? За последние двенадцать часов, он как минимум три раза находился между ними.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит, но Гарри видит, что он пялится в потолок, вслушиваясь в разговор. Парни со временем утихают, и Гарри через какое-то время засыпает под легкий храп Дэвида.  
  
Кто-то выводит его из сна, где он встречается с Дэвидом Бекхэмом и всей его семьей.  
  
— Мм, что? — бормочет он, внезапно осознавая тот факт, что у него по-прежнему жвачка во рту, которая на удивление все еще сладкая.  
  
— Тише, ты их разбудишь, — шепчет Луи, прижимая указательный палец к губам.  
  
— Что случилось? — шепчет Гарри в ответ.  
  
— Мне нужно пописать, но на улице слишком темно.  
  
— И?  
  
— И? Мне нужно покурить и пописать, и я не хочу идти туда в одиночку. Давай вставай.  
  
— Я спал, — отвечает Гарри, расстегивая спальник.  
  
Они выходят из палатки и идут подальше от лагеря, пока не пропадает свет огня.  
  
— Подержи, — говорит Луи, вручая ему пачку сигарет и зажигалку, стягивая штаны.  
  
Гарри ждет, пока тот справит нужду, доставая две сигареты из пачки. Они зажигают их одновременно, прислоняясь к ближайшему дереву.  
  
— Тебе было действительно необходимо будить меня? — спрашивает Гарри. Ему нравится производить на Луи впечатление, ему нравится прилив адреналина, когда он думает обо всех возможностях, что могут произойти между ними прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, в темноте, где их никто не видит.  
  
Они выкуривают подряд три сигареты, пока Луи наконец-то говорит:  
  
— Что между тобой и Херрера?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ну, вы двое отвратительно мило флиртовали сегодня, мне просто интересно, когда вы собирались трахнуться.  
  
Гарри теряет дар речи. Это может быть всего лишь его воображением, но Луи… он как будто немного ревнует его.  
  
— Почему ты так заинтересован в этом? Тебе-то что?  
  
— Я не знаю. Я предполагаю, что мне нравилось, когда ты пытался флиртовать только со мной. — Луи пожимает плечами.   
  
— Я когда-нибудь флиртовал с тобой? — спрашивает Гарри, чувствует себя оленем в свете фар.  
  
— Попробовал. Пытался флиртовать со мной.  
  
— Отвали.  
  
— Ой, только не обижайся, — говорит Луи последнее слово медленнее, чем обычно.  
  
— Я не обижаюсь.  
  
— Обижаешься.  
  
— Нет, я не обижаюсь.  
  
Они ведут себя как дети.  
  
— Обижаешься.  
  
— Я не обижаюсь. — Гарри в гневе поджимает губы.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, и Гарри ожидает, что он скажет «обижаешься» в очередной раз. Но он точно не ожидает того, что Луи вместо этих слов обернет руки вокруг его шеи и потянется к его губам.  
  
Язык Гарри встречается с языком Луи, боясь, что тот передумает, и он кладет руки на талию Луи, притягивая ближе.  
  
Поцелуй выходит жарким, всепоглощающим, как будто их могут застать в любой момент.  
  
Гарри обнимает Луи за талию и поднимает его вверх, придавливая спиной к дереву. Он понятия не имеет, что на него нашло; он знает лишь, что хочет большего.  
  
Луи обхватывает его ногами и руками вокруг, Гарри тихо рычит и углубляет поцелуй, чувствуя на языке привкус сигарет и зубной пасты, он… просто теряется в нем.  
  
Когда Луи начинает целовать и облизывать его шею, Гарри запускает руку под свитер, сжимая сквозь спортивные штаны член парня.  
  
Луи издает низкий стон и впивается зубами ему в шею.  
  
— Отсоси у меня. Пожалуйста, — шепчет он Гарри, прикусывая мочку уха… это слишком много для Гарри, чтобы сказать «нет». Кроме того, он никогда не скажет «нет» минету.  
  
Гарри опускает Луи и становится на колени, скользя пальцами по кромке треников, одним рывком стягивая их вниз вместе с трусами.  
Луи смотрит ему прямо в лицо, поэтому Гарри не раздумывая берет в руки его член. Его член гладкий, и даже при том, что он не может его видеть, он может чувствовать, что он толстый.  
  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Луи, когда Гарри берет член в рот, пока тот не достигает задней части его горла.  
  
Гарри чередует всасывание и облизывание, двигая кулаком вверх и вниз в ритме со ртом, как он привык делать парням, с которыми он был раньше. Он подумал, что он потерял квалификацию, но судя по тому, как Луи дышит, с этим все в порядке.  
  
Луи запускает пальцы в кудряшки, оттягивая их назад, отчего Гарри неслышно стонет.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Луи затаив дыхание, дергая его в очередной раз за кудряшки.  
  
Гарри кивает и начинает работать языком, водя по члену, двигая головой вверх и вниз.  
  
— Трахни мой рот, — бормочет он,  с членом во рту.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
Гарри отстраняется, слизывая с губ слюну, смешавшуюся с предэякулятом.  
  
— Трахни мой рот.  
  
— Черт, ладно.  
  
Луи хватает его за волосы, двигая бедрами вперед. Сначала он двигает ими медленно, но через какое-то время он ускоряет движения.  
  
Гарри кладет руки на широкие бедра Луи, закрывая глаза, потому что тьма — это в значительной степени все, что он может увидеть в любом случае.  
  
— Это может быть неловко, но я…  
  
Гарри отстраняется и берет инициативу в свои руки (буквально). Он кружит языком вокруг головки, параллельно играя рукой с яйцами. Пошло улыбнувшись, он начинает скользить языком от основания до головки, слегка прикусывая жесткие волоски.  
Луи издает громкий вопль, и Гарри ждет несколько секунд, чтобы проглотить все до капли. Он встает и вытирает рот.  
  
— Ты действительно должен есть больше фруктов, — начинает он, но не заканчивает, потому что Луи целует его снова, просовывая руку ему в штаны, начиная отчаянно дрочить.  
  
Через пару движений Гарри с глубоким стоном кончает в руку Луи, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
  
— Ты первый парень, который целовал меня после минета, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— У меня нет проблем с этим, — улыбается Луи ему в губы. — Кстати, у тебя отличный член.  
  
— Ты не можешь видеть его.  
  
— Я чувствую, что это правда, - говорит он и вытирает руку об штаны. — Кроме того, я обычно не кончаю так быстро.  
  
— Все в порядке. Мои колени почти не болят.  
  
Луи улыбается и целует его снова.  
  
Они отстраняются от друг друга через несколько минут.  
  
— В каком направлении мы пришли? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи смотрит по сторонам.  
  
— Ты не запомнил дорогу?  
  
— Эм, нет? Ты вел меня сюда.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

 


	9. The one with the lads night

                                                       

 

Луи оглядывается по сторонам двадцать минут, пытаясь понять, откуда они пришли.  
  
— Мы пришли оттуда? — спрашивает он Гарри, указывая на ближайшее дерево.  
  
— Эм, нет. Я не помню этого дерева.  
  
Луи вздыхает и поворачивает голову вправо:  
  
— Как насчет этого?  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Хорошо, ты должен перестать говорить «нет» на все, что я указываю, потому что мы оба знаем, что ты даже не смотрел, откуда мы пришли, потому что пялился на мою задницу! — говорит Луи, опираясь спиной о дерево.   
  
— И мы оба знаем, что тебе нравится, когда я смотрю на тебя.  
  
Луи морщится, но ничего не говорит в течение нескольких секунд. Он явно был захвачен врасплох.  
  
— Решил побыть дерзким?  
  
— Мы оба были слишком дерзкими несколько минут назад, — отвечает Гарри пытаясь пошутить, но как всегда терпит неудачу.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, прежде чем тянет Гарри на себя, звонко целуя его в губы.  
  
— Что это было? — спрашивает Гарри, когда они отстраняются.  
  
— Просто… твои неудачные шутки… они меня заводят.  
  
— Тебе нравятся плохие шутки?  
  
— Мне нравятся плохие шутки, когда их говорит высокий парень с зелеными глазами, большой головой и ужасным чувством стиля.  
  
— Э-э-эй.  
  
— По-моему, я забыл упомянуть особенности лягушки, — хихикает Луи (в самом деле хихикает), просовывая руки под футболку Гарри, скользя пальцами по его коже.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и отходит назад.  
  
— Давай попробуем найти…  
  
— Нам туда, — говорит Луи, кивая головой в другую сторону.  
  
— Что? Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Я помню.  
  
— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гарри непонимающе моргает, смотря на него с растерянным выражением на лице.  
  
— Я имею в виду, что знаю дорогу обратно в лагерь.  
  
— Так почему же мы потратили больше, чем полчаса на то, чтобы найти выход? Я чуть не описался, когда я услышал треск веток.  
  
— Я просто хотел напугать тебя.  
  
— Ты… ты… — отвечает Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты мудак.  
  
— Ай, брось, не злись. Это была шутка.  
  
— Ужасная шутка. Знаешь, если ты думаешь, что ты такой смешной и все такое, то это не так. Все твои шутки либо заезженные, либо скучные, либо просто не смешные.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Вау. Оказывается, у меня отстойный юмор. Пошел ты. Ты можешь заливать мне, что угодно, но  _не еби мне мозг_.  
  
— Ну и ладно. Мне все равно. Давай просто вернемся назад…  
  
— Нет, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Почему нет? Мы были в палатке более часа назад, и я начинаю по-настоящему замерзать.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— Ах, ты решил позлиться на меня? Отлично. Я найду путь обратно сам.  
  
Гарри оборачивается, и, как только он делает шаг в противоположном направлении, рука Луи сжимает его футболку, не давая двигаться.  
  
— Ты должен понести меня.  
  
— Прости, что? — спрашивает Гарри, почти обернувшись, но Луи кладет руку на его плечи.  
  
— Я покажу тебе дорогу обратно в наш лагерь, если ты понесешь меня.  
  
Гарри обреченно вздыхает:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Луи, не теряя времени, запрыгивает Гарри на спину, обхватывая его талию ногами.  
  
— Иди прямо, я скажу тебе, где нужно повернуть.  
  
Гарри следует его указаниям, пытается сосредоточиться на дороге, а не на ощущениях, когда Луи кладет свой подбородок ему на плечо, говоря в район щеки.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — произносит Луи, когда впереди показывается знакомый отблеск от огня.  
  
— Ты просто хотел посмеяться надо мной, притворяясь, что мы потерялись.  
  
— Нет. Я пытался просто убежать, — Гарри может чувствовать, как Луи качает головой.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Чтобы провести больше времени с тобой, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Ты мог бы просто сказать мне это, а не вызывать сердечный приступ.  
  
— Но это было более захватывающе, не так ли? — спрашивает Луи, понижая голос, как только они входят в палаточный лагерь.  
  
Гарри качает головой и опускает парня на землю. Затем он расстегивает палатку и входит туда первым, оттесняя Луи в сторону. Они стараются сильно не шуметь, когда залезают в свои спальные мешки, напоследок обиженно желая друг другу спокойной ночи.  
  
Но по какой-то странной причине Гарри не может заснуть. Он может чувствовать, как Луи тоже не спит, потому что его дыхание не меняется.  
  
— Спи, — говорит Луи, прежде чем Гарри успевает что-то сказать.  
  
— Сам спи.  
  
Луи расстёгивает спальный мешок и поворачивается лицом к Гарри.   
  
— Ты должен прекратить вести себя как ребенок.  
  
— Я перестану, когда ты перестанешь, понятно?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и не отвечает. Гарри выжидает пару секунд, подумывая над тем, что бы такого сказать, чтобы поддержать разговор. Он ненавидит, когда это происходит.  
  
Но затем Луи расстёгивает спальный мешок до конца, без каких-либо объяснений залезает к Гарри.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — в замешательстве шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Тут теплее, — жалуется Луи.  
  
— Да что ты?  
  
— Да. Обними меня.  
  
Гарри хмурится, но поднимает руку вверх, чтобы Луи мог прижаться к нему.  
  
— Ты так приятно пахнешь, — бормочет Луи в его футболку.  
  
— Я пахну спермой.  
  
Луи хихикает и смотрит вверх:   
  
— Я сказал, что мне нравится этот запах.  
  
— Ты омерзителен.  
  
— Может хватит уже говорить, а?  
  
Гарри хмурится, когда Джим Халперт шикает на них, и прижимает Луи ближе к себе.  
  
Они шепотом разговаривают о разных типах спермы, насколько разные они на вкус (очень романтично, и Гарри знает это), пока Луи не зачинает зевать, закидывает ногу за Гарри. Он изо всех сил пытается поднять голову и посмотреть на Гарри, но ему не удается, так что он вместо этого нежно улыбается, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на его щеке.  
  
— Сладких снов.  
  
— Сладких снов, Лу.  
  
-  
  
Все заканчивается тем, что никто не просыпается вовремя, так что около полудня они собирают свои вещи, палатки, возвращаясь к автобусу.  
  
— Придумал, — говорит Луи, когда они садятся в автобус. На этот раз Луи заботится о том, чтобы сесть рядом с Гарри, он залезает сразу после него, перед Андером, не давая тому шанса сесть рядом с парнем.  
  
— Что ты придумал?  
  
— Я хочу устроить мальчишник на следующей неделе.  
  
— Мальчишник? И что будет в него входить?  
  
— FIFA, пиво, еда из доставки и просмотр фильмов Marvel. Ты придёшь?  
  
— Кто еще придет?  
  
— Лиам и Зейн. Я хочу еще пригласить Найла и Давида.  
  
— Да, это звучит весело. Как насчет Андера, он будет там?  
  
Луи морщит нос.  
  
— Я сказал, там будут пиво и ФИФА, а не Netflix и холод. Если ты хочешь трахнуть его, сделай это в своем собственном доме.  
  
— Кто сказал, что я топ?  
  
— Ты снизу? — спрашивает Луи, глядя на него с удивлением.  
  
— Нет. Мне нравятся оба варианта.  
  
Луи в ответ лишь смеется.  
  
— А что насчет тебя?  
  
— Меня? Ох, я никогда не занимался сексом с парнем.  
  
— Почему я тебе не верю? — Гарри смотрит на него с недоумением в глазах.  
  
— Потому что я вру. Я трахал двух или трех парней во Франции, но об этом никто не знает. Ещё я бы хотел, чтобы ты никому ничего не рассказывал о том, что было в лесу.  
  
— Конечно. Кому я могу, по-твоему, рассказать? — Гарри кивает.  
  
— Я не знаю. Найлу? Барбаре?  
  
— Они не осудили бы меня, но не бойся, я не собираюсь им рассказать.  
  
Их прерывает Гиггз, вручающий обратно телефоны ребятам.  
  
Когда Гарри включает телефон, он видит, что получил 200 непрочитанных сообщений в whatsapp, четыре сообщения и десять уведомлений на Facebook.  
  
**Первым делом он открывает whatsapp.  
  
(179 непрочитанных сообщений) **  
  
Гарри прокручивает разговор, не потрудившись прочитать сообщения, удивляясь, почему Найл и Барбара не могут общаться в их приватном чате.  
  
**Гарри:**   _привет_  
  
**Гарри:**   _получил свой телефон обратно_  
  
**Барбара:**   _как это было?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _здорово;)_  
  
**Найл:**   _?_  
  
**Барбара:**   _?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _я ему сделал минет, а он мне подрочил_  
  
**Барбара:**   _что_  
  
**Барбара:**   _Луи Томлинсон сдал тебе минет?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _я сделал_  
  
**Гарри:**   _отсосал ему_  
  
**Гарри:**   _он только воспользовался своей рукой_  
  
**Найл:**   _у него член маленький и толстый?_  
  
**Барбара:**   _длинный и толстый?_  
  
**Барбара:**   _мы заключили пари_  
  
**Барбара** :  _Гарри_  
  
Гарри выключает телефон, надеясь, что Луи не читал переписку через его плечо.  
  
Автобус останавливается на стоянке у стадиона, и Гарри не слишком рад, когда видит кучу папарацци возле входа. Есть также кучка парней (и девушек), одетых в футболки МЮ, смотрящих на автобус с трепетом, готовя разные предметы, которые парни без вопросов подпишут.  
  
— Кто позвал их сюда? — возмущенно говорит Руни, поглядывая в окно, отодвигая занавески.  
  
Никто не отвечает, парни встают, начиная собирать свои сумки, вставая в длинную очередь, чтобы покинуть автобус. Гарри становится прямо позади Луи.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает его Луи, кладя руку на его плечо.  
  
— Да. А что такое?  
  
— Я не знаю. Это может немного напугать тебя.  
  
— Я справлюсь.  
  
Как только они выходят из автобуса и пытаются незаметно пройти в здание, кто-то хватает Гарри за рукав, отчего тот почти падает, спотыкаясь и путаясь в собственных ногах.  
  
— Это твой новый бойфренд, Томлинсон? — кто-то кричит, и Гарри краснеет, убирая руку с плеча.  
  
Луи поворачивает голову в сторону папарацци, который смело смотрит ему в лицо, в ответ он просто улыбается, оттесняет Гарри в сторону, занимая его место. Гарри дарит ему свою улыбку, и последнее, что он видит перед входом в здание, — это яркая вспышка фотоаппарата.  
  
-  
  
Когда он возвращается домой, то обнаруживает, что отца дома нет, и судя по пустому месту в гараже, тот, как всегда, в командировке. Гарри принимает душ и затем открывает ноутбук, чтобы проверить tumblr и Facebook.  
  
Его число последователей увеличилось с 1.500 до 3000 менее чем за три дня. Парень качает головой и постит некоторые картинки и шутки, которые он считает смешным, после этого он достает тетрадь с надписью «разное», открывая пустую страницу.  
  
**Почему Луи может хотеть быть со мной или почему я безумный? (список Гарри Стайлса)**  
  
**~~Плюсы|Минусы~~**  
  
**Плюсы:**  
  
_— он мне мастурбировал  
  
— он позволил мне сделать ему минет  
  
— он ревнует меня к Андеру  
  
— пригласил меня на мальчишник_  
  
-  
  
Гарри смотрит на то, что писал до сих пор, и понимает, что он точно безумный.  
  
Парень бросает тетрадь на стол, возвращаясь к ноутбуку, открывая папку с фильмами, которые он еще не смотрел.  
  
Неожиданно его телефон жужжит на подушке рядом с ним, Гарри ставит фильм на паузу, бросая быстрый взгляд на экран.  
  
**Луи:**   _так ты приедешь в пятницу?_  
  
Гарри снимает телефон с блокировки и смотрит на экран. Он знает, что его отец не будет против, если он будет ночевать в чужом доме.  
  
**Луи:**   _Найл согласился._  
  
**Луи:**   _Зейн и Лиам тоже идут_  
  
_Луи:_   _:)_  
  
**Гарри** :  _что я должен принести?_  
  
Луи видит сообщения, но не отвечает, Гарри в ответ блокирует телефон, продолжая смотреть ужастик, который он выбрал.  
  
В конце концов ответ приходит через пять минут.  
  
**Луи:**   _принеси себя, малыш_  
  
**Луи:**   _;)_  
  
-  
  
Гарри нехорошо. Даже после того, как Найл говорит ему, что он будет у Луи в пятницу. Дрожь бежит по венам каждый раз, когда он читает его последнее сообщение, думая, что этим хотел сказать Луи.  
  
_«Принести себя, малыш»? Какого хрена это может значить?_  
  
Единственное, что его не волнует, это его фотографии, которые разошлись по всему интернету. По большей части они стали так популярны из-за Луи, который показал папарацци средний палец, кроме того, эти фотографии не могли быть опубликованы нигде (кроме Tumblr конечно, но от этого не становится легче).  
  
— Что он тебе написал? «Принести себя, малыш»? — спустя неделю, в следующую пятницу, спрашивает у него Барбара во время ее обеденного перерыва.  
  
Как только Гарри покидает стадион, он первым же делом едет к Барбаре, потому что он не видел ее уже неделю, ну и конечно же потому что он знает, что он всегда может излить ей свою проблему с ‘Луи’.  
  
— Да. И смайлик.  
  
— Это был подмигивающий смайлики или просто точка с запятой и скобка?  
  
— Точка с запятой и скобка.  
  
— Ох. Тогда все довольно серьезно.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Потому что обычный смайлик легко отправить, а такой, то есть с обычной клавиатуры, требует времени и преднамеренности. Это серьезнее, чем игривый смайлик.  
  
— Иисус Христос, что за хрень?  
  
— Тогда чего ты паришься? — Барбара закатывает глаза.  
  
— Барбара, я серьезно.  
  
Она откидывает волосы назад, начиная ковырять задумчиво кусок курицы в салате.   
  
– Я это знаю, потому что я люблю читать и писать.  
  
— Все, хватит. Я собираюсь сегодня вечером пойти туда, и я спрошу его об этом.  
  
— Ты действительно сможешь это сделать? — спрашивает она с набитым ртом.  
  
— Да, я действительно собираюсь это сделать. Меня задолбало то, что он морочит мне голову. Если он думает, что играть с моими чувствами очень смешно, тогда он действительно, действительно придурок.  
  
— А что, если он хочет заняться с тобой сексом?  
  
Гарри выплевывает воду на стол.   
  
— Я не знаю. Нет, определённо нет.  
  
— Он попросил тебя сделать ему минет. Это первый шаг.  
  
— А какой следующий шаг?  
  
Барбара пожимает плечами, опуская вилку на теперь уже пустую тарелку.   
  
— Наверное, мастурбация, римминг.  
  
— Откуда ты это знаешь?  
  
— В последнее время я подсела на фанфики по Гарри Поттеру.  
  
— Какой пейринг?  
  
— Драко и Гарри. Они самая лучшая пара в мире.  
  
Гарри кивает в знак согласия.  
  
— И третий шаг это «отдать ему себя»?  
  
— Да.  
  
Они начинают смеяться, и Гарри в конце концов спрашивает у официанта счет.  
  
— Ты будешь держать меня в курсе сегодня вечером, верно? — спрашивает Барбара, когда они курят за пределами торгового центра.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Я спрашиваю тебя, потому что я знаю тебя, Найл по-любому напьется.  
  
— Это точно.  
  
— Кроме того, убедись…  
  
— Чтобы он не впал в алкогольную кому. Да-да, я знаю, что надо делать.   
  
-  
  
Гарри, не отрываясь, смотрит на входную дверь Луи несколько часов спустя. Он может слышать голоса людей, находящихся внутри дома, черт, хоть бы его не ждали. Гарри бьет себя ладонью по лицу, понимая, что он ведет себя как ребенок, так что со всей присущей ему храбростью он звонит в дверь.  
  
Дверь открывается через несколько секунд, и Лиам смотрит на него с ухмылкой на лице.  
  
— Ты как раз вовремя, Гарри, — говорит он, пожимая ему руку. - Мы как раз собираемся начать новую игру в ФИФА.  
  
— Найл здесь? - спрашивает неуверенно Гарри, Лиам кивает, и Гарри тут же успокаивается, когда слышит знакомый смех, доносящийся из гостиной.  
  
Парни заходят в комнату, и Гарри видит, как Найл и Луи сидят на диване с бутылками пива в руках и смотрят что-то по телевизору. Зейн стоит на кухне, наливая себе «Маргариту», потому что, видимо, он не любит начинать ночь с пива.  
  
— Гарри, почему так поздно? - спрашивает Луи, смотря на наручные часы.  
  
— Прости. Мне пришлось ехать на метро.  
  
— Где я могу оставить мою сумку?  
  
— В любой комнате наверху.  
  
Гарри не нужно повторять дважды, поэтому он быстро идет вверх по лестнице и проверяет гостевые спальни. В первой комнате стоят две сумки, во второй еще две. Даже не думая, он идет в комнату Луи, бросая сумку на кровать.  
  
Перед тем, как спуститься вниз, он надевает треники и майку. Четыре парня сидят на диване, так что Гарри садится в кресло.  
  
Луи вручает джойстики Гарри и Зейну.  
  
— Победитель играет против Лиама, после — против Найла, а затем — против меня.  
  
— Это почему? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Потому что ты и Зейн это самые худшие игроки.  
  
— Эй. Ты никогда не видел, как я играю в FIFA.  
  
— Да, но я видел, как ты играешь в футбол.  
  
— Ты тоже никогда не видел, как я играю в футбол, — отвечает Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Давай потом докажешь мне свою точку зрения, малыш.  
  
Ласковое имя явно застает всех врасплох, даже Луи, который пытается замаскировать это, делая глоток пива.  
  
Зейн проигрывает игру, так что теперь Гарри играет против Лиама, который, к удивлению всех, также терпит поражение. Найл обыгрывает Гарри со счетом 5-4. В итоге все же побеждает Луи, и они все жалуются, что игра не была справедливой, что надо начать все заново.  
  
К тому времени, как они доходят до полуфинала, Гарри выбывает, он пьет уже четвертую бутылку пива, наблюдая за тем, как Найл пытается победить Луи.  
Он уже немного навеселе, и это, наверное, первый раз, когда парень опьянел просто от пива.  
  
Когда Луи выигрывает, он ерошит Найлу волосы, прося Лиама заказывать пиццу и китайскую еду на вынос, потому что «победитель немного проголодался». Они ставят на просмотр новый фильм про Мстителей, который Гарри еще не видел, параллельно он открывает шестую бутылку пива. Парень решает бросить пить и спрашивает Зейна, где можно найти что-нибудь покрепче.  
  
— На кухне, третий шкаф справа от раковины.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Гарри встает из кресла и уходит на кухню. Он находит бутылку водки и банку RedBull в холодильнике. Хватая с полки стакан, он смешивает все это, облокачиваясь рукой о стену, мечтательно закрывая глаза.  
  
— Постарайся не заблевать тут все, ладно? — говорит Луи, ставя грязную тарелку из-под чипсов на мойку.  
  
— Я даже не собирался.  
  
— Если тебе будет плохо, пожалуйста, воспользуйся ванной комнатой на первом этаже.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри, закатывая глаза. — Я не ребенок.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Гарри делает еще один глоток, а потом кривится, когда водка наконец-то ударяет ему в мозг.  
  
— Кстати, если мы уж начали говорить о ‘малыше’, что ты имел в виду под «принеси себя, малыш»?  
  
— Эм, я слушал Weeknd.  
  
— Ты врешь. Тебе не нравится такая музыка.  
  
Луи приподнимает брови и скрещивает руки на груди, склоняя голову.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Ты слушаешь только попсу по радио в машине.  
  
— Weeknd, блядь, классный.  
  
Гарри почти задыхается из-за водки, которая угрожает вырваться наружу.  
  
— Что? Что ты, блядь, делал, когда написал мне?  
  
— Ничего. Тебе не нравится Weeknd?  
  
— Нравится. Но только некоторые песни.  
  
— Ты слушаешь его постоянно, — говорит Луи, качая головой.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как Луи достает стакан из шкафа и делает себе такой же напиток.  
  
— Я думал, ты ненавидишь водку.  
  
— Если она смешана с чем-то еще, то мне все равно.  
  
— Выпьем за это.  
  
Он идет за Луи из кухни, не отрывая взгляда от его затылка. Зейн занял место Луи на диване, так что Гарри падает в кресло как можно быстрее, пока Луис не занял его.  
  
— Подвинься, — Луи говорит ему, толкаясь коленями.  
  
— Тут мало места.  
  
— Ты считаешь меня толстым?  
  
Гарри вздыхает и пододвигается вбок, позволяя Луи сесть рядом с ним, отчего тот тут же закидывает ноги на подлокотник.  
  
Фильм отличный, правда, единственное, на чем может сосредоточиться Гарри, это бедра Луи.  
  
Пицца прибывает раньше, чем китайская еда, так что остаток фильма они проводят поедая гигантские куски пиццы, смеясь над глупыми шутками героев.  
  
— Гарри, Гарри, — шепчет Луи прямо в ухо Гарри, когда парни уходят на кухню. Он закуривает сигарету и выдыхает дым прямо в лицо Гарри.  
  
— Что? — говорит Гарри, поворачивая голову так, что их носы случайно встречаются вместе.  
  
— Сделай мне массаж.  
  
— Почему? Зачем мне это делать?  
  
— Потому что моя спина чувствует себя такой напряженной, а у тебя, насколько я знаю, большие руки. Так что если ты не собираешься найти им другое применение, массируй мне спину.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и поворачивает свое тело так, чтобы он мог получить лучший доступ к Луи, но, видимо, у Луи были другие планы. Парень поворачивается и разводит ноги Гарри, садясь между ними, отчего Гарри приходится обернуть свои ноги вокруг его талии, чтобы они могли поместиться в кресле.  
  
Гарри потирает ладони вместе, чтобы они стали теплее, начиная массировать плечи Луи, постепенно опускаясь ниже.  
  
— Черт, это так хорошо, — стонет Луи, выгибаясь вперед.  
  
— Ты дрочил ему, что ли? — громко спрашивает с дивана Найл, поднимая бутылку пива вверх.  
  
— Найл, мы сидим напротив тебя, так что успокойся, мы ничего подобного не делаем.  
  
Луи смеется и трется задницей о промежность Гарри; наверное, он не понимает, какое влияние он оказывает на подрастающего парня. Гарри не говорит ему об этом, но Луи делает то же самое через пять минут, а Гарри приходится остановить его, чтобы не опозориться перед парнями.  
  
Он потирает кожу Луи, прижимаясь губами к его уху.  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
Луи резко останавливается и заметно напрягается под руками Гарри. Он прислоняется к груди парня, шепча тихое «Почему?»  
  
— Потому что у меня будет стояк, и я, как видишь, в спортивных штанах, я не хочу, чтобы мне было стыдно перед парнями.  
  
— Но это меня не волнует, — злорадствует Луи.  
  
— Блядь.  
  
— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя? — Луи ухмыляется.  
  
У Гарри останавливается сердце и учащается дыхание.   
  
— Это не поможет, — бормочет он в ответ.  
  
— С каких это пор я не смогу помочь тебе? Ты знаешь, что я люблю дразнить тебя.  
  
— Ты придурок.  
  
— Тебе нравится мой член.  
  
Честно говоря, сможет ли Гарри когда-нибудь выиграть у него? Почему Луи так старается свести его с ума? Это он типа заигрывает с ним? Наверное, нет.  
  
— С чего это? — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— М-м-м, тебе напомнить про прошлую неделю?  
  
Ладно, в этой ситуации нужно разобраться.  
  
Луи разворачивается и скользит губами по шее Гарри, и черт, он по сути не должен еще больше возбуждаться от банальных касаний губ. Он пытается сказать что-то еще, но Луи перебивает его, засовывая свой язык ему в рот.  
  
И теперь они целуются. Прямо перед другими парнями. И никто не говорит ничего. Это настораживает.  
  
— Парни могут видеть нас, — шепчет Гарри в губы Луи.  
  
— Они слишком пьяны, я уверен, что завтра они ничего не вспомнят.  
  
— А что, если вспомнят?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, усаживаясь поудобнее на коленях парня.  
  
— Теперь поцелуй меня, дурачок.  
  
— Ты называешь меня дураком и ждешь, что я поцелую тебя после этого?  
  
— Хм…  
  
Луи ухмыляется, наклоняясь вперед, оборачивая свои руки вокруг шеи Гарри. Он тянется к его губам, и они забываются в поцелуе на несколько минут, а возможно и часов.  
  
— Ладно, я думаю, пойду спать, — бормочет Зейн, поднимаясь с дивана, но затем падая на него спиной. — Эм… у меня немного кружится голова.  
  
Луи отстраняется от губ Гарри, смотря стеклянным взглядом на друга.  
  
— Сколько времени?  
  
Он отвечает сам на свой вопрос, взглянув на часы на запястье.   
  
— Полпервого. Да, пойдемте спать.  
  
— Я бы пошел, если бы ты слез с меня.  
  
— Ты сам встанешь, или мне тебе помочь?  
  
— Иисус, ты действительно пьян, не так ли?  
  
Луи закрывает глаза и прислоняется лбом к плечу Гарри, слушая, как парни встают и выключают телевизор.  
  
— Понеси меня, — приказывает он, оборачивая руки вокруг шеи Гарри.  
  
— Ты шутишь?  
  
— Это второй раз, когда ты косвенно назвал меня толстым сегодня.  
  
— Лу, я так пьян, мы по-любому упадем.  
  
— Я дам тебе сто фунтов, если ты отнесешь меня наверх, при этом не покалечив.  
  
— Я сделаю это! — кричит Найл с верхнего этажа и хихикает.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и берет Луи на руки в свадебном стиле.  
  
— М-м-м, я очень пьян, — говорит Луи, утыкаясь носом в грудь Гарри.  
  
На самом деле это не так сложно. Трудная часть наступает, когда Гарри пытается открыть дверь коленом, стараясь не уронить свою ношу.  
  
— Любимая кроватка, — поет Луи. — Любимая кроватка.  
  
Гарри… он до звездочек в глазах очарован вот таким вот Луи. Он до жути хочет сжать его в объятиях и обхватывать так крепко, пока они не растворятся друг в друге. И затем трахать, трахать так, чтобы на следующее утро тот не смог ходить. Но этого не произойдет сегодня вечером, судя по состоянию их обоих.  
  
— Где ты спишь сегодня ночью?  
  
Гарри кладет Луи на кровать.  
  
— Здесь. Я положил свои сумки сюда.  
  
— Отлично. Я почти уже засыпаю.  
  
— Не хочешь раздеться?  
  
— Я слишком устал, чтобы раздеться. Ты сделаешь это за меня.  
  
Гарри становится на колени на кровати рядом с ним и стягивает с Луи футболку и джинсы.  
  
— Я не могу даже поприставать к тебе, потому что я та-а-ак пьян.  
  
— Все нормально, просто залезай под одеяло.  
  
Луи кивает, залезая под одеяло, наблюдает за тем, как Гарри раздевается.  
  
— У тебя красивые ноги. И красивая грудь. И действительно хороший член.  
  
— Ты не видел его.  
  
— Но увижу, верно?  
  
Гарри ложится в постель рядом с ним, не отвечая, выключает свет.  
  
— Да? — повторяет вопрос Луи, поворачиваясь лицом к Гарри.  
  
— Наверное, когда придет время.  
  
Луи дуется, но ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он втягивает Гарри в длинный поцелуй, проходясь языком по его зубам. Поцелуй выходит неряшливым, медленным и глубоким: точно так, как любит Гарри.  
  
В один момент Луи садится на него, и они целуются, пока он в конце концов не перестает отвечать на ласки младшего.  
  
— Луи?  
  
Гарри открывает глаза и видит, что Луи почти спит.  
  
— Ты буквально засыпаешь на мне, может, ляжешь рядом?  
  
Луи не отвечает. Гарри вздыхает и кладет сонное тело рядом, автоматически закидывая на него свою ногу.  
  
-  
  
Луи еще спит, когда Гарри просыпается, так что он пытается встать с кровати, не разбудив его.  
  
В доме по-прежнему тихо, когда он спускается вниз, и к тому времени, когда он заканчивает уборку и мытье посуды, на кухню заходит помятый Лиам с Найлом позади себя.  
  
— У меня болит голова, — стонет Найл, падая на один из стульев у стола.  
  
— Кофе? — спрашивает Гарри, протягивая ему кофейник.  
  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, — улыбается Лиам, протягивая ему чистую кружку.  
  
Зейн присоединяется к ним через пять минут, и они проводят следующий час за разговорами о том, что произошло вчера.  
  
— Вы с Луи вчера такое вытворяли на кресле, — свистит Лиам, ставя пустую кружку в раковину.  
  
Гарри прислоняется к столу и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Эм… да. Мы оба были пьяны. И мы надеялись, что вы тоже.  
  
— Я думал, меня стошнит, — медленно говорит Зейн.  
  
— Я единственный, кто не помнит этого?  
  
Все пялятся на Найла.  
  
— Что? Я выпил больше, чем вы все вместе взятые, — обороняясь, сообщает он… — И я худее.  
  
— Это не имеет никакого значения, — отвечает Лиам.  
  
— Имеет. Все зависит от массы тела.  
  
Они начинают дискуссию о том, кто может напиться быстрее и почему, и так получается, что Гарри — единственный, кто замечает, когда появляется Луи. У того сонное лицо и опухшие глаза, он вяло почесывает волосы, попутно поправляя боксеры.  
  
— Почему вы кричите в такую рань? — спрашивает он, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Уже два часа дня.  
  
— Что я только что сказал, Лиам?  
  
Лиам закатывает глаза и проверяет телефон.  
  
— Мне нужно идти. Я встречаюсь с Софи через тридцать минут, а от меня воняет как от мусорного ведра.  
  
— Ох, Лиам, не беспокойся, — улыбается Луи. — Это твой привычный запах.  
  
Гарри спрашивает Лиама, может ли тот высадить его возле ближайшей станции метро. Лиам соглашается, и Гарри старается не думать о грустном и расстроенном взгляде Луи, когда он садится в машину.  
  
-  
  
Оказывается, что сборы, о которых все говорили примерно пару недель назад, официально стартуют в пятницу 29-го (они уезжают на 28-ое), а заканчиваются 4-го августа, чтобы вся команда могла отдохнуть в течение нескольких дней перед первой игрой Лиги.  
  
— В этом году мы едем в Калифорнию! — говорит в понедельник ван Гаал. — Все оплачено, мы уезжаем на семь дней…большинство из вас сами уже знают, что мы там будем делать.  
  
Парни ведут себя тихо.  
  
— Гарри, как я уже говорил раньше, ты можешь поехать с нами, если захочешь.  
  
Гарри кивает, бормоча в смущении тихое «Хорошо». Он старается не смотреть в сторону Луи, потому что все слишком странно. Они не разговаривали с ‘мальчишника’, но вместо этого они смотрят слишком часто друг на друга, что не может быть просто случайностью.  
  
— Еще вопросы?  
  
Никто ничего не говорит. Гарри смотрит вниз на свои руки.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Увидимся завтра.  
  
-  
  
Его отец сразу же соглашается и даже дает ему денег на всю неделю, что немного подозрительно.  
  
_Может быть, он хочет, чтобы сын уехал, чтобы могла приехать Кэти_. Они должны будут встретиться в тренировочном комплексе через тридцать минут, чтобы вовремя приехать в аэропорт, и Гарри, мать его, до сих пор не закончил собираться.  
  
Уже темно снаружи; их самолет улетает в 12:30, соответственно они приземлятся в Лос-Анджелесе в 4 утра по местному времени.  
  
Все хорошо продумано, за исключением той части, что ему не дали список вещей, которые он должен взять с собой. Парень уже попрощался с Барбарой и Найлом вчера, когда они приехали к нему отдохнуть у бассейна, и теперь возле дома его ждет такси (его отец лег спать в 8 вечера, потому что у него завтра важная встреча; хотя он обещал, что он проснется, чтобы отвезти его в тренировочный комплекс), Гарри психует и бросает все, что лежит на кровати, давя руками на чемодан в нервных попытках застегнуть его.  
  
Он добирается до комплекса вовремя, автоматически вручая свой чемодан водителю, Гарри улыбается и заходит в автобус.  
  
Луис сидит рядом с Давидом, так что Гарри садится рядом с Андром, на место прямо напротив парней. Давид и Андер приветствуют его со счастливыми улыбками и рукопожатиями, и Луи просто поднимает брови в игривой манере.  
  
Когда они добираются до места, аэропорт гудит словно улей, тренер насильно оправляет парней в туалет, прежде чем начнется регистрация.  
  
— Я вижу, что ты весело проводишь время, — говорит Луи, когда Гарри сушит руки.  
  
— С чего бы мне веселиться?  
  
— Ну, у тебя под боком сидит такой веселый парень.  
  
— Я не запал на Андера.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  
— Ты действительно тупой? Если бы я запал на кого-то, я бы не просто так с ним говорил, — отвечает Гарри, убирая руки от автоматической сушилки. — И если тебе так уж интересно, то да, я запал на парня, которого я поцеловал несколько недель назад.  
  
Гарри выходит из туалета, не оглядываясь назад, задаваясь вопросом, понял ли Луи, что он признался ему в своей симпатии. Но уже слишком поздно, чтобы вернуть что-то назад, так что ладно.  
  
Их фамилии стоят в алфавитном порядке, видимо, поэтому Гарри понимает, что его место в первом классе рядом с Луи Томлинсоном.  
  
— Какое у тебя место? — спрашивает Луи, когда Гарри садится в 34А.  
  
— 34А, как видишь.  
  
— У меня 34В. Могу я сесть у окна?  
  
Гарри вздыхает и встает, чтобы уступить Луи место у окна.  
  
Стюардесса приходит через несколько минут, рассказывая инструкцию по полету, и прежде чем она закачивает, самолет взлетает.  
  
Как только они оказываются в воздухе, Гарри начинает проверять, какие фильмы есть у него на маленьком телевизоре. Он ведет внутренние дебаты по поводу выбора между Убийцами и Титаником, когда неожиданно чувствует, как чье-то горячее дыхание, словно веер, расходится по его щеке.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я всегда хотел сделать? — горячо спрашивает Луи так, чтобы остальные не могли услышать их.  
  
— Боюсь спросить, — отвечает Гарри, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие и самообладание.  
  
— Присоединиться к клубу высокой мили.


	10. The one with What Happens In Malibu Stays In Malibu

                                                           

— Клуб высокой мили? — спрашивает Гарри, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым.  
  
— Да. Ты знаешь, что это такое?  
  
Гарри кивает:   
  
— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
  
— Я просто пошутил. Не смотри на меня так, я просто предложил, — надувает губы Луи.   
  
— Ты несправедлив ко мне.  
  
Луи не отвечает, так что Гарри встает и идет в туалет, как только гаснет ремень безопасности. Как только он входит внутрь, парень смотрит на себя в зеркало и выдыхает. Что он сделал в своей прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить такое обращение от Луи Томлинсона? Он понятия не имеет.  
  
Через минуту раздается стук в дверь.  
  
— Занято!  
  
— Впусти меня, — шепчет Луи.  
  
— Я писаю.  
  
— Не ври мне!  
  
— Почему ты хочешь войти?  
  
Когда Луи не отвечает, Гарри вздыхает и открывает дверь.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший?   
  
— Ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим, потому что я писаю? Нет.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я пришел посмотреть на то, как ты писаешь, то я огорчу тебя.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него с каменным лицом и отвечает:  
  
— Это не смешно.  
  
— Ах, ты опять повелся на мой юмор.  
  
— Я не уверен, что это вообще можно назвать юмором.  
  
Луи качает головой, протягивая руку вперед, сжимая футболку Гарри.  
  
— Поцелуй меня.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — повторяет настойчиво он, отчего Гарри сдается и делает то, что тот просит.  
  
Они отчаянно целуются, так, как будто у них мало времени или кто-то может ждать снаружи. Угол раковины больно врезается Гарри в бок, но сейчас ему всё равно, сейчас его волнует только язык и руки Луи.  
  
Раздается стук в дверь, но они не отвечают, потому что их рты намертво приклеены друг к другу, Луи проворно раздвигает ноги парня, интенсивно начиная тереться об его промежность.  
  
Гарри запускает руки в волосы Луи, пододвигая его ближе. Настолько близко, как это только возможно.  
  
Дверь внезапно распахивается, и Давид входит в тесное пространство. Вратарь резко останавливается, когда видит их, отчего Гарри тут же отстраняется от Луи. Они, должно быть, выглядели как два оленя, пойманных светом фар.  
  
— Ох, черт, простите, — неуклюже оправдывается Давид, быстро закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Блять, — выдыхает Луи Гарри в горло.  
  
— Ты забыл запереть дверь?  
  
— Это выскочило у меня из головы.  
  
Луи делает шаг назад и смотрит в зеркало.  
  
— Он ничего не скажет никому, ведь так? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с ним.  
  
— И что я ему скажу? Как, по-твоему, я должен ему объяснить то, что он только что видел?  
  
— Он, наверное, спросит о том, как долго это продолжается, ты просто ответь ему, что мы изредка целуемся в течение нескольких недель, что ему не о чем волноваться.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи хмурится:   
  
— Почему ты кажешься мне разочарованным? Я дал тебе неверное впечатление о ‘нас’?  
  
Гарри даже не знает, что сказать. Он знает, что Луи прав, что это всего лишь поцелуи и иногда легкие дрочки (даже если это случилось всего один раз). Тут нет вины ни Луи, ни его собственной. Действительно, почему он должен волноваться на этот счет?  
  
Через пару минут они возвращаются на свои места: сначала Гарри, потом Луи. Никто не замечает ничего необычного, за исключением Давида, который все время смотрит на Луи, вероятно, думая, что они кретины.  
  
Они приземляются в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса в четверть пятого утра по местному времени. Автобус забирает их из аэропорта в гостиницу. И хотя все хотят спать, Ван Гаал продолжает говорить о том, кто с кем будет жить.  
  
— Вы будете делить комнату с тем же человеком, что и сидели в самолете.  
  
Гарри тихо стонет, упираясь лбом в окно.  
  
_Здорово. Последнее, чего он хотел, так это делить комнату с Луи._  
  
— Встречаемся в семь вечера в холле гостиницы для того, чтобы пойти на ужин. Сейчас вы можете отоспаться или заняться чем угодно. Все свободны.  
  
Malibu Beach Inn находится прямо на берегу, это очень удобно, так как в их план входят ежедневные групповые забеги. Интересно, они его тоже будут заставлять бегать? В конце концов, он не часть команды. С другой стороны, он приехал сюда, будучи не игроком, поэтому в знак уважения ему все-таки, скорее всего, стоит принять участие в «футбольной деятельности», как он любит это называть.  
  
Луи получает карточку от номера 316, и Гарри следует за ним к лифту.  
  
— Так как мы живем в одной комнате неделю, я просто хотел предупредить тебя, что я грязнуля, — говорит в лифте Луи, нажимая кнопку третьего этажа.  
  
— Все в порядке. Я жил с Найлом две недели пару лет назад, я думаю, что после него я смогу пережить практически все.  
  
— Найл жил у тебя в течение двух недель?  
  
Гарри кусает губу:  
  
— Ну, его родители сильно поссорились прямо перед тем, как развестись, так что он просто хотел убежать от всего на некоторое время.  
  
— Как мило с твоей стороны.  
  
— Да. В тот момент моего отца не было дома, так что мне была приятна его компания.  
  
— Твой отец действительно такой мудак?  
  
Гарри просто пожимает плечами, открывая дверь:  
  
— Нет. Более подходящее слово будет… небрежный. Занятой. Ведь он адвокат.  
  
— Вот почему ты собираешься изучать право?  
  
— Когда это я сказал тебе, на кого я хочу учиться?  
  
— Ты сказал мне это некоторое время назад, - отвечает Луи, закрывая дверь.  
  
— Ох. Ну, частично. Я хочу помогать людям, но минус всего этого заключается в том, что мне придется слишком много учиться.  
  
— Эх, если тебе это нравится, ты не заметишь всего этого.  
  
Они входят внутрь, останавливаясь на пороге, во все глаза смотря на кровать в углу. Двуспальная кровать. Двуспальная, двуспальная кровать.  
  
— Так… я думаю, что нам повезло, так как у нас номер с видом на океан, — говорит Луи, бросая свой чемодан в шкаф.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я сплю справа.  
  
— Это несправедливо! Почему я должен спать у стены? Что делать, если мне нужно будет пописать ночью?  
  
— Ты ближе к розетке, что тебе еще нужно?  
  
— Хорошо, я думаю, это справедливо.  
  
Парни по очереди распаковывают вещи и принимают душ, и к тому времени как они заканчивают, часы показывают пять утра, поэтому они решают пойти спать.  
  
Луи ложится в постель первым, не оставляя Гарри шанса попробовать отвоевать любимую сторону.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Ночи.  
  
— Ты установил будильник?  
  
Луи фыркает:   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты говорил с Давидом?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ладно. Не храпи слишком громко.  
  
Луи вздыхает и поворачивается на бок:  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, я потрясен! Я никогда не храплю.  
  
— Хм, да что ты? Ты храпишь все время.  
  
— Сколько раз ты слышал, как я храплю? Только честно.  
  
— Честно? — улыбается Гарри. — Каждый раз, когда мы спали в одной постели.  
  
Луи усмехается и поворачивается на спину:   
  
— Если это будет мешать тебе спать, просто разбуди меня или переверни на живот.  
  
— Я буду иметь это в виду.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — говорит снова Луи. — Давай спать.  
  
— Ночи.  
  
-  
  
На следующее утро их будит настойчивый стук в дверь.  
  
— Останови это, — стонет Луи, пряча голову под подушку.  
  
Гарри потягивается и зевает, потирая рукой глаза. Он сонно опускает ноги на пол, проверяя часы на своем телефоне.  
  
— Сейчас полшестого. Мы спали двенадцать часов подряд.  
  
Луи бессвязно что-то бормочет и затем кладет подушку на голову, чтобы заглушить все звуки.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и перелезает через него, чтобы открыть дверь. Он не уверен, на что ему стоит в первую очередь обратить свое внимание: на серьезного Давида или на человека, говорящего ему, что Ван Гаал попросил их разбудить.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет он. — Хм. Привет.  
  
— Привет, — неуверенно отвечает Давид, смотря через плечо Гарри. — Можно войти?  
  
Гарри кивает и отступает на шаг в сторону, позволяя ему войти в комнату. Он закрывает дверь и смотрит на Давида, наблюдая за тем, как тот смотрит на него, затем на Луи, который сейчас сидит и зевает, а затем обратно переводит взгляд на парня.  
  
— Я вам не помешал?  
  
— Ради бога, Давид, — восклицает Луи, вставая с постели, — ты ничему не помешал.  
  
Давид садится на один из диванов и пристально смотрит на стеклянные двери балкона, произнося:  
  
— Номер с видом на океан. Прикольно.  
  
— Не гони, братан, мы все знаем, зачем ты здесь, — отвечает Луи, поправляя трусы.  
  
— Верно, о том, что… я должен спросить, что между вами происходит?  
  
Гарри садится на кровать и скрещивает руки на обнаженной груди.  
  
— Ничего не происходит. Гарольд и я всего лишь целовались.  
  
— Целующиеся друзья?  
  
— Просто дружеские поцелуи.  
  
— Ну и сколько это уже продолжается?  
  
— Около месяца, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Месяц? Un mes? И я не знал об этом? Как так? Dios mio!  
  
— Стоп, перестань говорить на испанском с утра, если не хочешь привести меня к нервному срыву, — угрожает Луи.  
  
— Уже почти шесть вечера, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Я собираюсь принять душ, потому что я чувствую, что не делал этого уже несколько недель. Во сколько мы должны быть в холле?  
  
— В семь. Но ты знаешь Ван Гаала, поэтому мы должны быть там как минимум на десять минут раньше.  
  
— Ладно, — фыркает Луи, заходя в ванную, закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Гарри и Давид смотрят друг на друга несколько неловких секунд.  
  
— Гарри, — начинает Давид.  
  
— О нет, я знаю этот взгляд.  
  
— Какой взгляд?  
  
— Я-слишком-маленький-для-таких-отношений.  
  
Давид качает головой:  
  
— Не выдумывай.  
  
— Да нет. Я вижу это на твоем лице. Я разговаривал об этом с моим отцом, Зейном, и я уверен, что Лиам тоже имел это в виду.  
  
Давид вздыхает:  
  
— Ладно. Я ничего не буду тогда говорить.  
  
— Мне или никому в общем о том, что видел?  
  
— Оба варианта.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я должен идти luego. Мне нужно в душ, потому что я думаю, что пахну как свинья.  
  
Гарри улыбается:   
  
— Я ничего не говорил.  
  
Давид треплет ему волосы, а затем выходит за дверь, закрывая ее позади себя.  
  
Гарри подходит к шкафу, выбирая одежду на вечер. Сегодня он наденет серую футболку, джинсовые шорты и белые конверсы, а затем парень проверяет уведомления на телефоне.  
  
Дверь в ванную открывается через десять минут, и как только Луи входит в комнату, Гарри сразу же обволакивает неотразимый запах дорогого одеколона.  
  
— Твоя очередь.  
  
Гарри отвечает Найлу на сообщение и затем исчезает в ванной.  
  
Оказывается, Луи требуется около часа для того, чтобы уложить волосы, как ему нравится (сначала их надо высушить, затем нанести гель, затем смыть гель, потом расчесать, выпрямить и т. д.), и когда часы показывают без четверти семь, они наконец выходят из комнаты.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что укладывал челку пятьдесят минут? — спрашивает Гарри, когда они входят в лифт. — Все, что тебе требовалось, это просто побрызгать волосы лаком.  
  
— Ты что, гуру моды? Ох, посмотри на меня, я Гарри Стайлс. Чтобы мои волосы были безупречными, мне просто надо их немного встряхнуть. Посмотрите на то, какой я красавчик, — с издевкой низким голосом говорит Луи.  
  
— Карлик, — бормочет себе под нос Гарри.  
  
— Как ты только что назвал меня?  
  
Лифт издает звон, и двери автоматически открываются, показывая шикарное лобби.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, Ван Гаал говорит что-то, — шепчет Гарри, зная, как это бесит Луи.  
  
Ресторан, где они заказали столики, находится всего в нескольких сотнях метров от отеля, расположен вдоль береговой линии с изумительным видом на океан.  
Гарри садится рядом с Андром, прямо напротив Луи, который явно игнорирует его из-за маленького комментария. Он был не прав, когда называл его так, хотя Луи действительно ниже всех в команде.  
  
Каждый заказывает что-то здоровое (под грозным взглядом Ван Гаала и Гигса), и затем они начинают говорить о (сюрприз) Премьер-Лиге.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя немного странно, когда ему приносят еду, так как он единственный, кто заказал пиццу, в то время как остальные едят салаты или рыбу.  
  
После ужина, когда они пешком идут в отель, Ван Гаал говорит, что ждет всех в шесть утра на пляже для ежедневной утренней пробежки.  
  
— Хочешь еще чем-нибудь заняться? — спрашивает его Луи, когда они входят в комнату.  
  
— Не знаю, — задумчиво отвечает Гарри. — Все, что я знаю, это то, что я совсем не устал.  
  
— Ну, сейчас половина десятого.  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы сходить на Пирс Санта-Моники? Я никогда не был там, но слышал, что он большой.  
  
— Нам придется туда час добираться на автобусе.  
  
— И что? Я не устал, как и ты.  
  
Луи качает головой:   
  
— Ты хочешь пригласить кого-нибудь с нами?  
  
— Андр? Давид? — Гарри уже думал об этом.   
  
Он видит, как Луи кривится, когда слышит ‘Андр’.  
  
— Ммм… нет.  
  
— Ну ладно, только поедем вдвоем.  
  
Луи кивает:  
  
— Я вызову такси.  
  
— Такси? Не будет ли это слишком дорого?  
  
— Нет. Я заплачу.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза:  
  
— Да, я уверен, я не разорюсь, если потрачу пятьдесят долларов на такси.  
  
— Ладно. Подожди минутку, я только переодену футболку.  
  
Гарри быстро переодевается, и они поспешно покидают комнату. Они находят такси прямо через дорогу, и водитель, кажется, очень взволнован, когда они говорят ему, куда они направляются.  
  
— Вы здесь в отпуске? — спрашивает их водитель, пытаясь завести беседу.  
  
— Почти, — отвечает Луи, доставая телефон.  
  
Гарри улыбается, с интересом начинает рассматривать через стекло проплывающие мимо пейзажи.  
  
— Итак, как долго вы уже вместе? — снова спрашивает водитель, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
  
— Мы не вместе, — резко отвечает Луи. – У нас здесь тренировочная база по футболу.  
  
— Так вы футболисты?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ох. Все, понял. У вас британские акценты. Я бы спросил у вас о команде, за которую вы играете, но я ни хрена не знаю о футболе.  
  
— Футбол, это когда ты используешь свои ноги, чтобы ударить по мячу, — сухо отвечает Луи.  
  
Водитель ничего не говорит, и оставшуюся часть пути они просто слушают радио.  
  
Когда они прибывают на место, Луи вручает ему пятидесятидолларовую купюру, и они оба дружно говорят ему ‘спасибо’. Пирс оказывается не таким большим, как ожидалось, и похоже, самое интересное только начиналось.  
  
— Если я не куплю гамбургер прямо сейчас, я упаду в обморок!  
  
— Разве ты не наелся?  
  
— Гарри, если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь провести всю неделю в Америке, поедая только салаты и рыбу, то ты глубоко ошибаешься.  
  
Когда они гуляют вдоль большого деревянного пирса, Гарри находит небольшой ресторан под названием Пирс Бургер. Не раздумывая, они сразу встают в очередь, потому что, видимо, он скоро закрывается и каждый хочет получить что-то в последнюю минуту.  
  
Луи заказывает две порции большой картошки фри, двойной гамбургер Пирса для себя и очередной свежий лимонад для Гарри. Они берут еду с собой, так как все столы и стулья были уже убраны.  
  
Они садятся на ступеньки лестницы в самом конце причала и смотрят на пожилую пару, которая просто сидит, уставившись на темный океан.  
  
— Извини, что назвал тебя карликом. Надеюсь, ты не сильно обиделся.  
  
Луи поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Гарри видит, что тот вымазал майонезом себе нос. Он хочет сказать ему об этом, но Луи перебивает его.   
  
— Знаешь, я был немного зол сначала, потому что я ненавижу, когда люди комментируют мой рост или вес, но когда понял, что это говорит мне переросток-подросток, я начал чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
Ладно, теперь Гарри точно не скажет ему о майонезе, и пусть люди думают, что Луи ему отсосал.  
  
— Это то, что ты говоришь себе, когда в очередной раз засыпаешь у меня под боком? — спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами:   
  
— Давай просто сменим тему.  
  
— О чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
  
Луи оглядывается и указывает рукой на пожилую пару:  
  
— Как насчет тех двоих, тебе не кажется странным, что они уже десять минут сидят неподвижно?  
  
— Они смотрят на океан. Это мило.  
  
— Да, но уже темно. Я едва вижу его.  
  
— Может быть, они просто любят так сидеть? Что здесь такого?  
  
— Что? Сколько им? Семьдесят, почти восемьдесят? Ты действительно думаешь, что их любовь длится так долго?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами:   
  
— Похоже, что так.  
  
— Я не верю в это.  
  
— Почему? У тебя есть доказательство перед глазами.  
  
— Я не знаю. Я, например, не представляю себя любящим кого-то так долго.  
  
— Это глупое утверждение, — хмурится Гарри.   
  
— Почему?  
  
— Разве ты не веришь в любовь?  
  
— Верю, — задумчиво отвечает Луи. — Я просто не верю в вечную любовь. ‘Люблю навсегда’. Это все чушь собачья. Все надоедает в один момент.  
  
— Это неправда.  
  
— Как ты можешь верить в это, если твои родители развелись?  
  
— Я не считаю моих родителей примером вечной любви, — улыбается Гарри. — Но я верю, что она существует. Не обязательно для меня — для других.  
  
— Это немного нелогично.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Луи складывает обертки от гамбургеров в пакет, поворачиваясь всем корпусом к парню:   
  
— Потому что веришь в ‘вечную любовь’ или как там ее, но не хочешь ее для себя.  
  
— Я не говорил, что не хочу. Я просто говорю, что думаю, что другие люди достойны её, но только не я.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что я никогда еще не любил кого-то по-настоящему, — отвечает Гарри, облизывая нижнюю губу.  
  
Луи поднимает брови на заявление Гарри:  
  
— Ну, тебе всего восемнадцать. Ты даже еще не познал и десяти процентов из того, что есть.  
  
— Ой, прости, я не знал, что ты у нас такой крутой математик.  
  
— Ты можешь не язвить?  
  
— Ты первый начал.  
  
Когда они заканчивают есть картофель фри, Луи вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет.  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Гарри берет в рот сигарету, и Луи тут же ее проворно поджигает.  
  
После того как они докуривают сигареты, Луи достает из кармана пачку жевательной резинки.  
  
— Ненавижу сигаретное дыхание, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь запах от меня?  
  
Луи рычит:   
  
— О Боже. Ты такой невнимательный идиот.  
  
— Это почему?  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Гарри не реагирует на его слова, так что Луи тянет его на себя, страстно впиваясь в его губы.  
  
Когда поцелуй становится глубже, Луи наклоняет голову вправо, оборачивая руки вокруг талии Гарри, притягивая его ближе.  
  
Руки Луи достигают волос Гарри, поцелуй перерастает в страсть, и Гарри не раздумывая медленно отстраняется.  
  
— Мы должны… идти, если ты хочешь проснуться завтра. Боже, я не могу поверить, что положил конец этому.  
  
— Нет, ты прав. Мы должны возвращаться.  
  
На обратном пути в магазине они покупают бутылку воды и чипсы, после чего ловят такси.  
  
За полночь они входят в комнату, и ни один из них не утруждается принять душ, потому что просто слишком устали.  
  
— Спасибо, эм… за сегодняшний вечер, — говорит Гарри, когда они лежат в постели под одеялом близко, в добрых два дюйма друг от друга.  
  
— Ну, это была моя идея, так что тебе не стоит благодарить меня.  
  
— Да, но ты заплатил и…  
  
— Я это сделал потому, что хотел. Теперь, если ты успокоился, давай попробуем поспать хотя бы несколько часов, поскольку мне нужно завтра рано вставать.  
  
— Мне… мне нужно бежать с вами?  
  
Луи переворачивается на бок, лицом к Гарри:   
  
— Я не думаю. Ты же здесь на отдыхе. Тебе повезло, что твой отец имеет такие связи.  
  
— Сейчас я чувствую себя не очень хорошо. — Гарри дуется.   
  
— Да ладно, нет никаких причин для тебя, чтобы чувствовать себя плохо на этот счет. Я бы определенно воспользоваться этой неделей, если бы мог быть тобой.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Загорай, отдыхай, пей… я имею в виду, у тебя, блядь, «все включено»!  
  
— Да, ты прав.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Луи, убирая одеяло в сторону, так как было жарко. — Теперь спать.   
  
Гарри кивает, закрывая глаза, задаваясь вопросом « _интересно, то, что сегодня произошло, можно ли назвать свиданием_?»  
  
-  
  
  
Когда Гарри просыпается несколько часов спустя, часы показывают 9:10 утра, Луи нигде нет. Есть, однако, сообщение от него на телефоне, говорящее о том, что он рано утром убежал на пляж и вернется после завтрака в десять.  
  
Гарри надевает шорты и тонкую футболку, начиная скидывать с полок одежду на пол в поисках красных конверсов, он мог поклясться, что взял их собой. Когда он находит их, он берет со стола телефон и карточку. Закрыв дверь, он идет к лифту, надеясь успеть на завтрак.  
  
После завтрака он получает пляжное полотенце из фойе и выходит на улицу, чтобы отдохнуть у бассейна. Оно невероятно похожа на тот, что у него дома, только тут не надо напрягаться насчет Мохито, так как есть для этого милый парень, который тут же спрашивает его, хочет ли он что-нибудь из бара.  
  
У него светлые волосы и голубые глаза, которые напоминают ему кого-то, о ком он не хочет думать, поэтому, конечно, Гарри, особо не раздумывая, начинает флиртовать с ним.  
  
К тому времени, когда игроки из команды спускаются в бассейн, уже наступает время обеда. Парень из бара теперь сидит на шезлонге напротив Гарри, слишком заинтересованный в том, что Гарри рассказывает ему о жизни в Англии и почему он здесь.  
  
— Эй, — слышит он знакомый голос позади себя, и ему даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что Луи идет к нему.  
  
Луи одет в пару черных плавок, так что Гарри не раздумывая допивает свой алкогольный мохито за пару глотков, улыбаясь бармену, который встает, когда Луи смотрит на него, подняв брови.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — немного пьяно спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
— Джеймс. А тебя?  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, — повторяет Джеймс.  
  
— Послушай, — прерывает их Луи, бросая полотенце на шезлонг. — У меня была тяжелая тренировка, так что будь добр, принеси мне коктейль, содержащий водку.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на запястье Луи, чтобы убедиться в том, что он взрослый и что у него «все включено», неохотно возвращаясь к бару.  
  
— Кто это, кудряшка?  
  
— Джеймс. Милый парень, который любезно согласился сделать мне мохито, — хихикая, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Сколько точно ты уже выпил мохито?  
  
— Четыре… по-моему? Я не помню.  
  
— Иисус Христос.  
  
— Нет, нет. Джеймс.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и ложится на живот:  
  
— Можешь нанести мне на спину лосьон для загара?  
  
— О-о. Я не думаю… ладно.  
  
Гарри пытается встать с шезлонга, и, когда ему наконец-то это удается, он качаясь садится на заднюю часть бедер Луи. Гарри, из-за чего-то хихикая, прыскает лосьон себе в ладонь, начиная медленно тереть спину.  
  
— Почему ты смеешься? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Лосьон так прикольно смотрится на руках.  
  
— О мой Бог.  
  
— Ты очень религиозный сегодня.  
  
— А ты невероятно пьян, хотя сейчас всего полдень.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш. Не говори никому.  
  
Луи смеется, отчего его бедра тут же начинают вибрировать, и говорит:   
  
— Я не думаю, что мне надо кому-то об этом говорить, так как это очевидно.  
  
Джеймс приносит напиток Луи через пару минут, ставя его на стол между шезлонгами.  
  
— Эй, тут есть какие-нибудь клубы? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря на Джеймса.  
  
— Хм… мои друзья и я идем сегодня в клуб, который называется Bogies, если хотите, вы можете пойти с нами.  
  
— Я слышал, как кто-то из команды мне уже говорил сегодня про этот клуб, — говорит Луи, напоминая Гарри о своем присутствии.  
  
— Завтра будет тренировка?  
  
— Ван Гаал сказал, что тренировки будут через день.  
  
— Во сколько вы поедете в клуб? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Мы поговорили с менеджером отеля, и он организовал для нас автобус, который заберет нас и других желающих гостей в десять, этот же автобус привезет нас в отель к пяти, когда закроется клуб.  
  
— А во сколько вы собираетесь пойти? — спрашивает Гарри Джеймса.  
  
Джеймс в ответ смеется:   
  
— К девяти.  
  
— Ладно. Круто.  
  
— Тебе, вероятно, следует немного вздремнуть, прежде чем мы пойдем, — говорит ему Луи, когда Джеймс возвращается к бару.  
  
— Он определенно гей, — бормочет Гарри, полностью игнорируя Луи, возвращаясь на собственный шезлонг.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Джеймс. Он определенно гей.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
Гарри игнорирует его вопрос, постепенно закрывая глаза.  
  
-  
  
— Гарри. Гарольд.  
  
Глаза Гарри медленно открываются, сосредотачиваясь на Давиде, смотрящем на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Бассейн закрывается через десять минут.  
  
— Ч-что? Как долго я спал?  
  
— Около семи часов.  
  
— Дерьмо. Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Полдевятого. Парни уже ужинают. Мы едим на террасе прямо на пляже. Просто надень футболку и пойдем.  
  
— Не возражаешь, если я пропущу ужин?  
  
— Из-за Луи, да?  
  
Гарри кивает и Давид ему понимающе улыбается, открывая дверь, ведущую на пляж.  
  
Гарри возвращается в комнату и падает на кровать, устанавливая на телефоне будильник, чтобы успеть принять душ и подобрать что-нибудь из одежды.  
  
К тому времени как он выходит из душа, часы показывают девять. Луи открывает дверь в комнату, непрерывно печатая что-то в своем телефоне.  
  
— Наконец-то! Ты поедешь с нами?  
  
— Да, но у меня сегодня другие планы, — отвечает Гарри, поправляя волосы.  
  
Луи смотрит на него странно, но ничего не говорит, входя в ванную с одеждой.  
  
Гарри начинает сушить феном волосы, как только Луи включает душ. После этого он открывает общий whatsapp чат Найла и Барбары, чтобы сообщить им о Джеймсе и некоторых подробностях о Луи.  
  
**Гарри:**   _так я думаю, что сегодня пересплю с Джеймсом_  
  
**Гарри:**   _не с Луи_  
  
**Найл:**   _не с Луи?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _да_  
  
**Гарри:**   _мы в последнее время не очень ладим_  
  
**Барбара:**   _все будет хорошо_  
  
Они говорят о том, что через месяц они разъедутся и что, несмотря на это, будут продолжать видеться друг с другом, даже если им придется ехать для этого через всю страну.  
  
— Ты готов? — спрашивает его Луи спустя пятнадцать минут, когда заканчивает возиться с волосами, выливая на себя полфлакона духов.  
  
— Да. Только мне нечем дышать из-за твоих духов.  
  
Луи проверяет карманы на наличие пачки сигарет, денег и телефона, прежде чем последовать за Гарри к двери.  
  
Они встречаются с парнями в лобби, и администратор объявляет, что автобус уже ждет их на улице.  
  
Гарри разыскивает в толпе Джеймса, и когда все входят в автобус, он садится рядом с ним, игнорируя Луи, который располагается позади него. Давид садится рядом с ним и они всю оставшуюся дорогу молчат, в то время как Гарри пытается флиртовать с Джеймсом, который говорит ему, что он расстался со своим парнем (!) две недели назад и не хочет ничего серьезного.  
  
— Тебе ведь есть двадцать, да? — спрашивает его Джеймс, оглядываясь по сторонам, когда они выходят из автобуса.  
  
— Мне восемнадцать, — скромно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— В этот клуб пускают только с двадцати, я не уверен, что тебя пропустят, — говорит Джеймс, кусая губы.  
  
— Хм… и что же мне теперь делать?  
  
— Может быть, мне удастся уговорить вышибалу. Я знаю менеджера, но я не уверен, что он здесь сегодня вечером.  
  
Они становятся в очередь, доставая из кармана документы, кроме Гарри, естественно.  
  
— Может, дать ему взятку? — спрашивает Гарри, когда они подходят ближе.  
  
— Я не уверен, что это сработает. Никогда не пробовал.  
  
— Получается, тебе двадцать один?  
  
— Да, у меня день рождение в июне.  
  
— Ты выглядишь моложе.  
  
Джеймс улыбается:   
  
— Вот почему я всегда ношу с собой документы.  
  
Гарри приветствует всех своих друзей и узнает, что они все оказываются совершеннолетними, что, опять же, заставляет его чувствовать себя ребенком.  
  
— Так… у тебя когда-нибудь был парень? — спрашивает Джеймс, когда вышибала впускает пятерых человек. Пара девочек отказывается показывать документы, отчего тот начинает громко материться на них…  
  
Луи и пару друзей Джеймса присаживаются на бордюр для того, чтобы покурить.  
  
— Да, пару лет назад.  
  
— Значит, Луи не твой бойфренд? — говорит Джеймс, указывая на Томлинсона.  
  
— Что? О нет. Ни за что.  
  
— Мне показалось, что он ревновал, когда я сел рядом с тобой у бассейна.  
  
— Тебе показалось.  
  
— Неужели? — улыбается Джеймся.  
  
Гарри качает головой:  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Ну, тогда ты будешь не против, если я сделаю это?  
  
Джеймс наклоняется и прижимает свои губы к губам Гарри. Когда он начинает отстраняться, Гарри страстно отвечает на поцелуй, обнимая руками его за шею. Поцелуй постепенно набирает обороты, когда Джеймс кладет свои руки ему на задницу, притягивая ближе к груди.  
  
Пальцы начинают сминать упругие половинки, и, когда Гарри тихо стонет в ответ, Джеймс не раздумывая поднимает его вверх, прижимая спиной к фонарному столбу.  
  
— Иисус, посмотри на то, что вытворяет Джеймс! — громко кричит один из его друзей (Курт? Кендалл?), отчего люди в пределах ста метров, начинают оборачиваться на них.  
  
Толпа внезапно замирает, открывая прекрасный вид Луи, поэтому Гарри тихо просит Джеймса отпустить его, начиная нервно поправлять футболку.  
  
— Что если он не впустит меня?  
  
— Тогда я отвезу тебя в другое место. Там я точно уверен, что тебя пропустят, — подмигивает Джеймс.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову и видит, что парни из команды по очереди начинают показывать вышибале документы, громко смеясь и заходя в клуб. Луи заходит последним, он пожимает охраннику руку, параллельно что-то шепча ему на ухо.  
  
Постепенно подходит очередь Джеймса и Гарри. Вышибала смотрит на документы Джеймса и затем выжидающе на лицо Гарри.  
  
— Документы?  
  
— Эм…  
  
— Следующий!  
  
Гарри растерянно смотрит на Джеймса, но старший парень просто тянет его за собой.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я не знаю, похоже, тебя пропустили.  
  
Клуб огромен, свет разноцветных огней практически ослепляет, так что они не раздумывая берутся за руки, медленно начиная сквозь толпу пробираться к бару. Бармен говорит им, что они должны сначала купить выпивку на 50 $, чтобы вторая бутылка была бесплатной. Они соглашаются, и через пару минут он ставит перед ними бутылку рома, колу и ягодный сок, в то время как футболисты, которые садятся, как ни странно, рядом с ними, сразу заказывают себе две бутылки водки с тоником.  
  
— Они пьют лучше меня, — объясняет Гарри Джеймсу, когда те выпивают две бутылки водки за пятнадцать минут…  
  
— Тебе же нельзя пить! — смеется Джеймс, утыкаясь носом в шею Гарри.  
  
— В Англии все можно!  
  
Гарри первым наливает себе ром с колой, и когда он выпивает половину, Джеймс, смеясь, тянет его на танцпол.  
  
Песня Дэвида Гетта громкими битами начинает звучать с гигантских колонок, народ оживляется, начиная хором подпевать, так что Гарри не раздумывая кивает и следует за ним на танцпол.  
  
Он не уверен, как долго они уже танцуют, и все, что он знает, это то, что его второй стакан уже пуст, а ещё губы Джеймса теперь на его шее. По некоторым причинам он открывает глаза и озирается вокруг до тех пор, пока не находит Луи, сидящего на диване с блондинкой с большими сиськами.  
  
Гарри хмурится и собирается отвернуться, чтобы сосредоточиться на Джеймсе, но вот именно тогда Луи поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо на него с туманным выражением на лице. Хорошо, они оба навеселе. Ну, Луи точно пьян, так как его рука покоится на ее бедре, а парень теперь что-то шепчет ей на ухо, параллельно наполняя еще один стакан для себя.  
  
— Я… быстро схожу в туалет, ладно?  
  
Джеймс кивает и смотрит на Гарри с недоумением.  
  
Когда он заходит в туалет, он сразу же подходит к зеркалу, умывая лицо холодной водой.  
  
_Что, блядь, со мной не так? Почему Джеймс не устраивает меня?_  
  
Он знает ответ. Ответ имеет голубые глаза и в настоящее время беседует с блондинкой. Гарри вдруг резко хочется домой.  
  
Только он уже собирается выходить, Луи входит внутрь, почти спотыкаясь о собственные ноги.  
  
— Упс, — говорит Гарри, ловя его за руку.  
  
— Привет. Гарри.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Я не знаю. Я немного навеселе, и я чувствую, что хочу домой.  
  
— Ты хочешь уехать? Сейчас ведь только полночь.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Луи смотрит на него мгновение, прежде чем внезапно потянуть его за шиворот на себя, толкая спиной на раковины. Гарри тает под напором его поцелуев, автоматически кладя руки на бедра Луи.  
  
— Я ждал весь гребаный день, чтобы сделать это, но ты, оказывается, был слишком занят тем блондинистым придурком, — выдыхает ему в рот Луи.  
  
— Он не придурок… — бормочет Гарри, но, на самом деле, может позволить Луи называть Джеймса так, как тот хочет, ему позволено.  
  
— Хочешь уйти? — страстно шепчет Луи, слегка сжимая рукой член парня через джинсы.  
  
— Это будет некрасиво.  
  
_Хотя, если подумать…_  
  
_Если сравнить Луи и все остальное…_  
  
_Луи выигрывает…_  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Гарри, кусая Луи за нижнюю губу.  
  
— Отлично. Пойдем.  
  
— А что насчет Джеймса?  
  
Луи крепко хватает Гарри за запястье и тянет его за собой.  
  
— Ты увидишь его завтра, — отвечает он. Как только они выходят из клуба, Луи моментально ловит такси. Они хихикая вваливаются внутрь, и как только машина начинает двигаться, он, долго не раздумывая, сразу же садится на него.  
  
— Это ты помог мне попасть в клуб? — спрашивает Гарри, между целомудренными поцелуями.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Я знаю, что это ты сделал. Я видел, как ты сказал что-то вышибале.  
  
— Ааа, — отвечает Луи, улыбаясь в губы Гарри. — Я дал ему Бена Франклина и сказал, чтобы он впустил тебя без проверки документов.  
  
— Ты дал ему сто долларов?  
  
— Помнишь, как ты нес меня вверх по лестнице? Вот я вернул должок.  
  
— Я… не помню.  
  
— Ты такой еще малыш, — шепчет Луи, начиная оставлять маленькие поцелуи возле уха, постепенно опускаясь на шею.  
  
— Что мы делаем? — спрашивает Гарри, внезапно осознавая ситуацию.  
  
— А что мы, по-твоему, делаем?  
  
— Я спросил первым.  
  
— Мы просто весело проводим время. И ещё… Что происходит в Малибу, остается в Малибу, не так ли? — игриво отвечает Луи, наклоняясь для еще одного поцелуя.


	11. The one with the list

                                                 

Поцелуи Луи, словно огонь, опаляют его кожу, из-за чего Гарри едва поспевает за ними. Руки начинают жить своей жизнью, стараясь дотронуться до всего Луи: до спины, под рубашкой, до волос, до маленьких ямочек на пояснице.  
  
Возбуждение подобно горячей лаве бежит по их венам, и Гарри становится тесно в своих джинсах, отчего он пытается усесться под другим углом на коленях Луи.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь себе, малыш, как я сильно сейчас хочу тебя, — шепчет Луи ему на ухо, слегка прикусывая мочку, чтобы добавить эффекта.  
  
— Прекрати, — стонет Гарри, поворачивая голову вправо, чтобы горячий язык Луи не дотянулся до него, но футболиста, похоже, это не останавливает. Его рука начинает дразнящими действиями блуждать вниз по груди Гарри, останавливаясь на растущей эрекции парня, начиная круговыми движениями потирать бугорок.  
  
— Или что?  
  
— Или я кончу прямо здесь.  
  
Луи злорадно ухмыляется: «Это было бы так горячо».  
  
Гарри не может поверить, что это происходит, что они в такси по дороге обратно в отель.  
  
— Давай подождём… пятнадцать минут? — спрашивает хриплым голосом Гарри, будучи не в силах себя контролировать, когда рядом сидит возбужденный Луи.  
  
— Еще пятнадцать минут? Ты с ума сошел? За это время я успею сделать тебе минет, — отвечает Луи, и Гарри буквально может видеть, как его глаза заполняет похоть. — Могу я это сделать?  
  
— Ты… ты серьезно?  
  
Луи медленно поворачивает голову, игриво смотря на водителя, который понимающе ухмыляется, прибавляет громкость на радио, и говорит:  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри в страхе наблюдает за тем, как Луи становится на колени перед ним, начиная медленно расстегивать его джинсы. Он пытается сделать это как можно тише, чтобы водитель не отвлекался на них, и когда это ему удается, Гарри точно уверен в себе, что он на все 100% не сможет быть тихим.  
  
— Ох, блядь, — бормочет он почти неслышно, когда Луи медленно начинает облизывать головку.  
  
Водитель, улыбаясь, поднимает глаза вверх и встречается взглядом с Гарри через зеркало заднего вида, он понимающе ему подмигивает, вдавливая педаль газа до упора.  
  
Луи, видимо, насрать на то, что кто-то может увидеть их, судя по тому, как он начинает заглатывать его член, раз за разом посасывая и облизывая, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.  
  
Гарри с тихим стоном запускает руки в волосы Луи, стараясь контролировать процесс, потому что Луи сосет слишком быстро, а Гарри не хочет позорно кончить через две минуты.  
  
— Остановись, — громко стонет Гарри, поднимая голову Луи вверх. Он чувствует, что это неправильно, но это необходимо сделать.  
  
Во-первых, потому что он уже начинает узнавать район, что означает, что они в двух минутах ходьбы от отеля, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-то их увидел. Во-вторых, потому что он уже слишком близок к тому, чтобы кончить, и если это случится здесь, он никогда себе это не простит. В-третьих… ох, потому что он знает, он не сможет быть тихим, и водитель точно после этого подаст на него в суд.  
  
Луи хмурится, но садится обратно рядом с ним, параллельно вытирая рот, в то время как Гарри в кратчайшие сроки пытается привести в себя в порядок.  
  
Когда такси останавливается, Луи оплачивает его, а затем практически выталкивает Гарри из него на бордюр.  
  
— Я не могу… я не могу пойти туда в таком виде, — шепчет Гарри, прикрывая руками очевидную эрекцию. Тонкие, обтягивающие джинсы, как назло, подчеркивают его вставший член. И даже если он будет всю дорогу прикрывать его рукой, все равно можно будет рассмотреть.  
  
— Просто следуй за мной и не смотри никому в глаза, — быстро отвечает Луи, хватая его за руку.  
  
Луи быстрым шагом ведет их по направлению к лифтам, и как только за ними закрывается дверь, он, особо не раздумывая, прижимает Гарри к стене, накидываясь на его губы, словно дикий зверь.  
  
К тому времени как они доезжают до своего этажа, джинсы Гарри снова расстёгнуты и спущены немного вниз вместе с трусами, заводя тем самым парня еще больше.  
  
— Луи… мы должны войти в номер… малыш… ох.  
  
— Я так хочу быть внутри тебя, малыш, — жарко шепчет Луи, сжимая руками голые бедра Гарри, поднимая его вверх. Гарри автоматически обнимает его бедра ногами, возбужденно дыша ему в шею, стараясь позорно не кончить только от одних этих слов.  
  
Луи кое-как вслепую открывает картой номер, крепко держа Гарри одной рукой.  
  
Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Луи бросает его на кровать, начиная руками стаскивать с него джинсы, параллельно играя с членом через его трусы.  
  
— Подними ноги, — рычит Луи, одним движением стягивая с лодыжек ненавистную деталь.  
  
Гарри хмыкает, начиная снимать с себя футболку и носки, оставаясь лишь в нижнем белье.  
  
Луи становится между его ног, начиная жадным взглядом скользить по его телу; особое внимание он уделяет его груди, изгибам мышц, тому, как Гарри слишком тяжело дышит, и блестящим, растерзанным поцелуями губам.  
  
— Ты так чертовски сексуален, Хаз, — стонет Луи Гарри в ухо, нежно целуя его, позволяя его рукам блуждать повсюду. Это, наверное, эффект алкоголя, думает Гарри, потому что он знает, что Луи никогда не бывает ласковым и нежным, если он трезв.  
  
— Пришла твоя очередь снять одежду.   
  
Луи ухмыляется и целует его еще раз, начиная специально медленно снимать с себя майку. Поворачиваясь боком, он встает в сексуальную позу, изо всех сил пытается стянуть с себя джинсы, но эта затея с треском проваливается, когда он запутывается в штанах, падая на задницу, случайно ударяя Гарри по лицу с ноги.  
  
— Блядь, прости меня, — извиняется он, наконец-таки бросая джинсы куда-то вглубь комнаты.  
  
— Все нормально, просто… иди сюда.  
  
Луи счастливо улыбается и устраивается между ног Гарри.  
  
— У тебя… у тебя есть презервативы и смазка? — нерешительно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи улыбается и нежно целует младшего парня в губы:  
  
— Конечно, - наклоняется он к тумбочке, открывая второй ящик, вытаскивая из него презерватив и маленькую бутылочку смазки.  
  
— Ты знал, что это произойдет? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Нет, идиот. Я знал, что буду дрочить, когда будет время, а презервативы — это мера безопасности. На тот случай, если я буду трахаться.  
  
— Если ты будешь трахаться?  
  
— Хорошо, это происходит прямо сейчас, не так ли? — отвечает Луи, затыкая парня любимым способом.  
  
Они целуются в течение нескольких минут, просто нежное движение языком, чередуя все это мягкими поглаживаниями рук.  
  
— Ты хочешь трахнуть меня или наоборот? — в конце концов отрываясь, спрашивает Луи, отчего сердце Гарри почти останавливается.  
  
— Ну… э… мне нравятся оба варианта. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь.  
  
Луи улыбается:   
  
— В этот раз я буду главным.  
  
— В этот раз? Это означает, что еще будут разы?  
  
Луи не отвечает, и Гарри больше не беспокоится об этом, потому что это произойдет прямо сейчас, а это значит, что это большее, о чем он мог попросить.  
  
— Раздвинь ноги, — говорит ему Луи, чтобы он мог лечь рядом с парнем и иметь возможность поцеловать его в губы или подрочить.  
  
Гарри делает так, как его попросят, наблюдая за тем, как Луи тщательно смазывает себе пальцы, скользя ладошкой по его животу, пока он добирается до его отверстия.  
  
— Ты такой мягкий, — бормочет Луи в его губы, медленно проталкивая в него средний палец.  
  
Гарри издает мягкий стон и сжимается вокруг него, раздвигая бедра еще шире.  
  
— Я никогда не делал этого раньше, — признается Луи, начиная двигать пальцем внутри.  
  
— Делал чего?  
  
— Никогда не растягивал парня.  
  
— Это как мастурбировать девушке, но… лучше, - качает головой Гарри.   
  
Луи улыбается и начинает целовать его в шею, увеличивая темп. Ноги Гарри уже начинают трястись, так как Луи иногда попадает по его простате, и, когда Гарри издает очередной громкий стон, Луи добавляет второй палец, разводя их внутри.  
  
— Тебе нравится это, малыш?  
  
Гарри кусает его за губу, стараясь не подмахивать бедрами, потому что Луи Томлинсон, блядь… пальцы Луи внутри него.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь принять в себя три пальца?  
  
— Ох… да. Я думаю, смогу.  
  
Луи проталкивает пальцы намного дальше и начинает трахать его ими до тех пор, пока Гарри не предупреждает его, что он сейчас кончит, если парень не остановится в ближайшее время.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил от моего члена, — горячо шепчет ему Луи на ухо, вытаскивая пальцы, разрывая упаковку презерватива.  
  
Колени Гарри слабеют, когда он следит за тем, как Луи встает между его ног, раскатывая презерватив по внушительной эрекции. Луи выдавливает немного смазки на ладонь и смазывает им член, закидывая ноги парня себе на плечи.  
  
— Если будет больно, скажи мне об этом, чтобы я мог остановиться, хорошо?  
  
Гарри кивает:   
— Я уже делал это раньше. Я буду в порядке.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и кладет обе свои руки по обе стороны от головы Гарри, наклоняясь так, чтобы их груди соприкасались.  
  
Единственный звук в комнате — тихое хныканье Гарри, в то время как Луи заполняет его дюйм за дюймом…  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Гарри делает слабый кивок, поднося руку к волосам Луи для того, чтобы соединить их рты.  
  
В конечном счете Луи медленно начинает толкаться в него, иногда вытягивая головку, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри в порядке.  
  
И хотя это действительно приятно и сладко, Гарри был бы очень ему благодарен, если бы он был с ним немного грубее.  
  
— Сильнее, — тихо стонет Гарри, царапая короткими ногтями спину Луи.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахал тебя сильнее? Это то, что ты хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я был грубее с тобой?  
  
Иисус Христос, как будто того факта, что он трахает его, ему, блядь, недостаточно. Поэтому все, что Гарри может сделать, это слабо кивнуть, надеясь на то, что он продержится больше восьми минут.  
  
Луи смахивает пот, ускоряет темп, начиная двигаться быстрее, заполняя Гарри до самого конца. Комната медленно начинает кружиться, и Гарри думает, что он может кончить даже не дотронувшись до себя.  
  
Его ногти полумесяцами вонзаются в Луи, отчего тот немного кривится, но Гарри это не волнует, так как он находится на грани довольно удивительного оргазма, который он хочет запомнить надолго…  
  
Луи неожиданно меняет угол, начиная задевать головкой простату Гарри снова и снова, из-за чего тот начинает мозолистой рукой трогать себя за член, чтобы приблизить к краю.  
  
— Лу… блядь. Я близко.  
  
— Прекрати трогать себя, — рычит Луи ему в ухо, кусая за мочку. Гарри громко стонет, отрывая руки от члена, запуская их в волосы Луи, дергая за пряди.  
  
— Если ты запутаешь мои волосы, клянусь Богом, я отшлепаю тебя!  
  
— Я думаю, что у нас есть… нас есть более важные вопросы.  
  
— Не пытайся шутить, когда мой член находится внутри твоей задницы.  
  
Гарри кусает губу, закрывает глаза и выгибается в спине, когда Луи особенно глубоко толкается в него, заставляя тем самым увидеть яркие звездочки перед глазами. После этого вещи начинают происходить словно в тумане, он помнит отдельные фрагменты с Луи, трахающим его, будто был заведенным, вероятно, настигая свой собственный кульминационный момент.  
  
Когда Луи рычит и нарочно начинает толкаться членом по его простате, Гарри, не сдерживаясь, облизывается и кусает Луи за шею, параллельно шепча ему всякие нежности.  
  
— Ебать, ты не можешь просто… ох.  
  
Луи впивается ногтями ему в бедра, громко скулит и кончает в презерватив, и это настолько ярко, что Гарри может буквально чувствовать его. После нескольких медленных толчков Луи полностью останавливается и плюхается на него сверху, тяжело дыша в его ухо.  
  
Так они лежат пару минут; со спутанными конечностями, одним дыханием на двоих, кожа к коже, сердце к сердцу, до тех пор пока Луи наконец, не вытаскивает свой член из него, скатываясь на кровать.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — спрашивает Гарри, разгибая трясущие колени, поворачивая голову направо, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
Луи шумно выдыхает, улыбаясь:  
  
— Да. А тебе?  
  
— Более чем.   
  
— Я не могу поверить, что мы ждали этого так долго.  
  
— Эй. Вообще-то у меня есть стандарты.  
  
— Мариновать парня два месяца, только потом подставиться под него?  
  
Гарри в ответ фыркает:   
  
— Зависит от парня.  
  
— Ты задел мое эго.  
  
— Да брось ты, твое эго выше тебя.  
  
Луи поворачивает голову так, чтобы они могли смотреть друг на друга, и произносит:   
  
— У тебя ужасные шутки. Если хочешь снова увидеть мой член, тебе следует остановиться.  
  
Гарри смеется и поднимает руки вверх:   
  
— О дорогой Господь, пожалуйста, не наказывай меня таким образом!  
  
— Ладно, теперь ты начинаешь дерзить, — говорит Луи, вставая с кровати, чтобы выбросить презерватив в мусорное ведро.  
  
Луи говорит что-то еще, но Гарри слишком занят разглядыванием его круглой попки, чтобы вслушиваться в слова.  
  
— Эй, хватит пялиться, — игриво говорит Луи, надевая боксеры.  
  
— Ну-у-у.  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри, смотря ему в глаза.  
  
— Я собираюсь принять душ. Хочешь присоединиться ко мне?  
  
Гарри качает головой:  
  
— Я думаю, что это займет очень много времени.  
  
— Серьезно? Теперь ты пытаешься загладить свою вину за то, что назвал меня карликом?  
  
— Ничего подобного я не говорил.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, улыбается и идет в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Гарри ждет, когда Луи включит душ, только потом встает с постели, чтобы достать с полки чемодан. Он по-прежнему может чувствовать слабые следы прикосновений Луи по всему его телу, и ему немного страшно из-за этого, потому что они заставляют его чувствовать себя уязвимым, слабым, податливым.  
Через пару минут поисков он находит знакомый список в одном из карманов. Гарри дрожащими руками вытаскивает его, разворачивая перед собой порядком уже помявшийся лист бумаги.  
  
 _Почему Луи может хотеть меня или безумный список Гарри Стайлса._  
  
Прямо рядом с  _пригласить парня домой_  и  _заняться с ним сексом_  он дрожащей рукой ставит галочку. Блядь, что я делаю?  
  
Гарри слышит, как Луи выключает душ, он оперативно запихивает кусок бумаги в чемодан, ставя его обратно на место, с разбегу прыгая на кровать, пытаясь вести себя естественно, когда Луи выходит из ванной с полотенцем вокруг талии.  
  
Луи улыбается ему, надевает шорты и выходит на балкон покурить, Гарри шумно выдыхает и открывает групповой чат.  
  
 **Гарри:**   _мы занимались сексом_  
  
Менее чем через пять секунд Барбара присылает ответ.  
  
 **Барбара:**   _WHHAATATATATAHFJAKFKJGRSLKJRGS_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _Барб_  
  
 **Барбара:**   _JKHRSLGSGGJTLGLLLDRUHGBB_  
  
 **Барбара:**   _как это было?_  
  
 **Гарри:** _хорошо_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _он сказал, что ему понравилось:)_  
  
 **Найл:**   _да ладно, братан!_  
  
 **Барбара:**   _так кто топ?_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _он был сверху_  
  
 **Найл:**  БЛЯДЬ  
  
 **Барбара:**   _Найл, ты должен мне 10 фунтов! Ахахха_  
  
 **Найл:**   _пиздец_  
  
 **Найл:**   _как ты мог?_  
  
 **Найл:**   _это значит, что это произойдет снова?_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _: )_  
  
 **Барбара:**   _как долго это длилось?_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _не скажу_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _я должен идти_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _поговорим завтра_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _кстати_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _почему вы не спите?_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _разве в Манчестере сейчас не утро?_  
  
 **Барбара:**   _6 утра_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _тогда почему ты не спишь?_  
  
 **Барбара:**   _ранний рейс в Париж_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _ты едешь в Париж?_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _оооо, понятно_  
  
 **Найл:**   _а я только что выпил Ред Булл перед сном_  
  
 **Гарри:**   _я знаю, когда ты врешь_  
  
Гарри закрывает телефон и идет в ванную, чтобы принять душ.  
  
Когда он возвращается, Луи уже лежит в постели, Гарри тихо вздыхает, понимая, что у него не получится прочитать то, что ему ответили друзья. Луи блокирует телефон и выжидающе смотрит на него.  
  
— Сплетничал обо мне? — спрашивает с любопытством Гарри.  
  
— Не льсти себе, малыш.  
  
Гарри перелазит через Луи, чтобы лечь на свою сторону кровати, пытаясь накрыть одеялом голые ноги.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Эм, — отвечает Гарри, натягивая одеяло снова. — Пытаюсь укрыться? Хватит забирать одеяло только себе.  
  
— Я думал, ты обнимешь меня, — обиженно отвечает Луи, перекидывая через него свою ногу, утыкаясь холодным носом ему в грудь.  
  
— Про обнимашки ты мне ничего не говорил.  
  
— Знаешь что? Иди в жопу.  
  
Гарри хватает его за руку и, смеясь, тянет на себя.  
  
— Хватит строить из себя жертву.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
Гарри обнимает Луи и притягивает его к себе так близко, как это возможно, параллельно вдыхая запах его шампуня.  
  
— Ты что, нюхаешь мои волосы?  
  
— Ты что, любишь обниматься после секса?  
  
— Спи, Гарольд.  
  
Гарри так и делает, пряча маленькую довольную улыбку в волосы парня.  
  
-  
  
— Сколько можно возиться с волосами! Мне нужно в туалет! — орет Гарри, стуча кулачком по двери.  
  
— Подождешь! — кричит в ответ Луи, открывая ему дверь через пять минут, попутно ударяя его расчёской по плечу.  
  
Сейчас полседьмого, а это означает, что через пять минут они должны встретиться с командой в лобби, чтобы пойти на ужин в Санта-Монику.  
  
Гарри захлопывает дверь и быстро писает, затем начиная кое-как укладывать свои собственные волосы, стараясь не замочить рубашку.  
  
Когда он выходит, Луи стоит у двери с пустым выражением на лице.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Конечно. Ты готов?  
  
Что-то не так. Луи обычно более оптимистичный и в хорошем настроении, когда узнает, что они собираются куда-то пойти поесть.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Хм… Пойдем, а то опоздаем.  
  
Ладно, сейчас что-то определенно случилось. Он не спрашивает его об этом хотя бы потому, что в следующую секунду Луи уже выходит за дверь.  
  
Гарри старается смотреть ему в глаза во время обеда, но это немного сложно, так как Луи сидит в другом конце длинного стола, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на него.  
  
Когда у них всё-таки устанавливается зрительный контакт, Ван Гаал просит счет, Гарри вопросительно поднимает брови, но Луи поворачивает голову слишком быстро.  
  
Той ночью Луи не приходит в их комнату и на следующий день тоже, потому что он занят с командой.  
  
В конце концов Гарри удается загнать его в угол в четверг утром, в последний день их пребывания в Малибу, когда они отдыхают у бассейна.  
  
— Эй. Что происходит? Почему ты меня избегаешь? Что я сделал? Это потому что у нас был секс? — искренне спрашивает Гарри, садясь рядом с ним на шезлонг.  
  
— Я? Ничего. Все хорошо. — Луи непонимающе смотрит на него.  
  
В ответ Гарри скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Послушай, все нормально. О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Я говорю про то, что ты буквально не сказал мне ни слова за три дня, с тех пор как мы занимались сексом.  
  
— Нет, это было за день после этого.  
  
— Значит, у тебя есть проблема.  
  
— Гарри, успокойся. Просто давай забудем про это.  
  
— Я не отстану от тебя! Хватит избегать меня! По крайней мере, скажи мне, что я сделал.  
  
— Ты ничего не сделал. Дело во мне, понимаешь? — вставая, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Что это значить? — отчаянно кричит ему вслед Гарри.  
  
— Que paso? — спрашивает его Давид, садясь рядом с ним.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Успокойся.  
  
Гарри игнорирует его, так как зол, возвращаясь на свое место. В протест он не планирует вставать с шезлонга до тех пор, пока все не пойдут на ужин.  
Как ни странно, это время наступает намного раньше, чем ожидалось, так что Гарри вынужден собрать свои вещи и пойти в их с Луи комнату, чтобы принять душ и одеться.  
  
Когда парень входит в комнату, Луи нигде нет, но есть что-то, что привлекает его внимание. Его живот скручивает спазм, когда он видит свой список, который он сделал, на середине кровати. Блядь, он на 100% уверен, что он положил его в свой чемодан пару дней раньше.  
  
 _Ебать.  
  
Неудивительно, что Луи ведет себя странно.  
  
Он увидел список.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Блядь, блядь, блядь._  
  
Он принимает душ и быстро одевается, потому что он уже опаздывает, строя планы о том, как объяснить все Луи после ужина.  
  
В очередной раз Луи выбирает самое дальнее кресло от Гарри, но на этот раз Гарри не обижается. У него есть план. Ну, что-то вроде плана. Как только они пойдут назад, он схватит Луи за руку и отведет его в укромное место. Вот. Как-то так. Самая трудная часть заключается в объяснении, но Гарри думает, что справится.  
  
Когда после ужина они возвращаются в отель, Гарри быстро хватает Луи за руку и тянет его за угол, надеясь на то, что их никто не видит.  
  
— Что за… Что ты делаешь? Отпусти меня.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Отпусти мою руку.  
  
— Иначе что?  
  
— Я буду кричать.  
  
— Только попробуй, — угрожающе говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи пытается вырваться, но Гарри уже достаточно насмотрелся на его холодный характер, поэтому он оборачивает руку вокруг его талии и забрасывает его себе на плечо, шагая в сторону пляжа.  
  
— Это рукоприкладство и похищение! — кричит Луи, в то время как Гарри продолжает идти, стараясь не обращать внимания на людей, идущих по направлению к пляжу.  
  
— Ты можешь сесть в тюрьму из-за этого! — добавляет он, стуча кулачками по нижней части спины Гарри.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Да! За нападение!  
  
— Успокойся. Правда. Если хочешь, чтобы я отпустил тебя, перестань кричать и позорить нас.  
  
Луи, к радости Гарри, успокаивается, на что тот через какое-то время останавливается возле одного из шезлонгов отеля, аккуратно опуская свою жертву на песок. Луи смотрит на него с недовольным выражением на лице, кладя руки на бедра.  
  
— Говори.  
  
— Я? Как насчет того, чтобы ты рассказал мне о том, почему ты ведешь себя как маленький засранец по отношению ко мне за последние несколько дней?  
  
— Я думаю, ты знаешь.  
  
— Просвети меня, — говорит Гарри, стараясь показать, что он не нервничает по этому поводу.  
  
— Список, я нашел его в твоем чемодане.  
  
— Почему ты рылся в моем чемодане? Я могу подать на тебя в суд за вторжение в мою личную жизнь!  
  
Похоже, эта была плохая шутка.  
  
— Я хотел взять у тебя футболку, потому что ни одна из моих не подходила к штанам, которые я хотел надеть на ужин той ночью.  
  
— И?  
  
— Вот там я нашел твой список, — просто отвечает Луи, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— И зачем ты его прочитал?  
  
 _Да потому, что ты бы сделал то же самое._  
  
— Я его не читал! Я знаю, что такое личные границы.  
  
 _Если бы ты нашел список, где написаны пункты того, что хочет Луи, тебе бы ни капельки не было любопытно?_  
  
Гарри следует отдать ему должное за терпение.  
  
— Все в порядке. Но я все равно не понимаю тебя. Почему ты так злишься из-за этого списка? Неужели это так плохо, что я влюблен в тебя? Ты что, чувствуешь отвращение ко мне?  
  
Луи вскидывает руки вверх и издает разочарованный стон:  
  
— Ты такой дурак, Гарри!  
  
— Да, я такой!  
  
— Да, ты такой! — отвечает Луи, запуская руки в волосы. — Я перестал с тобой разговаривать, потому что я хотел очистить голову… я… испугался, понимаешь?  
  
— Испугался чего? Меня? Потому что я в отчаянии или что?  
  
— Нет, ты чертов идиот! Я испугался, потому что вещи, которые ты написал в списке, оказались правдой!  
  
Гарри моргает в течение нескольких секунд, пытаясь разобраться в сказанных только что словах.  
  
— Эм, что? Как ты…  
  
— В смысле, я хочу тебя, я тоже сумасшедший.  
  
— Так что в этом плохого? Что плохого в признании того, что тебе кто-то нравится?  
  
— Как же с тобой трудно, — отвечает Луи. — Ты еще маленький.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза:  
— Мы уже говорили об этом.  
  
— Да, но я все еще чувствую вину из-за этого. Ведь я обманул тебя.  
  
— Ты не обманывал меня. Я уже совершеннолетний, и я знаю, что я хочу. Хватит винить себя.  
  
Луи в ответ пожимает плечами:  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь быть с кем-то, кто разделяет те же интересы, что и ты, и кто может относиться к тебе равно и… кто может быть рядом, когда ты так нуждаешься в нем.  
  
— Я не прошу тебя быть со мной, я просто прошу тебя не игнорировать меня больше.  
  
— Ты… ты не хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой? — тихо спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Это не то, что… я не знаю, чего я хочу, — тихо отвечает Гарри. — Я просто хочу тебя. Как… как друга. Больше, чем друга. Я не знаю. Ты мне нравишься.  
  
— Видишь? Вот в этом и проблема.  
  
— Что?! — восклицает Гарри, уставая от всех этих обсуждений.  
  
— Я… я хочу того же самого, но это слишком сложно. Мне страшно.  
  
— Мы можем попробовать двигаться медленнее, не торопить события.  
  
Луи молчит пару минут:  
  
— Да, можно попробовать, но Ван Гаал не должен об этом знать.  
  
Гарри хмурится и делает шаг ближе, чувствуя, как сердце бьется все быстрее и быстрее:  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что он уволит меня. Ему не нужна драма в Премьер-Лиге сезона.  
  
— Но ведь она длится… десять месяцев.  
  
— Я думаю, что это удобно.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря вниз, на ноги.  
  
— Ну если мы, например, гипотетически все еще будем вместе, то можем раскрыться после того, как все закончится.  
  
Гарри пытается изо всех сил не показать свое разочарование на этот счет, поэтому он просто криво улыбается ему, пряча руки в карманы джинсов:  
  
— Ты прав. Хорошо.  
  
— Так ты в игре?  
  
— В чем? — переспрашивает он.  
  
— Не спеша двигаться вперед, — ухмыляется Луи, подходя ближе, кладя руку на затылок Гарри. — Я имею в виду,  _ты согласен стать моим парнем?_  
  
— Да. Почему бы и нет? — счастливо кивает Гарри.  
  
Луи улыбается, тут же сокращает расстояние между их губами.  
  
-  
  
Все заканчивается тем, что они ложатся спать в обнимку, потому что у них ранний рейс в девять утра, поэтому они должны встать в шесть.  
  
Гарри не может сдержать свою улыбку всю дорогу и старается сильно не палиться, но это тяжело, потому что Луи находится прямо рядом с ним, с его идеальной внешностью, смешными анекдотами и тайными поцелуями, когда никто не смотрит.  
  
Они приземляются в Манчестере в два часа ночи. На удивление Гарри, его отец посылает ему смс, что он едет в аэропорт, чтобы забрать его.  
  
— Тебя кто-то встречает? — спрашивает Луи Ван Гаал, когда они садятся в трансфер от самолета до аэропорта.  
  
— Насколько мне известно, нет.  
  
После того, как каждый получает свой багаж, они начинают входить к зону прибытия, Гарри чувствует руку на его руке, поэтому он останавливается и поворачивает голову.  
  
Луи наблюдает за ним мгновение, прежде чем делает пару шагов вперед, чтобы убедиться, что этого никто не видел.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает Луи, вставая на цыпочки, быстро целуя его в щеку. — Просто хотел это сделать.  
  
Гарри улыбается.   
  
— Ты точно в порядке? — шутит он.  
  
— Да, идиот.  
  
— Давай не будем обзываться. Я устал.  
  
— Тебя отвезти домой?  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Мой отец здесь.  
  
— Ох. Ладно. Напишешь мне, когда проснешься?  
  
— Конечно, пока, — улыбается Гарри, встречаясь взглядом со своим отцом.  
  
— Пока, малыш.  
  
Гарри пытается игнорировать бабочек в животе, когда идет к отцу. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Как только он заходит в дом, то сразу же падает на кровать лицом вниз. И он не двигается до тех пор, пока двенадцать часов спустя, не просыпается от настойчивого стука в дверь.  
  
Гарри открывает глаза, и видит Найла, стоящего в дверях его комнаты с чем-то похожим на журналы.  
  
— Что происходит? Я пытаюсь спать.  
  
— Уже три часа дня, и у нас есть небольшая проблемка, — говорит ему Найл, тыча журнал прямо в лицо.  
  
На обложке напечатано размытое изображение двух целующихся людей, отчего Гарри кажется второй парень смутно знакомым.  
  
Заголовок гласит:  **Луи ТОМЛИНСОН — ПЕРВЫЙ ИГРОК «МАНЧЕСТЕР ЮНАЙТЕД» В ИСТОРИИ, КОТОРЫЙ СОБИРАЕТСЯ СДЕЛАТЬ КАМИНГ-АУТ? Страница 3**  
  
— Это я, — шепчет Гарри, как только открывает третью страницу. Вернее, это размытая фотография целующихся его и Луи, но кто хорошо знает Гарри, сразу же поймет, что это он.  
  
Гарри шокировано переводит взгляд на Найла.  
  
—  _Мы встряли, Найл._


	12. The one with the epiphany

                                                                   

Гарри быстро дочитывает статью до конца, понимая, что это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Слова и информация пролетают мимо него, так как он сосредотачивает свое внимание на том, что об этом скажут другие люди.  
  
— Как утверждает источник, они смотрели друг друга долгое время и выглядели при этом очень влюбленными. Какая хрень! Что, блядь, за источник? — восклицает Гарри, тыча журнал Найлу под нос. — Кто этот источник?  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что в основном они пишут дерьмо, верно? Это журналисты, брат. Таблоиды. Медиа.  
  
Гарри зарывается лицом в подушку, испуская громкий крик:   
  
— Это полный отстой. Интересно, что Луи скажет. Или Ван Гаал. Или мой папа. Дерьмо.  
  
Через какое-то время он переворачивается и просит Найла подняться в кабинет отца, чтобы забрать оттуда все журналы, кроме одного. Как только Найл выходит из комнаты, он тут же хватается за телефон.  
  
— Это катастрофа, — шепчет он, набирая наизусть заученные цифры.  
  
Спустя четыре гудка Луи берет трубку.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что сейчас утро? — сонно отвечает он после пятого гудка.  
  
— Вообще-то уже полдень.  
  
— Дерьмо, — стонет Луи, и Гарри слышит какую-то шорох. — Так в чем дело? Ты наконец-то решил пригласить меня на свидание?  
  
— Эм… нет.  
  
— Ох… неловко вышло. Так в чем же дело?  
  
— Тут такое дело… ты уже читал сегодняшние газеты?  
  
— Нет, а что там?  
  
— Кто-то сфотографировал нас, когда мы целовались в аэропорту вчера, и теперь это везде.  
  
Луи издает низкий стон:   
  
— Ну это объясняет, почему Ван Гаал звонил мне сегодня почти сто раз.  
  
— Перезвони ему.  
  
— Теперь я боюсь, — смеется Луи. — Все в порядке. Я позвоню ему, как только проснусь. Пришли мне фотографии из статьи на whatsapp, хорошо?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи кладет трубку даже не попрощавшись, на что Гарри пытается игнорировать узел в животе, когда делает фотографии статьи, отправляя их Луи на whatsapp. Через десять минут Луи присылает ответ.  
  
**Луи:**   _так…_  
  
**Луи:**   _я разговаривал с Ван Гаалом_  
  
**Гарри:**   _и?_  
  
**Луи:**   _он хочет встретиться с нами в его офисе в 7 сегодня_  
  
**Гарри:**   _почему так поздно?_  
  
**Луи:**   _он занят в течение дня_  
  
**Гарри:**   _как он отреагировал?_  
  
**Луи:**   _он был не слишком зол_  
  
**Луи:**   _но он был серьезен_  
  
**Луи:**   _подожди, я дочитаю статью до конца_  
  
Через несколько минут Луи пишет снова.  
  
**Луи:**   _ВТФ?_  
  
**Луи:**   _какой источник? ВТФ?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _это то, что я и пытаюсь тебе сказать!_  
  
**Луи:**   _можно я заберу тебя сегодня вечером?_  
  
**Гарри:**   _конечно_  
  
**Гарри:**   _: )_  
  
Гарри проводит остаток дня, пытаясь придумать, что сказать отцу по этому поводу, если тот, конечно, спросит его об этом, и единственное решение, что приходит ему на ум, это просто притвориться, что ничего не случилось, просто все отрицать.  
  
Однако время разговора наступает раньше, чем он ожидал. Его отец входит в гостиную, когда парень спускается вниз, чтобы обуться, так как Луи должен прибыть в любую секунду.  
  
— Куда ты идешь?  
  
— На собрание в учебный центр.  
  
— И о чем вы будете там говорить?  
  
— Без понятия, — отвечает Гарри, смотря вниз.  
  
— Может, об этом? — говорит отец, тыча журналом Mirror ему в лицо.  
  
— А что в нем? — невинно спрашивает Гарри, надевая олимпийку.  
  
— Я прочитал статью, Гарри. Что я тебе говорил о Луи Томлинсоне?  
  
— Послушай, пап. Эта статья — полное дерьмо. Не верь всему, что там пишут.  
  
— Так вы теперь встречаетесь?  
  
Гарри перемещает вес тела с одной ноги на другую и говорит:   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда почему вы целовались?  
  
— Это просто дружеский поцелуй.  
  
Его отец, очевидно, имеет другое мнение на этот счет:   
  
—  _Друзья не целуются в аэропорту в губы._  
  
— Боже, папа. Между нами ничего не происходит, ясно? И даже если на этих фотографиях и я, то я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать свои собственные решения.  
  
— Он на пять лет старше тебя.  
  
— И что? Ты на четыре года старше мамы.  
  
— Да, но те...  
  
— Я не хочу слышать о других временах! Я знаю, что я делаю.  
  
— Вы занимались сексом? — вздыхая, спрашивает отец.  
  
—  _Папа_!  
  
— Что? Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты, по крайней мере, знаешь, как предохраняться.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я забеременею от него?  
  
Раздается гудок, и Гарри быстро застегивает олимпийку до конца, показывая тем самым, что разговор окончен.   
  
— Я должен идти.  
  
— Это он? Я должен поговорить...  
  
— Нет, не стоит, — быстро отвечает Гарри, шагая к двери, хватая со стола ключи и кошелек.  
  
Луи ждет его в своем Порше, музыка громкими басами звучит из полуоткрытого окна, пока он докуривает сигарету. Он снижает громкость, как только Гарри открывает дверь, залезая внутрь со счастливой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Долго же ты шел.  
  
— Извини, просто мой папа решил прочитать мне лекцию о защите и все такое.  
  
— Значит, он видел статью, — фыркая, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Ты лучше спроси, кто ее еще не видел.  
  
— Я собираюсь твитнуть какую-нибудь гадость про этот журнал. Дай телефон.  
  
Гарри вводит код и открывает приложение Twitter для него, наблюдая за тем, как тот быстро что-то печатает в открывшемся окошке.  
  
— Написал.  
  
Гарри обновляет страницу и смотрит выжидающе на Луи.  
  
_«Я бы хотел начать день со слов «иди нахуй, The Mirror»._  
  
— Ты серьезно? Так ты говоришь о том, что они написали неправду?  
  
— Нет. Я говорю этим, что вся статья не имеет смысла, чтобы они прекратили совать свой нос в частную жизнью граждан.  
  
Гарри кивает и забирает у Луи свой телефон, воздерживаясь от проверки его сообщений, чтобы узнать, с кем еще он общается. Также Гарри сдерживает порыв спросить его о том, боится ли он совершать каминг-аут, будет ли ему стыдно за него, если он на самом деле решит раскрыться.  
  
_Блядь, ему страшно._  
  
Луи оставляет машину напротив учебного центра. Делая глубокий вдох, он решительно открывает дверь.  
  
Элеонор, как всегда, сидит за стойкой регистрации, и когда они подходят ближе, она дарит им сострадательную улыбку, зная, зачем они здесь.  
  
Когда Гарри и Луи входят в кабинет, Ван Гаал сидит за столом с журналом в руках.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Луи, садясь подальше от него.  
  
Гарри садится напротив Луи, стараясь быть максимально профессиональным.  
  
— Вы оба знаете, почему вы здесь.  
  
— Да, — тихо отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, что произошло? Вернее, что происходит? Вы встречаетесь? Как долго это продолжается?  
  
Луи смущенно смотрит вниз на свои руки, но Гарри не хочет быть тем, на кого выльет свой гнев тренер, поэтому он тоже ничего не говорит. В конце концов, Луи набирается смелости и отвечает за них обоих.  
  
— Ну… на самом деле мы являемся очень хорошими друзьями, просто иногда… мы целуемся, — мямлит он, не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
Парни не отвечают.  
  
— Полагаю, вы еще не решили эту проблему, — говорит Ван Гаал, закрывая журнал. — Послушайте, мальчики. Я позвал вас сюда не для того, чтобы кричать на вас или указывать вам на то, что это неправильно. Нет, парни, то, что вы делаете, конфиденциально, это не мое дело, пока это не влияет на имидж команды. Я не гомофоб, я не имею ничего против этого. Луи, если ты хочешь, я могу назначить публичные интервью для тебя, чтобы выйти, или что-то, что позволит тебя чувствовать себя комфортно.  
  
Луи мычит в ответ, чувствуя себя некомфортно под строгим взглядом тренера:  
  
— Я не… мне не нужно никакое интервью. Я сделаю это, когда буду чувствовать себя комфортно.  
  
— Так или иначе, в целях твоей продуктивности мы должны принять некоторые меры, — решительно говорит Ван Гаал.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы мысли Луи были где-то в другом месте во время Лиги. Так что вы либо прекращаете все это, либо, Гарри, ты уволен.  
  
Слова тренера не задевают Гарри, как это должно быть. Единственная вещь, по поводу которой он волнуется, это увидит ли он Луи во время Лиги, так как ему больше не разрешат присутствовать на тренировках. Какое оправдание он должен будет придумать, чтобы видеть Луи ежедневно? Хотя, зная себя, ему все равно не хватит смелости спросить парня об этом.  
  
Луи переводит свой взгляд на Гарри, вопросительно смотря ему в глаза.  
  
— Я бы хотел быть уволенным, — отвечает Гарри, смотря на Ван Гаала. Он не уверен, правильно ли поступает, но он надеется, что Луи примет его поступок за начало чего-то хорошего.  
  
Видимо, он делает правильный выбор, потому что глаза парня моментально загораются.  
  
— Хорошо тогда. Я попрошу Элеонор составить контракт, который ты можешь подписать на следующей неделе после игры.  
  
Гарри кивает, тем самым показывая, что разговор закончен.  
  
— Итак, я рад, что мы так быстро нашли компромисс. Вы свободны. Луи, увидимся завтра.  
  
Ван Гаал тепло прощается с Гарри, заставляя тем самым чувствовать себя неуютно, но тот ничего не говорит ему об этом.  
  
Луи предлагает подвезти его домой, так что после общей выкуренной сигареты они залезают в машину.  
  
— Ты нервничаешь? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты о чем? — отвечает Луи, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
  
— Я говорю про Лигу.  
  
— Нет, просто надеюсь, что ничего не испорчу.  
  
Десять минут спустя они останавливаются у дома Гарри.  
  
— Послушай, — начинает Луи, опуская сиденье. — Я сожалею насчет твоей работы.  
  
— Все в порядке. Я не так уж и много делал там.  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— И… я не знаю. Я думаю, то, что у нас… «есть», гораздо важнее, чем глупая работа на лето, не так ли?  
  
У Луи занимает пару минут, чтобы понять, на что намекает Гарри.   
  
— В смысле?  
  
Гарри медлит с ответом пару секунд.   
  
— В смысле ты и я. Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь этого.  
  
— Если я хочу чего?  
  
— Продолжать видеться друг с другом даже при том, что я больше не буду присутствовать на ваших тренировках.  
  
—  _Да, я хочу этого_ , — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в губы.  
  
Сердце парня, словно безумный молоток, начинает стучать в груди, но он игнорирует его, выходя из машины для того, чтобы открыть ворота.  
  
  
-  
  
Гарри проводит ближайшие два дня в своей комнате, изводя себе нервы завтрашней первой официальной игрой «Манчестер Юнайтед». Он не видел Луи с тех пор, как тот высадил его в субботу возле дома, поскольку у футболиста были тренировки и пресс-конференции почти каждый день.  
  
Сейчас полдень вторника, а это значит, что менее чем через четыре часа стадион будет заполнен болельщиками со всех концов страны. У его отца есть два абонемента, но из-за того, что его в последний момент отправляют за границу на неделю, он отдает свой билет Найлу.  
  
Барбара по-прежнему находится в Париже до пятницы, так что Гарри проводит почти все свое время с Найлом, разговаривая о их сексуальном опыте, девочках и футболистах.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что у нас места буквально возле скамейки, это будет то еще зрелище! Как ты думаешь, нас впустят в их раздевалку?  
  
— Вряд ли. Ван Гаал очень строг в этом плане, — отвечает Гарри, пристально смотря в окно такси. Сейчас они едут пообедать, а потом сразу же после этого поедут на стадион, надеясь избежать толпы.  
  
Гарри бронирует им столик в Пикадилли, наверное, лучшей пиццерии во всей Англии.  
  
— Как отреагировал твой отец, когда узнал, что ты уволен?  
  
— Я честно рассказал ему, почему мне пришлось уволиться. Он ответил мне, что он по-прежнему не собирается покупать мне машину, и что мне надо накопить денег, чтобы купить ее.  
  
— Да уж, сочувствую тебе.  
  
— Когда тебе купят машину, я тактично намекну ему, что мне тоже нужна.  
  
— Вообще-то это будет подарок на мой день рождения, — улыбаясь, отвечает Найл с полным ртом пиццы.  
  
— Не разговаривай с набитым ртом.  
  
— Господи, ты говоришь как Барбара.  
  
— Я — Барбара, но только без длинных волос и без влагалища. И я определенно лучше нее в постели, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Я очень сомневаюсь на этот счет, — отвечает Найл, косясь на него.  
  
— Да ладно. Луи сказал мне, что я хорош в этом.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я бы не стал заниматься с тобой сексом, даже если мне заплатили бы. Ну, это, естественно, зависит от суммы, которую мне заплатят.  
  
— Ты не мой тип, друг, — смеясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Что? Я твой тип. Если бы я был геем, ты бы точно позвал меня на свидание.  
  
— Нет, я бы не стал. У тебя нет задницы, а как ты знаешь, я люблю упругие попки. Ты выглядишь как тощая курица с выпирающими коленками.  
  
— Вот так и дружи с тобой, — обиженно отвечает Найл. — А если серьезно, ты никогда не был влюблен в меня? Даже ни капельки?  
  
Гарри качает головой:   
  
— Мы знаем друг друга слишком долго, и я уже говорил тебе, ты не в моем вкусе.  
  
— Да, потому что ты любишь парней постарше и посильнее. И у которых есть мясо на костях.  
  
— Видишь? Ты прекрасно знаешь меня, — шутит Гарри, на что Найл бросает кусок оливки ему в лицо. Она не попадает ему в нос, но зато прилетает в его волосы, отчего парни дружно начинают смеяться.  
  
Друзья заканчивают есть пиццу около пяти, и Гарри чувствует себя сегодня щедрым, поэтому он предлагает заплатить за них обоих.  
  
— Я буду любить тебя вечно, — говорит ему Найл, когда они спускаются по лестнице в метро.  
  
— Это почему? — смеется Гарри.  
  
— Потому что ты заплатил за мою пиццу, которая… я даже не могу это объяснить. Я обязан тебе жизнью.  
  
— Найл, это просто еда.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, отчего Найл тут же гладит его по спине, приговаривая:  
  
— Я шучу. Если мы выиграем сегодня, я оплачиваю выпивку.  
  
Гарри соглашается, смотря на расписание, замечая, что труба* придёт меньше чем за минуту.  
  
— Ты рад?  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
Вагон метро останавливается на несколько секунд, впуская внутрь толпу народа, одетую в футболки «Манчестер Юнайтед».  
  
— Я говорю об игре. Ты наконец-то увидишь своего парня, поддержишь его. Я точно уверен, что все сегодняшние голы Луи будет посвящать тебе! Он определенно заметит тебя, так как мы будем сидеть очень близко к полю!  
  
— Он не мой бойфренд! — отвечает Гарри, смотря на группу девочек в красных футболках, которые в ответ смотрят на него довольно подозрительно. Он наклоняется и тихо шепчет Найлу на ухо: — Я думаю, что эти девочки узнали меня.  
  
— Хм… может, потому, что они болеют за команду, чей новый игрок целовался с тобой в общественных местах?  
  
— Ох, дерьмо. Ты прав. Возможно, они узнали меня.  
  
— Кому какое дело? — пожимает плечами Найл.  
  
— Ты прав.  
  
Даже при том, что до игры еще целый час, большинство людей уже стояло перед стадионом, ожидая возможности войти.  
  
— Какой-то дурдом, — жалуется Найл, показывая охраннику VIP-билет. Как только они садятся на свои места, официант ставит перед ними поднос с бесплатными напитками. Найл, как и всегда, в полном восторге.  
  
Их места находятся прямо в середине поля, достаточно близко, чтобы видеть все отлично.  
  
— Это удивительно. Давай сделаем совместную фотку, чтобы все завидовали нам.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как школьница, которая только что получила свой первый лифчик, — смеется Гарри.  
  
— Эй, ты должен быть против сексизма.  
  
Гарри качает головой и смотрит на камеру, копируя выражение лица Найла.  
  
— Я выложу это фото в Instagram.  
  
— Да ради бога.  
  
— Эй, по крайней мере, я не выкладываю фотографии моей еды с глупыми хэштегами.  
  
Вскоре Гарри получает уведомление о том, что его друг запостил что-то новое, и он проверяет его только потому, что начинает скучать.

  
  
**niallhoran:**   _рады присутствовать на @manchesterunited с @harrystyles! #seasontickets_

__

 

— Интересно, что Луи делает прямо сейчас. Наверное, волнуется, — говорит Гарри, вздыхая.

— Я знаю, что тебе поможет. Пойду, возьму нам два пива и начос, и как только я вернусь, ты должен прекратить мелодраматично вздыхать, иначе я ударю тебя в лицо.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— И даже не думай воровать у меня начос, — говорит Найл, вставая.  
  
— Не буду.  
  
Найл поворачивается и удаляется в сторону палатки с едой. Он возвращается через полчаса, пропуская тот момент, когда команды выходят на поле, делая разминку.  
  
— Я купил кое-что для тебя, — радостно говорит Найл, вручая ему небольшой пакет, ставя два пива и начос на стол.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Посмотри и узнаешь.  
  
Гарри открывает пакет и достает оттуда красиво сложенную красную футболку. Он разворачивает ее, смотрит на заднюю часть, где гигантскими жирными буквами написано «ТОМЛИНСОН».  
  
— Это мой подарок для тебя. Так ты можешь поддержать своего парня.  
  
— Он не… ох, ладно.  
  
Гарри одним движением снимает с себя свою футболку, быстро надевая подарок, стараясь не улыбаться как идиот. Боже, как же она ему идет.  
  
— Напомни мне сфотографировать Луи, когда он выйдет на поле, — говорит Гарри Найлу, когда две команды выходят на поле, начиная пожимать руки.  
  
Весь стадион моментально начинает кричать и подбадривать команды. Найл улыбается и наклоняется к Гарри, шепча:  
  
— И у кого из нас теперь бюстгальтер?  
  
— Это не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
— Да что ты! Ты просто сказал…  
  
— Тссс! Там Луи, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, показывая рукой на последнего игрока, выходящего на поле, одетого в белые шорты и обтягивающую красную футболку.  
  
Луи смотрит по сторонам, пока он не встречается взглядом с Гарри, он счастливо ему улыбается, начиная прыгать на месте, разминая мышцы. Гарри собирает в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы не запищать как девчонка, когда Луи поднимает вверх футболку, чтобы вытереть пот с лица. Так, ему точно нужна эта футболка, чтобы подрочить на нее позже.  
  
_Подрочить?  
  
Иисус, ему определенно нужна новая жизнь._  
  
Команды разминаются около пятнадцати минут и затем опять заходят внутрь только для того, чтобы выйти с детьми, держащими их за руки, слушая национальный гимн.  
  
Затем комментатор начинает по одному представлять игроков, и возможно Гарри это кажется, но как только очередь доходит до Луи, весь стадион (по крайней мере, вся сторона Манчестер Юнайтед) начинает кричать громче всех, без устали скандируя фамилию любимого игрока.  
  
Луи в полном восторге смотрит на трибуны, начиная немного нервничать, отчего Гарри хочется его потискать и трахнуть на сырой земле одновременно.  
Он очень надеется, что он сделает это позже.  
  
Игра начинается через пять минут, и Гарри, к сожалению, не удается вдоволь налюбоваться Луи, так как тот, словно молния, начинает метаться по полю. Все начинают подбадривает его, болеть за него, дабы он забил гол, после которого официально может считаться игроком клуба Манчестер Юнайтед.  
Сердце Гарри падает куда-то в район пяток, когда звучит свисток, оповещая тем самым о перерыве, хотя счет все еще 0-0, даже при том, что Луи атаковал ворота соперников шесть раз.  
  
— Если они победят, я буду рад до усрачки, — говорит Найл после того, как возвращается с очередной партией пива. — Если они проиграют, я так же буду рад до усрачки в плохом смысле.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть радостным в плохом смысле? — спрашивает Гарри, хватая пиво.  
  
— Ну, это когда команда вроде и проигрывает, но ты…  
  
— Ладно, закончим это обсуждение.  
  
Найл ржет, меняя тему, спрашивая у него совета, что купить Барбаре на их двухмесячный юбилей, который будет через две недели.  
  
— Вы дарите друг другу подарки каждый месяц?  
  
— Да. Это гарантия хороших отношений, не так ли?  
  
— Я думаю, что обычно дарят подарки на более важные даты.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза:  
  
— Ой, только не надо тут начинать нести весь этот романтической бред. Я уверен, что Луи точно получит удовольствие от такого рода вещи.  
  
— Я не думаю, что Лу получит удовольствие от такого рода вещи. Он больше похож на тебя. А я на Барбару… в наших отношениях.  
  
— Ну, как бы странно это не звучало, он трахнул тебя в задницу буквально неделю назад.  
  
Гарри думает об этом пару секунд.  
  
— Он действительно трахнул меня неделю назад.  
  
— Неделю назад, неделю назад, — поет Найл, начиная громко смеяться.  
  
Раздается свисток, и затем команды появляются на поле еще раз, что означает, что перерыв закончился.  
  
— Сколько ты готов поставить, если Луи забьет гол? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Если он забьет гол, я позволю ему сегодня вечером трахнуть меня.  
  
— Когда ты успел стать таким грязным? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Анальный секс действительно меняет людей.  
  
Найл запрокидывает голову назад, чуть не сбивая рукой пиво со стола:   
  
— Я дам тебе пятьдесят фунтов, если тебе удастся трахнуть его раньше, прежде чем он трахнет тебя снова.  
  
— Я согласен, — отвечает Гарри, протягивая руку.  
  
Игра начинается, и через несколько голевых передач Руни забивает гол в ворота соперников, отчего половина стадиона начинает сходит с сума.  
  
Через десять минут игры игрок под номером 7 из другой команды забивает им ответный гол, и настроение Гарри тут же скатывается до нуля. Он не хочет пенальти, потому что видно, как игроки невероятно напряжены, поэтому он скрещивает пальцы и надеется, что кто-то из МЮ забьет еще один ебаный гол, или, может быть, другая команда случайно пнет мяч в свои ворота.  
  
Это происходит за минуту до конца игры.  
  
Кэррик пинает мяч Луи, Луи пинает его Эррера, и как только он достаточно близко подбегает к воротам, Эррера передает пас Луи, чтобы тот забил его в ворота. Мяч, словно пушечное ядро, летит прямо над головой вратаря в сетку, отчего половина стадиона начинает кричать, как сумасшедшие.  
  
— Он, блядь, сделал это! — кричит Найл, обнимая Гарри, начиная прыгают вокруг него, как идиот.  
  
Луи подбегает к своей команде, и они все тут же кучей падают на него, хватая за волосы и хлопая руками по спине.  
  
Раздается очередной свисток от судьи, оповещая всех о конце игры. Все невероятно рады и счастливы, и Гарри просто не может оторвать глаз от Луи. Они устанавливают зрительный контакт, и Гарри счастливо улыбается ему, демонстрируя свои ямочки, поднимая большой палец, отчего Луи, подмигивая, улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
Луи ловко перепрыгивает через один из небольших заборов и затем быстро поднимается по ступенькам, из-за чего Гарри тут же вскакивает со своего места, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ним.  
  
Младший парень даже не понимает, что происходит, потому что в следующий момент Луи целует его у всех на глазах.  
  
Найл начинает кричать, что он не может поверить этому, начиная фотографировать их, но Гарри все равно, сейчас он может только сосредоточить свое внимание на губах Луи. Он не может поверить, что Луи поцеловал его на публике.  
  
Когда Луи отстраняется, он улыбается ему самой счастливой улыбкой, которую Гарри никогда прежде не видел; их поцелуй транслируют на большой экран, вместе со всеми ликующими вокруг них болельщиками, которые празднуют свою первую победу.  
  
Луи сквозь крики вокруг них говорит ему, чтобы они с Найлом пришли в их общую раздевалку, как только успокоится народ, Гарри счастливо кивает в ответ, на что Луи напоследок быстро целует его, возвращаясь обратно к своей команде.  
  
Когда команда исчезает внутри, Гарри может почувствовать, как множество пар глаз теперь смотрят на него, но он пытается держать спину прямо, следуя за Найлом к ближайшему выходу.  
  
Через пару минут блужданий они, в конце концов, находят раздевалку, перед которой стоят два охранника.  
  
— Эм… мы пришли к Луи Томлинсону, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я вижу это по вашим футболкам, но боюсь, что все здесь ради кого-то. Я не могу вас впустить, простите, парни.  
  
— Но вы можете… хотя бы просто позовите его сюда. Он знает, кто мы.  
  
— Боюсь, что я не смогу сделать этого.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и достает из кармана телефон, оправляя Луи короткое смс-сообщение. Несколько секунд спустя Луи без футболки выходит за дверь, говоря охранникам, чтобы они впустили Гарри:  
  
— Они со мной.  
  
Гарри дарит одному из охранников невероятно милую улыбку, заходя внутрь и хлопая дверью позади себя.  
  
Найл сразу же бежит в сторону де Хеа, оставляя Гарри наедине с очень потным и в то же время очень привлекательным Луи.  
  
— Привет, — тихо говорит он, любуясь Луи.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Эм… поздравляю с хорошей игрой.  
  
— У тебя красивая футболка.  
  
Гарри может чувствовать, как его щеки моментально наливаются румянцем.  
  
— Какая у тебя любимая часть игры? — спрашивает Луи, спасая Гарри от неловкого ответа на замечание, которое он только что сделал.  
  
— Когда ты поцеловал меня в конце.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза:   
  
— Вообще-то я ожидал, что ты скажешь, что моя задница выглядит просто бесподобно в этих шортах.  
  
— Я не хочу быть слишком банальным, — отвечает Гарри, смотря по сторонам, пока не видит, как Ван Гаал беседует с интервьюером. — Что сказал Ван Гаал тебе насчет поцелуя?  
  
— Его действительно не заботит то, что происходит между нами, но он хочет мне назначить каминг-интервью.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь сделать это?  
  
— Да, — улыбается Луи. — Я чувствую, что готов к этому. Интервью назначено на пятницу, сразу после нашей игры с «Aston Villa».  
  
— Правда? Я горжусь тобой.  
  
— Я должен благодарить тебя на самом деле. Если бы не ты, я бы никогда этого не сделал этого.  
  
— Как к этому отнесётся твоя семья? — спрашивает смущенно Гарри.  
  
— Они всегда это знали, — фыркает Луи.  
  
Неожиданно телефон Гарри начинает жужжать в кармане. Это сообщение от Барбары, которая говорит, что она смотрела игру по телевизору и до сих пор находится в шоке от поцелуя. Гарри отвечает ей улыбающимся смайликом, возвращая свое внимание обратно к Луи.  
  
— Не мог бы ты сфотографировать меня в этой футболке? Хочу загрузить фото в мой Instagram.  
  
— Конечно. Хочешь похвастаться?  
  
— Ох, заткнись.  
  
Он поворачивается и вручает Луи свой телефон, ожидая щелчка фотоаппарата.  
  
— Ладно, я пойду в душ, подождешь меня?  
  
Гарри кивает и садится на одну из скамеек в ожидании. В скором времени к нему присоединяется Найл, рассказывая о вечеринке по случаю победы в доме де Хеа, заканчивая разговор вопросом:  
  
— Мы едем, да?  
  
— А нас пригласили?  
  
— Конечно! — радостно отвечает Найл. — Он просто сказал мне, чтобы я сказал тебе тоже. Она начинается в десять, так как им не надо завтра на тренировку.  
  
— Отлично. Как раз успею принять душ и переодеться.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза, ничего не добавляя.  
  
Гарри хихикает и загружает фото в свой Instagram.

  
**harrystyles:**   _большая игра @manchesterunited! так горжусь @louist91 :)_

_ _

Он получает сорок лайков менее чем за две минуты, что крайне необычно, но опять же с тех пор, как Луи начал фолловить его два месяца назад, на него подписались более десяти тысяч последователей. Все они в основном являются поклонниками «Манчестер Юнайтед», некоторые пишут ему хорошие слова, некоторые уродливые вещи. Что сказать, такова жизнь. В любом случае Гарри это сильно не беспокоит, потому что теперь очевидно, что Луи любит его.  
  
Найл и Гарри всё ещё в раздевалке, последний с горящими глазами встречает Луи из душа, с полотенцем, низко висящим на его талии. Он быстро вытирается и говорит им, что он заберет их позже из дома Гарри, чтобы отвезти на вечеринку к де Хеа.  
  
Затем прямо перед тем, как выйти из раздевалки, он ловит Гарри за руку и говорит ему, чтобы тот взял с собой смазку.  
  
— Зачем? — тупо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы мне было больно, когда ты будешь ебать меня.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него, не моргая.  
  
— Теперь иди, ты же не хочешь попасть в пробку, — подмигивает ему Луи, закрывая дверь.

 


	13. The one with the coming out

                             

                                                       

 

Когда Гарри позже возвращается домой, единственное, о чем может думать, это о словах Луи.  
  
“ _Потому что я не хочу, чтобы мне было больно, когда ты будешь трахать меня_.”  
  
“ **Потому что я не хочу, чтобы мне было больно, когда ты будешь трахать меня**.”  
  
“ **Потому что я не хочу, чтобы мне было больно, когда ты будешь трахать меня**.”  
  
Он сходит с ума, постоянно думая о ебаном Луи, и дрочка в душе - это в какой-то степени дополнение ко всему.  
  
Найл идет после него, и Гарри громко смеется, когда слышит его крики насчет подозрительных пятен на стене. После того, как включается душ,он вываливает всю одежду из шкафа на пол, пытаясь найти что-то достаточно привлекательное для подобного вечера.  
  
Кажется, с тех пор, как он встретил Луи, он больше никогда не будет выглядеть достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть полностью довольным собой.  
  
Поразмыслив пару минут, он останавливается на новой футболке Nike, самых обтягивающих черных джинсах, которые у него есть, и черных Конверсах.  
Когда Найл выходит из ванной, Гарри уже одет и пристально осматривает себя в зеркало.  
  
\- Что ты, блять, делаешь? - спрашивает он, становясь позади него.  
  
\- Луи приедет меньше чем через двадцать минут, а у меня на голове полный бардак.  
  
\- Иисус гребаный  _Христос_ , - стонет Найл. - Просто встряхни их, как обычно делаешь. Нет, серьезно, он слишком влюблен в тебя, чтобы волноваться о том, как ты выглядишь.  
  
\- Ладно. Может мне повезет, и я получу от него сообщение "ты мне нравишься."  
  
\- Он уже сказал тебе  _это_ , идиот. Так что перестань волноваться по этому поводу и скажи мне, где я могу найти носки, поскольку ты, очевидно, изменил место их базирования.  
  
\- Нижний ящик. Я переложил их, потому после того, как ты одалживаешь их у меня, ты всегда возвращаешь лишь один.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза и садится на пол, чтобы надеть злополучные носки. – Ты так разоделся, потому что у вас с Луи будет сегодня победный секс?  
  
\- Победный секс? О Боже, что за бред? Насколько я знаю, победный секс обычно очень груб, так как в крови еще кипит адреналин.  
  
Найл в ответ пожимает плечами, отвечая: - Наверное. Когда Derbie выиграли две недели назад, Барбара сказала мне, что ее ноги не переставали дрожать в течение двух дней.  
  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
\- Клянусь Богом, так и было. Спроси ее, если не веришь.  
  
\- Так и сделаю.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Найл, вставая. – У тебя хорошие навыки в постели?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ну... движения, выносливость и прочее дерьмо. Тебе нравятся грязные разговорчики? Я уверен, Луи становится сукой в постели, если не трахнуть его вовремя.  
  
Гарри смущается, проводя рукой по волосам. - Я не знаю. Ты же знаешь, я не спал с таким уж большим количеством парней.  
  
\- Я знаю. Я лишь надеялся, что ты сможешь врать самому себе, чтобы соврать мне сейчас. Я же пытаюсь помочь.  
  
\- Это не помогает, - отвечает Гарри, смотря на свои волосы в зеркало. - Я просто буду делать все то, что он делал в тот раз со мной, - добавляет он, останавливаясь. - Подожди.Ты предлагаешь себя для-  
  
\- Хуй тебе, нет! - восклицает Найл, смотря на него в ужасе. – Я ни за что на это не соглашусь. Без обид, приятель.  
  
Гарри качает головой и начинает укладывать волосы. К тому моменту как он заканчивает, Луи подъезжает к воротам, сигналя им.  
  
\- Господи, дай мне сил, - говорит Гарри себе, хватая с тумбочки пачку смазки и презервативов, запихивая их в карман куртки.  
  
\- Если ты в конечном итоге трахнешь его, ты же расскажешь мне об этом, верно? - спрашивает Найл, когда Гарри запирает дверь.  
  
\- В смысле? Я трепло какое-то, что ли?  
  
Найл в ответ пожимает плечами, отворачиваясь и направляясь в сторону ворот.  
  
Луи ждет их в своем Порше, выстукивая пальцами такт песни по рулю, смотря на дорогу. Когда Гарри, улыбаясь, стучит по окну, он вздрагивает, открывая им двери.  
  
Гарри садится на переднее сиденье рядом с ним, в то время как Найлу, кряхтя, приходится лезть назад. Еле уместившись, он обиженно надувает губы, громче обычного хлопая дверью.  
  
\- Эй, полегче чувак. Это Porsche, - шутит Луи, заводя двигатель. Включив фары, он поворачивает голову к Гарри, нежно шепча ему “Привет.”  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ, и прежде чем он может понять, что происходит, Луи наклоняется вперед и аккуратно целует его в губы в течение нескольких секунд. Найл ничего не говорит об этом, но Гарри встречается глазами с ним в зеркале заднего вида как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать его взгляд.  
  
\- Заткнись, Найл, - бормочет он.  
  
\- Я ничего не говорил! - защищаясь, отвечает Найл, поднимая руки вверх.  
  
Дом Давида, как ни странно, находится в пятнадцати минутах езды от Гарри, и как только они подъезжают ближе, дорога вокруг уже заполнена дорогими автомобилями (парочку из них Гарри узнает), так что Луи приходится припарковаться в квартале отсюда.  
  
Музыка слышна снаружи, и Гарри чувствует, что находится в одном из тех американских фильмов, где самый богатый парень устраивает вечеринку для всей школы. Когда они подходят к дому, Гарри разочарованно вздыхает, не замечая вокруг пьющих из красных стаканов людей.  
  
Войдя внутрь, Гарри из-за шума едва слышит, как Луи говорит, что ему надо отойти, поздороваться с некоторыми важными людьми.  
  
Когда Томлинсон скрывается за поворотом, Найл предлагает пойти напиться. Гарри с улыбкой тут же соглашается, закидывая руку ему на плечо и осматриваясь.  
  
Единственные люди, которых он знает в этом доме, это парни из команды и их девушки, которых он видел пару раз в раздевалке после тренировки.  
  
\- Ура, - кричит Найл, после того, как они выливают в себя по две стопки Егермейстера. – Выпьем за то, чтобы сегодняшней ночью состоялся самый охуительный победный секс в мире!  
  
Гарри громко смеется, чокаясь с ним и заливая в себя напиток...  
  
После пяти стопок Найл начинает жалобно смотреть на него своими голубыми глаза, прося сделать еще один раунд Jägerbombs, и Гарри, блять, сдается к чертям собачьим, пытаясь изо всех сил устоять в вертикальном положении.  
  
Когда Red Bull вперемешку с Егермейстером ударяет в голову, Гарри вспоминает о Луи, начиная пьяным взглядом выискивает его в толпе. Он помнит, что видел его последний раз, когда тот ушел, чтобы поприветствовать некоторых из своих товарищей более, чем час назад.  
  
\- Я пойду поищу Луи, - кричит Гарри Найлу в ухо, но тот лишь отмахивается от него, сосредотачивая свое внимание на разговоре со случайно оказавшейся рядом девушкой, параллельно лапая ее за задницу.  
  
Гарри задается вопросом, следует ли ему волноваться насчет Найла и этой девушки, но затем он вспоминает, как на днях Найл признался в любви Барбаре (окей, возможно, об этом знает только он), после того как она ушла от него.  
  
Через пару минут он находит Луи сидящим на диване между Лиамом (Гарри даже не знал, что он придет), и каким-то парнем, которого он не знает. Когда незнакомец непозволительно близко начинает шептать Луи что-то на ухо, Гарри чувствует, как внутри начинает разгораться костер ревности, который он даже не пытается потушить.  
  
Незаметно подходя к ним, он легонько хлопает Луи по плечу и пьяно улыбается, когда тот переводит взгляд на него.  
  
\- Где ты был? - спрашивает Луи, вставая с дивана, совершенно забывая о парне, с которым только что разговаривал.  
  
\- На кухне.  
  
\- Я искал тебя, - дуется Луи, начиная пьяно хихикать от своих слов.   
  
\- Я был на кухне.  
  
\- Нет, я смотрел там. Там был только Найл. Эй, хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с моим лучшим другом?  
  
Гарри странно смотрит на него, отвечая: - Я всегда думал, что Зейн и Лиам являются твоими лучшими друзьями.  
  
\- Так и есть, но у меня есть еще один  _лучший_  друг - Стэн. Мы дружим с ним с детства. Пошли, сейчас все узнаешь.  
  
Гарри кивает, гладя руку ему на спину, следуя за ним через толпу до тех пор, пока они, наконец, не оказываются снаружи.  
  
Трое парней стоят на заднем крыльце, куря сигареты, смеясь над чем-то с пивом в руке.  
  
\- Гаарри, это Стэн, Люк и Оли, - говорит он, указывая на них.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Так ты… Гарри, - ухмыляясь, говорит Стэн. - Почти не узнал тебя.  
  
\- Ну, это понятно, ведь ты видел… только размытые фотографии меня.  
  
Если бы Гарри не был так пьян, точно не посмел бы так разговаривать с друзьями Луи. Не потому, что они старше его, нет, потому, что они его лучшие друзья, люди, которые знают его большую часть своей жизни и, возможно, ждущие чего-то иного он него.  
  
Разговор начинает течь в своем русле, как будто минуту назад и не было никаких неловкостей, поэтому Гарри делает мысленную заметку поблагодарить того, кто влил в него лошадиную дозу алкоголя.  
  
Когда друзья Луи возвращаются внутрь, для того чтобы найти выпивку покрепче, оставляя тем самым их наедине, Луи медленно подходит ближе, пока между ними не остается и дюйма  
  
\- Итак.  
  
\- Итак, что?  
  
\- Что ты думаешь?  
  
\- Я думаю... что ты выпил слишком много водки, - смеется Гарри, кладя руки на шею парня, пододвигаясь еще ближе.  
  
\- М-м, серьезно?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
\- Хочешь знать, что я думаю? - продолжает Луи.  
  
\- Всегда.  
  
\- Я думаю... - Луи отвлекается, легонько целуя Гарри в губы, - Ты должен отвести меня наверх и трахнуть так сильно, что я потеряю сознание от кайфа.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как член в штанах начинает твердеть от сказанных слов, делая ситуацию немного неловкой. Даже притом, что ни оба пьяные, они трезво осознают, чего хотят.  
  
\- Я думаю, что... это замечательная идея, - отвечает Гарри, пытаясь скрыть сильную нервозность в голосе.  
  
Луи пьяно улыбается ему, и Гарри берет его за руку, ведя внутрь, пытаясь попутно вспомнить, где тут лестница.  
  
\- Тут есть пустая гостевая спальня в конце коридора, - говорит ему Луи, когда они, наконец, достигают верха.  
  
\- А Давид не будет против?  
  
\- Ну, поскольку он сам мне сказал об этом, я думаю, нет.  
  
\- Он обо всем знает? - шокировано спрашивает Гарри, когда они останавливаются прямо у двери.  
  
\- Да, не люблю врать друзьям, - оборачиваясь, отвечает Луи, смотря на него с дерзким выражением, втягивая в небрежный поцелуй. Через какое-то время поцелуй перерастает в страстный, поэтому десятью секундами позднее Луи запрыгивает на него, фиксируя ноги вокруг талии.  
  
Не прерывая поцелуя, Гарри несет его в комнату, захлопывая спиной дверь. Ему каким-то образом удается повернуть ключ, просто чтобы убедиться, что никто не зайдет внутрь, не потревожит их.  
  
Нежно кладя Луи на край кровати, Гарри кидает смазку и презервативы на тумбочку, начиная снимать с себя футболку.  
  
\- Хочу отсосать тебе.  
  
\- С-серьезно?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза в ответ на глупый вопрос, опуская до лодыжек штаны вместе с трусами. Не тратя времени на всякие нежности, он стразу же берет член в рот, начиная сосать так, будто его жизнь находится под угрозой. Гарри не то чтобы не нравится это, нет, он чувствует себя удивительно. И так как Луи кажется ему хорошим парнем, он без стеснения начинает трахать его рот, отчаянно цепляясь руками за волосы.  
  
Когда Луи облизываясь, начинает сосать только головку члена, глядя на него маслянистыми глазами, Гарри понимает что - пора. Вот этот самый момент.  
  
\- Ляг на кровать, - срывающим голосом приказывает он парню, снимая с себя лишнюю одежду.  
  
Это странно, говорить кому-то что-то делать. Но тот незамедлительно повинуется, устраиваясь поудобнее среди подушек.   
  
Гарри быстро раздевает его, стягивая вниз брюки вместе с трусами, отбрасывая все это в сторону шкафа.  
  
\- Я… я сначала попробую один палец, ладно? - спрашивает он, раздвигая ноги Луи в стороны, протягивая руку к тумбочки, чтобы взять смазку.  
  
\- Я уже подготовился перед тем, как мы приехали сюда... ну да ладно.  
  
\- Ты растянул себя?  
  
Луи без стыда кивает, озорно улыбаясь в ответ. Гарри медленно начинает наносить субстанцию палец за пальцем, потому что Луи слишком красив, чтобы куда-то торопиться.  
  
Когда он в конце концов засовывает один, Луи издает маленькое хныканье, тихо прося еще один. И кто такой Гарри, чтобы отказать ему в этом?  
  
Спустя минуту два его пальца оказываются внутри, и Гарри разводит их в стороны, растягивая тугую дырочку парня.  
  
\- Бляяять, как же хорошо, - бормочет Луи, отворачиваясь и закрывая глаза, в очередной раз поражая Гарри своей красотой.  
  
Скулы четко очерчены, когда Томлинсон сжимает челюсть и начинает медленно насаживаться на подставленные пальцы.  
  
\- Тебе хорошо? - тихо спрашивает Гарри, наклоняясь и целуя его в щеку.  
  
\- Да... ох, трахни меня.  
  
Это звучит так сексуально и бесстыдно, что Гарри мысленно возносит все молитвы богам, чтобы они, позволили ему продержаться хотя бы десять минут.  
  
Он вытаскивает пальцы и берет с тумбочки презерватив, разрывая упаковку зубами так, как он видел в порно.  
  
_Кто сказал, что порно не бывает полезным?_  
  
Луи помогает ему раскатать по члену презерватив, а затем наблюдает за тем, как Гарри наносит последние остатки смазки.  
  
Как только Гарри вводит внутрь только головку, Луи, кусая губы хватает Гарри за руку, не отводя глаз от места, где их тела соприкасаются.  
  
\- Черт, подожди секунду, - выдыхая просит он, когда Гарри, наконец, входит до конца. Их груди слегка соприкасаются, и Гарри целует его, пытаясь заставить отвлечься от боли, которую он, наверное, чувствует сейчас.  
  
\- Скажи, когда будешь готов.  
  
Луи не отвечает; вместо этого он пылко целует его. Это - поспешный поцелуй, с жаркими касаниями языка и вдохами, но Гарри любит каждую его секунду.  
  
\- Давай.  
  
Опираясь ладонями о грудь Луи, Гарри начинает медленно толкаться в него, постепенно увеличивая темп.  
  
\- Я не могу поверить, что трахаю тебя, - выдыхает Гарри ему в ухо, засасывая мочку.  
  
\- Да, ощущения охуенные, но так не пойдет.  
  
Прежде чем Гарри успевает спросить, что тот имеет ввиду, Луи переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху.  
  
Теперь все, что Гарри может сделать, это наблюдать за тем, как Луи трахает себя его членом, прыгая на нем вверх и вниз с темпом, который его устраивает. И судя по хныканью и неглубоким вдохам, которые он периодически издает, ему это чертовски нравится.  
  
Луи смотрит на него сверху вниз с самым сексуальным взглядом, который Гарри когда-либо видел. Он проворно тянет Гарри на себя, вынуждая принять сидячее положение, и когда тот устраивается, перелезает к нему на колени, начиная тереться об него своим телом, слегка задевая чувствительные соски.  
  
\- Я буквально могу чувствовать, как твой член касается моего желудка, - хихикает Луи.  
  
\- Не льсти мне, - отвечает Гарри, выдыхая алкогольный дурман ему в рот.  
  
Качая головой, Луи ухмыляется и отталкивает его назад, устраиваясь поудобнее. Задав темп, он начинает ритмично двигаться, в то время как Гарри просто сидит, смотря на его подтянутый живот и покрасневший член, который трется между их животами. И это довольно иронично, на самом деле, поскольку это, блять, должен делать он, а не наоборот.  
  
\- Я очень близко, Гарри, - выдыхает Луи ему в рот, скользя рукой между ними, чтобы схватиться за свой член.  
  
Услышав это, Гарри тот час же переворачивает их, начиная трахать его со всей силой, что он оставил про запас.  
  
Стоны Луи становятся более частыми и пронзительными с каждым новым толчком, и парень впивается ногтями в его спину.  
  
\- Да, малыш, трахни меня точно так же, как я тебя в тот раз, - стонет Луи в подушку, поворачивая голову вправо.  
  
Эти слова как музыка для ушей Гарри, поэтому он прилагает все усилия, чтобы трахнуть его как можно глубже, задевая простату снова и снова. Достигнув пика, Луи выгибается в спине, и с громким стоном кончает себе на животик, вяло оседая на кровать.  
  
Гарри еще не кончил, но Луи говорит ему, чтобы тот вышел из него; так он и делает. Сняв ртом презерватив второй раз за ночь, Луи начинает сосать его член до тех пор, пока Гарри не кончает ему в рот с глубоким стоном.  
  
На мгновение он замирает в этом положении; чувствительная головка его члена скользит по губам Луи до тех пор, пока тот в конце концов не слезает с него, ложась на спину.  
  
\- Это было даже лучше, чем в прошлый раз, - говорит он, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри. - И твоя сперму на вкус приятнее, чем я ожидал.  
  
\- Спасибо. И, кстати, ты оказался умоляющей сучкой в постели.  
  
Луи мягко толкает его в бок. - Заткнись. Это был единственный раз.  
  
\- Наш секс? Или ты в роли пассива? - спрашивает Гарри, опасаясь ответа.  
  
\- Я в роли умоляющей сучки. Это точно не наш последний секс. Независимо оттого, кто кого будет трахать.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Луи прерывает его, переводя на него возбужденный взгляд.  
  
\- Давай не будем заострять на этом внимание, ладно? Нам хорошо вместе, и мне без разницы, кто будет главным в постели, окей?  
  
Гарри в ответ кивает, стараясь скрыть нервозность.  
  
\- Хорошо, я рад, что мы решили это, - улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, давая пять Гарри. - Пойду приму душ, а затем мы должны спустится обратно вниз, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит, что мы ушли.  
  
\- Я думаю, большинство из них догадались, чем мы занимаемся, когда ты стал стонать на весь дом.  
  
\- Ой, отвали.  
  
Луи встает с кровати и идет в ванную комнату, позволяя Гарри любоваться видом на его прекрасный зад.  
  
Они по очереди принимают душ, и затем спускаются вниз по лестнице, чтобы присоединиться ко всем. Вечеринка немного поутихла и все разбрелись по небольшим группам, собравшись у столов, или выйдя на улицу.  
  
Гарри находит Найла на диване с девушкой на коленях, с которой он видел его ранее. Это немного его настораживает, так что он решает оставить Луи, подходя ближе, чтобы узнать, в чем дело.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Найл смотрит на него, и сразу же убирает руку с ее талии.  
  
\- Эй приятель, как дела?  
  
\- Все круто, не хочешь выйти покурить?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Найл оставляет девушку без каких-либо объяснений, но, очевидно, что ему это не нравится, судя по выражению его лица.  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
\- Кто эта девушка? - спрашивает Гарри, прикуривая сигарету.  
  
\- Марни? Она старый друг.  
  
\- Старый друг? Почему я никогда не слышал о ней?  
  
\- Она друг семьи, и она здесь, потому что Давид брат ее подруги. Ты знаешь, я бы никогда не стал изменять Барбаре.  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. - Ладно, просто проверяю.  
  
Когда они докуривают, Найл говорит ему, что пора уходить, так как он чертовски устал и хочет спать.  
  
Когда Найл прощается со всеми, Гарри идет искать Луи. Обойдя почти весь дом и задний двор, он находит его на кухне, разговаривающим о чем-то с Давидом.  
  
\- Мы уходим, - говорит он ему.  
  
Луи замолкает, вопросительно смотря на него. - Уже?  
  
Гарри делает короткий кивок. - Устал.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда обсудим все после интервью, окей?  
  
Давид кивает, начиная убирать со стола пустые стаканы.  
  
\- Я знал, что у тебя оно запланировано, но я не думал, что оно будет уже завтра.  
  
\- Ван Гал сказал, что с этим не стоит затягивать.  
  
\- Ты нервничаешь? - тихо спрашивает Гарри, облокачиваясь на стол.  
  
\- Конечно, блять.  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд на Давида, который просто кивает ему с ухмылкой на губах.  
  
\- Во сколько у тебя каминг-аут?  
  
\- В девять, в The Sun сказали, что напечатают его ближе к вечеру. Таким образом, все станет известно около семи.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, все пройдет хорошо, - нежно отвечает Гарри, видя Найла в дверном проходе с телефоном в руке, вероятно, заказывающего такси. - Ладно, мне пора.  
  
Луи в ответ очень мило дуется, так что Гарри тянет его на себя, даря ему на прощание сладкий поцелуй. Они, видимо, забывают, что Давид и Найл также находятся в комнате, поскольку Луи начинает углублять поцелуй и цепляться за парня до тех пор, пока Давид не кашляет и Найл не говорит, что такси давно ждет на улице.  
  
-  
  
Гарри просыпается приблизительно около двенадцати дня, с отвратительным вкусом во рту и болью в глазах. Барбара, как предполагается, должна вернуться домой сегодня, и они встретятся с ней поздно вечером.  
  
Зейн и Стефани уже здесь, чистят бассейн у дома, и, поскольку у Гарри нет планов на день, он решает пойти погулять с Эрни на заднем дворе.  
  
Уже около семи вечера, когда он готовится пойти в душ, но вдруг раздается звонок от Луи.  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Привет, ты посмотрел его?  
  
\- Посмотрел что?  
  
\- Мое интервью, которое The Sun только что выложили на сайт.  
  
\- Эм... нет. А должен?  
  
\- Ты издеваешься? - саркастично спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, прости. Я посмотрю его после душа. Кстати, не хочешь встретиться сегодня вечером? Барбара вернулась домой из Парижа, поэтому у нас есть повод напиться.  
  
\- Куда вы собираетесь?  
  
Гарри прижимает телефон к плечу и включает ноутбук, стразу же открывая Twitter. – В Темпл, а потом в Милтон.  
  
\- Оу, ладно. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я забрал тебя?  
  
\- Нет, мы хотим потом пойти выпить.  
  
\- Черт, точно.  
  
\- Вижу твой твит, - говорит Гарри, читая "игрок Манчестер Юнайтед Луи Томлинсон официально сделал каминг-аут". К твиту прилагается статья и два тренда ‘Луи Томлинсон’ и ‘#МыподдерживаемтебяЛуи’.  
  
\- Ты открыл статью?  
  
\- Еще нет.  
  
\- Когда прочитаешь, позвони мне, хорошо? - взволнованно спрашивает Луи, и Гарри в недоумении. Ведь самое страшное уже позади.  
  
Гарри кладет трубку и нажимает на ссылку, ведущую на страницу со статьей. Посередине большими черными печатными буквами написано то же название, что и твите, отличие лишь в небольшом видео, которое прикреплено в начале статьи, прямо перед стенограммой интервью. Видео не долгое, меньше десяти минут, и Гарри кликает на него, чувствуя, как бабочки в животе начинают танцевать свой причудливый танец.  
  
В первой части Луи говорит о том, как и когда он понял, что он гей, кто еще об этом знает, и как это повлияло на его футбольную карьеру. Отчетливо видно, что он нервничает, когда отвечает на каверзное вопросы, поскольку Гарри никогда не видел его таким, никогда.  
  
Через семь минут интервьюер задает ему вопрос, который заставляет сердце Гарри почти остановится.  
  
_\- Итак, Луи, есть ли какая-то причина, по которой ты решил сделать это сейчас? Почему не раньше? Это имеет какое-либо отношение к тому кучерявому парню, которого ты целовал вчера?  
  
\- Хм... - отвечает Луи, смотря вниз. - Да. Я имею в виду, два месяца назад вся симпатия, которую я чувствовал к мужчинам, была... обычной, как к людям. Когда я видел, что парень хорошо выглядит, это не имело никакого отношения к моей сексуальной ориентации, так что я просто никогда не испытывал потребности рассказывать об этом.   
  
\- И что же изменилось?  
  
\- Речь идет не о том, что что-то изменилось. Речь о том, кто появился в моей жизни и как изменил ее.  
  
\- И кто это?_  
  
Луи колеблется, глядя в камеру, и Гарри чувствует, что его сейчас вырвет.  
  
_\- Его зовут Гарри.  
  
\- Как вы познакомились?  
  
\- Он работал в тренировочном комплексе.  
  
\- Он твой парень?_  
  
Гарри приостанавливает видео. Он не знает, чего больше боится; Луи, отвечающего "да", или Луи, отвечающего "нет". Вероятно, и того и другого. Он снова включает запись.  
  
_\- Ну, мы серьезно еще не говорили об этом, но мне нравится думать, что да, он мой парень. Надеюсь на это, - отвечает Луи, с самой мягкой улыбкой на свете.  
  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Луи._  
  
Луи встает и пожимает мужчине руку, напоследок улыбаясь в камеру. Затем видео останавливается, появляется запрос поделиться им или посмотреть снова.  
  
Гарри отчаянно хочется ударить себя от счастья. Но он не может, потому что его телефон звонит снова. Это Луи.  
  
\- Ты посмотрел?  
  
\- Да, - еле слышно отвечает он.   
  
\- Выйди на улицу.  
  
\- Что… ты на улице?  
  
\- Да, открой ворота.  
  
Парень спешит вниз по лестнице и открывает ворота до того, как замечает в зеркале, как он выглядит. У него не лучший вид, но сейчас его это не особо волнует, так что он отворяет дверь и видит Луи, стоящего снаружи с нервной улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Итак?  
  
\- Итак?  
  
\- Тебе, м... Понравилось?  
  
\- Да. Я горжусь тобой, - улыбается Гарри.  
  
\- И те слова о парне...  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ты даже не дал мне договорить до конца.  
  
\- Ладно, - отвечает Гарри, подходя ближе.  
  
\- Ты хочешь? Быть моим парнем, я имею в виду.  
  
\- Официально?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
\- Блять, да, - счастливо улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, запрыгивая на Луи и целуя его с такой силой, что они чуть не падают.  
  
\- У меня есть подарок для тебя. В качестве благодарности, - с улыбкой произносит Томлинсон ему в губы.  
  
\- Спасибо, только за что?  
  
\- За все, малыш.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него с надеждой, на что Луи лишь улыбается и направляется в сторону дороги.  
  
\- Что за... - шепчет Гарри, прикрывая рукой рот. - Это...  
  
\- Остин-Хили 1967 года? Да, это он.  
  
\- Ты не... Ты не можешь.  
  
\- Могу, как видишь, - улыбается Луи, доставая ключи из кармана брюк.   
  
\- Я не могу принять его, ты знаешь это, верно?  
  
\- Почему нет?  
  
\- Потому что это дорого! И я просто...  
  
\- Заткнись и бери ключи, иначе я запихну тебе их в глотку.  
  
Гарри ухмыляется. – Ты же понимаешь, что я выше тебя, да?  
  
Луи обиженно сопит и вручает ему ключи. - Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом.  
  
\- Я соглашаюсь на это лишь ради тебя.  
  
\- Это подарок, - нежно отвечает Луи, следуя за ним до машины.  
  
Гарри оборачивается и смотрит на него, все еще не веря, что это правда. Что отец скажет?  _Бляяять_.  
  
\- Блин, я не могу, не могу ее принять, - хнычет Гарри, благоговейно ведя рукой по машине.  
  
\- Не зли меня, блять, и просто прими ее.  
  
\- Боже, хорошо, - смеется Гарри.  
  
\- Как... как тебе такая мысль? Ты и я, заднее сиденье новой машины, твои губы на моем члене?  
  
\- Сначала я сфотографирую тебя возле автомобиля, а потом все остальное.  
  
\- Хочешь похвастаться? - шутит Луи, прислоняясь к машине, ожидая щелчка.  
  
\- Хочу всему миру показать тебя.  
  
Сделав снимок, Гари загружает его в Instagram, размышляя над достойным описанием. – Как насчет… спасибо? С улыбкой и сердечком?  
  
Луи в ответ качает головой. – Как насчет… "есть две вещи, которые мне нравятся на этой фотографии". Или "мой любимый водитель* и Остин-Хили".  
  
\- Боже, нет.  
  
Луи обиженно отворачивается от него, но Гарри все равно отказывается показывать такое возмутительное описание почти двадцати тысячам человек, которые читают его.  
  
В конечном счете они все-таки приходят к компромиссу.  
  
Стоя поздно вечером в душе, он начинает жалеть об этом, потому что знает, отец не будет в восторге, когда увидит описание ‘мой любимый водитель и Остин-Хили" под фото двадцатитрехлетнего бойфренда Гарри, облокотившегося на капот машины за пятьдесят штук, которую он купил для него.


	14. The one with the new roommate

                                                                   

 

Гарри посещает еще три игры Манчестер Юнайтед, которые заканчиваются счетом 0-0, 3-1, и 2-2. Луи, как всегда, удивителен на поле, и даже при том, что он открылся, люди по-прежнему поддерживают его. Четвертую по счету игру назначили на понедельник, как раз на то время, когда Гарри надо будет заселяться в Солфордский университет.  
  
Сказать, что Гарри нервничает в субботу утром, когда начинает паковать вещи, будет гигантским преуменьшением. Луи обещает, что, несмотря ни на что, он поедет вместе с ним и поможет устроиться в общежитии, так что ему не стоит сильно переживать по этому поводу.  
  
Думая об этом, Гарри понимает, что его отец так ничего и не сказал о том, что он думает о Луи после того, как они официально стали встречаться ровно месяц назад. Он, безусловно, видел интервью, так как его показывали во всех новостях и печатали во всех газетах в течение примерно двух недель, пока принц Гарри не напился и все не забыли об этом.  
  
Луи официально был приглашен на ‘ужин’ через неделю после того, как они начали встречаться, и все прошло довольно хорошо только потому, что в тот раз его отцу пришлось уехать на два часа, так как один из его клиентов в очередной раз попал под арест.  
  
В завершение вечера Луи трахнул Гарри на кухонном столе, а затем еще раз в бассейне. Так что да… вечер прошел на славу.  
  
С того момента прошло две недели, когда они в последний раз виделись. У Луи были каждодневные тренировки, пресс-конференции или ему надо было встретиться с семьей. Также они с тех пор не занимались сексом, но это не то, что беспокоит Гарри в данный момент.  
  
В настоящий момент ему осталось лишь принять душ, одеться и упаковать все, что осталось, прежде чем Луи придет, чтобы забрать часть вещей.  
  
Гарри не знает, когда его отец вернется из поездки в Лондон, с кем он должен будет делить комнату в университете. Все происходит слишком сумбурно и быстро, и он чувствует, что просто не готов к этому. Найл и Барбара уехали вчера, напоследок пообещав, что они будут встречаться хотя бы раз в неделю за ланчем и по выходным, чтобы пойти куда-нибудь отдохнуть.  
  
Возвращаясь к тому, что беспокоит Гарри; его беспокоит то, что теперь, когда он официально поступил в университет, Луи по-прежнему будет занят в Премьер-лиге или еще где-то там, что они будут видеть друг друга даже реже, чем раньше. Он не хочет встречаться на ‘расстоянии’ (ни за что! боже, теперь они будут примерно в 10 милях друг от друга!) или ‘взять перерыв’, ведущий к расставанию, которое (он надеется) не по душе им обоим.  
  
Барбара заверила его, что ему не стоит волноваться, но каждый раз, когда Гарри видит Луи в журнале с группой «друзей» или на tumblr, ему становится больно от того, что тот мог бы потратить это время на него. Он прекрасно понимает, что он на пять лет младше парня, и что, может быть, он просто слишком остро реагирует на все это, и что ему не мешало бы напомнить, что возраст не имеет значения, но… он просто тоже хочет внимания.  
  
Единственное время, когда разница в возрасте не сильна заметна, это когда они трахаются, потому что только тогда он получает все внимание Луи и чувствует, что достаточно зрелый.  
  
Это такая глупая причина, если честно, но она преследует его уже в течение многих недель, и он больше не собирается молчать по этому поводу. Больше не собирается, потому что уезжает в универ, так что это одна из вещей типа "пан или пропал".  
  
Возможно, он преувеличивает, но это настораживало его в течение достаточно долгого времени, и он действительно хочет решить все до того, как будет уже поздно.  
  
Раздается звонок в дверь, и Гарри спускается вниз, чтобы встретиться с Луи. Парень одет в белую майку и черные узкие джинсы, но не в те, которые кричат ‘трахни меня’, которые он обычно надевает, когда они ходят на их еженедельные свидания.  
  
— Привет, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы оставить сладкий поцелуй на губах парня. — Ты готов?  
  
— Да, только мне нужна помощь с багажом.  
  
Лицо Луи принимает насупленное выражение и парень не двигается с места.  
  
— Что?  
  
— С месяцем наших отношений?  
  
— Ох, дерьмо. Да. С месяцем, — быстро говорит Гарри, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что эта дата вылетела у него из головы.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит, следуя за Гарри наверх в его комнату. Он помогает ему спустить все чемоданы вниз и разложить их по обеим машинам, поскольку Гарри решает взять почти все вещи с собой.  
  
Его комната выглядит пустой без плакатов и одежды, но эй, разве это не то, чего он хотел? Начать все заново?  
  
Проблема в том, что Гарри не уверен в желании что-то менять. Барбара уже в Лондоне, а Найл в Шеффилде, поэтому кроме Зейна (чей последний рабочий день был два дня назад) и Луи Гарри больше не с кем поговорить. Он просто надеется, что его новый сосед по комнате будет приятным и дружелюбным и он не будет чувствовать себя в полном одиночестве.  
  
Луи едет следом за его машиной всю дорогу до университета, и когда впереди начинают показываться многоэтажные здания, он останавливается напротив Peel Park Quarter, которое станет его домом на ближайшие десять месяцев. Гарри нервничает и волнуется, но как только он видит Луи, беспокойство тут же сходит на нет.  
  
Хлопнув дверью машины, Луи медленно надевает солнцезащитные очки, выглядя при этом даже лучше, чем обычно.  
  
_Почему люди всегда так круто выглядят в солнцезащитных очках?_  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чем, — тихо говорит Гарри, доставая из багажника чемоданы.  
  
— Черт, звучит серьезно, — шутит Луи, открывая для Гарри дверь общежития, позволяя ему войти первым.  
  
— Так и есть. Немного. Я думаю.  
  
Их разговор прерывается на середине, когда Гарри подходит к стойке регистрации:  
  
— Привет. Я Гарри Стайлс.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, — повторяет сотрудник, смотря с интересом на Луи, сразу же узнавая его. — Я Брюс Диллон, комендант. Если у тебя будут какие-либо вопросы или жалобы, обращайся ко мне. Вот список правил общежития, который ты должен прочитать, подписать и вернуть к концу дня. Вот твой ключ; ты будешь проживать в комнате номер сорок пять на третьем этаже. Лифт вон там.  
  
Гарри благодарит его, берет список и ключи и направляется в сторону лифта. Они не разговаривают друг с другом до тех пор, пока не оказываются на месте.  
Это небольшая комната: две кровати по бокам и слева дверь в ванную. Столы размещены по обе сторонам от раздвижной двери, которая, как предполагается, ведет на небольшой балкон. Также в комнате присутствуют полочки над каждой кроватью и два высоких однодверных шкафа, стоящих рядом с дверью.  
  
— Ладно, это меня убивает. О чем ты хочешь поговорить? — не выдерживая, первым спрашивает Луи, начиная распаковывать одну из коробок.  
  
— А, да.  
  
Томлинсон прислоняется спиной к шкафу, наблюдая, как Гарри садится на кровать и немигающим взглядом смотрит на свои руки, покоящиеся на коленях.  
  
— Эм… я думал об этом сегодня в душе… о том, как тебе тяжело со мной. Если это тебя напрягает, то, я думаю, нам лучше расстаться сейчас, перед универом.  
Луи морщится, будто Гарри только что сказал самую идиотскую вещь на свете, но ничего не говорит, подразумевая, что тот должен закончить свою мысль.  
  
— Я… я не хочу, чтобы мы еще больше отдалились друг от друга, как в последние пару недель.  
  
На этот раз Луи, не выдерживая, делает шаг вперед, тут же садясь на корточки перед ним, кладя свои руки на колени парня.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь? Что значит  _«отдалились друг от друга»_?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами:   
  
— Я имею в виду… ты действительно думаешь, будто того времени, что ты уделяешь мне раз в неделю, достаточно?  
  
— Так получается, потому что у меня плотный график футбольных матчей и пресс-конференций…  
  
— И веселых вечеринок с друзьями.  
  
— Так вот в чем дело.  
  
— Ты никогда не берешь меня с собой, когда встречаешься с друзьями, и это заставляет меня чувствовать себя ненужным. Как будто ты стыдишься меня за то, что я слишком молодой и незрелый для твоих друзей.  
  
— Что за чушь, Гарри? Единственный раз, когда я пошел без тебя куда-то, был на прошлой неделе. У двоих моих друзей был день рождения, и они, соответственно, пригласил меня к себе. Я просто подумал, что ты не захочешь пойти туда, потому что…  
  
Гарри скептически смотрит на него.   
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным брать меня с собой, потому что я чувствую себя глупо и нелепо прямо сейчас, я… я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я чувствовал себя тогда… как бы недостойным тебя, и… мне нужно знать, хочешь ли ты дальше продолжать все это.  
  
Луи качает головой и встает только для того, чтобы оседлать его на кровати секундой позже. Он обнимает его за шею и, смотря прямо в глаза, отвечает:  
— Конечно, я хочу, дурачок. Ты действительно думаешь, что я был бы с тобой, если бы не любил тебя?  
  
— Я не знаю, — тихо отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами. Луи в ответ игриво шлепает его по щеке.   
  
— Ты идиот, — смеется он. — Нас будет отделять всего десять километров, и я не думаю, что из-за этого у нас будут какие-то проблемы.  
  
Перед тем как Гарри успевает что-то ответить, дверь неожиданно открывается, впуская высокого мускулистого парня с вьющимися волосами, с кучей коробок и чемоданов в руках. Луи отстраняется от Гарри и одергивает вниз футболку.  
  
— Это комната номер сорок пять? Я спрашиваю, потому что мне просто не видно числа, — говорит он, и Гарри думает, что неплохо было бы увидеть его лицо, спрятанное за парой картонных коробок с надписями «общажная херня» и «ванная!!».  
  
Парень наконец-то опускает коробки на пол, смотря на них невинными голубыми глазами. Сначала он смотри на Луи, ну разумеется, потом на Гарри, затем возвращается взглядом к Томлинсону и повторно осматривает кудрявого.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, Гарри, верно? — спрашивает парень, протягивая руку. — Я Ксандр.  
  
Гарри видит, как Луи моментально хмурится, но ничего не говорит на этот счет, пожимая в ответ руку.  
  
— А я Луи. Его парень.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Ксандер, отворачиваясь, чтобы занести оставшиеся коробки в комнату. — Ты был во всех журналах в прошлом месяце. Довольно смелое решение с твоей стороны.  
  
Луи кивает, не говоря ни слова.  
  
— Также ты выиграл игру на прошлой неделе против Ливерпуля.  
  
В этот раз тот довольно ухмыляется, кладя руки на бедро Гарри.  
  
— Да, мы сделали это.  
  
— Ну, эм… тогда сейчас будет слегка неловко, — отвечает Ксандр, доставая из коробки с надписью ‘на стену’ цветной плакат. Увидев символику футбольного клуба «Ливерпуль», Томлинсон раздраженно фыркает, тут же скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься клеить его, пока я в комнате, не так ли?  
  
— Эм, вообще-то собираюсь. Я раньше болел за «МЮ», но мой парень болеет за Ливерпуль. Так что…  
  
— Ты встречаешься с кем-то, болеющим за Ливерпуль?  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри ничего не может сделать, как просто наблюдать за их разговором, чувствуя себя словно на теннисном матче, потому что его голова вертится туда-сюда от Ксандра к Луи.  
  
— Разве ж это нормальные отношения?  
— А  _ваши_  отношения можно назвать нормальными?  
  
Он видит, как челюсть Луи опасно сжимается, так что он сразу же тянет того на себя, понимая, что пришло время прощаться.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, малыш. Я, эм, я позвоню тебе позже, окей? — говорит он, кладя руку на плечо парня, пытаясь успокоить его.  
  
— Конечно, — саркастично отвечает Луи, все еще испепеляющим взглядом смотря на соседа Гарри. Когда Гарри сильнее сжимает его плечо, он, наконец, поворачивается, недовольно смотрит на него. — Я заеду за тобой в семь, хорошо?  
  
Глаза младшего парня тут же загораются.  
  
— Мы куда-то пойдем?  
  
— Это сюрприз, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Луи, наклоняясь для поцелуя. Обычно когда они прощаются, это либо быстрый чмок, если они на людях, либо грязный, развратный поцелуй, наполненный похотью, если они наедине. Сейчас, когда Ксандр стоит прямо рядом с ними, Луи решает засунуть свой язык Гарри в рот и целовать его до тех пор, пока у них не закончится воздух.  
  
— Увидимся, — напоследок говорит он, вытирая губы рукой, хлопая дверью, как малое дите.  
  
— Какой вежливый у тебя парень, — через какое-то время говорит Ксандр, возвращаясь к распаковке своих бесчисленных коробок.  
  
— Он просто собственник, вот и все.  
  
— И к чему был этот спектакль? Он что, решил, что я буду подкатывать к тебе или типа того?  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Я не думаю, что причина в этом. Было больше похоже на то, что его задел тот факт, что я буду жить с парнем, который болеет за клуб их соперников.  
— О, так значит дело не в моем очевидном флирте, — отвечает Ксандр.  
  
Гарри кусает губу, уставившись на шкаф, и ничего не отвечает. Это, если честно, немного странно, и он не хотел бы ничего больше добавлять, что могло бы быть неверно истолковано. Он ничего не скажет Луи об этом хотя бы потому, что знает, что у него есть неприятная привычка слишком остро реагировать на вещи, нестоящие того.  
  
Иначе это было бы одной из неиссякаемых тем для обсуждения.  
  
-  
  
Гарри начинает готовиться к встрече сразу после пяти, потому что ему надо успеть побриться, принять душ и тому подобное, прежде чем он потратит около получаса, решая, что надеть. Зная Луи, "сюрприз", очевидно, пройдет либо в по-настоящему необычном месте, либо это будет что-то простое, возможно, что-то, связанное с футболом. Без вариантов.  
  
В конечном итоге он останавливает свой выбор на простом пиджаке, V-образной футболке, его любимых джинсах и конверсах. Конечно, он выбирает все в абсолютно черной гамме. В довершение к образу, он надевает на голову темно-синий шарф от YSL; тот, который Луи купил для него на прошлой неделе в качестве подарка к... чему-то там. На самом деле Луи просто нравится покупать ему дорогие вещи всякий раз, когда ему вздумается, потому что у него ‘слишком много денег, которые можно потратить’. И, хотя Гарри действительно нравятся подарки, он всегда чувствует себя виноватым за то, что принимает их, потому что не хочет, чтобы Луи думал, будто парень использует его.  
  
Это немного странно, смотреться в зеркало, поправляя волосы, и видеть в комнате Ксандра; хотя тот даже не обращает на него внимания, поскольку слишком занят общением со своим бойфрендом по Skype.  
  
Луи стучится в дверь в четверть восьмого (хотя обычно он опаздывает как минимум на пятнадцать минут), и Гарри тут же несется к двери, чтобы скорее увидеть его.  
  
Они быстро целуются, как обычно делают перед свиданием или просто всегда, когда видятся, прежде чем Луи спрашивает, готов ли он.  
  
— Да, сейчас, только возьму кошелек и телефон, — отвечает Гарри, хоть и заранее знает, что все закончится ссорой, когда Луи начнет настаивать на оплате всего счета единолично, вместо того, чтобы разделить его пополам. Томлинсон, как всегда, выглядит невероятно хорошо в его любимых джинсах, черной рубашке и черных Vans.  
  
Гарри прощается с Ксандром, в то время как Луи даже не утруждается обратить на того свое внимание. Когда они идут бок о бок к лифту, Гарри замечает, что Луи сегодня надел джинсы ‘трахни меня’. Разумеется, он это специально.  
  
— Ты надел ‘трахни меня’ джинсы, — говорит он, когда они останавливаются и Луи нажимает на кнопку нужного этажа.  
  
— Ты имеешь что-то против? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Нисколечко.  
  
— Мы поедем на такси, поскольку я планирую выпить сегодня вечером, — нежно мурчит Луи, когда они выходят наружу, и Гарри замечает машину.  
  
— Планируешь напиться?  
  
— Не настолько, чтобы мы не смогли заняться сексом после этого.  
  
Гарри краснеет, задаваясь вопросом, как на его долю выпало столько удачи, что Луи согласился стать его парнем. Луи, который порой бывает резким, всегда прямолинейным, счастливым и веселым.  
  
— Мы поедем потом к тебе? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи диктует адрес водителю и затем поворачивается, игриво смотря на кудрявого.   
  
— Нет. Мы должны проверить твою постель на прочность, не так ли?  
  
Гарри краснеет, когда ловит в зеркале заднего вида ухмыляющийся взгляд водителя. Десять минут спустя такси останавливается напротив отеля ABode Manchester, внутри которого находится ресторан Майкла Кейна. Гарри знает, что это очень изысканное и дорогое место, так как отец водил его туда месяц назад для того, что бы он "узнал получше" Кэти.  
Да, она — прекрасная женщина, но ей определенно не подходит роль будущей жены для его отца (и нисколечко не похожа на маму), не говоря уже о том, чтобы стать его мачехой.  
  
— Томлинсон, столик на двоих, — говорит Луи девушке на входе.  
  
— Хорошо, Мистер Томлинсон. Ваш столик у окна.  
  
Луи кивает, и девушка тут же проводит их к угловому столику, откуда открывается отличный вид на город. Официантка подходит к ним через несколько секунд с меню, и даже не заглядывая в него, Луи тут же заказывает самое лучшее вино.  
  
— Принесите бутылку Krug девяносто восьмого года, пожалуйста.  
  
Официантка одобрительно кивает, бесшумно покидая их стол. Как только он уходит, Гарри открывает меню, по привычке проверяя цену. Он даже не удивляется, когда видит, что это самое дорогое вино в меню.  
  
В конечном счете, после долгих споров, Гарри останавливает свой выбор на спагетти Болоньезе и шоколадном трюфеле на десерт, потому что не хочет быть слишком объевшимся, когда они вернутся обратно. Он знает, что Луи не будет против, но все же лучше заранее подумать об этом до того, как тот оттрахает его. Или наоборот.  
  
Когда официантка возвращается с бутылкой и двумя бокалами, они озвучивают свои заказы.  
  
— Я буду стейк с фри, начос и бельгийский трюфельный торт.  
  
Закончив, Луи внимательно смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Мне спагетти Болоньезе и шоколадный трюфель на десерт, пожалуйста.  
  
Официантка улыбается им и забирает меню, направляясь в сторону кухни с их заказом.  
  
— Почему ты всегда заказываешь одно и то же, когда мы ходим куда-нибудь? — спрашивает Луи, делая глоток вина из бокала, наклоняясь вперед, намекая, что это серьезная тема для обсуждения.  
  
— Потому что я люблю спагетти. Это проблема? — дерзко отвечает Гарри, беря в руки свой бокал и делая небольшой глоток.  
Луи в ответ пожимает плечами.   
  
— Просто спрашиваю. Расскажи мне о своем соседе Ксандре. Вы хорошо ладите?  
  
Гарри гримасничает, давясь вином. Оно хорошее, но на самом деле для него все вина на один вкус.  
  
— Да… хм. Мы ладим. Он хороший парень, живет в Ливерпуле.  
  
— Ну это все объясняет, — резко отвечает Луи. — И ты мне что-то не договариваешь.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Твоя левая бровь дернулась. Она всегда так делает, когда ты нервничаешь из-за чего-то. И поскольку я уверен, что это не из-за нашего свидания, значит, есть что-то еще.  
  
Гарри искренне, от всего сердца ненавидит, когда Луи включает свой режим психолога.  
  
— Ну… между нами произошёл небольшой инцидент.  
  
Выражение лица Луи сразу же меняется.   
  
— Какой инцидент? Он приставал к тебе, да?  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Эм… нет. Я думаю. Я имею в виду, когда мы распаковывали вещи, он сказал с сарказмом, что ты «очень вежливый», и я ответил, что ты просто очень любишь свою футбольную команду.  
  
Луи поднимает бровь.   
  
— Это все?  
  
— Он также сказал, что его флирт со мной был очевиден, и, вероятно, поэтому ты был таким… вежливым с ним.  
  
— Какого хрена? Теперь у него точно будут проблемы. У него есть бойфренд, не так ли?  
  
Гарри кивает.   
  
— Он разговаривал с ним по скайпу, когда ты пришел. Он очень милый, и они действительно прекрасно ладят.  
  
— Ты видел его?  
  
— Только по скайпу.  
  
Луи качает головой, делая еще один глоток вина.   
  
— Если он еще раз начнет флиртовать с тобой…  
  
— Успокойся, он не флиртовал со мной. Он, наверное, тогда просто пошутил. Нет никакой необходимости так реагировать на него.  
  
— Как я могу оставаться спокойным, зная, что твой сосед положил глаз на тебя? Сейчас ты проводишь с ним больше времени, чем со мной.  
  
— Ты мне не доверяешь? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе. Это ему я не доверяю.  
  
— У него есть бойфренд.  
  
— Видимо, он не так уж и важен для него.  
  
Гарри кладет руку на стол, ладонью вверх. Луи мгновенно кладет свою руку поверх его, как они обычно делают за ужином, если нарастает «глубокий момент», как любит называть это Луи, когда они обнимаются.  
  
— Лу, серьезно. Ничего между нами нет.  
  
— Если что-то возникнет, я начищу ему рыло, ты же понимаешь это?  
  
Гарри кивает, небольшая ухмылка играет на его лице.   
  
— Я не сомневаюсь в этом ни на секунду.  
  
— Ты сейчас издеваешься?  
  
— Нет, малыш. Просто это забавно.  
  
— Что забавного? — спрашивает Луи, но Гарри видит, что тот это не всерьез, судя по улыбке на его лице.  
  
— Тот факт, что он на голову выше тебя.  
  
— Ну, значит, мне же будет легче достать до его яиц.  
  
Гарри фыркает.   
  
— Теперь уже мне надо переживать. Поговорим о его члене, серьезно?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, улыбаясь в ответ.   
  
— Ты такой идиот.  
  
— Вот почему я тебе нравлюсь, не так ли? Потому что мы так похожи.  
  
Они говорят об университете, о практике Гарри, насчет которой его отец договорился в юридической фирме, куда он должен будет ходить три раза в неделю и т.д. и т.п. Луи рассказывает ему о своих предстоящих играх, о частных встречах, которые ван Гал проводит иногда, чтобы поговорить о новой передаче или стратегии. И, хотя со стороны это может показаться скучным, но Гарри обожает это — когда они просто болтают о всяком.  
  
Их основные блюда прибывают через полчаса после закусок, и даже несмотря на это они продолжают болтать, даже с набитым ртом.  
  
К тому времени, как они заканчивают со своими десертами, их животы слишком полны для остатков вина, но Луи слишком много заплатил за него, чтобы оставлять такую роскошь, так что он просто выливает все в один бокал, выпивая его одним глотком.  
  
— Ты готов ехать домой? — спрашивает он, когда официант приносит счет.  
  
— Да. Пойдем, — кивает Гарри.  
  
Луи оплачивает счет со своей кредитной карты, прося официанта вызвать им такси прямо ко входу в отель. Оказавшись в салоне машины, они без тени стыда начинают целоваться и касаться друг друга, как они уже делали много раз.  
Когда такси останавливается перед общежитием Гарри, они оба уже на взводе, поэтому Луи сует водителю двадцать фунтов, выпихивая Гарри из машины.  
  
Лифт как назло двигается невероятно медленно, и к моменту, когда они оказываются на нужном этаже, рубашка Луи уже наполовину расстегнута, а губы приобретают вишнёвый оттенок от поспешных поцелуев, которые они дарят друг другу.  
  
— Подожди, — говорит Гарри, отрываясь от Луи, взгляд которого выдает нетерпение. — Ксандр спит.  
  
— И что?  
  
— И то, что… мы не можем трахаться, когда он спит на соседней кровати.  
  
— Правда? Потому что я думаю, что можем.  
  
— Это некрасиво.  
  
— С каких пор тебя это волнует? Он спит, в любом случае, — рычит Луи.  
  
— Что, если он проснется?  
  
— Тогда либо ты будешь тихим, либо мы устроим ему отличное шоу.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, кладя руку на шею Луи. Они оба знают, что хотят этого, и Гарри никогда не сможет отказать Луи в чем-то, потому что он — Луи.  
  
Поэтому, естественно, он толкает Луи к двери, преодолевая расстояние до кровати в четыре шага, небрежно роняя парня на нее.  
  
— Где ты хранишь презервативы и смазку? — спрашивает Луи, затаив дыхание, когда Гарри стягивает свою футболку, тут же швыряя ее на пол.  
  
— В столе.  
  
Когда Гарри нависает над ним, Луи уже раздет до трусов и наблюдает за кудрявым с нетерпеливым выражением на лице. Гарри старается не отставать, снимая пиджак и быстро стягивая футболку и штаны прежде, чем снова нависнуть над парнем.  
Наблюдая за развитием событий, Луи стонет Гарри в губы, когда тот переворачиваеся, потому что сегодня, похоже, Стайлс собирается трахнуть его.  
  
И в тот момент, когда он открывает бутылочку смазки и собирается выдавить немного на пальцы, Луи останавливает его:  
  
— Нет-нет. На сей раз я буду делать это.  
  
— Что… Правда? — спрашивает Гарри, когда Луи переворачивает их, чтобы оседлать парня.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он, наклоняясь вниз, чтобы втянуть парня в глубокий развратный поцелуй. — Нужно напомнить тебе, кому ты принадлежишь, не так ли, малыш?  
  
Гарри теряет дар речи и все, что он может, это пошире развести ноги для Луи, чтобы тот мог удобнее расположиться между ними. Не теряя времени, Луи смазывает пальцы, проникая одним внутрь Гарри, вырывая из парня стон.  
  
Когда через мгновение он добавляет второй палец, сгибая его под нужным углом, ноги Гарри начинают дрожать, и он стонет снова. Луи заставляет его замолчать, закрывая рукой его рот и шепча на ухо:  
  
— Шшш, малыш. Ты должен быть тихим, если не хочешь разбудить своего соседа.  
  
Гарри горячо кивает в ответ, чувствуя, как возбуждение иголками пронзает позвоночник, когда пальцы Луи глубже проникают в него.  
  
— Вставь мне, — в конце концов скулит он, когда становится невыносимо тяжело. — Я не хочу кончить без тебя.  
  
— Уже?  
  
— Да… я уже достаточно подготовлен. Пожалуйста, Лу.  
  
Луи кивает ему в шею, вытаскивая пальцы, и вытирает их об живот Гарри. Садясь на колени, он разрывает зубами обертку презерватива, медленно раскатывая его по члену.  
  
— Как ты хочешь это сделать? — спрашивает Луи тактично, как всегда.  
  
— Как хочешь. Я… просто сделай уже это, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи ухмыляется, медленно толкаясь внутрь.   
  
— Кому-то не терпится, да?  
  
— Ты и понятия не имеешь каково мне сейчас, — стонет Гарри, сжимая бицепсы Луи. Обвив ногами талию парня, чтобы дать больше доступа, Гарри тихо скулит, когда понимает, что Луи не двигается.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь дать тебе привыкнуть.  
  
— Не льсти себе, — шепчет в ответ Гарри, тем самым давая зеленый сигнал Луи. Он толкается в него, быстрее, чем обычно, если они только начинают.  
  
Боль чувствуется только в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем на замену ей приходит наслаждение, словно дурман, окутывая тело своим дымовым одеялом. Луи не задевает простату, пока нет, но трение и те умопомрачительные вещи, которые он шепчет на ухо, позволяют Гарри раствориться в нем окончательно.  
  
Они продолжают целоваться, и, хотя кажется, что Луи полностью сконцентрирован на движениях языка, его толчки не замедляются ни на мгновение. Чтобы вместе прийти к развязке, Луи становится на колени, поднимая ноги Гарри вверх так, чтобы они опирались на его плечи.  
  
Разместив руки по обе стороны от лица Гарри, он начинает ускорять темп, ища удобный угол для попадания по простате.  
  
— Ох, блядь, прямо там, — скулит Гарри, опуская руки на задницу Луи.  
  
— Так тебе нравится, малыш? Нравится, как я трахаю тебя сейчас, когда кто-то другой находится в комнате?  
  
— Хм… — мычит он в ответ, издавая громкий стон, когда Луи попадает головкой по простате. Секундой позже Ксандр сонно начинает возиться на соседней кровати.  
  
Луи сразу же останавливается, и Гарри закусывает губу, потому что Луи очень глубоко внутри него и давит прямо на чувствительную точку. Ксандр в конце концов просто переворачивается, так что Луи возобновляет темп. Через какое-то время Гарри чувствует, словно он сейчас лопнет от удовольствия, которое ему доставляют губы и член Луи, но он ничего не говорит, пытаясь отсрочить оргазм как можно дальше.  
  
— Я чувствую, как ты сжимаешься вокруг меня, ты близко? — нежно спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри энергично кивает, поднимая голову для поцелуя. Луи делает особенно сильный и глубокий толчок, и у Гарри сносит крышу, когда он кончает себе на грудь. Губы Луи все еще заглушают его стоны, даже когда он кончил, потому что тот все еще двигается внутри него, вколачиваясь в чувствительные мышцы, чувствительную плоть, приближаясь к развязке.  
Это не занимает много времени; минуту спустя Луи с гортанным стоном кончает. Сделав еще пару толчков, он останавливается и выходит из Гарри, падая рядом с ним на тесную кровать.  
  
Оба с улыбками на лицах пытаются восстановить дыхание, когда Гарри снимает с Луи презерватив и выбрасывает его в мусорное ведро под столом.  
  
— Надо привести тебя в порядок, — ласково шепчет Луи, вставая с постели и направляясь в ванную. Он выходит через несколько секунд с влажным полотенцем, чтобы вытереть Гарри, а затем возвращается в ванную, прополоскать его.  
  
— Это… это не мое полотенце, — шепчет Гарри минуту спустя, когда они оба лежат под одеялом, одетые в чистые пары трусов.  
Гарри сильнее прижимается к нему, кладя голову ему на грудь и закидывая одну ногу на бедра.  
  
— Черт, правда?  
  
Гарри еще раз качает головой, и Луи тихо смеется, нежно целуя парня в лоб. Гарри закрывает глаза, потому что ему всегда нравится засыпать под звуки неравномерного сердцебиения Луи. Он всегда ругает его, говоря, что это от энергетиков и протеиновых порошков, что он пьет. Но Луи, как обычно, просто отмахивается от него, отвечая, что ‘так делают все спортсмены’.  
  
— Как думаешь, мы достаточно хорошо обновили твою кровать? — спрашивает Луи, и в его голосе слышится ухмылка.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Думаешь, он слышал нас?  
  
Луи пытается вести разговор, подразумевая, что он еще не уставший, и впервые Гарри желает, чтобы было в точности наоборот, потому что он устал от секса и его задница все еще болит.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что нет.  
  
— Я вас прекрасно слышал, — неожиданно отвечает голос с другой кровати. — И даже учитывая, что я поддерживаю проявления вашей любви, я все-таки пытаюсь поспать. Так что, если не возражаете.  
  
Пару секунд стоит мертвая тишина, пока Луи не заходится в таком сильном приступе смеха, что у Гарри начинает звенеть в ушах.  
  
Это все, в чем Гарри действительно нуждался: подтверждение того, что ничего не изменилось между ними, даже если он и поступил универ.  
  
И не оглядываясь, с гордостью можно сказать, что это не изменится никогда.  
Так что он мирно засыпает, с улыбкой на лице.

 


	15. The one where everything goes south (and not even in a good way)

                                                  

 

Когда они просыпаются на следующее утро, Ксандр уже уходит Бог знает куда. Гарри, как обычно, просыпается первым, так что он любезно ждет, пока Луи проснется следом, медленно прокручивая ленты новостей в Инстаграме и Твиттере.  
  
Полчаса спустя Луи, наконец-то, что-то бормочет и открывает глаза, проводя ладонью вниз по спине Гарри, хрипло шепча ‘Доброе утро’.  
  
— Где твой сосед? — спрашивает он, когда видит, что они остались одни в комнате.  
  
— Я думаю, что он испугался и ушел, — смеется Гарри. — Я не знаю, мне все равно.  
  
Наклонившись вниз, он быстро целует его в губы, вставая.  
  
— Чем хочешь заняться сегодня? — спрашивает Луи сонным голосом.  
  
Гарри в ответ с улыбкой пожимает плечами и включает чайник.  
  
— У меня встреча в… два. Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Половина первого.  
  
— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо.  
  
Луи моментально вылезает из кровати и несется в ванную с той же самой одеждой в руках, в которой он был вчера вечером.  
  
— Я очень хочу утреннего секса в душе с тобой, но прости, в этот раз не получится, так как мне нужно вернуться домой и переодеться, — говорит он Гарри, который обнимает его за талию, пока Луи чистит зубы. Тот в ответ дуется, зарываясь носом ему в волосы.  
  
— Будет так неловко сегодня, — отвечает Гарри, смотря на то, как Луи одевается.  
  
— Почему это будет неловко?  
  
— Ну, видеть Ксандра после того, как он слышал нас, занимающихся сексом вчера вечером.  
  
— Эй, он сделает то же самое, когда приедет его парень, — успокаивая, говорит Луи, указывая на скайп.  
  
— Если он это сделает, я буквально умру от стыда.  
  
— Ну, он - не ты, так что, думаю, все будет хорошо. Если он будет придираться, скажи мне, ладно?  
  
Гарри кивает, на что Луи в последний раз его целует, плотно закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Постояв пару минут, Гарри садится за свой стол и открывает ноутбук, звоня Найлу и Барбаре на их общий скайп. Они отвечают через две минуты, и, конечно, они находятся в одном месте; вероятно, в каком-то из их общежитий.  
  
— Приве-ет. Как вы, ребята? — спрашивает он, опираясь подбородком на ладонь, смотря на экран.  
  
— Мы - хорошо. Тебе повезло, что я не пошла на утреннюю пробежку из-за этого ленивца, — смеется Барбара, указывая на ворчливого Найла, который выглядит так, словно его только что вытащили из постели.  
  
— Как проходит твоя университетская жизнь? И почему Найл в Лондоне?  
  
Найл, зевая, бурчит под нос:   
  
— Завтра ознакомительная неделя во всех институтах, из-за этого я провел прошлую ночь в общежитии Барбс. Мы напились. Мысль о том, что придется возвращаться в Шеффилд, ужасает.  
  
— Эм, это ты напился, — вмешивается Барбара. — А я заботилась о тебе.  
  
— И я люблю тебя за это, — улыбаясь, отвечает Найл, целуя ее в щеку.  
  
— Фу, противно, — кривится Гарри, закрывая глаза.  
  
— А что насчет тебя? Как тебе твой новый сосед?  
  
— Его зовут Ксандр, и Луи он не очень нравится.  
  
Барбара гримасничает, в то время как Найл встает с кровати и уходит куда-то из обзора.  
  
— Почему? Он что-то сделал?  
  
— Он, вроде как, косвенно заигрывал со мной, и Луи назло ему оттрахал меня прошлой ночью, когда тот был в одной комнате с нами.  
  
— Погоди, что? — спрашивает Найл, плюхаясь на кровать рядом с Барбарой, держа в руках банку кока-колы.  
  
— Мне действительно нужно повторять это? Потому что я уверен, ты слышал все с первого раза.  
  
Найл закатывает глаза.   
  
— Я слышал. Он вас заметил?  
  
— Да. Он сказал нам, что, вообще-то, пытается поспать, но это было после того, как мы закончили и начали болтать.  
  
Барбара и Найл тут же начинают громко смеяться.  
  
— Я рад, что вы находите это забавным, — саркастично отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Да ладно тебе. Ты должен признать, что это немного смешно, — говорит Барбара ему, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что она находит его невероятно забавным.  
  
Гарри слышит, как в двери поворачивается ключ, и кусает губу, шепча:  
  
— Черт, он вернулся. Поговорим в групповом чате позже. Пока.  
  
— Пока-а! — кричит Найл, на что Барбара лишь улыбается, прежде чем Гарри разрывает соединение и закрывает вкладку, наблюдая за тем, как Ксандр заходит в комнату с гигантской коробкой в руках.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь? — спрашивает он его, вставая со стула.  
  
— Да, было бы неплохо.  
  
Поставив коробку на пол между их кроватями, Гарри кладет руки на бедра, смотря вопросительно на него.  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Я купил мини-холодильник в комнату.  
  
— А так можно?  
  
Ксандр в ответ пожимает плечами.   
  
— Я не знаю. Наверное. Я просто подумал, что было бы неплохо держать напитки и еду в холоде, а не бегать вниз каждый раз, когда мы проголодаемся.  
  
Гарри одобрительно кивает.   
  
— Это хорошая идея. Сколько я тебе должен?  
  
Кссандр тут же отмахивается.   
  
— Да ладно тебе. Это не было затратно для меня.  
  
— Это мини-холодильник. Мы оба будем им пользоваться, так что будет справедливо, если я верну тебе часть денег.  
  
— Я думаю, ты можешь рассчитаться со мной другим способом, — нежно отвечает Ксандр, и Гарри почти задыхается от приступа паники.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— Расслабься, я не имею в виду ничего пошлого. Ты может постирать мои вещи или что-то в этом роде. Ничего противозаконного.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него подозрительно, зная, что это не то, что тот имел в виду, но он это пропустит мимом ушей, чтобы не ссориться. И быть благоразумным.  
  
-  
  
Неожиданный звонок от Луи пугает его на следующий день, когда он бродит по кампусу с Ксандром, озираясь по сторонам, потому что сегодня ознакомительная неделя, а это означает, что везде полно первокурсников. Он собирается взять в руки брошюру для семинара по законодательству, когда звонит телефон.  
  
Ксандр смотрит на него вопросительным взглядом перед тем, как снова вернуться к поиску чего-то в стопке разноцветных бумаг.  
  
— Привет, — нежно говорит он, делая несколько шагов в сторону от своего сожителя.  
  
— Привет, малыш. Как ты?  
  
Гарри мгновенно начинает улыбаться от мягкого голоса Луи и уменьшительно-ласкательного прозвища, которым он так любит его назвать.  
  
— Что делаешь? — продолжает Луи, и судя по небольшому эху его голоса, Гарри кажется, что парень, должно быть, дома. Что странно, потому что у него игра сегодня вечером.  
  
— Мы гуляем по ознакомительной ярмарке, — отвечает Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
— Ты? Мы?  
  
 _Черт._  
  
— Эм, да. Я и Ксандр.  
  
При упоминании своего имени, Ксандр поднимает голову вверх на долю секунды и понимает, что Гарри, вероятно, разговаривает с Луи, так что он просто фыркает, возвращаясь обратно к своим делам.  
  
— А что насчет тебя? — быстро спрашивает Гарри, чтобы сменить тему.  
  
— Просто лежу на диване. Я буквально не сдвинулся с него ни на метр со вчерашнего дня. Хочешь приехать ко мне, прежде чем мне надо будет ехать на игру?  
  
— Сейчас?  
  
— Ну, если ты там сильно занят, можешь не приезжать, — с сарказмом говорит Луи, и Гарри знает, что он опять ревнует. Зачем ему это?  
  
— Конечно, я приеду, только чуть позже. Во сколько ты должен быть стадионе?  
  
— К половине шестого. Игра начинается в восемь, так что я жду, что ты будешь там, верно?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Гарри, чувствуя себя неуютно оттого, что Луи должен спрашивать у него такие вещи. Он ни разу не пропустил ни одной его игры, и наличие соседа, который, может быть, немного флиртует с ним, ничего не меняет. Он должен убедиться, что Луи тоже знает это.  
  
— Все в порядке. Я буду ждать. И не надейся на секс. Ты знаешь, что перед игрой мне нельзя.  
  
Гарри нежно вздыхает и закатывает глаза даже при том, что Луи не видит его.   
  
— Даже и не мечтал.  
  
— Пока, — говорит Луи и, прежде чем Гарри успевает что-то добавить, их уже разъединяют.  
  
-  
  
Он прибывает к дому Луи немного позже, чем планировалось. Ну, немного было бы преуменьшением. На два часа позже, чем он обещал Луи. Но он же поймет, не так ли? Гарри слишком увлекся «Неделей первокурсника», и даже не заметил, как потратил на все это три часа, исследуя различные стенды, которые были разбросаны по всей территории кампуса, подбирая листовки и небольшие буклеты, которые он обязательно прочитает, когда ему будет скучно.  
  
Когда Луи открывает дверь, он не выглядит очень счастливым.  
  
— Ты опоздал.  
  
— Прости. Были пробки, — отвечает Гарри в жалкой попытке оправдаться.  
  
— В следующий раз придумай что-нибудь получше. Я думал, ты уже научился лгать, — говорит Луи с небольшой улыбкой на губах, что означает, что он не злится, и он на самом деле рад, что Гарри сейчас здесь. У них есть полтора часа до матча, которые, вероятно, будут заполнены поеданием нездоровой пищи, которая всегда имеется в доме Луи (на самом деле, ему запрещено ее есть, потому что надо быть всегда в форме), лежанием клубочком на диване и просмотром очередного эпизода «Во все тяжкие».  
  
— У меня есть немного китайской еды с прошлой ночи, когда Зейн приезжал, и половина сэндвича из Subway с курицей-гриль, с которым я и заснул. Что выбираешь?  
  
— Китайскую еду, — отвечает Гарри, садясь на диван. По телевизору показывают ток-шоу «Семейство Кардашьян» и Гарри фыркает, незамедлительно переключая на что-то более интересное.  
  
Луи садится рядом с ним несколько секунд спустя, ставя на стол красную коробку с лапшой.  
  
— Спасибо, — нежно говорит Гарри, беря в руки вилку.  
  
— Как сегодня прошел твой день? — спрашивает Луи, скрещивая ноги.  
  
— Хорошо. Было очень интересно.  
  
Луи указывает рукой на стопку бумаг, которые Гарри привез с собой, потому что он чувствовал себя слишком плохо и-за того, что опоздал на два часа, и он не стал тратить время, чтобы занести все это в общежитие.  
  
— Ты действительно планируешь прочитать все это?  
  
— Наверное. У меня на этой неделе почти нет пар, так что я думаю, как-нибудь надо будет сесть вечерком и прочитать все это.  
  
Луи кивает, но его лицо выражает нечто совершенно иное, нежели понимание.  
  
— Послушай, насчет Ксандра, — начинает Гарри, кладя вилку на стол, так как он не голоден по-настоящему: они с Ксандром до этого обедали в небольшом кафе. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался об этом, ладно? Ну и что, что он со мной немного кокетничает? Тебе не стоит ‘бояться’, потому что я никогда не изменю тебе. Я тебе это уже говорил миллион раз, милый, ты… просто доверься мне, хорошо?  
  
— Ладно. Прости, — кивает он.  
  
— Нет, я думаю, я бы так же вел себя, если бы ты жил с кем-то в тесной комнате, и этот кто-то пытался наброситься на тебя не один раз.  
  
— Не один раз? Это было больше, чем один раз? — ревниво спрашивает Луи, сжимая кулаки. — Я выбью все дерьмо из…  
  
Гарри прерывает его поцелуем, и этого достаточно, чтобы тот мгновенно успокоился.  
  
— Я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — шепчет Луи, утыкаясь лицом в шею Гарри.  
  
— Нет, неправда. Ты любишь это.  
  
Гарри может чувствовать его улыбку на своей коже, поэтому он отстраняется для того, чтобы прилечь на диван.  
  
— Обнимашки? — спрашивает он, разводя руки.  
  
— Подожди.  
  
Луи нажимает какие-то кнопки на пульте, на экране появляется Netflix, и он выбирает случайный эпизод «Во все тяжкие».  
  
— Давай посмотрим эту серию, а то Зейн, пиздюк, вчера заснул на мне, так и не дав досмотреть конец.  
  
Гарри кивает и улыбается, когда Луи, наконец, укладывается рядом, прижимаясь к его груди, и кладет голову ему на плечо, так чтобы им было удобно смотреть телевизор. И хотя Гарри почти ничего не видно с этой позиции, он просто внимательно слушает язвительные комментарии Луи на протяжении всего эпизода, незаметно вдыхая аромат его яблочно-душистых волос.  
  
Когда эпизод заканчивается и приходит время идти, Луи встает с дивана и говорит, что скоро вернется, после того, как примет душ и переоденется.  
  
— Когда ты будешь там? — спрашивает он Гарри, открывая гараж.  
  
— В половине восьмого или около того.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, даря Гарри напоследок глубокий поцелуй, следом же забираясь в свой Porsche, и отъезжает.  
  
После того как Гарри убеждается, что Луи запер дверь и гараж, он садится в свой собственный автомобиль, направляясь обратно в универ.  
  
 _Все будет хорошо._  
  
-  
  
Но все не оказывается «хорошо», когда Ксандр спрашивает его, готов ли он идти два часа спустя.  
  
— Готов идти куда?  
  
— На игру.  
  
— Ты пойдешь на игру? — спрашивает Гарри, не в силах сдержать удивление, смешанное с шоком.  
  
— Хм, они играют против Ливерпуля, так что да, я иду.  
  
— Это… замечательно. Я отвезу нас туда.  
  
— Послушай, — начинает Ксандр, смотря за то, как Гарри смотрит на шкаф, пытаясь выбрать какую-нибудь одежду для игры. — Если тебе будет неудобно или если я тебе не нравлюсь, то просто скажи мне это. Не нужно лизать мне зад.  
  
Гарри закрывает дверь шкафа.   
  
— Я не собираюсь лизать тебе зад. Это просто странно — собираться на игру Манчестер Юнайтед, зная, что рядом с тобой будет сидеть фанат Ливерпуля, который к тому тоже твой сосед.  
  
— Давай дадим друг другу обещания, что не позволим нашим футбольным предпочтениям разрушить дружбу, хорошо?  
  
Гарри соглашается, и они тут же ударяют по рукам, после чего он, наконец, заходит в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. Ему требуется полчаса, чтобы принять душ, одеться и уложить волосы, и к тому времени, как он возвращается в комнату, Ксандр уже готов выходить.  
  
— Твой парень против нашей дружбы, да? — спрашивает Ксандр по пути на стадион. Гарри останавливается на красный свет и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Нет, это не так.  
  
— Ты рассказал ему, что я флиртовал с тобой, не так ли?  
  
Гарри вздыхает, закатывая глаза.   
  
— Я сказал ему, что у него нет причин беспокоиться. И это правда.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
Гарри не отвечает. Не потому, что ответ на вопрос Ксандра отрицательный; а потому, что он просто не хочет отвечать. Вся дискуссия бессмысленна.  
  
Они выходят из машины на автостоянке стадиона через пятнадцать минут, и Ксандр закрывает дверь слишком резко для того, у кого все нормально.  
  
— У меня есть абонемент моих друзей. Ты можешь воспользоваться им, если хочешь, — предлагает Гарри, видя длинную очередь в кассу.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Да, даже при том, что ты не похож на Найла Хорана, — отвечает Гарри, пытаясь пошутить. У Ксандра, похоже, вообще отсутствует чувство юмора, так что Гарри просто замолкает, следуя за ним.  
  
Они занимают свои места за десять минут до того, как игра должна начаться, и как только команды выходят на поле, Гарри тут же начинает искать взглядом Луи. Он находит его сразу же, когда тот начинает делать приседания у кромки поля с другими игроками, болтая о чем-то с Эррера.  
  
Внезапно, они оба смотрят вверх в направлении Гарри, и понятно, что настроение Луи тут же пропадает, когда он видит, с кем тот сидит. После этого он отворачивается, наклоняется и говорит что-то Андру, возвращаясь к разминке.  
  
Как только заканчиваются последние ноты гимна, начинается игра, и Гарри не может не чувствовать себя странно, когда рядом сидит не Найл. Он знает, что Найл наблюдает за игрой из Шеффилда, и, возможно, даже в общежитии Барбары в Лондоне, но это не то же самое.  
  
Он чувствует внезапную волну грусти из-за этого, так что едва замечает, когда «Ливерпуль» забивает первый гол.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ксандр, после того как утихают овации толпы.  
  
— Да, я просто задумался.  
  
— О чем?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.   
  
— О вещах. Неважных вещах.  
  
Ксандр ничего больше не говорит и переводит взгляд обратно на поле, продолжая смотреть игру. К середине матча счет становится 2-1 в пользу Ливерпуля, с одним голом от "МЮ", забитым Руни на сорок четвертой минуте.  
  
В перерыве Ксандр спрашивает Гарри, не хочет ли он попкорна или чего-нибудь еще, на что тот вежливо просит купить его хот-дог и воду.  
  
Как только сосед скрывается за поворотом, неожиданно у Гарри начинает звонить телефон. Луи.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Эй, малыш, как дела?  
  
Гарри поудобнее усаживается в кресле. Он слишком устал, чтобы проходить через все это снова.  
  
— Хорошо. А ты?  
  
Гарри слышит, как ван Гал кричит что-то на заднем плане, поэтому он пытается сосредоточиться на словах Луи, параллельно играя с нитью на джинсах.  
  
— То же самое, то же самое, — замолкает Луи. — Так ты здесь с Ксандром.  
  
Гарри в ответ издает громкий преувеличенный вздох.   
  
— Только не снова, пожалуйста. Я так устал от этого.  
  
— Устал от чего? — резким голосом спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Устал от того, что ты постоянно ревнуешь меня к Ксандру. Это действительно оскорбляет и меня, и наши отношения - твои проблемы с доверием, — бормочет Гарри, закатывая глаза.  
  
Следующее предложение Луи говорит более высоким тоном, чем обычно:   
  
— А как ты думаешь, откуда это берется?  
  
— Оттуда - ты из-за мелочей впадаешь в ярость. Неужели ты не можешь просто довериться мне?  
  
Это первый раз, когда Гарри сердится и кричит на Луи, когда они не находятся лицом к лицу.  
  
Луи вздыхает.   
  
— Я доверяю тебе, Гарри, я уже говорил тебе это. Он - тот, кому я не доверяю.  
  
— Даже если он сделает какой-нибудь ход в мою сторону,  _я оттолкну его_. Ты должен поверить мне, иначе мы не сможем продолжать в том же духе, и ты это знаешь.  
  
— Я просто… я должен идти прямо сейчас, хорошо? Поговорим после игры. Приходи ко мне в раздевалку.  
  
Гарри кивает даже при том, что это — телефонный разговор (который очень расстроил его), позволяя Луи первым повесить трубку, даже не попрощавшись. Прежде чем он успевает начать плакать или думать о том, куда это все приведет, причина, по которой у них с Луи возникают проблемы, садится рядом с ним.  
  
— Вот твой хот-дог и вода.  
  
Гарри берет в руки еду и автоматически говорит «спасибо», зная, что он не сможет переварить хот-дог сейчас, когда они с Луи фактически опять поссорились.  
  
Ему не хочется думать о том, что Луи опять злится на него, потому что он не может представить себе жизнь, где он не может поцеловать и быть с Луи, поэтому он отчаянно пытается придумать способ, как это все исправить. Единственная вещь, которая приходит на ум, состоит в том, чтобы выселиться из общежития, таким образом он не будет больше контактировать с Ксандром.  
  
Это легче сказать, чем сделать, когда тот сидит прямо рядом с ним, но Гарри всерьез подумывает о том, чтобы воплотить свой план в действие, если ему не удастся достучаться до толстой черепушки Луи до конца недели.  
  
В какой-то момент, во второй половине игры, Луи неожиданно завладевает мячом и со всех ног бежит на другую часть поля, ближе к воротам соперника.  
  
Все болельщики Манчестер Юнайтед тут же подскакивают со своих мест, начиная с интересом наблюдать за Луи, который быстро передает пас Эррера, который профессионально проходит защиту Ливерпуля, пасуя мяч обратно, и Луи пинает его в сторону вратаря.  
  
Мяч, словно пушечное ядро, пролетает прямо над его плечом, попадая в сетку со всем присущим ему изяществом. Половина стадиона тут же окрашивается в красные цвета, люди начинают скандировать ‘Томлинсон! Томлинсон!’ снова и снова.  
  
Гарри кричит и хлопает вместе с ними, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Ксандр вежливо хлопает в ответ. Как только атмосфера утихает, Гарри садится обратно в свое кресло, доставая телефон, чтобы проверить время. Ему пришло сообщение от Найла, поздравляющего его парня с голом, напоминая, что осталось десять минут, но он игнорирует это.  
  
Сейчас полдевятого, а это значит, что если они поедут прямо после игры, чтобы отпраздновать ничью (он надеется надо это), то они доберутся до клуба как минимум к одиннадцати. Зная парней по команде, они, вероятно, уже заказали столик в клубе, но Гарри не уверен, будет ли он в настроении для этого.  
  
Игра заканчивается вничью, 2-2, и как только звучит свисток, Гарри сразу же подрывается со своего места, и поднимается вверх по лестнице.  
  
— Куда ты идешь? — кричит ему вслед Ксандр. Гарри понимает, что тот следует за ним, но он не замедляется из-за этого, пока не оказывается в знакомом коридоре, ведущего к раздевалке.  
  
Телохранитель узнает его, тихо здороваясь, открывая ему дверь, но Гарри не входит, так как ему нужно позаботиться о Ксандре.  
  
— Просто… иди сюда, — говорит он ему, поворачивая за угол.  
  
— Что мы здесь делаем? - Ксандр выглядит смущенным и Гарри злится больше, чем должен бы.  
  
— Это что  _ты_  здесь делаешь? Я здесь для того, чтобы навестить моего парня и поздравить его с победой. Зачем ты пошел за мной?  
  
— Боже, — говорит Ксандр, поднимая руки вверх, защищаясь. — Я не хочу быть обузой. У тебя есть какие-то претензии ко мне? Я не понял. Я думал, что мы это решили еще в общаге.  
  
— Ты не нравишься Луи, так что я собираюсь держаться от тебя подальше. Ты единственная причина, по которой мы постоянно ссоримся. С меня хватит.  
  
— Я твоя проблема? Ты в своем уме? — кричит Ксандр, начиная устрашающе приближаться.  
  
Гарри просто кивает.  
  
Ксандр злобно выдыхает и припечатывает парня к стене.   
  
— Тогда я покажу тебе реальную проблему.  
  
Прежде чем Гарри успевает понять, что происходит, Ксандр хватает руками его челюсть, насильно соединяя их губы вместе. Поцелуй длится не более пяти секунд, потому что, как только Гарри приходит в себя, он тут же отталкивает Ксандра.  
  
— Что ты, блядь, делаешь? — кричит он, вытирая губы. — Отойди от меня, — добавляет парень дрожащим голосом, проводя руками по волосам. — Я думаю, тебе пора. Поймай такси или типа того, мне плевать.  
  
После этого он разворачивается и идет в сторону раздевалки, стараясь скрыть нервозность.  
  
Луи принимает душ, когда Гарри входит, поэтому он подходит к Давиду, который заканчивает переодеваться в нормальную одежду.  
  
— Хорошая игра, — говорит он ему, садясь на скамейку возле шкафчика Луи.  
  
— Gracias. Ты идешь с нами в клуб?  
  
Гарри кивает, кладя руки на колени. Он чувствует себя невероятно виноватым за то, что произошло, даже при том, что ничего не было и это не его вина. Он должен сказать об этом Луи, зная, что это вызовет хаос и очередную ссору.  
  
Когда Луи выходит из душа, на нем только полотенце, висящее низко на талии, от которого у Гарри почти останавливается дыхание.  
  
Глаза парня тут же загораются на очевидную реакцию, так что Гарри, не раздумывая, встает и жадно целует, тихо шепча «Привет».  
  
— Ты так приятно пахнешь, — шепчет Луи ему в шею, открывая рукой шкафчик с одеждой.  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
Это странно, потому что они оба ведут себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Гарри в замешательстве, он не знает, стоит ли ему сказать о случае сейчас или оставить на потом. Подумав пару секунд, он выбирает последний вариант.  
  
После того как все одеты и готовы идти, охранник удостоверяется, что болельщики покинули стадион, и они вызывают несколько такси, чтобы отправиться в клуб, где у них заказан столик.  
  
Гарри залезает в такси вместе с Луи, Давидом и Эррера, как обычно, и он не может не заметить, что Андр ведет себя сегодня не так, как обычно. Что-то Гарри подсказывает, что это нехороший знак, но он старается забыть об этом, потому что в скором времени они подъезжают к Bijou - одному из лучших клубов Манчестера.  
  
Они по очереди называют свои имена и без проблем проходят внутрь, находя рядом с пультом ди-джея три своих заказанных столика.  
  
— Что будешь пить? — спрашивает Луи, кладя руку на поясницу Гарри, посылая волны дрожи по позвоночнику.  
  
— Эм… Текила Санрайз.  
  
Луи целует его в щеку, тут же направляясь в сторону бара.   
  
— Эй, можно тебя на секунду? — кричит Андр Гарри на ухо, пугая его.  
  
— Конечно, о чем хочешь поговорить?  
  
Андр пару секунд мнется и подходит ближе, почти вплотную. Слова, которые слетают с его губ, потрясают Гарри настолько, что он чувствует, как его сердце мгновенно останавливается.  
  
— Я видел тебя и того парня, целующихся после игры в коридоре.  
  
— Это… это не то, чем кажется.  
  
Андр делает шаг назад, внимательно смотря на него, пытаясь понять, врет ли Гарри.  
  
— Я никогда так не поступлю с Лу. Я лю… он мне нравится слишком сильно, чтобы причинить ему боль.  
  
Андр пожимает плечами.   
  
— Ну если ты так говоришь. Я просто хотел убедиться.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не говори ему; ты же знаешь, что он поймет это, как всегда, по-своему.  
  
— Ты должен сказать ему. Это будет справедливо по отношению к нему, — хмуро добавляет Андр, направляясь к Кэррику.  
  
К тому моменту, как Луи возвращается с напитками, к их столику наконец-то подходит официантка, быстро принимая заказ на три бутылки водки, 8 банок Red Bull и пачку апельсинового сока.  
  
И хотя Гарри тоже хочет шутить и танцевать со всеми, он… он не может. Потому что всякий раз, когда Андр разговаривает с Луи или наоборот, его желудок моментально сжимается от страха.  
  
Гарри думает, что можно расслабиться, когда в районе трех утра Луи в стельку пьяный, еле волоча языком, диктует диспетчеру адрес своего дома, заказывая для них такси. Попытка намекнуть на то, что у него остался автомобиль возле стадиона, с треском проваливается. Ну и ладно, сейчас главным приоритетом для Гарри является доставить Луи домой, потому что он знает, что утром у него будет глобальное похмелье.  
  
Когда два такси подъезжают к клубу (одно для них и одно для Андра), полузащитник неожиданно подходит к Луи и что-то шепчет ему на ухо, следом залезая в машину, подмигивая Гарри на прощание.  
  
Когда Гарри подходит к такси и собирается открыть дверь, Луи резко отталкивает его от нее, со всей силы ударяя кулаком по щеке.  
  
—  _Ты с ним целовался_?  
  
Гарри замирает на несколько секунд, чувствуя, как мир буквально рушится под его ногами.  
  
Медленно поворачивается к нему лицом, он изумленно шепчет:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не прикидывайся дурачком! Ты поцеловал его! — кричит Луи при том, что он в стельку пьяный. Его слова звучат нечленораздельно, но он говорит это достаточно серьезно, не говоря уже о том, что он чрезвычайно зол.  
  
— Луи…  
  
— Ты сказал мне, что я могу доверять тебе! Это то, что ты сказал мне!  
  
Гарри делает шаг вперед, чтобы успокоить его, но Луи моментально отходит назад, тем самым разбивая сердце Гарри на крохотные кусочки. Он знает, что это не закончится хорошо и что он, наверное, в конце будет плакать.  
  
— Ты сказал мне, что я оскорбляю тебя и «наши отношения», потому что не доверяю тебе, но потом, гребаный час спустя, ты сделал то, чего я больше всего боялся? Ты, блять, серьезно? — уже плача, продолжает кричать Луи, толкая Гарри в грудь. — Как ты мог сделать это? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня есть проблемы с доверием, потому что мои родители разошлись, поч… почему? — почти шепча спрашивает он. Его голос в конце ломается, вместе с последними остатками сердца Гарри.  
  
— Позволь мне все объяснить. Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи горько смеется.   
  
— Объяснить что? То, что ты предпочел парня помоложе? Что тебя больше не устраивает двадцатитрехлетний старый пердун? Вот это? Что я слишком стар для тебя? Слишком низкий для тебя? Это? Я заноза в твоей заднице?  
  
— Лу… это  _он_  поцеловал меня. Я оттолкнул его.  
  
— Ох,  _серьезно_? Потому что Андр рассказал мне совсем другую историю. О том, как ты не оттолкнул его, когда он поцеловал тебя, и что все еще целовал его, когда Андр решил не досматривать, чем все кончится, — хлюпая носом и все еще плача, говорит Луи, обнимая себя руками.  
  
— Это было… пять секунд! Может быть, даже меньше! Я был в шоке!  
  
— В шоке? ХВАТИТ МНЕ ВРАТЬ!  
  
Смотря на разъярённое лицо парня, Гарри хочется рвать волосы на голове. Он знал, что правда когда-нибудь вылезет наружу. Он не сделал ничего плохого, за исключением того факта, что он не рассказал все сразу.  
  
— Это ничего не значило, я оттолкнул его. Я просто сказал ему идти домой, потому что не хочу его видеть.  
  
— Если ты говоришь, что это пустяк, почему ты мне не рассказал об этом в раздевалке, а?  
  
— Потому что я  _знал_ , чем это закончится! Я знал, что ты все преувеличишь и устроишь сцену-и… я не хотел причинять тебе боль.  
  
— Ты должен был сказать мне! Разве отношения, как предполагается, не строятся на доверии и лояльности? Если ты изменил, по крайней мере, скажи мне правду.  
  
По щекам Гарри уже бегут слезы, но он пытается сохранять спокойствие ради человека, который для него небезразличен (и любим) больше, чем кто-либо в мире, и который смотрит на него с ненавистью и разочарованием.  
  
— Лу, пожалуйста, — умоляя, шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Не называй меня так. Я просто… не делай этого. Пожалуйста. Ты потерял право называть так меня с того момента, как вы с ним целовались, — отвечает Луи, резко открывая дверь машины.  
  
— Не уезжай, мы можем исправить это.  
  
— Я не думаю, что осталось что-то, что можно исправлять.  
  
— Ты пьян…  
  
Услышав эти слова, Луи резко оборачивается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, в которых отражается только грусть и боль.   
  
— А ты лжец. Я не могу в это поверить…  
  
Прежде чем он успевает закрыть дверь, Гарри шепчет сквозь слезы в еще одной отчаянной попытке остановить его : - Это значит, мы расстаемся?  
  
— Я не знаю другого выхода. Ты знаешь, я никогда не смогу доверять тебе снова, так зачем же утруждать себя?  
  
Гарри позволяет ему закрыть дверь и наблюдает за тем, как такси исчезает в ночи. Он хочет сказать ему так много всего, спросить, почему он доверяет не ему, а Андру, который пытается поставить под угрозу их отношения, почему… почему Луи просто не хочет выслушать его, хочет знать, что он подразумевает под словами, что у него проблемы с доверием из-за семьи (да, он знает, что у его мамы раньше было немало ухажеров), но больше всего он хочет знать, в порядке ли он сам.  
  
Но прямо сейчас, определенно, неподходящее время, потому что они оба пьяные и не могут трезво мыслить.  
  
Гарри вызывает такси со слезами, бегущими по щекам, и после того, как докуривает последние две сигареты, садится в такси, называя свой домашний адрес, не адрес общежития. Он не может вернуться туда прямо сейчас. Ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь.  
  
Когда он добирается до дома, он не удивляется, что отца нет дома, так что он, просто пьяно шатаясь, поднимается к себе в комнату и падает на кровать.  
  
Гарри бьется в истерике Бог знает сколько времени, и хотя он пытается убедить себя, что Луи в конечном итоге захочет с ним поговорить и дать шанс объяснится, в глубине души он понимает, что между ними больше никогда не будет как прежде.


	16. The one with how it all ends

                                                                 

 

Гарри не в себе уже месяц. Он не говорил с Луи с той ночи после клуба, когда они оба были пьяны и не могли понять друг друга, поэтому, возможно, это причина, почему он также игнорирует Ксандра. Атмосфера в общежитии накаляется до такого момента, что они просто перестают говорить друг другу ‘привет’ или ‘пока’. Гарри до боли в сердце сильно скучает по Луи и после посещения четырех его матчей он… не планирует ходить на последний, который состоится на этой неделе.  
  
За рулем Астон Мартин ему тоже тяжело, так как он напоминает ему о Луи, поэтому он редко использует его.  
  
Когда Найл и Барбара узнают о том, что произошло на следующий день после клуба, они говорят ему, что он должен попробовать позвонить Луи и всё объяснить. Конечно, Гарри попытается так сделать, но тот либо игнорирует его звонки, либо просто выключает телефон полностью. После такого скотского обращения Гарри даже не пытается писать ему смс-сообщения, зная, что ответа он так и не получит.  
  
Лучшее, что он может сделать прямо сейчас, это дать Луи «время подумать», как говорит Барбара. Гарри не думал, что это «время» затянется больше, чем на пару недель, и в среду вечером, сидя в уединенном, тихом кафе рядом с кампусом, работая над одним из его проектов, он понимает, что они до сих пор не разговаривают с Луи.  
  
Он знает, что виноват, но Луи виноват также. Если бы он просто позволил Гарри должным образом объяснить, как это случилось, все было бы хорошо. Но ни один из них не был в здравом уме в ту ночь, так что они оба виноваты по-своему.  
  
Гарри сидит у окна в углу кафе, которое он часто стал посещать в последнее время, работая над своим договорным правом, которое он должен сдать через два дня, когда неожиданно звонит телефон.  
  
Его сердце тут же замирает, потому что он всегда думает, что это Луи, и даже при том, что это не так, его сердце все еще продолжает реагировать, когда слышит знакомый рингтон. Единственная вещь, которую он ненавидит в айфонах, заключается в том, что ты не можешь установить определенную мелодию для определенного человека.  
  
На дисплее большими буквами высвечивается имя «Найл».  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Привет, дружище, как поживаешь? — радостно спрашивает Найл, заставляя настроение Гарри подняться на отметку чуть лучше.  
  
— Хорошо… хорошо, на самом деле ужасно.  
  
— Ты так и не поговорил с Луи, да?  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой и затем вспоминает, что Найл его не видит.   
  
— Послушай, мне надо написать эссе на три тысяч слов по договорному праву, так что мне сейчас не до твоей болтовни.  
  
— Дерьмо. Слушай, я звоню, потому что на днях я говорил с Давидом, и он сказал мне, что собирается устроить Луи сюрприз на день рождения.  
  
Желудок Гарри неожиданно делает акробатическое сальто.  
  
— И?  
  
— Он спросил меня, не хочешь ли ты прийти тоже, — колеблясь, отвечает Найл.  
  
— Эм… я не думаю, что Луи захочет видеть меня там.  
  
— Ну… прошло уже почти два месяца.  
  
Гарри нервно кусает губу, скользя пальцами вдоль краев MacBook.  
  
— Да, но я не думаю, что он готов поговорить со мной.  
  
— Это его день рождения.  
  
— Тебе нужен ответ прямо сейчас?  
  
— Нет. Давид сказал, что он начнет подготовку с другими парнями по команде и друзьями Луи в следующем месяце, но он хочет, чтобы ты сказал мне свое решение заранее, чтобы они успели продумать все до конца.  
  
— Хорошо. Я буду там. Давай… поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, — сглатывая, шепчет Гарри.  
  
Между ними виснет небольшая пауза, прежде чем он говорит снова, добавляя:  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучаю, приятель, но у меня и Барбары получится приехать на Рождество в Манчестер только ко дню рождения Луи. Если ты будешь чувствовать себя неуютно там, мы тебя поймем.  
  
— Нет-нет, я не могу сказать «нет» ради вас двоих. Я подумаю об этом… приходить ли мне на вечеринку или нет. Я дам Давиду ответ через пару недель.  
  
— Хорошо. Береги себя, дружище.  
  
— Ты тоже, Найл. Пока.  
  
— Пока.  
  
Когда Гарри вешает трубку, то сразу же чувствует себя одиноким снова, так что единственное, что он может сделать прямо сейчас, чтобы удержать мысли в голове, — это продолжать печатать.  
  
-  
  
Тридцатого ноября, около семи вечера, когда он лежит в постели с ноутбуком на коленях, он наконец-то набирается смелости позвонить Давиду. После ознакомительной недели Ксандр куда-то уезжает со своими друзьями (ту неделю Гарри жил у себя дома в Манчестере), так что вот уже почти неделю он живет один.  
  
Давид отвечает после третьего гудка:  
  
— Привет, Гарри.  
  
— Привет, — тихо говорит он, делая короткую паузу, думая о том, с чего бы начать. — Я звоню по поводу… эм, дня рождения Луи.  
  
— Окей, ты решил прийти? — спрашивает Давид счастливым голосом.  
  
— Я приду, да. Но если он увидит меня и не захочет видеть, я уйду.  
  
Давид молчит, тихо вздыхая на другом конце провода.  
  
— Слушай, я не должен говорить тебе этого, но, Гарри, Луи несчастен без тебя. Он буквально не в себе последние несколько недель.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Возникает небольшая пауза, как будто Давид думает о том, стоит ли рассказывать об этом.   
  
— Раньше он всегда был в таком хорошем настроении, шутил, смеялся… хорошо играл, но теперь все изменилось. Так странно… знаешь, не видеть тебя на твоем обычном месте во время игры и в раздевалке после.  
  
— Он что-нибудь говорит обо мне? — спрашивает Гарри с ноткой надежды в голосе.  
  
— Нет, я говорю тебе это. И я уверен, что каждый, особенно Луи, думает так же.  
  
Гарри не знает, что он должен делать с этой информацией.  
  
— Ну ладно… спасибо. Насчет вечеринки, расскажи мне больше о ней.  
  
— Она будет 24 числа, в обед мы с Лиамом и Зейном едем на ланч, и к тому времени, как мы вернемся в его дом, все приглашенные должны быть внутри.  
  
Гарри хочет спросить, не будет ли Луи против такого скопления людей в его доме без его ведома, но потом он вспоминает, что это же  _Луи_ , которому всегда все равно.  
  
— И ты на сто процентов уверен, что Луи захочет видеть меня там?  
  
— Я уверен, что он будет невероятно рад тебя видеть. Поверь мне.  
  
— Хорошо. Что насчет подарка?  
  
— Ну, поскольку у него есть всё, что он хочет, каждый дарит то, что он желает, — смеясь, отвечает Давид.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Гарри, и хотя до дня рождения ещё почти месяц, он уже чувствует знакомый трепет бабочек в животе, когда думает об этом. — Увидимся 24 тогда. Во сколько все начинается?  
  
— В восемь, мы привезем Луи примерно в девять, половину десятого.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Если больше у тебя нет вопросов, мне пора. Пока, Гарри.  
  
— Пока.  
  
Гарри кладет трубку и выдыхает. У него есть двадцать четыре дня, для того чтобы собраться с мыслями. Двадцать четыре дня — это куча времени.  
  
-  
  
Как оказалось, двадцать четыре дня проходят быстрее, чем Гарри может себе представить. Последние дни он был занят экзаменами, проектами и заданиями настолько сильно, так даже не заметил, как близко подобралось Рождество и день рождения Луи…  
  
В четверг утром, когда он спал, кто-то громко начал барабанить в дверь, как будто кто-то умирает в коридоре или случился пожар.  
  
Гарри со стоном встает и идет к двери, полностью игнорируя недовольные стоны со стороны Ксандра. Едва успев открыть дверь, Найл и Барбара начинают обнимать его с двух сторон с такой силой, что он почти падает.  
  
— Какого черта вы здесь делаете? — смеясь, спрашивает Гарри, впервые за Бог знает сколько времени. Он не видел Найла и Барбару так долго (кроме скайпа, конечно).  
  
— Мы пришли, чтобы пригласить тебя на Рождественский ланч! — говорит Найл, поглаживая по спине.  
  
— И после этого мы поедем на вечеринку по случаю дня рождения Луи, — добавляет Барбара с улыбкой на лице. Гарри пытается не показывать любой вид эмоций от ее слов, переводя взгляд на часы на стене.  
  
— Уже полдень? Дерьмо, — стонет он, открывая шкаф, чтобы отыскать там какую-нибудь одежду. — Мы вернемся в общежитие перед вечеринкой?  
  
Найл кивает, так что Гарри, не заморачиваясь, надевает джинсы и свитер для похода на ланч и потом по магазинам за подарком для Луи. Он понятия не имеет, что ему подарить, тем более, что он не знает, как отреагирует Луи на то, когда увидит его там позже вечером. _Блядь, как же страшно._  
  
— Кроме того, ты сегодня покупаешь мне ланч, потому что я заплатил двадцать фунтов за алкоголь, — добавляет Найл через дверь, когда Гарри принимает душ.  
  
Так как Найл и Барбара приехали на поезде, Гарри едет до торгового центра Arndale Mall на Астон Мартин. Как только они паркуются позади большого торгового центра, Барбара с Найлом тут же начинают спорить о том, где им стоит лучше поесть в ресторанном дворике. В конечном итоге все останавливают свой выбор на KFC, и Гарри, не раздумывая, покупает на всех семейное ведро курицы, большую картошку фри и колу, чтобы сделать всех счастливыми.  
  
— Что происходит между вами? — спрашивает Гарри, как только они располагаются за столиком в середине ряда.  
  
— Ну, ты знаешь о нас практически все, потому что мы постоянно говорим по скайпу, поэтому мы в ответ спрашиваем у тебя, что происходит с тобой, потому что ты стал очень скрытным в последнее время.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, с интересом начиная разматывать куриные крылышки.   
  
— Вы знаете, что происходит. Мы не разговариваем с Луи, и это делает меня несчастным, это то, на что похожа моя жизнь, в течение последних трех месяцев. Я буквально боюсь открыть tumblr или Instagram, зная, что там я по-любому увижу его лицо.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Потому что если я его увижу, то начну чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем уже есть и… я не знаю. Я просто боюсь увидеть его лицо, потому что оно будет напоминать мне о том, как сильно я его люблю, и каким тупым мудаком я являюсь.  
  
— Я думаю, ты должен просто объясниться с ним сегодня вечером. После полуночи, когда все споют  «С Днем Рождения», отведи его в укромное место и поговори. Я уверен, он поймет тебя, — предлагает Барбара с надеждой в голосе.  
  
— Нет, он будет пьяным, а вы знаете, каким он становится после того, как он немного переберет. Вспыльчивым и раздраженным. Я, если честно, не знаю, что произойдет, но если он скажет мне уходить и не захочет меня там видеть, я уйду без раздумий и буду считать, что между нами все кончено.  
  
— Хочешь поспорим на то, что вы двое все-таки поговорите сегодня вечером? — спрашивает Барбара, наклоняясь вперед, ставя локти на стол.  
  
— Эм…  
  
— Спорим на то, что вы двое поговорите и выясните отношения сегодня вечером? Или ты боишься?  
  
Гарри кивает. Он знает, что идиот и что так не стоит делать, но он просто пытается быть реалистичным для разнообразия.  
  
— Спорим на пятьдесят фунтов, — неожиданно говорит Найл, влезая в разговор. Гарри и Барбара согласно кивают головами, пожимая друг другу руки.  
  
— Итак, — через пару минут говорит Гарри, отодвигая пустое ведро в сторону, поглаживая живот. — Давайте посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти что-нибудь для Луи.  
  
-  
  
Все заканчивается тем, что Гарри покупает для Луи пушистое одеяло (для дивана, потому что Луи почти всегда засыпает на нем и просыпается от того, что замерз, если Гарри… не успевает отнести его наверх), специальный диск всех сезонов "Во все тяжкие" с дополнениями и съемками за сценой (таким образом, Луи может лежать под теплым одеялом и смотреть его любимое шоу) и коврик для дома, на котором написано ‘отъебитесь’ (потому что Луи говорил ему о нем несколько месяцев назад, когда они ходили за покупками).  
  
Он отчаянно надеется, что Луи понравятся его подарки, что он не вернет их обратно, и еще он… капельку надеется, что сегодня они помирятся.  
  
После покупок они возвращаются в общагу, и Гарри облегченно вздыхает, когда не застает там Ксандра, а это означает, что они без напряга могут принять душ и поговорить.  
  
Гарри выбирает для вечера белую рубашку на пуговицах, черный пиджак, черные джинсы, белые конверсы и футболку на крайняк, если заляпает рубашку. Он идет в душ после Барбары, и полчаса спустя они наконец-то готовы идти.  
  
Сказать, что он гиперволнуется и психует во время их поездки на такси, было бы преуменьшением. Он никогда так не нервничал в своей жизни, даже во время того периода, когда ждал письма о зачислении. Так как подарки Луи лежат у него на коленях, Гарри не может не двигать ногами вверх и вниз на протяжении всей езды. Он чувствует, что в любой момент его может стошнить или что вот-вот он упадет в обморок, но прежде чем это успевает случиться, такси останавливается напротив знакомого до боли дома.  
  
Нет никаких машин снаружи (всем было приказано приехать на такси или еще на чем-нибудь, кроме автомобиля), но есть свет, идущий от окна в гостиной, что означает, что люди уже внутри.  
  
Гарри платит водителю, и, поднявшись вверх по лестнице, подумав пару секунд, звонит в звонок. Стэн открывает почти мгновенно, и в течение секунды он кажется потрясенным, когда видит здесь Гарри, но потом он улыбается и приветствует их.  
  
Они оставляют подарки на столе рядом с кухней, где стоят все другие подарки, неуверенно присоединяясь ко всем остальным, стоящим там. Гарри боязливо приветствует ребят по команде, некоторых друзей Луи, которых он знает, и Софи, которая тепло улыбается и обнимает его.  
  
— Луи будет здесь через пятнадцать минут, — говорит она ему, когда они выходят на заднее крыльцо покурить. — Лиам только что написал мне.  
  
— Еще кто-нибудь придет?  
  
— Нет, ты был последним, кто должен был прийти.  
  
Гарри кусает губу и смотрит вниз на ноги.  
  
Как только они заканчивают курить, Найл подходит к ним и говорит, что Луи находится на пути с ребятами, и что он прибудет меньше чем через пять минут, так что Гарри и Софи незамедлительно следуют за ним внутрь.  
  
Сердце и желудок парня начинают сходить с ума, и он чувствует, что если никто сейчас его не займет чем-нибудь, то он упадет в обморок.  
  
Кто-то выключает свет в гостиной, и все, затаившись, ждут, когда машина Луи припарковывается у гаража. Через несколько долгих минут они наконец слышат работающий двигатель снаружи, и теперь это лишь вопрос секунд, сколько займет у него времени зайти внутрь.  
  
Дверь со скрипом открывается, и Луи даже не успевает что-то сказать, когда включает свет в гостиной, потому что все одновременно подскакивают и кричат: «Сюрприз!»  
  
Тот вздрагивает, сразу же устремляя свой взгляд на баннер, свисающий с потолка, желающий ему счастливого 24-го дня рождения.  
  
— Боже, — шепчет он, кладя руку на грудь. — Я не могу в это поверить.  
  
Он выглядит по-настоящему счастливым и удивлённым, но это все улетучивается, когда Гарри встречается с ним взглядом. Они оба застывают на долю секунды, прежде чем Луи отводит взгляд в сторону, начиная приветствовать и благодарить всех вокруг…  
  
Половина из присутствующих тут же идут в гостиную со своими напитками, а другая половина ждет на кухне именинника, предвкушая его реакцию на подарки. Луи дарят вещи для автомобиля, новогодние украшения, вещи для дома и прочее. Когда он берет в руки подарок от Гарри и вытаскивает из пакета диск «Во все тяжкие», его глаза моментально загораются. Следом же он распаковывает пушистое одеяло и коврик для двери.  
  
— Охуеть! Кто подарил мне это все?  
  
Никто ничего не говорит, на что Гарри медленно выходит вперед, робко поднимая свою руку вверх. Когда Луи видит его, выражение его лица становится серьезным, не раздумывая, он кладет все подарки обратно в пакет, бормоча «спасибо» себе под нос.  
  
После того как народ плавно перемещается в гостиную с напитками, Давид достает из кармана USB-флешку, включая плейлист для вечеринки.  
  
— Было неловко, — говорит Гарри Найлу на ухо, когда все начинают прыгать и танцевать. Отойдя к углу помещения, они становятся совсем близко друг к другу, так, чтобы можно слышать себя из-за громкой музыки.  
  
— С чего ты взял? — кричит в ответ Найл.  
  
— Потому что выражение его лица полностью изменилось, когда он увидел, что подарок был от меня!  
  
Найл перестает обращать на него внимание, таким образом, Гарри следует за его взглядом, замечая Барбару, говорящую о чем-то с другой девушкой. Гарри немедленно признает в этой девушке Марни, старую подругу Найла.  
  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ничего. Просто странно, вот и все.  
  
— Ты и Марни раньше встречались?  
  
Найл кивает, делая глоток пива.  
  
— Когда мы были моложе, но теперь она помолвлена. Обручилась в прошлом месяце, по-моему. Насчет тебя и Луи. Тебе следует поговорить с ним.  
  
— Поговорить с ним когда? Вокруг нас постоянно люди.  
  
— Не упусти свой случай, ладно?  
  
Гарри в ответ просто пожимает плечами, потому что, он понятия не имеет, что стоит говорить Луи, когда они останутся наедине.  
  
У него не получается впасть в депрессию, потому что Андр появляется из ниоткуда, спрашивая, не хочет ли он потанцевать. Гарри не раздумывая соглашается, так как он хороший парень, и достаточно скоро Барбара так же тянет Найла за собой в толпу людей, которые хаотично двигаются под какую-то минусовку.  
Они стоят довольно близко друг к другу, но Гарри немного насрать, если честно. Луи так ничего и не сказал еще (хотя они постоянно смотрят друг на друга с разных концов комнаты), так что он просто хочет напиться, пока не сможет ходить прямо, и, возможно, забыть обо всем, что он чувствует.  
  
Завтра Рождество, его отец в Париже с Кэти, таким образом, у него нет другого выбора, как просто напиться до смерти.  
  
Когда Андр бежит на кухню для очередного раунда напитков, Найл подходит к нему и приглашает пойти с ним наверх, покурить с некоторыми ребятами травы.  
  
— Ты уверен, что я не буду лишним? - спрашивает Гарри, когда они поднимаются по лестнице. Он знает, что все, что он выпил, в сочетании с травой, просто снесет ему крышу.  
  
— Да, я уверен, — отвечает Найл, закатывая глаза, открывая дверь в гостевую комнату.  
  
Взгляд Гарри автоматически падает на Луи, который сидит на краю кровати рядом со Стэном. Оли, Люк и Зейн тоже есть, но для Гарри главным приоритетом является Луи.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит, когда они устанавливают зрительный контакт, так что Гарри назло ему садится между Найлом и Люком, максимально подальше от него, как это возможно.  
  
Стэн скручивает косяк, поджигает его, затягивается и передает его Люку, так как Луи не хочет курить, потому что сейчас середина Премьер-лиги, и если ван Гал узнает об этом, его вышвырнут из команды.  
  
Гарри делает две длинных затяжки после Люка, но как ни странно, ничего не чувствует, поэтому он передает его Найлу. Они передают друг другу косяк около четырех раз, пока тот не заканчивается. Несмотря на то, что он смешал выпивку и траву, у Гарри не кружится голова вообще; может быть, это потому что Луи находится прямо напротив него, смотря куда угодно, но не в направлении парня.  
  
— Кто хочет устроит марафон шотов? — предлагает Найл и, не дождавшись ответа, выходя за дверь. Все, кроме Луи и Гарри, следуют за ним, оставляя тем самым парней наедине. Убрав небольшой серебряный футляр в шкаф, а остатки выбросив в мусорку, Луи выходит на балкон.  
  
Гарри следует за ним, и даже при том, что они — единственные люди в темной ночи с приглушенной музыкой, доносившейся снизу, Луи все еще продолжает не смотреть на него.  
  
— Луи, — говорит Гарри, желая, чтобы его голос не сломался в  трехбуквенном слове.  
  
Луи резко поворачивается и смотрит ему в глаза впервые за три месяца. Ненависть. Злость. Тоска.  
  
Отведя взгляд в сторону, он закуривает сигарету и наклоняется вперед, упираясь руками в перила. Гарри делает то же самое, отчаянно думая, с чего бы начать.  
  
—  _Не заставляй меня жить без тебя_ , — шепчет он единственное, что приходит на ум.  
  
Луи ничего не отвечает, но Гарри видит, как он вдыхает, словно собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— Я тоже не хочу.  
  
От этих слов сердце парня замирает, начиная быстро-быстро биться миллион миль в час.  
  
— Может, ты просто… позволишь мне объясниться? Пожалуйста. Одна минута, это все, что я прошу.  
  
— Давай потом, — горьким голосом отвечает Луи, сутуля плечи.  
  
— Ксандр последовал за мной после игры к раздевалкам, и когда я сказал ему, чтобы он перестал меня преследовать, потому что создает только проблемы, он сказал мне, что покажет мне реальную проблему, и поцеловал меня. Это длилось примерно три секунды, так как я оттолкнул его сразу, — тихо шепчет Гарри, смотря вниз на свои руки, продолжая: — Я не хотел говорить тебе, потому что я не хотел причинять тебе боль и раздувать проблему из чего-то настолько незначительного, чего-то, что означало меньше, чем ничто. Я не хотел бороться за что-то… грязное. Это ничего не значило. Я даже не разговариваю с ним с тех пор.  
  
Как только Гарри заканчивает говорить, он смотрит прямо перед собой, не в силах даже взглянуть на Луи. Он сказал все, что должен был сказать ранее, и теперь настала очередь Луи.  
  
— Ты должен был сказать мне, когда это случилось. Я не… у меня было время подумать, и… я понял, что это в какой-то степени была моя вина тоже. Я был зол и раздавлен, когда не дал тебе возможность правильно все объяснить. Я так боялся поверить в то, почему ты не сказал мне, потому что ты не доверял мне, и что… это было на самом деле что-то стоящее для тебя. Я видел, как люди обманывали, пользовались и оставляли мою маму, и это… вот откуда все началось. Ложь и тому подобное, они ничего не значат в жизни людей. Вот почему я так боялся и был совершенно опустошен тогда, почему поверил Эррера, а не тебе.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.   
  
— Он немного преувеличил тогда… это было не так долго. Луи, ты должен верить мне, когда я говорю тебе, что это было ничем. Я не смогу с этим жить, понимаешь? Боже… я ненавижу, когда мы ссоримся.  
  
Луи кладет сигарету в пепельницу, стоящую на столе позади него, и затем оборачивается назад, пристально смотря Гарри в лицо.  
  
— Я тоже, прости меня.  
  
Сердце парня мгновенно наполняется теплом.  
  
— Прости, — говорят они в унисон.  
  
Луи делает шаг вперед и тянет Гарри на себя, в одно из их типичных объятий, где его лицо прячется в груди Гарри, а подбородок парня покоится на верхней части его головы.  
  
— Я так по тебе скучал, — бормочет Луи Гарри в рубашку, хлюпая носом.  
  
— Я тоже, ты даже не представляешь как. Не мог спать, не мог есть.  
  
— Не драматизируй, — фыркая, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Это правда! Клянусь. Все твои отклоненные звонки и сообщения сделали меня таким плаксивым.  
  
— Я не говорил с тобой, потому что… мне было так страшно. Я такой идиот, — признается Луи.  
  
Прежде чем Гарри успевает добавить что-то еще, Барбара входит в комнату и останавливается, когда видит их на балконе.  
  
— Эм… не хочу прерывать вас, но Найл буквально сейчас вырубится. Я думаю, что пора идти.  
  
Гарри кивает, не в силах отпустить Луи. Ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь.  
  
— Я буду ждать тебя снаружи. Он в такси уже.  
  
— Хорошо, я буду через минуту.  
  
Выходя, Барбара поздравляет Луи с днем рождения еще раз, крепко закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Может… встретимся завтра в обед? Сможем нормально поговорить о… нас, — нерешительно предлагает Гарри, отпуская Луи.  
  
— Мама пригласила меня в Донкастер на обед, но я свободен вечером. Я зарезервирую для нас столик.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Гарри. — Мы поговорим завтра.  
  
Томлинсон кивает, и они не спеша спускаются вниз. Перед тем как Гарри успевает закрыть дверь, Луи тянет его на себя, даря напоследок жаркий поцелуй.  
  
—  **Я люблю тебя** , — шепчет он ему в губы.  
  
Гарри шокировано смотрит на него, потому что он определенно не ожидал этого. Прежде чем у него появляется возможность что-то сказать в ответ, кто-то тянет Луи внутрь, резко захлопывая дверь.  
  
По пути назад к его дому Гарри без остановки улыбается, прижимаясь лицом к окну. Он никогда не был таким счастливым, как сейчас.  
  
-  
  
На следующий день он просыпается в полдень, упираясь лицом в плечо Найла. Так или иначе, все трое оказались в его постели, но Барбары нигде не было видно.  
  
Записка, прикрепленная к лампе, гласила о том, что она уже ушла, потому что должна быть дома к вечеру, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество со своей семьей.  
Гарри думает, что было бы неплохо разбудить Найла, чтобы тот тоже смог добраться до своего дома вовремя; в конце концов, по этой причине они вернулись в Манчестер.  
  
— Что… что ты хочешь, Гарри? — сонно бормочет Найл, когда тот толкает его локтем в бок.  
  
— Я не знаю, как тебе это объяснить, но сейчас два часа дня, Рождество, и ты опять в моей постели.  
  
Найл сразу же садится.  
  
—  _Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо._  
  
Пока тот находится в ванной, принимая душ, Гарри делает ему апельсиновый сок и поджаривает тост, чтобы смягчить его похмелье.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, ты ведь знаешь это, да? — говорит Найл, вырывая из рук Гарри тост и выпивая стакан сока одним глотком. –Вызовешь мне такси, пока я пытаюсь найти мой второй ботинок?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Найл находит пропажу десять минут спустя, и перед тем, как скрыться за повортом, он дарит Гарри большой, небрежный поцелуй в щеку.  
  
Все, что остается Гарри, это ждать, пока Луи не позвонит ему и не назначит ‘роковое’ свидание (как называет это Барбара).  
  
Ему не приходится ждать слишком долго, потому что тот звонит ему два часа спустя, когда Гарри сидит один на диване, обнимая Эрни, смотря очередной эпизод Х-Фактор.  
  
— Привет, Гарри. Я буду у тебя дома или общежития в три. Это нормально?  
  
— Да. Я у себя дома.  
  
— Хорошо. Я просто только выехал от мамы.  
  
— Ладно. Пока.  
  
— Пока, Гарри.  
  
Как только Луи вешает трубку, Гарри тут же бежит наверх, чтобы принять душ и выбирать, что надеть. Он очень сильно нервничает из-за этого, но что-то ему подсказывает, что все закончится хорошо. Единственное, что беспокоит его, это слова Луи ‘я люблю тебя’, которые он сказал ему прошлой ночью.  
  
Гарри знает, что он любит Луи, он любил его больше четырех месяцев, но он никогда не говорил это вслух. Главным образом потому, что он боялся, что Луи не будет чувствовать то же самое. Теперь, когда он знает, что все взаимно, что мешает ему сказать то же самое?  
  
Звонок в дверь снаружи раздается как раз в тот момент, когда он заканчивает возиться с волосами. Схватив в руки бумажник, ключи и телефон, Гарри быстро спускается вниз.  
  
Луи ждет его за воротами с гребаной розой в руке. Идет снег, и уже темно, но он все равно умудряется выглядеть сказочно в тусклом свете фонарей.  
  
— Привет, — улыбаясь, нежно говорит он, когда Гарри открывает ему ворота.  
  
— Привет, — смущенно отвечает Гарри, наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
  
Луи встает на носочки, оборачивает свои руки вокруг шеи парня, и углубляет поцелуй. Сердца обоих на секунду замирают.  
  
Поцелуй кажется бесконечным; они наверстывают упущенное время, пролитые слезы и все разы, когда желали быть рядом.  
  
Когда они в конце концов отстраняются, Луи делает шаг назад и протягивает ему розу.  
  
— Я знаю, что идет снег, а роза, вероятно, умрет, но я действительно хотел бы попросить у тебя еще одного шанса быть со мной. Подаришь мне еще один рождественский подарок?  
  
— Конечно, дурачок, ты самый лучший Рождественский подарок, который я мог когда-либо попросить.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, но влюбленный взгляд выдает его с потрохами.  
  
— О том, что ты сказал вчера… прости, что не успел ответить, — начинает Гарри.  
  
— Ой, не… я не знаю, почему я это сказал. Я думаю, я просто… я почувствовал это прямо в тот момент. И прямо сейчас. И много раз прежде, но сейчас я слишком напуган, чтобы сказать это снова. Я не хочу... чтобы ты говорил это сейчас, потому что чувствуешь себя обязанным. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это, когда почувствуешь это. Это сделает меня счастливым, — нежно добавляет Луи, целуя его в кончик носа.  
  
— Лу, — улыбается Гарри, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Я знаю. Так куда мы идем?  
  
— Есть уютный ресторан в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Мы можем пойти туда, если хочешь.  
  
Гарри кивает и, не раздумывая, сразу берет его за руку. Их пальцы по привычке переплетаются, и они настолько отлично соответствуют друг другу, что это не может быть совпадением.  
  
— Знаешь… я наконец понял, почему я не могу без тебя, — говорит Луи через две минуты.  
  
— Просвети меня, — довольно ухмыляется Гарри, сжимая его руку.  
  
— Сколько бы мы раз не ссорились и не спорили, я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе, ведь ты мой корабль, а я твой компас.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
Луи останавливается и поворачивается к Гарри.   
  
— Я не знаю, что будет дальше, впереди, какие преграды нам предстоит еще вытерпеть, но я знаю одно, что я хочу быть с тобой так долго, как это возможно. Ты моя жизнь, малыш. Мой маяк.  
  
Лицо Гарри тут же расплывается в улыбке.  
  
—  **Я люблю тебя**.  
  
Глаза Луи тут же загораются при этих словах, показывая тем самым, что оно стоит того. Вся та боль, что Гарри пришлось вытерпеть, все те бессонные ночи, все.  
  
Луи соединяет их губы вместе, и даже при том, что на улице холодно, Гарри чувствует тепло во всем теле.  
  
— Ты ведь знал это всегда, да? — шепчет Гарри ему в рот, закидывая руки ему на шею.  
  
— Я надеялся на это, — хихикая, отвечает Луи.  
  
—  _Ты навсегда будешь в моем сердце, Луи Томлинсон_.


End file.
